Determination
by Kriter
Summary: Two years after the second time Yuuri returns from Earth after everyone believes he was gone for good, the young Maou must deal with changes within him, his relationships, all while battling to protect the people he loves most. Yuuram in later chapters
1. Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own kyo kara maoh. I only own the thoughts in my head, whatever they may be.**

_Hi! I've always wanted to do a KKM story, and now I feel as though I can do it. This is my first time doing a story, so I invite you to read and enjoy. I hope you'll like it!_

**Chapter 1 – **_**Determination**_

* * *

The sun sets as another peaceful afternoon overtakes the land known as Shin Makoku, and on the highest hill sits the infamous Blood Pledge Castle, residence of every Demon King that who rules.

Every part of the castle was busy in its own respect, and everybody had their own thing to do. Maids were buzzing about the castle, cleaning bedrooms and study rooms and such while preparing dinner for the residents of the castle. Soldiers in the courtyard trained for any danger that dare present itself in the near future, as such events occur every now and then. Everywhere people were scurrying about here and there carrying on their everyday lives around the castle.

In one of the tallest parts of the castle, in one of the rooms, were four people that were known to all far and wide.

Standing in the corner with his long dark, straight hair & steely cool blue eyes was Commander-in-Chief of the Mazoku army Gwendal von Voltarie, the eldest son of former maou Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg a.k.a Lady Celi. Decked with a usual dark green military uniform, the comander mulled over paperwork and other duties that must be fulfill later. Gwendal von Voltarie was a business person, and he made sure all needs and wants of his country were seen to. One may mark him as a harsh, uncaring, insensitive man, but then they wouldn't know the real eldest son. Gwendal may present an intimidating appearance, but never is he uncaring for he supports and loves as any other man, just hidden deeply beneath a tough exterior.

Standing opposite of him was the half-demon; the usual gentle smile and caring gaze now a trademark of the middle son of Lady Celi, Conrart Weller. Also known as the Lion of Luttenburg, the best swordsman in all the land, and generally 'Conrad' by friends and family. Fitted with his usual brown attire, with his short, neat brown hair and soft, light brown eyes that just barely contain a silver spark, he stood with a relaxed, yet alert posture that he always seemed to carry with him, and enjoyed the peace that came with everyday life as he fulfills his duties as the Maou's bodyguard.

Somewhat in the middle of the room but more towards the back, a fiery young demon sits with golden wavy locks and a pair of deep, deceitful emerald green eyes. He is Wolfram von Bielefeld, youngest son of Lady Celi and fiancé of the ruling maou of the demon kingdom. The young demon was smart, passionate, and very prideful in everything he did. All the people in the demon tribe were revered for their good looks, but Wolfram von Bielefeld was known as one, if not the most, beautiful Mazoku in history. With a strong resemblance to the original king Shinou, and an almost exact copy of his mother, it was no wonder why Wolfram is drooled over daily townspeople and soldiers alike. Fiery in looks and nature, he sat in a chair beside the Maou's desk, patiently reading while waiting for the maou to complete his work.

In the back of the room, closest to the glass wall, signing away documents that he may or may not have fully read all the way through sat the 27th Maou of the Demon tribe and Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya. The teenager sighed as he scribbled his name over and over again onto what was a seemingly endless stack of work.

Yuuri was unique, with black hair and black eyes. It was a signal of royalty shared with no one but his friend and Great Sage of the Kingdom, Murata Ken. He was the king of the demon kingdom, yet he was half-human and half-demon like Conrad Weller. He is also one of the youngest kings ever crowned and the only king not of this world, but from a place called Earth. But it's not the facts or the status or the looks that make him unique, it was who he was and how he ruled.

Yuuri gave an audible sigh as he repeatedly recited his name with a pen onto document after document. He had become accustom to it over the years and it became a second nature course of action for him. Yawning, Yuuri dropped his pen on the desk and stretched his hands above his head. From there he placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

_'It's been two years since I came back for the second time,'_ Yuuri thought to himself. _'Even though I should be used to it, there are times when everything just feels so surreal. I'm 18, although on earth I probably look 16 still, maybe even 17. Maybe it's just the same way that Wolfram's 85 but still would be considered my age on earth.'_ At the mention of his friend and accidental fiancé, Yuuri's eyes wandered over to Wolfram's occupied form, deep into whatever it was he was reading.

_'It's been about three years since we got engaged,'_ Yuuri thought_. _

'_And I still haven't completely gotten over the fact that Wolfram's a guy. That's a shame, yet I know there's no one else to take his place. He's crazy too, but I know there would be no other person to take his place. I never know what he's going to do, what he's going to say, whether he'll hurl fireballs or go into another jealous fit because I sneezed in the direction of a pretty girl. But there's something about him in which I can't let him go...'  
_  
Feeling that there were eyes on him, Wolfram looked up from his book, startled to see Yuuri's eyes staring directly at him. Wolfram blushed slightly and looked away.

"What are you looking at wimp," he asked. Instead of words for an answer, he heard a loud yawn and looked to Yuuri stretching and rubbing at tired eyes. Then Yuuri stood up and announced that he was tired and done for the day. At this, Gwendal rose from his own inner thoughts and looked to see that not even half of the large 'to-do' stack was completed yet.

"Heika," Gwendal started, but then he noticed stack that Yuuri had completed, noting that Yuuri did more than he expected.

"Fine" was all Gwendal said as he went over to collect the stack of completed papers.

Yuuri beamed one of his tired, yet innocent smiles at him, then at his godfather Conrad, who smiled back. Yuuri hurried around his large desk and busted through his door before Wolfram could set his book down and follow him.

* * *

Now free of his paperwork for the day, Yuuri trudged through the halls, feeling like a new man. It was always a relief when Gwendal gave the 'ok' for him to be finished. Of course, being the king he could just order his friend to do it and leave anyway, but Yuuri felt as though it was his responsibility and he didn't want to hurt his friends by doing that, or end up getting hurt from Gwendal's quick temper either.

As he wandered through the halls, he thought about what to do next. Although liberated from his work and happy to spend time with his friends and family, he wanted to go think for a while by himself. He hardly had time for himself nowadays between paperwork, being around Wolfram and his possessive jealous fits, his lessons from his ever devoted lilac haired tutor Gunter, meeting with foreign diplomats to discuss treaties and regulations, playing and spending time with Greta, arranged parties and ceremonies, and whatever else may have popped up along the way.

His feet had been leading him in no particular direction earlier, but now Yuuri decided to go out to the garden and watch the sunset. The garden was a favorite spot of his and the watching the sun in a beautiful setting was appealing; oddly reminding him of a certain blond.

Now into the garden, Yuuri had time to gather his thoughts about his life and enjoy his solitary moments in his castle in peace. The sun was already setting low into the sky, partially hidden by clouds, producing an orange-ish color all around. Yuuri appreciated all that was given to him, but he knew that some things just weren't right.

As he settled in under an old tree, he stared off absent-mindedly, thinking about nothing and everything in particular. His eyes drifted over to Lady Celi's flower garden and rested on a few flowers of hers. She always liked growing flowers and developed new types all the time. A few of her favorites were 'Secret Gwendal', and 'Conrad Upon The Earth', and one named after him, 'Filled With Yuuri's Naiveté'. All the flowers were gorgeous, but the one that stood out the most, at least to Yuuri anyway, was a yellow flower named 'Beautiful Wolfram'.

_'Wolfram,'_ Yuuri pronounced in his mind. He had been thinking about the blond a lot lately. _'Things just build up over time, but it seems like I never reach the boiling point.' _Yuuri sighed once again.

_'Gwendal's been pestering me about my trips to earth, saying it's not a clear sign of loyalty to Shin Makoku. Conrad tries to defend me by saying it's good for me to still spend time with my other family, but he's just being over protective as always. Wolfram always says I'm leaving to go cheat on him, which I can't make him see that I would never do that, even if some of the girls are cute. But none of them ever make me feel as good about myself or as at ease as Wolfram.'_

_'I've tried being more friendly with him, and I've been more patient with him, but I just don't know what to do. It's been three years. THREE YEARS! How can I still be so unsure after all this time!?'_ He shouted in his mind. Of all things happening around him, the young demon confused him the most.

* * *

"Stupid Wimp. He knows he shouldn't just run out like that" muttered an irritated blond.

Wolfram had left the office a few minutes after Yuuri because he always liked everything to be placed back neatly, in which placing his book back in its proper place gave him a few minutes to think about what he was going to say to scold Yuuri for leaving him like that.

'_Now where did that wimp go?'_ He thought, _'The guard said he went this way somewhere.'  
_  
As Wolfram turned the corner, he ran into a smiling little girl that was the wonderful daughter he adopted along with Yuuri. Greta smiled at Wolfram, her usual sweet smile that she happened to have all the time with her auburn hair and big Yuuri-like auburn eyes. She was the picture of cute in Wolfram's mind, and the only one, besides Yuuri, that he would completly give himself to and beyond with no regrets.

"Hi Daddy" Greta beamed her wide, infectious smile at Wolfram. She embraced him in a hug.

"Hello Greta. Have you seen Yuuri anywhere?" The little girl shook her head.

"No. I was on my way to Anissina's lab to play." Wolfram sighed. Anissina von Karbelnikoff was definitely a piece of work. She was a childhood friend of Gwendal's, a strong feminist, and the inventor of the castle. The only problem was that her inventions tend to blow up and leave chaos all around. But she was good for Greta and a respected member of the castle, death bringer or not.

"Okay then, dinner should be soon. Don't do anything dangerous, and if Anissina thinks of trying an experiment-" Greta rolled her eyes at her father's over-protectiveness.

"I know, I know. Runaway, runaway and call the guards. If she starts to try an experiment, runaway, runaway and find Gunter or Gwendal for her instead. And if she even thinks of using me in an experiment, runaway, call the guards, and tell her you'll fry her like a hot potato on Friday. I get it." Greta finished, still smiling.

Wolfram was full of pride that she remembered, although he expected it for she was a very bright girl for her age. "That's my girl." He crooned, ruffling her hair slightly. Greta just kept smiling then took off towards Anissina's lab.

"Now where's that damn wimp?" Returning to his former task, Wolfram decided to go to the gardens since that's where the wimp seems to like to spend his time being lazy nowadays. He took one step outside when he got there before spotting the object of his desire.

"There you are. Yuu-" He started to call out before he stopped and drank the sight before him in.

Before him, bathed in an orange sunset glow, was the boy he has given his heart to time and time again. Lying against the old tree, Wolfram gazed at Yuuri as if he was the most beautiful creature in his eyes. Yuuri was posed with one hand behind his head; in his other hand was a 'Beautiful Wolfram' flower. Wolfram couldn't tell from far away, but it seemed as if Yuuri was stressed about something. He had a calmed, peaceful demeanor about him, but his eyes seemed troubled. He was in deep thought about whatever it was troubling him and he was oblivious to the world around him. Wolfram calmly approached Yuuri and sat down beside him.

His hunches had to be right because normally Yuuri would at least acknowledge that Wolfram was there whenever he came this close, and this time Yuuri didn't even shift his gaze until Wolfram practically flopped down beside him.

Yuuri was staring at the flower he went to go pluck just a few moments ago, barely aware of someone next to him. He looked over to see Wolfram's slender frame positioned right beside him, intoxicating emerald eyes staring at him. Those eyes, they were one's that made Yuuri so uncomfortable, so nervous, so wanted, so needed, so inviting to get lost in them all at the same time.

"What are you doing wimp?" Was what he hardly heard when it brought him out of his trance-like state.

"Don't call me a wimp" Yuuri replied.

"You're my fiancé, I can call you whatever I want wimp." Wolfram said. Yuuri just let his eyes drop to the ground, too caught up in the emotions of what he was just feeling to really care about his somewhat 'pet' name. Wolfram sensed this and was instantly alarmed. He wanted to know what was on Yuuri's mind, but a direct question might not get him his answers. However he was too impatient to really try anything else.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, now in his sensitive, understanding, caring voice that he only reserved for Yuuri and small children. 'Nothing', that was the expected reply, but instead Wolfram was surprised.

"Wolf, what would you do if you felt so caught up between what everybody else wanted and what you wanted that you don't know what to do? And what would you do if you have something to tell, but are too afraid to admit it?"

Wolfram was too shocked to respond at first, taken off guard that Yuuri was so open to him. He tried to speak, but his mouth formed an O, so he had to shut it to regain his composure. He thought about what Yuuri said, about deciding what you wanted, then it hit him that Yuuri was hiding something, something that he wanted to get off his chest, and to him! Wolfram! The one who has been trying to get Yuuri to open up to him for about three years now! Wolfram's heart was racing, but he regulated himself in a calm manner, or at least tried to, to provide the answer that Yuuri was so patiently waiting for.

"First, well, Yuuri, um, know that you should always follow your heart. Do what you want. You are king. You have the right to choose your own path. You know that I'll always support you, no matter what. And second, what's on your mind Yuuri? Do you have something that you want to share?"

Wolfram hoped that this will be his time, not his brother Conrad's who always gives Yuuri advice without Wolfram's permission, or that know-it-all Sage that always aggravated him to no end. He wanted to be here for Yuuri in his time of need, as a friend, as a fiancé, as one who Yuuri could trust like no other.

Yuuri was very hesitant to talk about anything, but he knew Wolfram would never lie to him. The whole time he had been sitting here by himself he had been pondering over one of the most reoccurring questions in his mind: whether or not to try to become more open to Wolfram, who has always supported him, always been there, always right behind him to give him a push when he needed it, or in front of him to stop him from doing something stupid.

Yuuri wanted to be honest to Wolfram, for he felt like he'd been lying to his friend for a long time now and that Wolfram more than deserves to at least know honestly what's going on. But he was still having a hard time for himself exactly what he wanted.

While Yuuri pondered, the extending silence was pulling on Wolfram's nerves.

"Yuuri, whatever you have to say, please know that I'll always be here for you. I'm always your…friend." Wolfram was hesitant in saying that last word. What he wanted to say was that he loved Yuuri more than the world itself and would go through hell just so that he'd be safe. But that may have been a bit too much for him at the moment.

Wolfram placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, but couldn't leave it there because of the effect Yuuri's touch had on him.

Yuuri gave a small soft smile at the gesture, putting a small spark of hope and determination in his eyes to confess to Wolfram.

"Wolf..." At his name, Wolfram started intently at Yuuri, "I have something to confess..."

* * *

_Thanks sooo much for reading! So what did you think? I'm really nervous. Reviews are my best friend lol. See you next time._

_*AN: Story may not be re-distributed without author's permission_


	2. Love's Gaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the pile of homework I have.**

**Chapter 2 – **_**Love's Gaze**_

* * *

It was now or never, it was the moment of truth.

Yuuri wanted to tell Wolfram everything. He wanted to spill out all his fears, his frustrations, his happiest moments, and his darkest thoughts all at the same time, all involving Wolfram. He searched deep inside himself, trying his hardest to summon the strength needed to allow his heart to speak against his head.

_'I have to do this,'_ Yuuri thought to himself_. 'I may never find the strength to go through this again if I don't do something now. Wolf deserves to know. I shouldn't be scared of whatever happens next. '_ With fear in his heart, mixed with determination, he slowly tilted his head up to look Wolfram in the eyes.

For Yuuri, that was a mistake.

"Wolf I.." and Yuuri's sentence was lost. When he looked into the eyes of Wolfram von Bielefeld, he lost all sense of coherent thought. His throat became tightened. His head felt lightened. His mouth went dry. His stomach felt too little to contain all the little dancing butterflies he was feeling. Yuuri had always known that Wolfram was a beautiful person, hence calling him a _Bishōnen _or _pretty boy_ upon their first meeting, but he had never really actually looked at Wolfram's beauty. The way the afternoon sun seems to bathe and highlight Wolfram's rich blonde hair, his delicate skin that seemed like it would be damaged if even bumped accidently, his adorable little fang that sometimes sticks out when he smiles a true smile, and most importantly, his eyes.

Through Wolfram's eyes Yuuri felt like he could glimpse Wolfram's soul, his heart, his being. Yuuri never felt so average before in his life, and had NEVER felt so nervous and relaxed at the same time before. The depth of those eyes that were gazing solely on him made Yuuri lose himself to his inner yearning for Wolfram.

Yuuri felt as though those eyes penetrated his very body. He forgot all focus in those eyes. Those deep emerald eyes that seemed to steal away any words or thoughts the young Maou had as he felt more compelled than ever to stare into the beautiful pools of Wolfram's devoted eyes.

Wolfram had been starting to debate on whether or not to try a different tactic to try to get Yuuri to start opening up when Yuuri suddenly popped his head up from whatever spot on the ground he was privately staring at.

Right before Wolfram could open his mouth to find out what was wrong with his wimp, said wimp stared directly into his eyes, and kept Wolfram transfixed in the most intense heart-stopping gaze ever.

In Yuuri's eyes, Wolfram found he was the sole focus of attention. Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment, except for Wolfram. There was a longing in Yuuri's stare. There was definite apprehension, there was interest, there was care and comfort, there was even concern. But behind all of this, Wolfram thought he could see a spark in his eyes. It could just be his delusional mind playing tricks on him again, using his need of Yuuri's attention to make him see what he wants to see, but then again he can't help but feel attracted to that spark. Natural curiosity, devotion and love for Yuuri kept Wolfram fixated in his trace, unable to tear himself away from the other boy.

The two boys, lost in each other, never noticed the two figures approaching them.

* * *

Sent by Gwendal to fetch the young demon king and their youngest brother maybe thirty minutes after their departure, Conrad had been looking around the castle in search of the two. A couple of the guards and some maids claimed to have witnessed them outside in the gardens. After walking through what seemed like an infinite number of hallways to reach the gardens outside, he finally found his objectives.

He stood just a few feet away, both amused and somewhat surprised by the event taking place before his eyes. Conrad was in awe of the feeling that he absorbed from looking at the two young boys who gazed at each other as if they were actually trying to see into each other.

As far as Wolfram was concerned, this was not really shocking for Conrad. He watched Wolfram throughout the years and saw how attached he had become to Yuuri, and witnessed how hurt but brave he was to basically shove Yuuri to earth when there wasn't a guarantee that Yuuri could come back. Through all his observing, he knew Wolfram's true feelings towards the double black were undoubtedly real and genuine.

The thing that took Conrad by surprise was the expression Wolfram was receiving from Yuuri. This was something new from his Godson; showing some sign of…affection?

Conrad wiped his eyes to take another glance only to find that his eyes were not deceiving him. The look on Yuuri's innocent face was a priceless look of love and want, even if it was a somewhat puppy love expression. Now whether or not Yuuri realized how much he was showing in this expression was a different thing, but it all read the same to Conrad.

Coming up beside Conrad was the people's Great Sage, Murata Ken.

Murata happened to be aimlessly wandering about the castle, arms behind his head, daydreaming about some of the ladies guarding Shinou's temple when he happened to notice Conrad walking towards another hallway. Deciding he had nothing else to do, he followed after him. It wasn't until Conrad stopped in the garden that Murata finally caught up with him and witnessed what Conrad was witnessing.

Murata studied the connection between Yuuri and Wolfram through black eyes and thick glasses, fully taking in the spectacle. He then ran one of his hands through his thick black hair, smirking to himself. _'It's about time something happened Shibuya. You were taking so long I was starting to think that I was losing my touch. I had known something was going to happen, either sooner or later. But I'll be damned if I let you get away with saying anything about not being with Wolfram now... hehe.'_

Conrad and Murata looked at each other simultaneously, both with amusement evident in their expressions.

* * *

Not realizing that they were being watched, Yuuri and Wolfram were gone someplace far else, far away in their minds to the point that neither could really think about what was happening, just feel with their hearts.

Both Maou and prince felt a strong, strange energy circling around them. It shot up their spines and left a trace of need. The need to be close. The need to be united.

By now, both boys had a set of dry lips and short breaths. Neither wanted to move, or pull away, but they felt a strong pull in the direction of the other. Unconsciously, both started to lean towards the other, eyes half-lidded and lips hungry, only an inch apart…

"Well what do we have HERE?"

In a snap the chemistry was broken and both boys blinked back to reality before hastily flying apart. A red blush showed in each of their faces from the embarrassment of being caught, and from not even realizing what they were doing.

Yuuri panted hard as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Was he really about to kiss Wolfram? Despite his reoccurring excuse of him being a guy? _'No'_, Yuuri thought_, 'That wouldn't happen, would it?'_

Somewhere inside himself, Yuuri thought he heard a snicker.

Witnessing everything from deep within Yuuri's soul, Yuuri's other half and his more powerful demon side, the Maou, had been observing what was happening through Yuuri's eyes. "_It's about time Yuuri," _the Maou said.

Yuuri, still in aftershock of what happened, tried to argue back. _'I'm not denying anything. Wolfram is just my friend and a guy. I really care about him, but there isn't anything beyond that.'_ Yuuri was about to add an 'I think', but thought better about it.

"_Yuuri, you do remember that I am you, as you are me, and that I heard that last little piece of doubt that you were about to add?_" the Maou asked, somewhat cheekily. Yuuri blushed internally at being caught.

"_Yuuri," _the Maou started once again _"I know you, just like you know me. I greatly admire Wolfram, but it is not my side of us that he wants. It's you. And although you play the sweet innocent and oblivious game, we both know that you're not that dense, although I can't excuse you from being oblivious altogether, that's just naturally you. But I must ask to stop doing this to Wolfram. You say it's only because he's a guy, but you haven't given any other valid reason. You even came to the garden to contemplate about Wolfram, and you were even prepared to confess to him. Just give in Yuuri. You may find that one day it may soon be too late to act." _

Yuuri thought about every word the Maou said as he finished, and realized every word was true. But still…

Wolfram was flustered beyond belief. _'What the hell just happened?'_

As his mind started to work again and replay the episode that just took place, he realized he had let his guard down, let down the walls that he had built for himself to avoid moments like this and being hurt again. He was suppose to be a devoted bodyguard from a distance. He was suppose to remember the boundaries he had set for himself and _not_ give in to his want of Yuuri. Furthermore, he was so far gone he didn't even realize how close he was to the wimp. He might of actually kissed Yuuri. He might of finally gotten a piece of a reward for all he's done, but it was all ruined by that damn Sage!

_'Dammit_!' Wolfram was feeling a bit of confusion as to why that had just happened, a bit of happiness that he wasn't alone in his thinking as Yuuri seemed to resemble his current state as well, and more than a touch of anger at the Great Sage for his interruption.

Said Sage stared and smiled mischievously at the two young boys as they helped each other off the ground, trying hard to avoid eye contact with each other.

As the boys approached, Conrad noticed the evident blush in both of their faces and the rude and ruthless stare the Great Sage was receiving from his little brother. Conrad could only imagine what evil things were going through Wolfram's head involving the Sage and a lot of fire.

"Well hello Wolfram, Shibuya." Murata paused to observe the redness still present in Yuuri and Wolfram when they reached him. In typical spoiled brat fashion, Wolfram crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and turned his head away from Murata with a 'Humph'.

Murata smiled at this and continued. "I was just walking with Sir Weller and just happened to notice fireworks going off in the garden. Either of you care to explain to a confused, oblivious person like me what happened to set them off?" Not fully understanding the fireworks reference but finding the unmistakable humor in Murata's tone, Wolfram gave another 'humph'. In his cheeks was another faint blush as the incident in question made its way back to his mind.

Yuuri on the other hand, lowered his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Well… ahh… haha" he gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head some more.

Clearly enjoying the effect his teasing was having on Wolfram and Yuuri, Murata smiled even more when he noticed Wolfram's eye peek open to see if he was still staring, and shut back closed tightly when Murata winked at him. He noticed Yuuri squirming and shifting his feet nervously. Inside of himself Yuuri felt the Maou's amusement at his friend's teasing.

Not wanting to risk Wolfram's temper setting the Sage on fire, or Yuuri running away after finally finding him, Conrad decided it was better to bring Yuuri and Wolfram up to date on what's going. "Wolfram, Yuuri, you are both needed in Gwendal's office. A letter has just arrived but the seal is unknown and is addressed specifically to you, Yuuri. Great Sage, you may want to come also, in case there is something in which we could use your knowledge." Three heads nodded at Conrad's statement, and they all headed towards Gwendal's office in awkward silence.

* * *

The walk wasn't a long one, but with Conrad in the front, Wolfram and Yuuri side by side behind him, and Murata's wicked eyes heavy on the boys from behind them, it was a somewhat uncomfortable experience for Wolfram and Yuuri. Neither had fully digested what took place in the garden, and both felt as though Murata wasn't through interrogating them as they marched onward.

Yuuri was still debating his feelings about what happened and what caused him to go that far when all he intended to do was talk with Wolfram. The Maou's words sort of struck a nerve when he warned not to keep doing this to Wolfram, for he was the only one who completely understood his thoughts and feelings.

Wolfram was floored. He wasn't suppose to get caught up in imaging things like Yuuri loving him and giving in to Yuuri's kindness as love. He knew the walls he built weren't perfect, but that's still no excuse for what happened. And he wasn't suppose to get caught in such an embarrassing and private moment as that. It was definitely a connecting moment between him and Yuuri, one he had been waiting forever for even though he had told himself many times over that it wouldn't happen. And the thing that puzzled his mind the most was that unreadable spark in Yuuri's eyes. He has watched Yuuri since he first came to this world and he has never seen such a look in those eyes before, not even such a strong one for Greta who he loves fully with all his heart. It was so familiar and foreign at the same time. Like when he looks at Yuuri sometimes and feels a spark of… love?

_'Oh Shinou, could what I saw really be a look of…'_

Wolfram didn't get to finish his thought as they had already approached and entered the Commander's office.

Immediately Wolfram noticed in a chair to the right was Yuuri's tutor, adviser, and the second best swordsman in the land next to Conrad, Gunter von Christ. He was, of course a handsome man with lilac hair flowing long and flawless to his stomach, complementing his white outfit with the black lining. What disgusted Wolfram about him was the soft, prideful, dreamy, longing look in the violet eyes of Gunter as Yuuri entered the office.

As usual with the adviser to the Maou, his over energetic nature combined with his huge infatuation with Yuuri took over as he embraced the poor boy in tight hold, a sort of obsessive form of a one way hug. Yuuri smiled and tried to gently pry his way from the now choke-hold.

"Hello Gunter" Yuuri managed to speak somehow. Gunter eyes were leaking with joy at just the sight of the young man, and he rambled on about his love and admiration for Yuuri.

By now everyone had become accustomed to Gunter's over-the-top nature when it came to Yuuri and just let it happen as a certain someone was sure to stop it soon. As if on cue, Yuuri felt himself being ripped away from Gunter's arms into a pair of familiar arms circling around him.

"Get your filthy perverted hands off him! Go find your own!" shouted a livid blond, flames burning hot within his eyes.

Not deterred in the least bit, Gunter attempted to take his Yuuri back from Wolfram. "You don't deserve him you little lord brat! How am I suppose to go on living without the smile from my young master to help me see through the end and beginning of each day?"

"I don't know nor do I care! If you touch him again I'll burn all of your hair from old grey to burnt crisp!" Wolfram fired back as he dodged another attempt from Gunter to retrieve Yuuri.

"It's not grey! It's a graceful lilac!"

"It's old and grey and has been around too long just like you! Pervert!"

"Spoiled Brat!"

With all the spinning going on and name-calling, Yuuri was becoming very dizzy and somewhat disoriented. He was glad for Wolfram's support, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand, although Wolfram was partly to blame for his dizziness also. Thankfully Gwendal ended it before it got any worse.

"ENOUGH!" Gwendal bellowed, causing both Gunter and Wolfram to stop in mid-action.

"This had gone far enough. Gunter, return to your chair! Wolfram, release His Majesty at once! I swear, the higher ups of this castle act like nothing more than common children. One is a clever historian with fierce swordsmanship and the other is one of the most powerful fire users ever, and yet you would never know it by looking at them. "

Another wrinkle added to the collection that always stayed on Gwendal's forehead as he sat down and watched his commands be carried out.

Gunter reluctantly returned to his place as Wolfram, if not even more reluctantly, released Yuuri from his hold onto shaky legs. Holding his head until the room stopped spinning, Yuuri stood up straight again and regained his composure.

"Wimp," he heard Wolfram mutter, but didn't bother to reply as no matter what, he'll always be a wimp to Wolfram. Conrad and Murata were leaning against the wall, both with smiles on their faces from the regular occurrences that were Gunter's obsession and Wolfram's jealousy.

There was then an audible sign in the room. "Your Majesty," Gwendal said "this is for you." He held up a letter with _'To His Majesty the Demon King Only'_ on it. It held nothing else except a seal on the back. Once Yuuri reached the desk, despite another jealous look from his accidental fiancé, Yuuri glanced over the envelope. The seal Yuuri didn't recognize, although he was still learning about all the little aspects of his world even after all this time.

To Gwendal's exhausted relief, Yuuri finally opened the letter and read what was so important that it was addressed to him only…

* * *

Thanks again for reading! In case you didn't notice, this was my dedication chapter to Wolfram's and Yuuri's eyes. Eyes are my favorite part to draw in anime and I think that theirs are just awesome. Don't forget to review. See you next time!


	3. Dangerous Findings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the $5 in my pocket that broke college students are allowed to have.**

_**Miyuki Meiru:**__ Thanks SOO much for my first review! I was really excited!_

_Now without further ado, here's..._

**Chapter 3 – **_**Dangerous Findings**_

* * *

Wolfram looked on impatiently. He leaned against the closed door of the room, eyes boring into Yuuri and his mail. To him, Yuuri seemed to take his sweet time reading over the words of the letter.

Yuuri receiving a letter is nothing new as he gets all kinds of letters. Some letters criticize him for his work, others praise him, some ask for land, others ask to take it, some ask to extend payments on land and houses, and others want a deductible for the work they put in. Of course, there are the crazy letters like permission to write tales of his and Wolfram's personal relationship, others want to become a concubine to the Maou to gain access to the royal privileges, some want to go to war with a neighboring town or country, some even want to pass laws concerning the beheading of thieves or just certain Mazoku they don't like.

Those kinds of letters never really hold much merit as they were usually dismissed upon arrival to the 'now or later' pile. But then there were letters that contained royal seals on it that can't be easily ignored, although some of them just happen to find their way to the 'now or later' pile via Yuuri. Those letters have to be read because they concerned politics and upholding traditions and such from other demon or human lands. Yuuri usually lets Gwendal handle that type of stuff, politics and foreign policies concerning stuck-up diplomats not really being an area of interest of his.

The thing about this letter was that it held no writing on it besides the obvious address to the Maou, and the seal was one that no one seemed to recognize.

Wolfram impatiently tapped his fingers on his crossed arms as he was anxious to know who dared address something directly to HIS Yuuri. _'What if it's another letter dealing with marriage proposals? What should I do? I've already started to let the wimp go, no matter how hard it is on me. But dammit I can't just give him up completely! Not just yet. All those spoiled, greedy ass rulers just want to take advantage of Yuuri, and if the wimp gets caught in one of their traps, he's going to be miserable. I can't let that happen. But I need to know what is in it that letter, and Yuuri is taking entirely too long reading it!'_

Wolfram huffed irritably in his spot.

_'Ugh! If he takes any longer I'll fry him and that damn letter!'_ Wolfram thought impatiently.

Right when Wolfram was ready to open his mouth to carry out the verbal threat against his beloved fiancé, Yuuri suddenly dropped the parchment that he was reading as if it burned at the touch.

Wolfram, now in alert mode, as well as everybody else in the room, instantly started towards his wimp ready to say something about his clumsiness when he was frozen by Yuuri's muttered words…

"It can't be… Why would they do this?"

Startled, Wolfram thought maybe he was hearing things. "Yuuri?" he called, his concern heavy in his voice. The letter was now on the floor as Wolfram carefully observed Yuuri, only three quick steps away from him.

Yuuri's normally tan skin was starting to pale, his eyes were wider than they usually were, and they showed of fear and confusion. His hands were trembling, his posture wavering.

"Yuuri," Conrad started to approach his godson. "Are you ok? Tell us what's wrong. What happened?" Conrad never called Yuuri by his name until he was truly worried about him or trying to comfort him or when Yuuri corrected him as he often did. Stopping just a few paces away from Yuuri, Conrad began to gain a sense of dread as he felt something was about to happen that he wouldn't like.

Still in his position leaning against the bookcase on the wall, Murata watched the scene unfold before him. Choosing not to say anything just yet, he also was alarmed for his friend. Seeing that Conrad and Wolfram were handling things, he decided to sit and observe.

Yuuri took a moment to gather his thoughts to summarize what he read to his friends. He started to feel dizzy, his eyes felt heavy, his head hurt, and his legs felt as if they would give in at any given moment.

"The paper," Yuuri started, his lips struggling to move and his voice going softer with every word, "Threats...castle.…protect.…." and with that, Yuuri started falling towards the ground.

"Yuuri!" Being the closest and with his sharp reflexes, Wolfram dove and caught Yuuri before his head could hit the ground. Wolfram wasn't sure if he heard it right, but he thought he heard Yuuri mutter something about protecting Greta.

"Yes Yuuri, Greta's alright..." Wolfram soothed, trying hard to remain calm for his wimp, although he had a tight hold on him. He laid Yuuri onto his lap, stroking his hair and holding him close to his chest. Right then he heard two more words escape Yuuri lips in soft, quiet breaths…

"Protect….Wolfram…"

Then the young Demon King went completely limp in Wolfram's arms.

"YURRI!"

"Get Gisela!" Gwendal yelled through his door. The door was cracked by a bit and his voiced carried loud enough to be heard. The guards standing watch could be heard dashing from the door, presumably to follow orders.

_'That's odd, I was sure Wolfram was leaning against the door before this happened...'_ Gwendal thought briefly before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

Loud wails of sorrow escaped from a devastated Gunter as he rose from his spot and scurried over to the figure of the unmoving Yuuri lying in Wolfram's lap.

Conrad, Murata, and Gwendal also rushed over to Yuuri, worried about their precious Maou.

"He's still breathing, somewhat barely, but still doesn't look so good." Murata observed in a cold, business-like tone.

Seeing the state that Yuuri was in and being helpless along with everybody else about doing something as none of them can heal, Wolfram was on the verge of panicking.

After a few more agonizing minutes, which felt like ages to Wolfram, they all heard a loud commanding voice coming from just outside the hall.

"Where is he?" A second later and bursting through the door was Gisela, adopted daughter of Gunter von Christ and the head healer of the castle. Standard military nurse uniform, long green hair pulled back into a ponytail, and eyes hardened by the distress call, she was ready for work at a moment's notice.

Her eyes quickly found their way to the crowd gathered by the center of the floor. She saw Wolfram sitting with Yuuri in his lap, biting his bottom lip and rocking back and forth, frantically wiping at his eyes every few seconds to keep his tears at bay. Yuuri laid completely still, a bit lifeless with not the slightest movement aside from the short small up and down chest movements from his breathing. Kneeling on either side of them were Conrad, eyes scanning Yuuri hard for any unusual movement as a trained soldier would on the field, and her father, who bit his nails and wept freely. Hovering above them were Gwendal, with his hard, steely expression and more wrinkles than ever appearing on his forehead, and the Great Sage whose expression was unreadable as his eyes were covered by the reflective glint from the light on his glasses.

"Everyone move back. Now!" Gisela ordered. Everyone complied, except for Wolfram who still clung to Yuuri. "Wolfram you too. Move it!" Unwillingly, Wolfram quickly and gently laid Yuuri on the floor, who still showed no active response.

Gisela took no time at all in reaching Yuuri and applying magical healing with her right hand, and scanning his body with her left. Gisela was quite fond of the young Maou, and had no intent on losing him now, regardless of if she knew what happened or not.

* * *

As Gisela worked to revive the body of Yuuri Shibuya, Wolfram couldn't help but ponder over the words he'd heard Yuuri last speak.

_'It can't be. Why would they do this?' 'Protect..Greta..Protect…Wolfram' _

'_What was Yuuri thinking to make him warn to protect Greta and.. me?'_ Wolfram wondered. He knew how much Yuuri cared for Greta, so asking to protect Greta in his last warning moments before he blacked out was nothing shocking. What did have Wolfram perplexed was the fact that Yuuri asked for _his _protection. Yuuri wouldn't place that much importance on him… would he?

Gisela had been working on Yuuri for 10 minutes now, and even she started to look exhausted and rather surprised.

Wolfram was getting even more anxious. _'Yuuri, you better come back to me. I haven't completely figured out what's going on with us, especially since that scene in the garden.' _At the thought of their moment earlier before it was ruined, Wolfram allowed a brief reminisce form of a smile to cross his lips.

Wolfram had witnessed Yuuri pass out many times before from his Maou transformations, but it was never as disturbing as this, never as… wrong, as this. Yuuri may have passed out before, but there was something more peaceful about it then, like when he was just resting and would wake up smiling later.

But this was different. It was as if Yuuri just… died in his arms. It's like when his soldiers were wounded in combat right before they passed on suddenly. It scared Wolfram to no end, not just because something happened to Yuuri, but something happened while in his care. After all he swore to protect Yuuri from anything and everything, he'd let something harm the most precious thing to him ever.

Deep in thought, Murata continued to watch Gisela's attempt to revive Yuuri, who hadn't seemed to really respond much to her treatment in the last 10 minutes. A few feet away, he noticed the letter by Gwendal's feet, as the letter had slipped all of their minds altogether.

'_It had been probably been kicked away during the commotion.'_ The Sage thought._ 'Whatever happened to Shibuya, it all started when he read that letter.'_ He walked over to retrieve the paper. As Murata bent down to retrieve the paper, Gwendal noticed the disregarded letter and his curiosity about it stirred, if nothing else to serve as a quick distraction from filling his mind from thoughts of the worst for the young Maou.

Right before Murata's and Gwendal's eyes, when Murata hand got close to the letter, the words on it started to disappear at a rapid pace. Both of their eyes were wide as before they couldn't comprehend what happened or blink twice, all lines of the paper were gone except for one piece at the bottom.

Gwendal reached down and snatched the paper up by the top before Murata could touch it. And before he could read it, he heard Gisela's voice reach his ears.

"It's no use!" The green-haired doctor threw back her head in a cry of frustration. "He's not responding to my magic! I'm trying to heal him, but I can only heal physical discomfort, which there doesn't seem to be any. I've scanned and rescanned him over and over, but I can't find anything wrong with him. I know he's not just sleeping, his breathing pattern is too short and irregular. This is something that I've yet to see,and it's frustrating the crap outta me!"

Wolfram's eyes got bigger at this news. So did Conrad's and Gunter's. Wolfram marched over and leveled himself eye-to-eye with Gisela.

"Look you, you are this castles head healer. This is your King! He's hurt. Do something. Now!"

"I can't. I'm trying to think, but nothing like this has happened before. There's nothing else I can do at the moment." Gisela said in an even tone with Wolfram's, staring Wolfram back in the eyes.

Gwendal and Murata had become temporarily distracted by the announcement of Gisela's. Once again for a brief bit the paper was forgotten until Murata brought attention back to it. "Gwendal, I know that that's no ordinary paper. Tell me what's on it."

Gwendal brought his thoughts back to the paper in his hand, slightly shaking from the stress he was feeling at the moment. He scanned the paper until he got to the last line. When he finished, he slammed the paper down on his desk with a loud thud, momentarily earning him the attention of everyone in his room except for, of course, Yuuri.

Murata took this as a sign that whatever was in that letter wasn't good as he picked up the paper off the desk and read it aloud:

_"To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this piece then it means the purpose of this letter has been carried out and the Maou has been poisoned. I've included my plans for the fate of Blood Pledge Castle in my letter, written in Wincott poison. This isn't like previous combinations of poison before, as you may know or have allegedly experienced in the past with Gunter von Christ, no. This was __**especially**__ designed for the Maou, Yuuri Shibuya. He should of started feeling the effects as soon as he touched this paper. My plans should have disappeared from view, although not before the Maou finished reading it so he'd know what'll be going on while he is incapable to interfere. The death of the Maou is at hand, and everything will become twisted as I see fit. I want the Maou dead, or to step down and die, and if I were in your position, I'd highly consider it for the sake of your loved ones, and his precious daughter Greta, and that pretty, whoring concubine of his, Wolfram von Bielefeld... hehehe. I look forward to seeing you soon."_

_"Your friend, Z. Wincott"_

* * *

So what did you think? Anxious to know what's going to happen next? Haha me too! Chapter 4 up next!


	4. Blue Light Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo kara maoh. I only own the air I'm allowed to breathe.**

_I know you've been waiting for it. So here you go…_

**Chapter 4 – **_**Blue Light Special**_

* * *

Wolfram sighed as he stood alone, overlooking his soldiers as they trained in the courtyard once again. Too distracted today to lead the troops in training, he let his devoted personal guard handle it while he stood to the side, lost in his own little world.

Wolfram's personal guard and he were nearly identical in their elite, blue, military uniforms and magical type. Although not as strong as Wolfram, his guard were considerably strong, proud, and fire users, along with one who had the ability to heal.

Currently his thought pattern was a bit hazy, but it all centered around one event and one person: Yuuri.

He was temporarily brought back to reality when one of the nearby soldiers, practicing with a fellow comrade using wooden swords, lost his footing and hit the ground with a loud yelp. His practicing buddy swung his sword and stopped just an inch short of the fallen soldier's neck.

Wolfram huffed at the sight. _'Honestly,'_ he thought, _'you'd think the soldiers of Shin Makoku were a joke when looking at sloppy work like that.'_

"Hey you!" Wolfram called to the soldier stumbling back onto his feet. "Watch your feet! A slip like that will get you killed on the battlefield! Read his attacks first and then decide where to move next! Don't just barge into a direct swing you idiot!"

At Wolfram's scolding, the soldier gave a firm nod, before smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. His partner shook his head and laughed at him.

That little head scratching motion reminded Wolfram so much of Yuuri whenever the wimp would get scolded or be at a loss for words. Wolfram smiled faintly and his chest grew warm at the thought. All the wimp would do was look at him with those big, black eyes, smile that cute little smile of his, and scratch the back of his head. It was absolutely adorable to Wolfram, although his pride would never allow him to admit it.

Thinking about Yuuri made Wolfram lose his smile once again as his mind wondered back to the incident 3 days ago…

* * *

Murata had just finished reading the letter which contained the worst news the young Maou's friends and family could hear. It stated that this was no accident, and Yuuri lying on the ground, struggling to breathe, was most definitely intended.

"Wait, what?" Wolfram started, disbelief momentarily charging through him.

"The letter suggests that Shibuya will die. And someone from the Wincott family is responsible for this." Murata summarized. Adjusting his glasses, he thought quickly about the situation at hand. "Gisela, how is he doing at the moment?"

Gisela held her hands over the young Maou's body. "His breathing is still unnatural and starting to slow. I'm still trying to heal him with everything I got, but it feels like I'm getting repelled before I can allow my magic to fully enter him. I'm barely able to do anything, if what I'm doing is having any effect at all. But in case it is, I don't want to risk stopping."

"I see…" was all the Sage replied.

Silence was thick all around as intent eyes stared at the form of Yuuri lying on the ground, at least until a loud frustrated cry came from the corner.

"AAHH! There's got to be something we can do dammit! Gisela, you got to try harder!" Wolfram had lost all composure by now, acting purely on emotion and instinct.

"Wolfram please, I'm trying." Gisela's tone held a desperate tone. "Like I said, I'm getting blocked or something before I can really do anything. It's like trying to hug someone through a brick wall, I can see my goal through some cracks, but I can't actually do it. I'm giving it everything I got-"

"The hell with that!" Wolfram countered. "Try harder!"

"I'm trying!"

"Then DO Something!'

"I CAN'T!" Tears welled up in the healers eyes. It always pained her to lose someone, no matter how tough she had to be, especially someone like Yuuri. "I can't…" she repeated, her voice softer now, her head hanging slightly.

"But-"

"Wolfram," Murata cut in before Wolfram could say another word. "Stop it. Gisela has already tried her hardest. Look at her, she's just as worried as you are. We all are. But we have to face it. Your element is fire, Gwendal's is rock. Gunter and Sir Weller's skills come in the form of swordsmanship, and I can't heal. Gisela is the only one who could do something, and she's not able to. As miserable as it is, we might have to face the fact that…" Murata trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"But someone could still-"

"Enough!" It was Gwendal who cut Wolfram off this time. His usually unreadable face clearly showing the grimness he was feeling at the moment. "Enough."

Conrad, who had been quiet all this time, walked over and knelt beside his little brother, putting his hand on his shoulder as Wolfram resigned himself to silent sobs. The Sage was right. Gisela was the best healer the castle had to offer and any other high ranked healers were too far away.

* * *

All was quiet as the atmosphere grew more morbid by the moment. The reality of things was finally starting to settle into everyone's mind as Yuuri was still ignoring Gisela's treatment.

Gwendal and Murata stood side by side watching Gisela's prolonged attempt, both lost in their own worlds. Gunter had long ago quieted down from his loud wails although he still sobbed and looked far from content. Conrad rested beside Wolfram, there for one of the few times his little brother really needed him as a big brother.

Conrad felt his own stomach doing circus tricks and his body grew weary from the thought of Yuuri not coming back. It stabbed at his heart to know it was happening right here in front of him while he was unable to do anything. He could only imagine how much Gisela was pained from watching the Maou slip away from right under her touch.

But no matter how bad he or Gisela or anyone else in the room felt, all of it combined couldn't compare to the pain he knew Wolfram was feeling. Whether Wolfram admitted it to himself or not, Conrad knew Wolfram still loved Yuuri beyond life itself, and this is nothing less of a traumatic experience for him.

Wolfram couldn't think straight. It had been a little over 20 minutes since Gisela entered the room and with every minute he could feel Yuuri slipping away from him. His purpose, his joy, his headache, his heartache, his love, his heart, his life, it was all Yuuri; and he felt it moving away every second. Silent tears rained from Wolfram's eyes as he tried everything in his mind to piece together a solution that would save his only true happiness from leaving him. Yuuri had been the only one to show him care as a person instead of a bratty prince since the first day he had come to this world and had always continued to do so no matter how their daily discussions and interactions went. Some days he could get so mad at the double black that he wanted to boil him alive, and right in the next moment said double black could look at him and deliver one of those Yuuri smiles that just melted his heart on the inside. Other days he and Yuuri would get along all day, and Yuuri would even show him more care than he would others, which caused him to blush more often than not. Every moment with Yuuri was cherished, and every moment meant something.

It was through these thoughts that Wolfram realized how much he still loved Yuuri, and how much of an idiot he was to think he could pull off loving and protecting Yuuri from afar. The pain from not receiving Yuuri's love in return hurt, but not having a Yuuri to love was overwhelmingly devastating and would do more damage than anything. He loved Yuuri, and Yuuri would be the only one to have him forever and completely, whether he wanted or not.

Now it's as if he's being ripped up from the inside out. Every moment watching Yuuri suffer was agonizing for him. And the worst part was how helpless he was in being able to act.

'_Yuuri,_' Wolfram thought to himself, _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yuuri. Please come back to me. I want you. I need you. I freakin LOVE you wimp! Please don't do this to me. I can't take it.'_ More tears fell violently from Wolfram's already swollen, watery eyes.

Conrad still knelt beside Wolfram, grieving in his own mind and avoiding looking at Wolfram for fear of shedding tears himself. In soft, almost inaudible words, he heard Wolfram mutter a few words that made his heart drop and shatter a million times over:

"Please come back to me Yuuri. I love you too much to let you go. I'd follow you wherever you go, even to and in death and beyond."

Before Conrad had time to register and react to his little brother's declaration, Yuuri's body suddenly started jerking as if he were having a seizure. Random gasp of 'Yuuri' and 'Hieka' were all around the room as he thrashed about, but with a faint blue light surrounding him. Gisela was taken aback by the sudden movement. Yuuri was thrashing too wildly to hold down, and as strong as he had gotten within the last few years Gisela had to move out the way or she risked injury.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram didn't know whether or not to be glad that something happened. At least Yuuri was reacting, but Wolfram didn't know if the poison was taking effect or if Yuuri was trying to battle it. From the looks of it, it was anybody's guess.

No one said anything but could only watch the Maou thrash about, a faint blue glow fading in and out around his body. Wolfram looked on as the Great Sage suddenly strode over to Yuuri.

Murata didn't do anything except stare down Yuuri's wild movements, until he a spark lit in his eyes and he started emitting a blue color of his own, although not quite the same as the Maou's.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram demanded. No reply as the Sage's blue glow grew brighter and brighter, slowly starting to match the Maou's. "This isn't a light show! What's going on? What are you doing" Wolfram continued.

"Quiet von Bielefeld. I really didn't want to have to do this, but I don't see another way. I need to concentrate." The Sage's tone was flat as he put all his focus into whatever it was he was doing. Wolfram said nothing more, swallowing his pride in hopes that something beneficial would happen.

The Sage then held his hands over Yuuri and started to pour his blue energy onto Yuuri, whose blue glow started to grow brighter.

As Gwendal observed, he started remembering something like this happening a few years back. They were in the dessert looking for one of the four forbidden boxes. They had found one, although unfortunately too late as someone else had already opened it in an insane attempt for power. Yuuri had attempted to close it but couldn't do it alone, so the Sage offered some of his power too and together they managed to do damage control.

But this was different and Gwendal couldn't understand it. Yuuri needed a healer, and what the sage was doing was offering power, but why? There's a definite risk in giving power to an already infected body out of control and with one as strong as the Maou's, there could be a bit of damage. But still, Gwendal trusted no one but the Great Sage to attempt whatever it was he was doing, as he was the great thinker and his 4,000 years of knowledge has come in handy quite often.

Murata continued to pour more and more of his energy into the Maou. Both of their blue lights now intertwined and matching hues, they grew brighter by the second. The Sage's face grew strained as he went on. Then, in a big bang of flash, everything turned into a white, blinding light. Everyone had to shield their eyes, hearing a loud 'thud'. After another minute, when everyone regained their vision, they were surprised by what they saw.

On the ground was Murata Ken, the Great Sage, knocked out. Lying beside him was Yuuri's inner Maou, with the hair lengthened and faced slightly more curved and closed cat-like eyes. Emitting from him was a strong blue light, not fading in or out as it was before, but shining strong with commanding power as the body levitated a few inches off the ground.

Slowly and gently, the body started lowering itself to the ground. The strong blue light died away when the body touched the ground. Only a miniature spark was left; it hovered in place where the Maou's body once floated.

Once the Maou was on the ground, the spark floated leisurely towards the spot where Conrad and Wolfram were. It strayed past Conrad and stopped right in front of Wolfram. The light seemed to call to him, warming him and embracing him. Wolfram started to say something, but before he could open his mouth, the spark floated downwards and melted easily into his chest.

Instantly, Wolfram felt better. His chest held comforting warmth, like the one he would get whenever Yuuri would hug him. His tears stopped, and all thoughts of Yuuri leaving him dissolved from thought. Wolfram didn't know what the light was exactly, but it was familiar, it was cheerful, it was caring, it was-Yuuri. Wolfram was still distressed but it wasn't as bad as it was a few minutes ago when he thought he was once again losing Yuuri for the third time.

Not understanding what happened but being the first to react, Gwendal cleared his throat in an effort to straighten himself. The sound snapped everybody from their trance as they also regained their composure. Gwendal's attention went back to the figures lying on the floor.

"Gisela, check on Hieka and the Sage." Gisela nodded and moved over to Murata's and Yuuri's body. She held her hands out and scanned over Murata's body first.

"He's fine, just knocked out. No damage and breathing is correct. He'll just be sleep for a while," she reported.

Gwendal nodded. "And Yuuri?"

Gisela shifted over to Yuuri's body, still in the form of the Maou, and started her scan. She was incredibly relieved to find that she could read his condition much better now and it seemed to be much better.

"I can feel him a lot better now. He's responding to my magic clearly now. His vitals are stable and his breathing is also regular once again. Hmm… I think I feel whatever it is that did this to His Majesty is still inside him. I'll have to examine him later, but for now it's not interfering with anything." She noted.

"Fine. Perhaps it is best to move him and His Highness to the bedchamber?" Gwendal received a nod from Gisela, gaining her approval.

"Conrad, if you will…" he then nodded over towards Murata and Yuuri. Conrad nodded and left Wolfram, who was still stunned, to scoop up Yuuri in his arms.

"I'll come too." Gunter stated. He stood up, wiping at his leaking eyes.

Gwendal walked over and picked up Murata's unconscious form. "Gunter, I need you to take the letter and do any research you can on the Wincott poison and this '_Z. Wincott'. _Finding out more information about this is vital at the moment, and you are most adept at research. I'll be sending a letter to the Wincott lands and may be personally going there soon. Anything you can find will be helpful."

The lilac haired man fiercely nodded his head and whooshed out of the room, determination set in his eyes to help anyway he can and find out who could do something this horrible to his beloved Maou. Having experiencing it before, Gunter has a personal vendetta against the poison as well as the one who used it.

"I have other patients to check on for now, seeing as these two are fine for the moment…." Gwendal gave a slight nod and said nothing as Gisela walked out of the room towards the infirmary.

Gwendal proceeded towards the door and headed towards Maou's room. Seeing Gwendal moving, Conrad looked towards his little brother who still sat on the floor staring at nothing in particular.

"Wolfram," he said softly. The blond raised his head. "Come on. I'm sure Yuuri will need you when he wakes up." At the mention of Yuuri, Wolfram broke from his thoughts and blinked back to the present.

He had been spacey, caught up in trying to digest everything that happened. Wolfram looked at Conrad, who gave him a soft smile while still holding Yuuri close to him, then raised himself of the floor. Wolfram brushed himself off, and said nothing as he and Conrad followed after their older brother towards the Maou's chambers.

* * *

Wolfram was aroused from his thoughts once again by the sounds of that same soldier from a few minutes ago flawlessly connecting his butt with the ground, his sword knocked away by his partner.

Wolfram scowled at the soldier and clicked his tongue. _'Didn't I just tell him to watch himself? Really…' _

Wolfram shook his head and looked out towards the setting sun, something he had taken to doing a lot recently. _'I guess I can let them go for the day, although SOMEONE still needs work.'_

As he was getting up, the soldier happened to look to see Wolfram's disapproving glare. He gulped and hurriedly got into his stance and tried to act as if nothing had happened, forgetting the fact that he sword was a few feet away on the ground. Wolfram shook his head as the soldier had to collect his sword.

Wolfram called to his guard. They stopped and looked over to where their commander was standing. Wolfram gave the signal to wrap things up, and the squad nodded their heads as they obediently followed orders.

Later that night, Wolfram sat beside Greta on the bed eating dinner as Yuuri, now in boyish Yuuri form, laid still. Wolfram and Greta sat talking between them about dresses for the young girl when suddenly a blue light emerge from Yuuri's sleeping form as he transformed back into the Maou. Wolfram felt the familiar and calming warmth in his chest once again.

This was nothing new anymore, although it was quite unusual the first night, when everything had happened to Yuuri.

* * *

That night, news had spread quickly within the castle about what happened, and everyone ate dinner in Yuuri's and Wolfram's room.

Lady Celi, Anissina, Greta, and Yosak had also heard and were there for support as were Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal, Gisela, and of course, Wolfram. Murata and Yuuri laid side-by-side on the enormous bed and had not stirred since they passed out. Even though everyone was there, things were relatively quiet except for Gwendal forbidding Anissina from conducting any experiments on the boys, and Greta carrying on a conversation about hair dying with Lady Celi. Everyone else was eating their dinner respectively, too caught up in their own thoughts to take part in any conversations.

Wolfram was finishing his plate when he began to gain another warm feeling in his chest, similar to the one from in Gwendal's office. He placed his fork down and held his hand over his chest. At that moment a bright blue light emerged from the Maou, still not physically moving from his spot. All conversations stopped in mid-sentence as everyone watched to see the Maou change back into Yuuri's boyish form. The light disappeared as suddenly as it came and Wolfram's warm feeling faded away.

Shortly after, the Sage had awakened slowly. When he appeared to have collected himself, everybody had questions for him, but all he said was that he didn't remember much after everything turned white. No one was really satisfied with this answer, especially Wolfram, who still didn't trust the Sage. Although undoubtedly grateful for his rescuing of Yuuri, to Wolfram there was something deceitful about the Sage.

After the questionnaire and the insistent check-up provided by Gisela, Murata was brought a plate of food, and remained the subject of question after question throughout the rest of dinner.

When everyone had left, Wolfram and Greta got ready for bed. They hopped in beside Yuuri and Greta went straight to sleep. Wolfram on the other hand lied awake for a while before he finally drifted off, his mind still heavy from the day's events.

* * *

That was 3 nights ago, and since then Wolfram had been stuck to Yuuri like superglue. He had been checking Yuuri for fevers and to see if he was too cold or too warm. He had been fluffing Yuuri's pillows and tucked him in over and over again into his sheets. He stayed with Yuuri nearly all the time. If he did leave, Wolfram made sure he didn't leave Yuuri's side for any more than an hour at a time. He still had duties he had to fulfill. But when he returned, he talked to Yuuri, read to him, and ate dinner beside him. Murata commented earlier that Wolfram would make a wonderful nursemaid to someone, for which he got a fireball hurled in his direction.

Wolfram also took notice to the times when he would get that certain feeling in his chest, that feeling that reminded him of being close to Yuuri. It happened whenever Yuuri underwent a change in transformation from Maou and back, or whenever Wolfram began to get depressed or have morbid feelings. It was like even though Yuuri wasn't physically doing anything, he always knew what was going on and cheered Wolfram up whenever he was down.

Wolfram liked the feeling, and liked the attachment it made him feel with Yuuri. Using the feeling in his chest, Wolfram had guessed that Yuuri changed from Maou and back every couple of hours or so. Also he noticed that the closer he was to his fiancé, the stronger the feeling. So sitting so close to Yuuri with Greta warmed his entire upper body.

"I like when Yuuri changes. It's cool." Greta commented. Wolfram wasn't sure how this was, but he didn't understand a lot of things his 12 year old daughter liked, so he let it go for now.

"I think I will sleep in my room tonight." Greta stated.

She leaned over and gave Wolfram a peck on the cheek. " Murata was right, you would make a good nursemaid!" And just like that, she grabbed her and Wolfram's empty plate and dashed out the room.

"Wow, she can get away with saying little things like that, just like Yuuri can." Wolfram sighed as he gave a longing glance at his fiancé. A soft knock came from the door.

"Come on!" Wolfram yelled. He immediately regretted it as the Great Sage poked his dorky looking head into the room.

"Hello Sir Bielefeld."

Wolfram gave a humph as he muttered a 'hi' back at the Sage.

Murata chuckled and sighed. "Still don't trust me I see. You shouldn't be so jealous all the time. But I just came because I wanted to check on Shibuya. I also wanted to talk to you about our situation. I think you might like to know what I really think.

Although the Sage wasn't one of his favorite people, any news about Yuuri was welcomed.

Wolfram turned his head towards the Sage as he made his way over towards the bed…

* * *

_Whew, longest chapter yet. So how do you like it so far? Hate it or love it? Don't be afraid to tell me!_

_Thanks for all the support thus far! And thanks for reading!_

_Until next time! ~Kriter~_


	5. The One: A Piece Of Yuuri

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, nor do I gain any profit. I only own the hair to my head, the sheets to my bed, the lint to my pockets, and the ball to my sockets.**

**Chapter 5 - **_**The One: A Piece of Yuuri**_

* * *

Murata closed the door behind him and started making his way over towards the bed. He was about to find him a spot to sit down, but upon seeing Wolfram's glare, knowing that the blond wouldn't mind a serving of burnt Sage, Murata decided to sit in the chair beside the bed instead. He observed Yuuri for a moment as the Maou's current condition remained indifferent.

_'Shibuya, you really got into something this time huh?'_ the Sage mused. Even though he was always expected to be the calm, cool, collected, and charismatic Great Sage, he was still subject to his flaws too. Feeling a twinge of anger towards whoever did this to Yuuri was one of them. Murata wouldn't mind giving this person a good piece of his mind, whenever they find out who it was.

With Yuuri being the king, and the demon king at that, Murata knew Yuuri was prone to dangers at any given time from those who either hated the demon king, hated his ideas, hate demons, hate half-humans, just hate him, want power, want a large bounty, or simply just want to kill him or manipulate him. Seeing that one of those people had gotten to his earth friend, it made Murata sick to the stomach.

_'I'm sorry Shibuya. I should have known something was wrong.' _Murata's eyes narrowed._ 'Whoever this was didn't get to complete their goal, so I'm sure that if they were willing to try once, they're willing to try again.'_

Wolfram sat patiently saying nothing, waiting to hear whatever news the Sage was bringing to him. He let out a quiet huff. _'I wish he just say something, my patience is leaving fast.'_

Wolfram then began to fidget in his spot, sort of nervous and irritated. _'He's being all dramatic. It must not be good, whatever he's going to say. I just know it. Damned Sage. Say something already.'_

Finally, to Wolfram's relief, Murata broke the uncomfortable silence in the air. "Have you finally realized how much Shibuya means to you, von Bielefeld?"

What? That wasn't what Wolfram was waiting for.

"What, what does that have anything to do with-"

"Have you realized it yet, von Bielefeld?" Murata cut him off. Wolfram was taken aback by Murata's seemingly redundant question. "I noticed it earlier. A few days ago. You and Shibuya in the garden."

Wolfram's face went red. His eyes drifted towards his lap. _'How dare he? Coming into MY room, and bring up unnecessary topics? What does this have anything to do with Yuuri's condition?'_

"What happens between me and Yuuri-"

"Those feelings in your chest whenever Shibuya changes forms, you still get it right?" Murata interrupted once again, shocking the other room occupant.

Wolfram stuttered a bit in his reply. "H-How did you know? I never told anyone about it!"

Murata, whose eyes had been trained on Yuuri the entire time, shifted their focus to Wolfram. "Listen von Bielefeld," he started "The light that went inside of you, that was no accident. That light was a part of Shibuya, literally. The piece that went inside of you was a piece of Shibuya's soul. He is now in you, as you are in him." Wolfram said nothing, his expression flabbergasted.

"Back in the office, when Shibuya started acting strangely, he was fighting, fighting to beat back the poison. At first I couldn't do anything, but when I noticed the faint light around him, as I'm sure you noticed too," Murata paused for Wolfram's nod, "I immediately recognized it as the Maou using his strength to fight. But for some reason, he couldn't transform. I suspect that somehow the poisoned interfered with that although I'm still not sure if that is 100 percent correct. All I did was boost the Maou's power, in hopes that he would prevail."

"It was a gamble. Shibuya's regular form isn't able to handle all of the power that he has, which is why he transforms all the time and why he faints, or rather used to faint. He has gotten better about it lately. But he still isn't good enough and if I ended up giving Shibuya too much power without him being in Maou mode, I could have killed him, hence why it was such a big risk. But everything seemed to worked out alright. I believe that the reason he is going back and forth is so the Maou can continue to heal and contain the poison when he's out, then rest when Shibuya appears. For how long this will continue, I have no idea."

Wolfram was speechless. Yuuri's poisoning, transformations, Murata gambling with Yuuri's life, it was all too much for Wolfram to comprehend at once. And what was that part about Yuuri's soul being a part of him? Wolfram felt his head hurting as he rubbed the back of his head, in the same but much more graceful style of Yuuri's scratching the back of his head when he didn't understand something or when he got in trouble.

Murata chuckled. "I see you're starting to pick up Shibuya's habbits also." Wolfram instantly returned his hand to his crossed legs at Murata's teasing. "Don't worry about it all too much, von Bielefeld. You'll understand later. Oh, and I also have a bit of information that might brighten your night."

Wolfram blinked and slightly cocked his head to the side as he wondered what his already swollen brain was about to absorb next.

"I know about the feeling you have about Shibuya in your chest because I have it too. Whenever he changes, I can feel it too. So in a sense, I also feel the bond that you share with Shibuya."

Wolfram eyes drifted away from the Sage. _'I don't see how that is suppose to make my night. Who wants to share a bond with a sneaky, overly-confident, bug eyed, know-it-all like you? I feel insulted if anything' _the blond thought.

"I'm not sure why I'm able to feel the bond," Murata continued, "I think it's a side effect of sharing my power with Shibuya. But what I do know is why you have it."

Wolfram's curiosity piqued as he somewhat reluctantly met eyes with the Sage. "Your bond is different, von Bielefeld, and is definitely intentional. When my power was fused with the Maou's, let just say he showed me a few things." Wolfram's full attention was now focused on Murata.

"Although I'm not sure how much Shibuya was aware of things, the Maou showed me a few things that Shibuya's heart desires. It might be a bit taboo of me to be saying this for him, but let's just say you shouldn't give up on your fiancé anytime soon. It is true that he and the Maou were battling the poison for their survival, yes, but there was another factor involved that initially provoked them to fight back. That factor was you, von Bielefeld. While he was draining me dry for energy, I could feel a desperate plea from Shibuya to fight back to return to you**,** von Bielefeld. It is with this that I believe the light I was told went inside of you was Shibuya's way of temporarily fulfilling that plea. But I'm willing to bet that, unlike me, there is a different association to the feeling in your chest beside Shibuya changing form, correct?"

Murata was delayed his answer as Wolfram had to recollect himself. He couldn't believe any of this, and was in a minor state of shock. Was the Sage really suggesting that Yuuri started resisting the poison because he was desperate to return to Wolfram? _'Impossible' _Wolfram thought, but was it really? The Sage was explaining everything in a rational manner, although it was painfully long and confusing. Wait, didn't the Sage just ask him something?

"Wait, what?" Wolfram stammered.

"I asked if there was any other association to the warmth you feel besides the indication of Shibuya's transformation." the Sage repeated.

"Oh well…well, there are times when it's like I can feel Yuuri, like when he hugs me from time to time, it's a warmth that surrounds and comforts me. It's a soft warmth that either stays in my chest where my heart is or surrounds my entirety like a plush blanket..." Wolfram's voice trailed off, for he didn't really want to tell Murata about how the warmth is sometimes also felt whenever his thoughts drift to Yuuri, but they've gone this far already, and if all this information was all true, then how else would he get answers?

Murata listened carefully to Wolfram's description, noting the way the blonde's tone changed from overwhelmed to calm and wishful.

He took all of this in and smiled. "That, von Bielefeld, is how Shibuya found his way to return to you. It shows in his actions how much he cares. I don't know any specifics, but I can conclude that somehow, something happened in you that incited the reaction we saw in him. And whether Shibuya was aware or if it happened subconsciously, know that the light that entered you was Shibuya's soul, and a near permanent way of giving himself to you. If you ever needed proof that Shibuya even cared about you in the slightest, I'd say that this was a pretty big hint. So basically, as long as Shibuya is alive, you will be able to feel that feeling wherever he is, no matter what, for as long as he is in your heart, and more than likely vice versa. I can only tell when he changes into his alternate self, and that's it for me. But the two of you have a special connection now, where he is in you as much as you are able to feel him. As time goes on, I believe you'll find different ways in which this little ability will be beneficial to you. Hmm… maybe you can feel the confusion and headache Shibuya feels when you deliver one of your legendary jealous fits and temper tantrums. And as much as you deliver on your reputation, it should be a lot." Murata snickered.

That last little smart comment never even reached Wolfram's ears as he was lost in the thoughts of his own mind. His eyes slowly moved towards the sleeping person in question, in disbelief of what he was hearing. _'Yurri,' _was the only name crossing the prince's mind.

_'I still don't get it, Yuuri. After all the denial and hurtful things over the years, after all the rejections and fighting, after all the excuses and talks of only being just friends, you actually care enough about me to rip a piece of your soul away to give to me, when you were the one dying? After all this time, is it still possible for me to have a slight hope for you to acknowledge me? Is this really true?'_

Tears started to work their way to the blonde's eyes as he thought over and over again about the times when he had been hurt , only to think that it's being revealed that the very same person actually contains a deep capacity of care and concern that focuses solely on him?

His head was hurting from all the provided information, his eyes were hurting from holding back all the tears of joy, confusion, relief, anger, love, and hope caused by his fiancé, and his heart was hurting from not being able to speak with the person he so direly loved. He was about to let the first complicated tear run free before remembering that he and Yuuri weren't the only ones in the room.

Quickly wiping his eyes, he turned his head and faced Murata, who smile one of his signature cocky smiles towards him.

"Don't get too worked up von Bielefeld, it's only one of my hypothesis. Although, I'm usually right, and the number of times where I've been wrong are greatly overshadowed." Murata's smile got bigger from reading the annoyed look and feel that radiated off of Wolfram.

Then Murata dropped his smile altogether. His face turned cold, and the tone he spoke with drastically changed from superior smart-ass to a darkened caution. "Listen carefully, von Bielefeld," Murata said, "This connection you have with Shibuya is vital. I don't know why, but I gain a sense of foreboding as each day passes by. Something is going to happen, and I'm pretty sure that none of us will like whatever it is when it happens. Regardless of whether or not Shibuya is up and fully operational by then, that fact remains that he will need you, more than you'll ever know. As the demon king, Shibuya has many people to help him. He has Conrad, the protector, Gunter, the teacher, Gwendal, the advisor, Anissina, the inventor, Gisela, the healer, and me, the provider. He even has Greta to love and look after. But none of us, not even Greta, can fill the role that you play, and will one day completely fulfill. Do you know what your role is?"

Wolfram thought about it for a minute, but already overloaded in thoughts and emotions, he couldn't think.

"The role you play, Wolfram von Bielefeld, is _The__One_. You do everything that each of us do combined and more. You protect him from the little things as well as the big things. You help him learn about things he may have never noticed. You give him a choice and help when he is stuck. You create ideas and decisions to help support his ideas. You help pick him back up whenever he is down. You provide insight on how he acts. You are even helping to support and raise a human daughter with him when only a few years ago you couldn't stand humans yourself."

"And then you do things that only you can do. You're always loyal to his decisions, and believe in his values with him, even if he doesn't believe at the moment. You feel his joy and his pain. You listen to his words and his heart. You comfort him emotionally and, well eventually, physically." At this point Wolfram's eyes grew wide.

"You are the most crucial person in Shibuya's life, whether he realizes it at the moment or not. But if he doesn't, I have a feeling he will real soon. And it is when whatever that is coming is here, that he will need you to completely fulfill your role. Do you understand von Bielefeld?" Wolfram nodded in affirmation.

"Good." Murata said.

Satisfied now that his speech was done, Murata let out a sigh of relief before fixing his concentration back on Yuuri. "Also, don't be afraid to lean on Shibuya for support in turn. I know this is a huge burden to bear, but I also know you'd have it no other way. So look to Shibuya when things start to get you down. As strong as your pride is, if you bear too much and let it drop too far for the sake of trying to being strong then you may then be too weak to pick it back up by yourself. I have a feeling you two have a rough ride ahead, especially Shibuya. He's going to need all of us to be there for him. At least until he has to move on his own." Then Murata got up from the chair and stretched.

Wolfram blinked back to some sense. "Wait, what do you mean move on his own? You just said I'll always have to be there for him! I can't let him move on his own if I'm supposed to always be there and support him."

Murata swiftly walked towards the door. He turned his head back towards Wolfram.

"Don't stress about it von Bielefeld. We still have time before anything should happen, although it would be nice if Shibuya would wake up his ass up already. But alas, it's getting late, he's still sleep, and I believe you need your beauty sleep. Want to keep those emerald eyes pretty and without circles under them for Shibuya when he wakes up." Wolfram's face flustered again as he didn't get to say anything before Murata flashed another of his signature cocky smiles and disappeared from sight.

Wolfram gave an annoyed huff. "Sometimes, he's good to have around, but most times, I can't stand that damned Sage!" He yawned, and then decided that it really was late and the best thing he could do right now was go to bed. After slipping on his infamous pink nightgown, complete with white lace, he climbed into the bed, flicked the candles off, and closed his eyes.

But those eyes opened again in less than a minute. Wolfram couldn't help but think about the things Murata had told him, especially when it came to Yuuri's feelings and how his actions reflected them. All of it seemed so surreal to Wolfram.

In hindsight, Wolfram could not remember and instance where Yuuri ever gave him a clear sign of liking Wolfram as more than a friend. Yuuri would always avoid the subject, or runaway, or give his old and repeated 'We're just friends and I don't like guys' excuse. But if the words that the Sage mouthed were true, then why did Wolfram still have some difficulty accepting it all? The Sage had said that while he was fused with the Maou, the Maou showed him Yuuri's heart, his inner desires. Maybe it was only recently that Yuuri cared about him? Wolfram shook his head at that idea.

_'Unless it is some Earth thing, then I don't think Yuuri would give a piece of his soul to me.'_ Wolfram rationalized.

Before, Yuuri would hardly commit to doing anything with Wolfram. He would always willingly do work or train with Conrad or practice his baseball thing. But within the last few weeks, Yuuri had made time to eat lunch with Wolfram, actually talked with him without arguing about something, had even went on a ride with him. Yuuri even let Wolfram wash his back for him one day! Wolfram had, of course, thought this peculiar and had Gisela check on him. (Though not until after the bath was finished, in which Wolfram's hands just happened to be moving awfully slow…) When Gisela checked him, she said he was fine, in which Yuuri just smiled and laughed. Wolfram remained suspicious, but admittedly was enjoying everything too much to really complain.

Then there is the incident in the garden. Wolfram had thought about it before, but after tonight's conversation he looked back at it in a somewhat different light. When it happened Wolfram was so caught up in his part of the moment and Yuuri's infinite black eyes to recognize the look he was receiving. It was the same look that he used to give Yuuri whenever he stared at the double black for any given length of time. Maybe he didn't remember it right?

'_Think Wolfram think, there's got to be something…_' Wolfram coached himself. _'That stupid Sage said that something must of happened to make Yuuri want to fight back. What was it?_'

Wolfram ran through his memories, trying to discover what it was that made Yuuri react. _'The Sage said it had something to do with me.'_ Wolfram thought harder.

Then it came to him. He remember how he felt when he finally admitted to himself that he loved Yuuri, and he had just started pleading with all his mind, body, heart, and soul to whoever to bring Yuuri back to him. He had just barely spoken his declaration of his depth for Yuuri in when Yuuri started acting weird.

Yuuri must have heard him! _'There's no other way. That has to be it!' _Wolfram thought.

But then he thought further, how long had Yuuri felt like this? Why did Yuuri never seem to show signs? Was he just oblivious to them? Did he not read into things enough? If he's supposed to be 'the one' then why does he feel like he's failing his role terribly? Why did Yuuri let him suffer this long without uttering a word? Then turn around and give something he always wanted to be able to have and share with Yuuri to him, a part of his soul, of him?

Wolfram ran circles around in his head. He couldn't figure out anything, and it was frustrating him. Murata's information did make him happy to some extent, but it also started a whole new chain of thoughts that hurt his head and heart to think about. Being a natural to the fire element, he was prone to experience whatever he was feeling with a passion. Contained and ruled by his emotions. So when something hurt, it _really_ hurt.

Wolfram grabbed as his locks, pulling them some at the frustration of not knowing anything, and at not being able to speak with the person he needs most.

_'Yuuri this is too much, please wake up soon. I need you. I don't know how much more of this I can take…' _

As if hearing the thoughts in his head, Wolfram then felt that familiar warmth in his chest. At first he thought Yuuri was about to change, but that was a negative, as he remained still, chest flowing up and down. The warmth spread throughout his body and comforted him, lessening the pressure he felt in his head. Then Wolfram thought about what the Sage had said about the purpose of this warmth. Yuuri must have felt the turmoil within him and responded.

The Sage's words resurfaced in his mind:

'_So look to Shibuya when things start to get you down. As strong as your pride is, if you bear too much and let it drop too far for the sake of trying to being strong, you may then be too weak to pick it back up by yourself.'_

Wolfram reached over the bed and took Yuuri's hand in his, gently caressing the tanned, loving, slightly calloused fingers that were his fiancé's.

He whispered softly "I hate to admit it, but the Sage is right. I can't handle everything by myself. I need you. Please wake up soon. I'll be waiting."

With the warmth surrounding his body at a comforting level and pleasant thoughts of Yuuri on his mind, Wolfram finally drifted off to sleep beside Yuuri, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Late into the night, soldiers were patrolling about the castle. They scouted the courtyard, the hallways, the empty bedrooms, the guest rooms, the kitchens, the offices, the ballroom, the library, the gardens, the art room, the treasure room, Anissina's lab, the dungeons, all of upstairs and the attic, all of the basements, and even all of the bathrooms. There are guards placed in spots throughout the town leading up to the castle, guards onto of the castle walls, guards on towers overlooking the castle, guards by the entrance, and even guards outside of every person in the castle's bedrooms. There was hardly any way for any unwanted persons to get into, around, and out the castle. And even if they did, someone would notice and stop them.

That's what one would like to think.

Somewhere, around the top floors of the castle, lurked a person who didn't quite fit in with the peaceful air surrounding Blood Pledge Castle. They were swiftly making their way around the castle, not even causing the slightest disturbance. They went up to the top part of the castle, where it was the most convenient for them, and neatly yet hastily scribbled a quick letter.

'_To my Lord,_

_The Demon King is successfully out of the way for what is now the 3rd night. Things have not gone exactly as planned as the Sage interfered with everything. But although there was a hitch, things have only varied slightly. I know you have everything worked out my lordship, and I am looking forward to hearing my next instructions from you. No one has caught on to me yet, and I am still to remain a mystery until your command. I have everyone in place, and we are ready to move to phase 2 at anytime. We await your word._

_J.W_

The intruder folded the letter and attached it to a specially trained pigeon. Then they let the bird go and watched it fly into the late night, a self-satisfied smirk on their face. Once the pigeon was gone and out of sight, they turned around and made their way swiftly back into the castle…

* * *

_Wow… a lot of info huh? So how did you like this chapter? Read and review! (Thank You! Love your support and criticisms my reviewers!) _

_Chapter 6 to come soon, and always, suggestions welcomed!_


	6. Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the crazy perspective that is my view of reality.**

**An: **Hi! Thank you all the reviewers that reviewed and emailed me about the story. You are truly wonderful. Sorry it took sooo long to update. I had a lot going on last week, so I barely got to work on any stories. Nevertheless, I have brought you the latest chapter! Woohoo!

**An: **Ok, to lessen confusion, this chapter is sort of a flashback chapter. This is everything from Yuuri's point of view, and what was happening with him, and what he's learning. So now, here it is…

**Chapter 6 - Connections  
**

Somewhere, around the top floors of the castle, lurked an person, a person who didn't quite fit in with the peaceful air surrounding Blood Pledge Castle. They were swiftly making their way around the castle, not even causing the slightest disturbance. They went up to the top part of the castle, where it was the most convenient for them, and neatly, yet hastily scribbled a quick letter.

'_To my Lord,_

_The Demon King is successfully out of the way for what is now the 3__rd__ night. Things have not gone exactly as planned as that bratty Sage interfered with everything. But although it was a hitch, things have only varied slightly. I know you have everything worked out my lordship, and I am looking forward to hearing my next instructions from you. No one has caught on to me yet, and I am still to remain a mystery until your command. I have everyone in place, and we are ready to move to phase 2 at anytime. We await your word. All hail your praise!_

_J.W_

The intruder folded the letter and attached it to a specially trained pigeon. Then they let the bird go and watched it fly into the late night, a self-satisfied smirk on their face. Once the pigeon was gone and out of sight, they turn around and made their way back into the castle…

* * *

Yuuri was floating. He floated through the endless white space that surrounded him. Nothing was above him, below him, or around him with the exception of the casual grey cloud that passed him by. He wasn't exactly sure for how long, but he had been floating in this endless plane for a long time now. But Yuuri knew however long it had been, it wouldn't be long before he could leave. Yuuri wandered aimlessly, not really having a destination. It was all the same everywhere he went, more of the white plane that blanketed the area and clouds that floated just as he did.

As Yuuri floated on he thought about what will happen when he finally was able to return. Time was something of a variable, having no way to tell or way to pass it. In the middle of his thoughtful, leisurely adventure, The Maou appeared before him, in full power and smiling knowingly.

'_Yuuri,'_ he said _'Are you ready? It is almost time.'_ Yuuri said nothing and simply nodded, expecting the appearance of The Maou. _'Do not worry Yuuri,' _he said '_we shall not stay delayed much longer. Soon, we will arise.' _

Yuuri didn't say anything as The Maou disappeared back into the dense fog that enclosed him. Now just him once again, Yuuri prepared himself for what was to happen. He thought back to how far he had come. Earlier, when he first arrived in this place, he was confused and disoriented. He didn't know anything he did now, and was truly inexperienced in understanding…

* * *

(Yuuri's arrival)

It was right after he had passed out that Yuuri found himself in a place that he wasn't accustomed to. Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Murata, Wolfram and he were in Gwendal's office, and he had just received a letter that nobody could identify the origin of, where it came from, and why it was addressed to Yuuri only. Yuuri read the letter, feeling something dark and twisted within it. When he finished, he at first, thought of it as a bad joke, but there was something that made him highly doubt that. He started feeling lightheaded and dizzy, and his body didn't correspond with him properly. He tried to tell his friends what happened, but he felt his strength become drained, and was only able to get out a few words.

Then all his strength left him. His eyes closed, his legs buckled, and he collapsed. He felt himself fall, but was rescued from the impact by someone. Someone with oddly familiar arms caught him before he could hit the ground. Yuuri barely had any strength left, his chest tightened, his throat tightened, and it was hard for him to breathe. But yet he was still concerned, concerned about what he read, and concerned for his family. He tried to voice it, but his sound only came out a soft whisper, and was not even sure what he said.

The next thing he knew, Yuuri woke up here. He could breathe, he could talk, and he could attempt to walk, but ended up doing what looked like a mid-air version of running in place. Blinking his eyes, he tried to clear his vision so he could attempt to see anything. After wiping his eyes, he quickly realized his vision wasn't the problem as he was enclosed by the thickest fog ever. He held his hand out in front of him, and although it was there and working Yuuri could barely see it.

Yuuri didn't know where he was at, or how he got there. He thought maybe he was dead, which would explain why he went from struggled breaths and collapsing to regular breathing and floating. There wasn't anyone one around, and no one answered when Yuuri called for them. He looked up, behind him, below him, and around him, but he could not see anything but fog and cloud. Alarmed, confused, and scared some, he leaned forward. He found that he could move alittle that way. So he leaned forwarded and floated on.

Not knowing anything but deciding moving was doing better than nothing, he floated on for what seemed like hours before he felt something. It was a twinge in his chest, right where his heart was. It wasn't harmful, but it wasn't pleasant. If anything, it felt like guilt. Yuuri wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt guilty, as though he caused something that was bad for someone else. He stopped his movements and touched his chest. It felt cool, from what he could tell.

'_Hello Yuuri.'_ At the sound of someone else's voice in this place void seemingly void of people, Yuuri turned around instantly. Just barely, he was able to make out a shadow a few feet in front of him. _'I knew I'd find you eventually.'_ Yuuri knew the voice, although he couldn't quite place it. _'You should know me, seeing as I also know you.'_ Then Yuuri recognized it, right as the shadowy figure of The Maou appeared a foot in front of him. The Maou waved his hand, and the dense fog that was clouding Yuuri's vision before shifted away to the side, and the space between he and The Maou became clearer, making it much easier for them to see each other.

Yuuri had never actually seen his counterpart before in person, although he often heard of him or spoke with him every now and then. Seeing The Maou right in front of him didn't help remove his theory of him being dead.

Looking at him, Yuuri found that there were definitely differences between them. They both wore the same dark uniforms that Yuuri had worn as school clothes. Both had the same complexion and were about the same height. And both had the same shade of black hair and eyes that made them infamous in the demon world. From Yuuri's point of view, these were the only similarities.

The first thing Yuuri noticed about The Maou was his eyes. While Yuuri had wide, oblivious, rounded eyes, The Maou had sharp, cat-like eyes. They were observant, and appeared soft and calculative and harsh at the same time. Next was the length of their hair. Yuuri always wore his hair short because his mother kept it short and at that length as a child so she could style it how she liked, but The Maou's hair was long, maybe an inch beneath his shoulders. It hung in place like a symbol, similar to how the length of a lion's mane shows his status as king. The shoulders of The Maou were a bit broader and showed some definition of muscle, where Yuuri just barely saw anything on his stick arms. The face was sharper and cut, while Yuuri still had what his other called a baby face, round and smooth and soft looking. The main thing that Yuuri noticed was the air of confidence and authority and power that seemed to surround The Maou in his posture. All these observations made Yuuri feel pretty inadequate.

The Maou smiled. _'Not sure why you feel that way. Remember, we are one. You are as much as me as I am you.' _Yuuri grimaced. "Yeah, I forget that, and the fact you know everything I feel and think. It's like you're cheating." The Maou cocked his head, still smiling. _'Cheating huh?' _

"Yeah," Yuuri said, "you can read my mind, know exactly how I feel, know what I'm going to say before I say it, know what I'm doing all the time, or know what I'm going to do, before I even know what it is. Plus you have all this power that you show off every time there's trouble. Then there's the fact that you know all this about me, and I'm barely know anything about you until you actually say it!"

The Maou laughed. _'Well, although amusing, that's not exactly true. It is correct that I can read your thoughts and heart, but I cannot predict everything. Remember once again, you are as much me as I am you. I only know these things because you have already decided it, and being one person, I only find out the same time you do when you do or think of something. You are as much of me as I am you, so you can also feel everything I feel, if you tried hard enough.'_ Yuuri admitted he never thought of actually trying to feel The Maou instead of waiting for him to say something. Yuuri felt as though The Maou was giving one of Murata's 'all knowing 'duh-Yuuri' speeches. _'As for the power is concerned, all the power I've ever shown is only half.' _

Yuuri's eyes bore surprise at that statement. Every time he woke up from one of his fainting spells from where The Maou had taken over, he remembered the damage he saw was truly a sight. _'Once again Yuuri, you are as much of me as I am you. The other half of my power is in you, as the other half of your power is in me. The only reason it hasn't appeared before is because it remains dormant until you are ready for it. You are not physically or mentally ready to take half of it, never mind all of it. It shall be once you have truly mastered it that we will join completely. The shall be not be a 'just Yuuri', nor shall there be a 'The Maou', we will have disappeared to create something greater. There is a reason behind all of this Yuuri, and when the time is right, that reason will become clearer. We will morph together to hear and respond to that reason, because you are as much of me-'_

"As I am you. Yeah yeah I got that." Yuuri cut in. "It's just that it's still kinda hard to hear 'you are as much of me as I am you' when I'm standing, or well," Yuuri looked down to see that he wasn't standing on anything "or floating here and see you right here in front of me here in, in… where are we anyway?" Yuuri looked around some more, scratching his head. The Maou stared at Yuuri with slight amusement. _'Well we're, as you say, floating, in my domain. No you are not nor were you dead as you have previously thought, you are in the subconscious. This is where I rest while you are in control in the outside world. '_

Yuuri looked around, still not seeing anything but fog and cloud and The Maou. "It seems depressing, having nothing but clouds. Doesn't it get boring in here?" The Maou looked around. _'From time to time I seem to lack amusement, but I am content. I usually entertain myself by following you throughout your days.'_

Yuuri turned back towards The Maou. "Um, exactly how long have you been with me? And how are you able to tell anything through this thick fog?"

'_I promise I shall answer your questions at a later time Yuuri. Right now there is trouble and we must correct it.' _Yuuri looked at his half, still not fully convinced yet. "Wait, just answer me first." He said

The Maou sighed. _'You are as much of me as I am you. Yuuri, why do you not understand the depth of this statement? I'm not a separate entity from you, I AM you. We are ONE. So I have been with you since you were born. And it's fairly easy to look into your days, I just connect with you, my other half, and I feel for you. Then I am able to see what you see and read your thoughts. We are connected now, do you not feel it?'_

Yuuri shook his head no at first, but then realized he wasn't really trying to feel anything really. So he closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to feel whatever was there. Then he felt it, a soft tugging in his chest. _'It is the same as you have always felt whenever I talk to you, but it is likely to be fainter now because your mind is actually in your subconscious.'_ Yuuri started to as him about what he meant by that, but then felt something else. This wasn't the soft tug of The Maou, it was the same feeling from before, except now it actually pulled, as if trying to pull him in a direction towards something.

Sensing Yuuri's thoughts, The Maou smiled. _'Ah, so you are finally able to feel it? The other connection inside you?'_ Yuuri nodded. "What is it?"

The Maou swiped his hand in a horizontal motion through the air, and a cloud, a different shade of gray from the rest of the fog, came to him. The Maou stroked the outside of the cloud as if petting it. _'Going back to your earlier question, about the fog,'_ he said_ 'remember that we're in the subconscious, so know that this is no ordinary cloud. This cloud is the way I am able to connect with the heart, and read all the inner desires you have, whether they are obvious to you or not. But there are more clouds than there are suppose to be. They have created a dense fog that affects the both of us. The power within you and me is slowly draining. Our body is suffering at the moment, and I suspect it is the influence of the poison. It has clouded the mind, and killing us softly. In order to have a chance to return to normal, we must clear the area of the intruding fog that drains our power. '_

Yuuri was officially confused, about the desire and the clouds and the fog and the poison. Why did the poison take the form of fog, and how is it affecting him? How are clouds telling anyone what he feels, and isn't a desire something he wanted? Why would he be oblivious to something he wanted?

Before he could voice any of his questions, The Maou used their connection to tell what he was thinking. _'Yuuri, we're running out of time. This fog is unusual, and the long we allow it to stay, the less of a chance we have to survive. We still have some time, judging by how much of you I can still see.'_ Yuuri looked at himself, noticing his hands were even more faded than before, and his feet started to fade also. _'As for the clouds, Yuuri, these clouds, are pieces of you, of us. They hold information about our past, our present, and what we think about our future. All you have to do is relax and look into your heart. When you look into the heart you look into the subconscious. Try it.'_

Yuuri wasn't sure if he could do it or of what to do, so he copied the actions of The Maou. He held his hand out in front of him, and swiped it through the air. Nothing happened.

The Maou laughed. _'No Yuuri, not like that. You have to look inside yourself first. Relax, don't think, just feel.'_ Yuuri shot an annoyed glance at The Maou, then tried it again. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking deep breaths. Then he cleared his mind of all the questions and troubles and wonders that filled his head. Yuuri did nothing, allowing himself to feel whatever sensation or emotion he was suppose to be experiencing.

At first nothing happened, and Yuuri began growing skeptical if it was actually going to work, but then he felt a warm spot right in the middle of his chest. _'Yes, that's it Yuuri, focus on that'_ The Maou said. At first it was small and faint, but as Yuuri concentrated on it, it grew larger and warmer, until eventually Yuuri felt it completely fill the width of his chest. Yuuri opened his eyes, and as if by instinct, held his hand out, summoning a cloud over to him as The Maou had done.

Then, through their connection, Yuuri heard The Maou congratulate him, although nothing was said aloud.

'_See Yuuri, if you actually pay attention to your feelings, then you can accomplish a lot.'_ The Maou nodded. Yuuri shrugged off the last comment, and placed his hand on the cloud, feeling the invisible skin that The Maou must have petted earlier. _'Now Yuuri, connect with it. Realize the visions of what is truly desired.'_

Concentrating on the connection between his hand and the cloud, Yuuri began to have visions, started seeing things. He couldn't hear what The Maou was saying, but felt him saying that this was normal.

The first vision was of the baseball field in Shin Makoku. Yuuri was playing, at bat, and there was a huge crowd of demons and humans and half-demon/humans in the stands. There was a sign saying it was the 10th anniversary of the most popular sport in every land. Yuuri felt The Maou communicating with him. _'You want baseball to be the best thing in all the land, and to have everyone celebrate it and love it as much as you do.'_ The Yuuri at bat got a strike, then a foul. The pitcher then threw 3 straight balls at him. So now it was bottom of the 9th, his team trailing by one, a runner on 2nd base, 2 outs, and he was at bat with a full count. Everything depended on this next pitch. "Come on…" Yuuri cheered for himself. The pitcher threw the ball, a lighting quick fastball. The Yuuri at bat swung. CRACK! The ball soared out towards centerfield, then towards the audience, then over their heads! Homerun! "Yes!" Yuuri shouted in his mind. He felt The Maou laughing at him, telling him it was only a vision of what he wanted.

As the Yuuri that was playing was strolling around the bases, waving at his people, the vision faded away. "Hey…" Yuuri whined. _'Wait, Yuuri. Patience is a virtue.'_ The Maou told him. Yuuri did a perfect impression of Wolfram's 'humph'.

Next, a vision appeared of him and the King of Dai Shimmeron appeared. They were in a room, sitting across from each other. On the long table separating them, laid a piece of paper with the word TREATY written at he top. The two were talking about something, but Yuuri couldn't hear any of it. He just watched it, like watching a T.V on mute, and assumed it was a peace meeting between him and his biggest rival. _'You are correct in your thinking Yuuri.'_ The Maou said. _'This is something of great value and importance, as a treaty with Dai Shimmeron is almost as big of a treaty between humans, demons, and half-bloods.'_ Yuuri sighed with wanting, wishing that the vision would already come true. _'Patience Yuuri, patience.'_ This vision didn't stay as long as Yuuri would have liked, as it faded away and a new one appeared.

This one had Yuuri sitting on his throne in the ballroom. Apparently, another party had started, and he was overseeing it again. But Yuuri was different. He resembled The Maou's characteristics some, but not exactly. He was dressed in an all black tuxedo, with silver outlining the edges. His hair was longer, down to the nape of his neck. His shoulders were broader, and seemed to have put on a bit more muscle. The other thing was his eyes. Yuuri's eyes were currently round and trusting, while The Maou's eyes were cat-like slits. This new Yuuri had a combination, his eyes were round, but had some sharpness to them. They weren't as big as the ones he had now, but weren't small little dots either. 'I expect that when we merge, we will resemble a physique such as this' The Maou told him. _'In this vision Yuuri, we are merged together, older, wiser, and have nearly, if not all, control of our power. Judging by appearance, it seems that this may not be too far from now, maybe a few years even.'_ Yuuri awed at the future him, imaging what it would be like.

On either side of future Yuuri were Conrad and Yozak, both dressed in black and white tuxes like the ones on earth. Both were smiling and sneaking glances at Yuuri, who seemed to have an impatient look on his face. They never said anything, but each used the silent communication they developed over their long period of knowing each other to acknowledge the other's thoughts. Long tables draped in a white cloth lined the edges of the walls, a banquet place on both. A long red carpet connected the throne Yuuri was sitting on to the entrance many feet in front of him.

People were gathered everywhere, and appeared dressed in their finest clothing. "What's going on?" Yuuri asked. _'This, Yuuri, is a wedding party. You are married, and everyone has gathered at the party to help you celebrate.'_ Yuuri blinked his eyes in surprise. "Married? To who?" He felt The Maou's disappointment. _'That, at least, you should know the answer to.'_ Yuuri was left to thinking about who he could possibly be marrying, in just a few years from now. Then Yuuri spotted Greta, Lady Celi, Gwendal, Lady Flynn, Aldabert, Velma, Raven, Stoffel, Hube, and a huge assortment of his friends and family spread throughout the crowd, all dressed to impress. Many people he met over his travels were there, people who wouldn't have expected to see at his wedding ceremony were there, and of course, many people who didn't know where there. All of these people were there, except for one person.

Wolfram

Yuuri looked for Wolfram, but couldn't find him. At first, he thought that maybe he wasn't looking hard enough, or maybe he was too short and got sucked up in the crowd. But hiss final conclusion was that he'd probably ended the engagement, and showing himself at Yuuri's wedding ceremony was too much for the prideful blond. Right then, everybody in the vision seemed to stop talking and turned towards the entrance. By the way future Yuuri jumped up and the star struck look that appeared on his face, Yuuri decided that his future bride must be entering. The doors opened slowly with much dramatic effect, but no one stepped out. The crowd gathered at the door, and someone finally stepped out. Then the vision started fading away. "No, wait! I gotta see! Who is it! Come back dammit!" Yuuri was trying to see who his future spouse was, but the people at the door crowded them, and the vision faded away. Yuuri sighed.

It was at this point The Maou got an idea, and tried to not think about it so hard so Yuuri wouldn't find out through their connection.

When the vision completely left, Yuuri was brought back to the fog that surrounded him and The Maou. _'Well, what do you think?'_ The Maou asked. Yuuri thought about it, and thought about something. "All of this, I already knew. I know I want to share baseball with everyone. I know I want to create peace between everyone of every race. I know I want to control my powers one day, and look more like a king. And I know I want to be able to get married someday, although it would have been nice to see who it was." That last part, Yuuri muttered under his breath.

The Maou shook his head. _'Why does the answer of who elude you? You already know who it is. All the visions shown here is stuff you already know. So why do you not know about the one whom you are connected with?'_

"You mean the other connection in me?" The Maou nodded. _'You may know the visions show, but not the meaning they tell, especially in the last one. Marriage is a sacred union, and a good marriage is one that keeps one connected to the other. It is all connections Yuuri. That connection pulling strongly, you should already know who that is. You spend every day with them, you care deeply for them, you know they will always be by your side and never betray you, and you always think about them. You have the power to hurt or heal them in a way that no one else can or ever will. You always want to be around them. Yuuri, you love and are in love with them. All you have to do is admit it.'_

Even as dense as Yuuri used to be, and still was, he couldn't miss the giant hints thrown at him. He knew exactly who The Maou was talking about.

'You were even looking specifically for them in the last vision.'

Wolfram

"Wait, No!" Yuuri started denying, but The Maou cut him off. 'Why Yuuri, why do you attempt to try to deny your feelings to the only one who knows you better than Wolfram, because I am you? I can even feel that the denial in you is barely half-hearted. Accept it Yuuri!' Yuuri was shaking his head, even though he knew The Maou was right. But for some reason, he just could not comprehend himself fully wanting Wolfram as more than a friend. "But Wolfram is a guy! And we're ju-"

'YUURI!' The Maou interrupted, now using full Maou voice. 'DO NOT DENY THE TRUTH! YOU ARE NOT IN A PLACE OF CLOSED-MINDEDNESS! OPEN YOUR EYES TO THE TRUTH AND SEE THE LIGHT IT HOLDS. DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AT THE CONNECTION BETWEEN YOURSELF AND WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD! FEEL AS HE FEELS, HURT AS HE HURTS, LOVE AS HE LOVES! DENIAL HOLDS YOU HOSTAGE, AND THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE! LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AT THE CONNECTION, DO IT! NOW!'

Yuuri had no room to argue as he felt the amazing energy surging through The Maou and intensity of his words. He focused on finding the pull in his heart again, the one that was Wolfram. He found it fairly easily, as he discovered that the pull had become stronger, presumably while he was into his visions. With The Maou, the connection he felt was somewhat instantaneous, and he could feel whatever The Maou felt right then. It's different with Wolfram.

Yuuri closed his eyes, and concentrated on his connection. As he went on, he found his thoughts drifting from feeling Wolfram through the connection to different memories about the blond.

Different memories popped up in Yuuri's mind as he tried to focus. He remembered being taken aback by the beauty of Wolfram when he first met him, thinking that no one like him really existed before. He remembered slapping the blond after he insulted his mother, proposing the engagement. He remembered his first duel with him. He remembered when Wolfram first snuck into his room and bed naked. He remembered how Wolfram would make Yuuri be still so he could paint him, even though the paint stunk. He remember the first time they actually made a good team together in rescuing the bear bee's when they hatched, even though they fought at first. He remembered how insistent Wolfram was (and is) to remained by Yuuri's side. He remembered the blond calling him a cheater and using his pet name of 'wimp' every chance he got.

Yuuri remembered how Wolfram was always there for him no matter where he went, even if he was going overseas and the boat ride made Wolfram sick. He remembered how Wolfram was always willing to put himself in danger for Yuuri's safety. He remembered how Wolfram always supported Yuuri's ideas, even if he didn't like them at times. He remembered how hurt he was and determined he was to retrieve Wolfram's heart when it became a key. He remembered the pain of leaving Wolfram behind after rescuing him for earth when there was a chance he wouldn't return.

Yuuri remembered the way he thought about Wolfram every single day when he was away. He remembered wishing he could see the blond and his family again. He remembered the pain in Wolfram's face when he returned from earth, but didn't give Wolfram the proper acknowledgement he deserved. He remembered seeing the hurt and pain he caused the blond every time he denied or avoided the issue of their engagement. He remembered how he ended up leaving again for the 2nd time without being able to return, only to do so again.

All these different memories of Wolfram made Yuuri remember just the kind of person Wolfram was. Wolfram was a beautiful, spoiled prince with too much attitude, overly jealous, and highly prideful. He was picky about what he does or how he does things, overly dramatic, and had moments where no one could quite understand him. But he was also powerful, strong, smart, skilled, loyal, caring, gorgeous, loving person Yuuri ever met. He cared for Yuuri, no matter how anyone else felt. He would talk with Yuuri whenever he needed it. He would help Yuuri or advise Yuuri whenever he needed it.

He was also hurt way more often by Yuuri than he deserved.

Yuuri regretted every moment he made Wolfram suffer. All the times he denied Wolfram's affection, he wanted to embrace in it. All the times he would complain about Wolfram's jealous fits, he would actually enjoy the assurance of how much the blond like him. All the times he said he didn't like guys, he didn't mean it. Yuuri had never met a guy that he ever had any sort of attraction to, and never considered it, until Wolfram. The fact is, Wolfram is a guy, and Yuuri cares and choose him over any girl he knew, every single time for as long as he lived. Wolfram had never betrayed him, and doesn't want him for money or status or anything else material-wise. All he wanted was Yuuri.

Yuuri felt himself wanted the blond to be with him more and more as the realization settled in. He liked Wolfram, wanted Wolfram, and needed Wolfram. And not being able to say what he was dying to tell was hurting Yuuri.

Then he thought he heard something. It was someone's voice, but he wasn't sure whose. At first he thought it The Maou's, but knew that wasn't right. Then he heard it again, this time much clearer.

_Please don't do this to me. I can't take it._

It was Wolfram! Yuuri was positive of it. He must of connected with him somehow. The connection he was focusing on between him and Wolfram was pulling and pulsing strongly. But something was wrong, something was off. Then it hit Yuuri with massive force, making him double over like a hard punch to his stomach. The pain and anguish Wolfram felt, it was overwhelming. Yuuri felt his pain, realizing the twinge in his heart earlier that made him feel guilty, that made was pulling him in some direction, was in fact, Wolfram. He knew it was Wolfram he heard, but didn't understand the meaning of his words. The voice of The Maou, although not in full Maou mode, made its way into Yuuri's awareness.

'_Yuuri, the reason you are with me in the subconscious in the first place is because of the poison. You passed out from it, I know you remember.'_ Yuuri nodded, still amazed by what he was feeling from Wolfram at the moment. _'Right now, the poison is still inside the body, and it is strong. I have tried to take over and repel it, but I have failed. In order to survive, you must help me regain control. You must use your power along with mine to fight back. If we can force the fog away from the mind, we can revive back to full power. But we need to proceed now!' _

Yuuri shook his head, "I, I don't know how! I-I'm not, I'm not sure what I can do. Wolfram," Still gasping from the sudden impact of emotion he'd experienced, Yuuri could still only think of the blond.

'_Focus Yuuri, we have to fight back! We don't have much time, as we have already taken up too much with earlier explanations!'_ The Maou was becoming aggravated again.

Yuuri's mind went back to Wolfram. The pain he felt was enormous. The grief of losing a loved one, the anger from helplessness, the desperation from the situation, the realization of failure, it all came from Wolfram. _'Yuuri!'_ The Maou called. Yuuri's attention drifted back towards The Maou's _voice 'Listen! If we don't act in a quick manner, then we risk never being ever to see or speak to Wolfram again! We will lose him if we don't survive! Imagine how he would feel if we were to die? This is a last chance, for Wolfram, or you shall never have another chance with Wolfram again! '_

That caught Yuuri's attention. Never seeing Wolfram again? Never speaking to him again? Never having the chance to be able to comfort Wolfram like he wants to? Never being able to show Wolfram the affection he so obviously deserves? Never telling Wolfram how much he cares? Never being able to tell him the words that contradict everything he's said before? Never telling Wolfram what he just realized… the pain that Yuuri felt could not allow him to deny what he really wanted for so long. To go on without ever having another chance to tell Wolfram that he, that he….he, loves him?

"no."

Never saying to Wolfram how much he's really in love with him?

"No."

Never being able to be with Wolfram again, seeing his smile, make him happy, and shower him with the love and attention he deserves and needs? Right then Yuuri heard Wolfram's soft voice:

_Please come back to me Yuuri. I love you too much to let go. I'd follow you wherever you go, even to and in death and beyond._

Right then Yuuri snapped. In a display of brilliant blue raw power, he blew away all the immediate fog around him and surged with energy. A light blue tornado of light and power appearing and encasing Yuuri.

Relieved that making Yuuri realize his love of Wolfram and how dire the situation was made him activate, The Maou didn't let this opportunity slip by. He gathered all his strength and unleashed it along with Yuuri's out of control power, in a similar tornado of power, forcing back the poisonous fog that surrounded him too. He used their connection to link to Yuuri's power and link it with his, the two energies intertwining to create a amazing display of power with hurricane force.

_xxx_

Outside the subconscious, in the office that held Yuuri's beloved, Yuuri's body began to convulse. A faint blue light was emerging from the body. Inside the body, the two Yuuri's fought to regain control and survive against a poison that was steady killing them. All the power they had was being released just from the subconscious, and it was having a noticeable effect.

Inside that same office, The Great Sage watched with acute interest. When Yuuri first started moving in his seizure like manner, Murata thought Yuuri was about to die. Then he realized a second later, upon closer inspection, that the light seemed to be pulsing, trying to gain energy. He thought this strange because from witnessing a transformation before, Yuuri always did it transitionally without any interruptions, going from Yuuri to Maou with ease. But witnessing this, it seems as though Yuuri was struggling to transform.

Whatever the cause, Murata was sure it was a reaction to the poison within Yuuri. The power being emitted was faint, and was growing fainter. Gisela could not do anything, and nobody else probably noticed any of the same things he did, add to the fact that every second he wasted was another second they lost Yuuri, as things like they were would surely cost him his life.

Seeing no other choice but to act and hope for the best, Murata approached Yuuri and summoned his own power, then delivered to Yuuri in hopes it would boost Yuuri's effort to counteract the oddly powerful poison.

_xxx_

Back inside the subconscious, Yuuri was going full force, unleashing all his power without any direction as to where to direct it. Something just told him to keep going. The Maou was that something. He told Yuuri to keep it up, while unleashing his full force to assist and direct Yuuri's towards the effort of repelling the poison from the body.

'_It's not enough!_' The Maou said, frustrated. Even with the combined efforts of him and Yuuri together, they could not repel the all the poison. They had wasted too much time, and the effects had drained a lot of their power. Both Yuuri and The Maou have faded some more, and the power they did have left just was not enough!

Just when it was starting to seem futile, both The Maou and Yuuri felt a sort of power boost in their power. Their efforts doubled, and it felt as though the source of the much needed reinforcement was familiar. The feel of it was one they have felt before, just couldn't recognize it at the moment. Regardless, the two pushed on with every inch of strength they had. They pushed harder and harder, forcing with every ounce of willpower they had.

The tornado of light shined brighter and brighter until Yuuri could not keep his eyes open. He could only feel what was happening through The Maou. Yuuri felt his other half growing stronger, and himself rapidly growing more tired. He tried as hard as he could to push way the fog, to push away to live, to push away to survive, to push away to get back to Wolfram.

But ultimately, Yuuri fainted.

When Yuuri arose from his slumber, he felt dazed and his whole body felt drained. He felt an ache in his head, and reflexively put his hand to it. "Huh?" Yuuri gasped, seeing that his hand fully visible in front of him. His legs, feet, hands, arms, and everything else were restored to their original state. _'You may feel tired for now, but it shall pass soon.'_ Yuuri looked towards the sound of the voice, and found The Maou by his side, radiating with powerful energy.

'_You did good Yuuri, you never gave up. The evil mind has dispersed from the mind, and now we can begin to heal.'_ Yuuri looked around, to see that what was once a dense, foggy floating space was actually just a white plane, with some clouds still floating about. "What about those?" He asked point to one.

'_Those are the ones that are supposed to be here.'_ The Maou replied. Yuuri went to floating in an upright position and noticed the light around The Maou. "What's that?" He asked _'This,'_ The Maou started _'is my regular power level. Now it is visible, although you were not able to see it before because of the fog draining power. You also have one, but it will show up in time as you regain strength.'_

Yuuri shook his head, being able to comprehend that much. He was about to ask another question, when he felt something odd, it was another feeling, like another connection in him. As he felt more, the connections between him and The Maou and between Wolfram and he were different. _'I believe you noticed the changes in the connections'_ The Maou asked. Yuuri nodded again.

'_Allow me to explain. While we were trying to force the fog away, our energies became intertwined and the force behind it was truly great, but because we had been affected by the draining effect for too long, it wasn't enough. We would have been finished if it weren't for the powerful boost provided by The Great Sage.'_ Yuuri nodded again, knowing that he knew the feel from that boost from somewhere.

'_With the help of The Sage, we were able to drive the poison out from the mind, leaving only the body to be cleared out. You did great Yuuri, but you overdid it. By then, however, I was able to finish up with The Sage's help, although I had to borrow more power from him. I suspect that it might have drained him for a bit, but I did not over do it with him.'_

'_When The Sage entered, he ended up tapping into you somehow, so the other connection you must feel has come from him, although I do not think it is a full connection. With us, I have taken over for now, which is part of the reason why you should recover quicker, which is good.'_ The Maou gave him a slight smile, before it disappeared again. _'Yuuri, I need you to make a decision, an offer you might like.'_ Yuuri looked intently at The Maou, prepared to hear whatever is to be said.

'_It concerns Wolfram. I can feel that you finally have given up on denying it, that the last obstacle has been overcome for you to realize how much he means to you. I can feel how all of your being wants to be with him, so much so that even though you blacked out, you remained active even after I took over. As we speak, there is a portion of your power, of you, that escaped from the body during the removal of the mist. It has not returned, nor has it moved from hovering above us.'_

'_Know that our power is an extension of us, a part of us. To give it away is to give up a part of us, of our soul. So the piece hovering above us is a piece of our soul. But it can be done, and it would form a connection like no other. Yuuri, I'm asking if you would want to enhance your connection with Wolfram to a new degree. It would be unique in its own way, and would allow you to connect to him on a new level. But if it is to be done, then it is permanent. It cannot be undone until death.'_

'_You are limited on time, and need to make a decision. The fact that you have a connection with Wolfram von Bielefeld is special in the first place, proving that you two were destined to meet. You two can accomplish much with this. But the question is, are you willing to be with him for the rest of your life, if you even do it? Yuuri, this is completely your choice. I shall have no influence on your decision.'_

The Maou finished his segment, making Yuuri wonder about all of this in the first place. Why would The Maou even offer this to him?

Sensing Yuuri's thoughts, The Maou said _'This offer comes from your recognition of your true feelings for Wolfram. Another chance like this shall not be present, and you are short on time.'_

Yuuri thought about it. Being connected with Wolfram was one thing, but being connected forever? Being on a new level with Wolfram that will basically commit him to Wolfram? Only not too long ago, as far as Yuuri remembers, did he deny having any sort of appreciation for the blond demon besides their friendship. But now he has felt how much he means to Yuuri, felt the pain in Wolfram's heart. Yuuri has already declared his love for Wolfram aloud, but he has to show it. He wants to prove that he really means it. But giving him his soul though?

This scared Yuuri, mostly because he never had feelings or accepted feelings he had like this before, now instead of merely admitting it, he was giving his soul to him? It was a HUGE step, one he wasn't sure he was ready to take.

But then Yuuri thought back to how he felt, or rather, how Wolfram felt, after he finally listened to the connection between them. Wolfram was hurting more than he could take, and Yuuri knew that he was the only one who could cause that kind of pain. He wanted Wolfram to be happy, and he would do anything to make sure of that. Sure Wolfram has his faults, but so does he. But Wolfram would be by Yuuri's side at any given moment, and knew he would do the same thing. Yuuri made up his mind right then and there. He loves and is in love with Wolfram von Bielefeld. He knew it, and couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted to be able to protect, care and keep the blond demon happy. Although he wasn't sure if he was exactly rational at the moment, Yuuri knew he'd see to it that Wolfram had the best.

So when The Maou asked Yuuri if he was willing to make a lifelong connection with Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yuuri could only say one thing:

"Yes"

* * *

Whew long chapter. Aw, Yuuri has finally seen the truth. He loves Wolfram! He admitted it! Lol. I will continue to push on with the story, tell me what you think! Read and review, suggestions welcomed! kriter727yahoo


	7. A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own kyo kara maoh. I only own the responsibility that is my own.**

**A/N*** _Je t'aime de tout mon Coeur_ translates to I love you with all my heart.

**A/N****_ Je t'aime_ means I love you

A/N*** _Dankets_u means Union, combination

A/N**** _kenmei_ means wise

**Chapter 7** – A Plan

_As I look around, all I see is what you've accomplished Yuuri. These years have by far been the best of my life. _Wolfram leaned on the railing on the balcony of his and Yuuri's bedroom. He had been contemplating over his feeling for Yuuri a lot lately now that he had finally allowed himself to fully accept how much he cares about Yuuri. _Why, of all the people in Shin Makoku, did I have to fall for a wimp like you?_

Wolfram smiled to himself as he watched the sun settle over the horizon. The sunlight shined beautifully off his soft, blond hair. Wolfram turned and walked into the bedroom, stopping to look at the sleeping form of Yuuri Shibuya. For awhile now Yuuri had been sleep under the influence of posion, but apparently recovering well.

Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and sat beside him on the bed. He leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before leisurely running his fingers through Yuuri's jet black hair. "Hurry up and wake up wimp, we need to talk soon." Wolfram said, still smiling to himself. Just then, Greta came bursting through his door and pounced on him, her face smiling with delight.

"Oof" was all Wolfram got out before thin arms wrapped him. "Wolfram, it's almost dinner time, remember?" Wolfram hugged Greta in return before nodding. "Yes Greta, I remember. I was just on my way actually." Greta let go of Wolfram and stood up, folding her arms. "Well hurry up. Everyone else is already there and waiting, so I decided to come find you. Murata said to look in here, and he was right!" At the mention of the Sage's name, Wolfram slightly winced, still not a big fan of the Sage. "Well at any rate, let's get going shall we?" He stood up and took Greta's hand in his. "Good." She smiled at him.

Wolfram turned and took a look over his shoulders at the sleeping Yuuri, silently communicating with his eyes that he'll be back. He and Greta then walked out of the room and went hand-in-hand to the dining area where everyone was waiting.

* * *

"I'm glad you're eating with us again Wolfram. We were starting to get alil more than worried, seeing as you seemed to have cooped yourself up with a sleeping Shibuya every night during dinner time." said Murata, before taking another bite of his food. Wolfram gave a quick nod. "I have a duty to my king, although it is not proper to excuse such babysitting-ish behavior. Of course I'd eat with the rest of the family."

Murata glanced up at Wolfram before looking around the rest of the table. Present for dinner tonight were Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Celi, Greta, Anissina, Gunter, Wolfram, and himself. Murata looked around, noticing that no one else commented on Wolfram's statement but just about everyone was listening except for Greta and Anissina, who were engaged in a mesmerizing conversation about Anissina's next book. He decided to take the opportunity to poke alil fun at his favorite little source of blond entertainment.

"Of course Wolfram," he started "we all know that behavior like that is not excusable, and that you would _never_ engage in something so improper." Wolfram continued eating, nodding his head. "But then again, up until just the other night, were you not attached to Shibuya's side every moment?" Wolfram stopped chewing his food for a few seconds to glare at the Sage, before replying "That was different. I was there for Yuuri in time of need when information on the situation was none." Then he slowly began to finish his food, eyeing the Sage out of the corner of his eye. Conrad, Lady Celi, Gwendal, and Gunter all continued to finish their meals, acting as if they were paying the conversation that was taking place no mind, when really the hearing of all four peaked out of interest as to where the Sage was going with this conversation.

"I see…" was all Murata said. His glasses took on the mischievous glint that they always do whenever the Sage was up to something. Curiosity ate at Wolfram when nothing else was said. Impatient as he was, Wolfram couldn't keep his composure enough to keep the irritation out of his tone. "Was there some sort of point you were trying to make?"

Murata took a last bite before placing his silverware onto his plate and looking around. Anissina and Greta were still conversing, hardly sparing a brisk look in their direction. The other occupants of the room looked to be eating at first glance, but Murata could tell that the pace at which the others were eating was slowed generously, and the expressions on their faces called of nosiness. Thinking that now was the time to strike, Murata smiled.

"Well… it's just that no one else has been with Shibuya more than you lately, and you've made it obvious to everyone how you care for him. So, if you were present when no one else was, and seeing as Shibuya is incapable of taking care of himself at the moment, were you also there in service of all of his needs?"

Obviously confused, Wolfram slightly tilted his head pondering why the Murata would ask him a question like that. The Great Sage knew that he was there to take care of Yuuri while Yuuri did whatever it was he was doing in his sleeping form. Seeing the puzzled look on Wolfram's face, Murata asked again. "Allow me to repeat myself, von Bielefeld. Seeing that Shibuya is incapable of _taking care of himself_ at the moment, and you were always there when no one else was, were you also there in _service_ of all of his ahem _needs? _Let's say… a midnight blond special _service_?"

Choking and coughing and throat clearing came from all around the table when Murata finished. Wolfram dropped his fork on the table and stared wide-eyed at the Sage. Gunter shook his head violently, trying to erase the sudden images that had eased into his mind. Gwendal grew another wrinkle on his forehead as he buried his head into his hands, appalled at the childish behavior that the wisest man in the world possessed. Lady Celi and Conrad were shocked, nevertheless amused by Murata's antics. Greta and Anissina had stopped talking and realized that they had missed something when Gunter starting muttering to himself about the things that lazy loafer of a fiancé could have done to his beloved, defenseless maou.

But still, the dumbfounded, wide-eyed look was the priceless expression Murata was looking for from Wolfram. After Murata asked his question, Wolfram froze right in mid-action. For what was maybe 5 minutes, possibly a few more, Wolfram had remained frozen, contemplating whether or not the Sage really just said what he thought he said. To further incite things, Murata added the comment, "It's just a question."

In an instant, Wolfram stood straight up and slammed his hands on the table, his eyes alight with embarrassment, fire, and fury. Even the most fearless of men would have started sweating under the intensity radiating off of Wolfram, yet the Sage remained calm, cool, and collected.

"HOW dare you? What the hell gives you the right to think you can ask something like that, at the dinner table of all places? And I would never take advantage of Yuuri like that!" Wolfram was livid at the moment, all of his focus going towards answering the question in his head of whether or not to burn a Sage for tomorrow's dinner.

Murata still seemed unfazed. "Calm down von Bielefeld, it was a question out of pure interest. Of course you are not obliged to answer me, nor aim your fire at me hopefully. I was simply inquiring if Shibuya has gotten the chance to really _play with fire_."

"NO! I mean, yea, no! There has been NONE of that, do you understand me? How could you even utter a question like that is beyond me!" Wolfram's entire face turned a shade of red from being put in the center of attention.

Tired of all the yelling and somewhat stirred by the Sage's reason for inquiring, Gwendal took command of the room. "Enough! Wolfram, sit down." "Bur brother, he-"

"NOW." Wolfram, still furious, folded his arms in the bratty prince manner that he was known for, but sat anyway. "Now, I'm sure our Sage would not just mention something such as this without good reason," Gwendal paused and looked at Murata, "at least, I _hope_ he would not mention something trivial such as this without good reason."

"Of course not Gwendal," Murata, in a mockingly innocent tone said. "I do not possess the necessary qualities that would shape me into such a person." Then, to make matters worse, Murata flashed a crooked smile at Gwendal, then slowly turned to deliver that same smile to Wolfram. Unable to stand Murata's presence any longer, Wolfram stood from his seat and announced that he was finished eating as he left from the table and the room.

All was quiet for a few minutes after the last glimpse of Wolfram's back had disappeared before Greta's movement was noticed. She got up and walked over to the door, then turned and faced everyone. " I'll… just…go check on him." Then she slipped into the hallway and followed after Wolfram.

"My, that was certainly interesting. I don't believe I've seen you act so maliciously dear Sage." commented Lady Celi. Anissina nodded her head. "I agree. Neither have I. To go at Wolfram like that in front of everybody, it was pretty cruel, although somewhat amusing." Conrad looked at how calm his mother was being. Normally, anytime Wolfram was upset, she'd been sprinting after him to calm and baby him in her arms. In a way, he would have to, but seeing her made him wonder if he was missing something. "Mother," he asked "you're pretty calm seeing as Wolfram is upset."

Lady Celi brushed a few strands of loose blond hair from in front of her face. "Yes, you're right Conrad, and I'm still planning on retrieving my baby. However, I'm not dumb enough to overlook the deliberate way the Great Sage attacked my Wolfram, and I would like to believe that there was a motive behind it, besides personal amusement, that I don't quite understand." Conrad raised his eyebrow and looked at his mother for a few more seconds before turning to face Murata.

The Sage held that unique smile of his that shouted 'I know something you don't know'. Behind his stressed expression, wrinkled forehead, and piercing sapphire eyes, Gwendal was also silently in awe of his mother's restraint.

"If you would be so kind to explain, dear Sage, it would nice." Lady Celi said. Anissina nodded her head, eyes shining with questions, an inventor's mind imaging different possibilities for the situation at hand. Cool sapphire and soft brown eyes also turned in the direction of the Sage. Murata kept smiling after everybody's eyes rested on him. "Well… I suppose it would be rude to not fill everyone in." he stated. "As you all are aware, von Bielefeld has been glooming over Shibuya ever since the incident in the office about a week ago." Nods were all around. "As I have already explained to you all, Shibuya shares a certain connection with me, as well as Sir Bielefeld." Nods once again.

"Well, I have a theory concerning the situation about Sir Bielefeld's current mood and the current state in which Shibuya is in. If I'm right, then all will be well, at least for alil while. Something is coming soon and I believe what I just did should be enough to help us prepare for it." Murata placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on folded hands. The glint from his glasses was gone and the insight in his eyes became easy to see. His smile never left him as he spoke.

"You see, it goes like this…"

* * *

Like a shadow in the dark, a certain intruder moved swiftly and silently throughout the hallways. Returning to his former position, it was noted that there were no patrolling guards in the area. Smirking, they made their way to the isolated spot in the corner.

They had received instruction to await new orders, but was never given any specific procedure as to when, by what, or how they planned to communicate, but it was okay. A system set up before the infiltration of Blood Pledge castle called for communication guidelines to be reviewed and recalled numerous times. There was a certain way things were done, and that was to make things easier and flawless.

The intruder stayed in position, drawing up into a sitting on the floor. When the time comes, they will receive their next assignment.

"That damned Sage. Who does he think he is?" Wolfram muttered to himself as he stomped through the halls.

After leaving dinner and leaving the Sage's sight, he allowed whatever was left of his composure to dissolve. NEVER had he been so humiliated in such a direct and embarrassing manner. Even though he and the Sage never got along all the time, it had never crossed Wolfram's mind that Murata would assault him like he did, and as a result, Wolfram was fuming.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. It took everything I had not to fry him right then and there!" Wolfram muttered some more, gaining some confused looks from the random guards he passed by. Only when their king had unknowingly did something to upset Wolfram did the guards ever see Wolfram so mad. His ears were red, his fist were clenched, and his eyes looked as if they could conjure death upon anyone who dared made eye contact.

Wolfram never noticed any of the looks he got, instead he fumed to himself as he passed everyone by to wherever his feet carried him. He rounded the corner into another hallway, this one void of other people. Still infuriated, he couldn't help but think about what the Sage said_._

'_Seeing that Shibuya is incapable of taking care of himself at the moment, and you were always there when no one else was, were you also there in service of all of his ahem needs?'_

'_Let's say… a midnight blond special service?'_

'_It's just a question'_

'_I was simply inquiring if Shibuya has gotten the chance to really play with fire.'_

"AAHH!" Wolfram let out a cry of frustration, and in the heat of the moment, created a fireball twice the size of his fist and hurled it into the door all the way down the hallway, which wasn't more than a few yards in front of him. Panting slightly, Wolfram intently watched the door burn for a few more seconds before snapping his fingers and dismissing the fire.

"If only that door was that perverted Sage, I'd feel much better." Wolfram said, walking over to the scorched door to inspect. After seeing that the door would be alright, Wolfram opened it to see what room he just torched the entrance to. He stepped inside, and immediately recognized the room as a royal guest room. It was a fair size room, furnished with a king size bed, 5 drawer dresser, master bath, walk-in closet, and a nightstand. The basic furnishings for all the bedrooms really. The only thing that made it royal was that it had a master bath attached to it.

Wanting to just gather his thoughts for a bit, Wolfram moved to sit on the bed. He was still upset with Murata, no doubt about that, but he also felt something else, besides embarrassment. He felt a bit betrayed. It was obvious to everyone that The Sage was not one his top favorite people, but Wolfram had thought they had enough mutual respect for each other for the Sage to not ridicule his personal feelings and such. Murata was more like a rival friend to Wolfram; never exactly best buddies, but still close to some degree. To have unexpectedly attack him through his pride and honor like that in front of anyone made Wolfram lose any respect for the Sage he had.

It also made Wolfram feel more alone than before.

As Murata was the only one who was close to understanding the connection between him and Yuuri, it made Wolfram feel bit more isolated now that he didn't want to have anything at all to do with Murata and anyone to semi-share his feelings with. Sure his mother and brothers and friends and loyal soldiers were there for him, but each relationship was different, and the one he had with Murata was gone, for no reason apparently.

"Come to think of it, why would he assault me like that? Have I done something to offend him?" Wolfram asked himself. "No, I've been looking after Yuuri the whole time. I haven't done anything more than threaten him a time here or there. He had no right to do what he did." Wolfram shook his head. As he thought more one it, he couldn't imagine a reason why the Sage would do such a thing. All this thinking made Wolfram's head hurt as he laid down on the best and ran his fingers through his hair.

As Wolfram thought back on what he could of done to possibly made the Sage attack him verbally, Wolfram unintentionally thought back on the days since Yuuri collapsed. He was surprised at himself for not giving into temptation during the first couple of days to lie beside Yuuri and not move until Yuuri woke up. After Yuuri went down in that office, Wolfram's logical thought process disappeared as his emotions took over. When Gisela arrived, he thought everything would be okay, and Yuuri would be back to complaining about being called a wimp in no time. But when Gisela announced that she couldn't do anything, time slowed down for Wolfram as every minute that went by that he thought he was really going to lose Yuuri seem to be excruciating and slow. Then the whole piece of Yuuri's soul thing came into play, although at the time he didn't even know what was really happening, just that he felt a wreck but was comforted when Yuuri's soul entered him.

Afterwards, Wolfram had pretty much been waiting on pins and needles for Yuuri to wake up. He started neglecting his duties and refused to move from Yuuri's side. It was only when Gwendal and his mother came barging into the room to talk to him that he finally lengthen his distance from Yuuri some. But not completely. The only reason Wolfram thought he let himself leave Yuuri's side as easily as he did with a talk was because of the feeling he would get at times which Murata said was the connection between him and Yuuri and Yuuri provided it in him whenever he felt a certain way. It would show up whenever Wolfram was off balance because of whatever, and it would soothe him back into a more composed state.

Speaking of which, as angry as he was earlier and as depressed-like as he feels now, Wolfram wondered if he should have received the nice warm feeling throughout his chest by now? If there was ever a moment for Wolfram to be considered off-balance, tonight would definitely be it.

"What's going on wimp? I could really use you right now." Wolfram waited for a feeling to spread within him, but felt a bit more betrayed when he didn't receive one. At first, nothing happened, then Wolfram busted out laughing at himself. "Wow, I have really gone soft since you've been here wimp. I remember I used to be the one saving you all the time since you can't seem to do anything right, and now here I am needing you when you've went and gotten yourself into a whole new situation. Who would of thought eh?"

Wolfram turned over on the bed, pulling the pillow over to him to rest his head on. He yawned, thinking about Yuuri. "I'm pathetic, catering to a man who, after being in his own country for three years, still has to suffer through Gunter's ridiculous lectures."

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"How much are you willing to doubt me?" Murata ken smiled behind his glasses, head resting smugly in his hands. "Is that all that was really needed for that to happen?" asked Gwendal, his hands rubbing against his forehead which has somehow accumulated more wrinkles.

"Actually, given by his reaction, I'm willing to bet that it'll happen tonight really." Said Murata. Lady Celi clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful! Who knew that my lil wolfie had that kind of influence? This is wonderful news!" Conrad smiled to himself, hoping that the information that he just received is accurate. Beside him, there was a Gunter bawling his eyes out. "Oh why? Why must it be this way for great fortune to happen? Ahh!" The lilac haired man cried some more. Greta entered through the doorway then.

"I couldn't find him. He must of got a good head start. Some of the guards told me which way he went but still no luck."

"That's alright dear. Wait until you hear the good news!" Lady Celi exclaimed "Good news? What good news?" Greta inquired, her brown eyes showing of clear confusion. Lady Celi jumped up from the table and went over to her granddaughter, grabbing her by the hand. "Come, it's almost time to call it a night, but I'll walk you to your room and tell you on the way."

"Okay, I think. Goodnight everyone!" Greta waved at everyone still at the table. Rounds of 'goodnight' and 'sleep well' were heard from everyone except Gunter, who still was in his own world.

"Well, I best be heading off too. I have a new invention that I've been working on to help make the work of the women around here easier. This invention will help make the dishes become washed in mass amounts and leave then sparkly and shiny and clean. I call it: make-the-dishes-washed-and-sparkly-and-shiny-kun!" Anissina stood up, with a proud and faraway look into her eyes. Then she gave a sharp look towards Gwendal and Gunter. "But of course, I will need a power source to make this work. I'm sure there are some pretty strong demons around here somewhere with strong magic that are willing to help out in the name of science!"

With only a passing thought of what could happen if he allowed himself to remain passive for a few more seconds while Anissina looked for a sacrificial guinea pig, Gwendal quickly stood up and took big lengthy steps towards the doorway as silently as he could, trying to keep his composure and not give away the fact that he was breaking into a sweat at the possibility of facing such horror.

Once he reached the door, Gwendal said "As much as I would like to help indulge in the forward movement, there are duties that I have that require my urgent attention at this very moment." In the blink of an eye, Gwendal was at the door with one foot already out when a certain blue-eyed redhead grabbed him by the shoulder. At the familiar touch that reminded him of pain and agony, Gwendal noticeably flinched.

"Ah Gwendal thanks for volunteering! I never would of dreamed that you would be so kind to help out an old childhood friend such as me! You are truly a man of men!" Gwendal desperately tried to think of something to say, his eyes searching around the room frantic-like for any excuse to get him out of this predicament. He found none with Conrad and Murata, seeing as they lack the necessary magic that Anissina needs, but one man still at the table did have it.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, yes that may be true, but I am currently in the middle of an important case for the maou and cannot be torn away any longer than I have been. Although, I see one other person who is still capable of free time and able to help you in the name of science. Gunter will have no problem helping to serve in advancement of, uh, your inventions."

"Oh I see…" Anissina looked between Gwendal and the still mentally absent Gunter. "Very well, you are free to go for now. I will come to collect your services at a later date." With that she let go of Gwendal and grabbed Gunter, who seemed to finally come to his senses. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

"Come on Gunter, you and I are going to have some fun!"

"Wait, hold on, now wait a minute! You can't do this! Argh! Gwendal" Gwendal turned around and faced the wall as Anissina dragged Gunter along to her lab.

"Ahh! Help me! This surely must be a form of kidnapping! Help!" Anissina looked over her shoulder at the frantic Gunter. "Aw don't be like that. Gunter you are here to help make a advancement in history! Besides, I'm sure this new idea of mine real really, _blow up._"

Gunter cries were the last thing everyone heard from him as he was drugged down the hall to face his doom.

Conrad let out a chuckle at the antics that were played out before him as his brother let out a relieved sigh. Murata had an amused expression on his face. "Gwendal von Voltarie, you are a very cruel man to sacrifice another in such a manner."

Gwendal took a step through the door before hesitating. "It was for the good of my country," he said, then continued his way towards his office. Now all that was left in the dining room was Conrad and Murata.

Murata got up and stretched. "I suppose I should go find something to do until the time tonight. I think it won't be very long anyway." Conrad stood up also. "Do you really think that it'll happen, like you said?" Murata pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Of course, Sir Weller. As complex as we may seem to be, we are actually simple-minded creatures. And upon instinct, we make simple-minded decisions."

Conrad nodded his head before watching the Sage leave the room. He thanked the maids cleaning up and followed suit.

* * *

In the Maou's chambers, to the outside world Yuuri was sleeping peacefully, when in reality he was having an argument with himself.

A few moments ago, Yuuri felt a surge pass through him through his connection with Wolfram that he named '_Je t'aime de tout mon Coeur' _or '_Je t'aime'_ for short. By naming his connections he thought he felt a closer bond with them. He named his connection with The Maou _'__danketsu'_ & his connection with Murata _'kenmei'. _

"You can't tell me you didn't feel that! I know you came feel _Je'taime_ the same way I do!" Yuuri shouted at his other half.

"_Of course I came feel it. But right now this is more urgent."_ The Maou folded his arms and stood firm in his decision. Yuuri floated around and threw up his hands in aggravation. "Come on! You're telling me that waiting around here and floating through some clouds with you is more important than getting to Wolfram? What kind of sense does that make?"

The Maou sighed. _"Once again Yuuri, the poison was strong. Although it did not kill us, it did make our body very weary. If you leave to take command now, then you will be very fatigued when you awaken, as oppose to if you waited here, then our body would be able to heal better along with the benefits of-"_

"I don't care. You said we're not going to die right? Then what's the harm in letting me go early? So what if I'm alil tired, I can go back to sleep once I know Wolfram's okay. I can't even feel him anymore since the surge." Yuuri groaned.

"_That's because of some kind of interference. Things would be much easier if you would just remain content and allow yourself to heal more. Then again, that's not like you is it?"_ The maou sighed. _"Do you even know why you persist on arising so much anyway Yuuri?"_ To this, Yuuri turned and faced the maou. He was about to say something, then realized he had nothing to say. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly. "Well, uh, no, not really, hehe…" The maou shook his head.

"But I just feel like I need to get to him. I don't know what it is or why, but for some reason, something is calling me to him. When I felt that surge, I felt as though I needed to move to be right there, as if by instinct. Besides, I think I've been here long enough anyway." Yuuri looked at the Maou with a plea in his eyes. "Please, tell me how to get out of here. You can feel with _danketsu _how much I want to go. Please?" Yuuri clapped his hands in front of him.

The Maou looked at Yuuri with a stern expression for a few moments before sighing again. _"True, we have remained idle longer than I had anticipated. Very well, you can take control once again."_

Yuuri nearly did a backflip in the air, almost kicking one of his thought clouds. "Yes! I promise to rest up as soon as I know everything is okay!" He was dancing around in celebration.

The Maou nodded. _"Still, I must say it is unusual to name the connections that you have. I won't even bother asking or looking to find out why. At any rate, Yuuri. Yuuri!"_

Yuuri was still dancing around until the Maou finally caught his attention. "Uh, hehe, yea?"

"_Yuuri, know this. Once you wake up, you will feel very disoriented and your body will feel heavy since you are insistent on leaving early. It's also possible that you might not even remember why you wanted to leave in the first place, or remember anything for awhile for that matter. But Yuuri..."_

"Yeah?"

"_When you do remember everything, make sure not to forget what we talked and everything we shared here. And remember the special conversations we had and what I've shone you during your time here." _Then the Maou narrowed his cat-like eyes._ "You do remember everything we've discussed, correct?"_

"Yeah, yeah I got it. No going back on decisions, learn to use the connections wisely, learn to control my powers more, yeah yeah, and then that other stuff…." Yuuri's voice trailed off.

"_I know it is not the best of subjects but be prepared. I sense a disturbance in the future, and preparations must be ready and everyone must be ready in case that time comes, including you."_ Yuuri nodded his head solemnly. "I know, it's just I hate to think of something bad happening to everyone."

The Maou floated over and placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. _"When the time comes, use what I've shone you here, but only use them in emergencies."_

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Emergencies only. Jeez, you sound like my mother whenever I'm leaving out somewhere."

The Maou chuckled. _"Well, she is a very fine and caring woman. But I must ask, are you sure that you're really ready to leave now?"_ Yuuri nodded his head.

"_Very well then. Close your eyes."_

Yuuri did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could feel when the Maou placed his hand on his head. At first there was nothing, but then Yuuri felt a small tingle throughout his body. _"This might be somewhat discomforting at first since you're not used to it."_ he heard the Maou say. As soon as The Maou's last word left his mouth, Yuuri felt as though he had the wind knocked out of him. His chest was tight, his arms and legs felt as though they were sore from a 10 mile jog, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move. He tried to open his eyes, but they were glued heavily shut.

This feeling lasted for a few moments before it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Yuuri still couldn't open his eyes as he felt himself falling forward. Yuuri expected that he would stop soon enough, but he just kept falling, feeling something like wind hitting against his face. He felt as though he were skydiving with his eyes closed. The last thing he heard were the Maou's words.

"_Don't Forget."_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Okay, it's official, I suck royally at updating lol. March was a hard month family-wise and last month was nothing but test for me. But the good news is I passed all my finals and finished my classes finally so now I have more free time to work on my stories yay! I wrote this within a couple of days, give or take, just to get back into the swing of things. The next chapter is coming soon hopefully, in which Yuuri finally wakes up, and it's time for the intruder to be properly introduced in the call of action.

Until Next Time! ~Kriter727~


	8. Tidal Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the addiction I have to Tetris. I'm officially hooked.**

**Chapter 8 – Tidal Change**

Yuuri did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could feel when the Maou placed his hand on his head. At first there was nothing, but then Yuuri felt a small tingle throughout his body. _"This might be somewhat discomforting at first since you're not used to it."_ he heard the Maou say. As soon as The Maou's last word left his mouth, Yuuri felt as though he had the wind knocked out of him. His chest was tight, his arms and legs felt as though they were sore from a 10 mile jog, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move. He tried to open his eyes, but they were glued heavily shut.

This feeling lasted for a few moments before it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Yuuri still couldn't open his eyes as he felt himself falling forward. Yuuri expected that he would stop soon enough, but he just kept falling, feeling something like wind hitting against his face. He felt as though he were skydiving with his eyes closed. The last thing he heard were the Maou's words.

"_Don't Forget."_

* * *

Conrad Weller was one of the best soldiers on could ever hope for. He held skill as the best of the best swordsmen in Shin Makoku, he held strength from extensive training and combat, he held a diverse personality that enabled him to be cool and act accordingly with any situation, he held looks and charm that allowed him to appear as handsome as he was skilled, he held knowledge as he was knew the land just as well as he was known throughout the land, he held bravery as the Lion of Lutenburg, and although all of these features are equally important in a person, he held one more thing that made him more potent; one thing that could make, save, or break a entire country.

Conrad held loyalty.

Loyalty was vital and as a soldier, personal bodyguard, advisor, godfather, friend, and family member, Conrad's loyalty allowed him to be all of those things. He cherished his time with Yuuri every second of everyday they got to be together. To Conrad, Yuuri represented something that hasn't been in the land since Shinou held the title as king when alive; real inspiration, hope, joy, and originality.

Conrad had watched the effects of the castle since Yuuri had fallen ill. The surrounding atmosphere the day the news became widely known throughout the castle turned grim without a hitch. He stood by and watched the effect Yuuri's illness had on everyone. Even though things had progressed for the better, nothing was the same.

Greta handled the news the better than anyone expected, although it was hard to watch. Conrad had tried hiding the truth from the young girl, but faltered and could not say 'no' to the sweet spot he felt for Greta and her adorable, innocent auburn eyes. In telling her, he could visibly see how he internally crushed some of her innocence through those same eyes. She cried and held onto Conrad for awhile, but eventually made herself to be mature about it. She told Conrad, 'Even though I don't like it, Yuuri wouldn't want me to cry. I have to be strong, for him'. Truly carrying Yuuri's spirit and true to her way, her words touched Conrad, and he had been there to help support her even more than usual because of it.

Gwendal had left the castle for a few days to personally to search for leads on the poison, something he would have never done before. When he returned, Gwendal seemed to be in a sour mood more than usual, in which describing his mood as a _sour_ mood would have been an understatement. Even though Gwendal is tough and able to hide his thoughts and emotions fruitfully, to those who knew him best Gwendal's feelings were noticeable through his actions. Even though he was hard on the young king, Gwendal still saw him a as child growing into a young man, cute in many ways, and the thought of someone with the ability to harm Yuuri right under his nose ate at Gwendal on the inside.

Gunter divulged himself in his studies, trying to remember anything or find anything that would help the situation. Most of his day was spent heading up his duties and his free time in the library. Anything regarding poison or a poison combination Gunter wrote down in a list, which eventually became a book. He was sullen and determined, and you could hardly say Yuuri's name without Gunter breaking down.

Lady Celi and Anissina and most of everybody else took the news the same way along a variation. Some became grief-stricken and depressed, others strong and containing their emotions inside, while others remained neutral, choosing to accept that it happened and pray for the best while continuing with their lives.

As expected, Wolfram was the worst case because of his strong feelings towards Yuuri. For awhile no one could talk any sense into him, then he became obsessive, then depressed, then tried to keep going, but ended up fueling his depression on the inside.

As for Conrad, watching the deviation between how people understood and accepted the news, he fell towards the strong category. Every time he saw Yuuri or thought about it, his heart would cringe and his fist would ball. It hurt him like Gwendal to know that someone was capable of hurting their beloved Maou, and it hurt to know it happened while he was present. But Conrad chose not to escape by knitting and diving into work or caving to emotions.

Conrad was undeniably loyal, and stayed by Yuuri's side watching over him and Wolfram the entire time. Conrad felt so torn on the inside that he drove himself towards being a 24/7 bodyguard. If he wasn't there to watch over Yuuri personally, he had strategically placed guards throughout the castle to be able to hold off any situation while alerting him as soon as possible. His trust of everyone else to help take care of his family had been buried under self-guilt and self-implored responsibility. He vowed he would _not_ let any more harm come towards Yuuri or his family anymore.

That's why after dinner when everyone dispersed to their own headquarters, he headed straight for Yuuri's bedroom after receiving word that Wolfram had just calmed down from a temper tantrum somewhere in the castle and would be fine after awhile. He had told the guards to keep an eye on him just to make sure he didn't do anything that was unusual for him.

In the Maou's bedchamber, Conrad leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the balcony, reminiscing about how everything seemed to be so much more different and sullen whenever Yuuri was temporarily away.

Conrad looked at Yuuri's sleeping form on the bed. He looked liked boy-Yuuri at the moment and hadn't done one of his transformations into his Maou form in awhile. Staring at the boy, Conrad observed just how much Yuuri had grown since first arriving. His muscles were more noticeable, his maturity level had increased even if just slightly, he could control his powers more, he understood more about the land and the way things were, he'd grown taller with his hair a bit longer, his eyes twitched more than usual, his…

Wait…

Conrad looked again, and sure enough, Yuuri's eyes were twitching before blinking open slowly. Still in mild disbelief, Conrad rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. When he glanced for a 3rd time, he found his eyes did not deceive him as Yuuri's eyes were half-way open in sort of dazed look.

Not able to fully contain the happiness he felt at the moment, Conrad practically ran the few steps from the wall to the side of the bed. "Yuuri…" he whispered softly to the boy, hope filling his voice.

Yuuri felt as though someone hit him in the head full force. His head pounded, everything still looked blurry, his body felt as though it could barely move, and every muscle ached. Despite that, Yuuri forced himself to become more alert to the point where he could at least see clearly. A sudden slump on the side of what he realized was the bed caused Yuuri to wince slightly. He turned to see Conrad leaning on the bed, nearly hovering over him. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri saw in Conrad's expression that he was worried about him. His soft brown eyes shined against the moonlight, yet they shined of relief and concern. Even though his head was throbbing and he couldn't quite think efficiently yet, he figured that he must have done something to truly upset the man.

Not wanting to see such a face from Conrad, Yuuri tried to talk and tell him to relax some, but his voice was weak and dry and whatever he tried to say came out in short, raspy words. He needed something for that.

"…Conrad…water…please…"

After too long of a period of routine, helplessness, and no Yuuri, Conrad was only too happy to do whatever his godson needed. With one of his soft smiles that he usually directed mostly towards Yuuri, Conrad nodded and made sure Yuuri was covered by the blankets properly. "Of course Heika."

Yuuri heard him and tried to tell him, 'Really, it's Yuuri for the millionth time', but all that came out that was understandable was "…Yuuri…", which was good enough for the young Maou to get his point across. With his smile widening slightly, Conrad nodded again. "Of course, Yuuri."

Conrad stood up and made his was towards the door, each step seemingly to feel lighter than the last. Right before turning the doorknob, the door opened itself to show Gisela and Murata on the other side, a glass of water in his hand. Murata smiled, "I'd figure it would be around this time." He glanced behind Conrad towards Yuuri in the bed. "Looks like my timing was pretty good too."

Conrad stepped aside and allowed them to enter, Gisela giving a quick bow to Conrad before proceeding towards the bed.

Murata walked over to the bed, studying Yuuri before saying anything. To him, Yuuri looked as though he just recovered from a beating like the ones from the bullies that would pick on him on Earth. But there was nothing as far as he could tell that seemed a cause for any concern. Yuuri noticed Murata after a few seconds, wondering why he was just standing there.

Sighing to himself before smiling softly, Murata handed Yuuri the glass of water. "Really Shibuya, you are a handful. You caused quite the panic, you know that?" Yuuri gave a half smile, feeling too exhausted to try for a real one. He tried to raise his hand to take the glass, but ended up struggling in vain as his limbs felt too heavy and sore to lift. Standing by, Gisela noticed Yuuri's struggling.

Stepping up, she made her presence known, in which Yuuri hadn't even noticed her.

"Hello there Heika. Might you be feeling sore at the moment?" Glad to see Gisela, Yuuri gave a faint nod. Gisela smiled and removed the covers from Yuuri, giving him a sudden chill from the cool air throughout his body. Murata backed out of the way, and Gisela got to work, running a green glowing hand over Yuuri's body. "I brought her along just in case. In which I apologize for disturbing you at this time of night Gisela." Murata said.

"It is no problem, Your Highness. I am just happy to see to see to His Majesty's well being."

'Why does no one call me Yuuri?' Yuuri thought to himself.

Conrad went towards Murata, hand extended. "I believe His Majesty would like some water now." Murata nodded and handed Conrad the glass. "Of course. I'd forgotten already." Moving in between Gisela and Murata, Conrad gladly held the glass to Yuuri's mouth, tilting it slowly so that Yuuri could sip it slowly without choking.

Gratefully, Yuuri downed the whole glass, his sips turning into gulps. When he was done, Yuuri's throat felt much better, along with most of his body thanks to Gisela's healing. Conrad took the glass away and placed it on the nightstand. He then backed away in order to provide Gisela with more room. Murata went and sat down on the bed beside the huge pillows.

Nothing was said for a few more moments while the healer worked. Yuuri felt the achiness and heaviness and fatigue from earlier start to dissipate. After a few minutes, with a satisfied smile, Gisela announced she was through.

"Here you go Heika. You seemed to have experienced the same symptoms as those who just awake from a coma, although I suspect because of your power the effects were a bit greater. You should feel much better now, although still somewhat tired and sore."

"How about it Shibuya, how are you feeling?"

Yuuri licked the remaining trickling water drops from his lips and sat up, even though it he did it somewhat slowly. His body felt much lighter now, and his head had subsided from its throbbing. "I feel fine, thank you Gisela." His voice was much clearer.

Gisela gave a small bow. "You're welcome Your Majesty. You should try not to move too much since your body isn't adjusted to movement just yet." Yuuri nodded. "It's Yuuri, and I feel alright, maybe just alil dizzy."

"You should be feeling much better than that, considering all the rest you've been getting lately." Murata said teasingly. Yuuri smiled sheepishly, before turning to look around him. His eyes wandered the room as if he was just seeing his bedroom for the first time.

"Hey guys, um, how long was I out of it?"

"A full week." Conrad answered.

"A full week huh? Wow…"

"Yep, you had us pretty worried. Even so, I'm glad I know you were just taking your sweet time getting up." Yuuri delivered a sarcastic glance in Murata's teasing direction.

"Yuuri, do you remember anything?" Conrad asked. As relieved as he was to see his godson conscious and alright, he had to also see if he could find out anything that would help find the people that dared harmed Yuuri in the first place.

"Hmmm…" Yuuri thought about it. He remembered walking to Gwendal's office.

"I remember going to Gwendal's office, he had…uh… something for me. I can't really remember…"

"It was a letter addressed specifically to you." Murata chimed in. His earlier bantering of his friend side and teasing demeanor disappeared, and was now in his revered Great Sage mode. "Sir von Voltaire had called you to his office in order to give you the letter. He was not authorized to open it because it had a royal seal on it that was, and is currently, unrecognizable. He handed it to you and you read it. Do you remember that Shibuya?"

Yuuri thought hard about it. After being in Gwendal's office for a bit, his memory was fuzzy. He barely remembered anything about a letter. He felt as though he'd just awaken from a short nap after being worn out. His memories of anything for the past week and some were null and void.

"Sorry, I got nothing. My memories kinda disappear after going into the office. I'm not sure if I remember much about a letter. I just remember walking into Gwendal's office after someone told me Gwendal had something for me."

"That would be me." Conrad moved alil closer to the bed. "Are you sure you don't remember anything? I came and got you and Wolfram from the gardens remember?"

"No... I just remember walking into the office and… Wait, that's right!"

Yuuri looked around, searching, stretching his sore neck muscles in the process. "Heika, you must calm down." Gisela warned.

"What is it Shibuya, did you remember something?"

Yuuri looked all around the room, but in failure. "I've been up all this time, and he hasn't ambushed me. Something's not right." Conrad and Gisela stared at Yuuri confused.

"Seeing as you're waiting for someone to, 'ambush' you as you say, I'll assume you're talking about von Bielefeld." Yuuri nodded at Murata's assumption.

"Yeah, where is he?"

"The guards told me he fell asleep in one other the other bedrooms after relieving some _stress._" Conrad answered.

"Stress? Why would Wolfram feel stressed?"

"Since you've entered your coma-like state, Wolfram has been constantly worrying about you. For awhile he would not leave your side and became depressed. Then once Gwendal and mother got on him he went back to his duties, but not whole-heartedly as his thoughts were of you."

"Oh…I see." Yuuri felt bad that Wolfram had worried over him, but for some reason he knew if it were the other way around, he would feel the same way. "But what do you mean he had to relieve some stress? Did he get that mad at me?"

Murata spoke up then. "I'm afraid I have to take the blame for that one Shibuya."

"Why?"

"It was a theory of mine that I tried in order to get you to wake up. See, I had intentionally provoked von Bielefeld in order to make him mad, mad enough to so that you would feel it and wake through your connection with him." Yuuri cocked his head slightly. "Connection..?"

"Yes, connection. Do you not feel connected with Sir von Bielefeld?"

Right then Yuuri became aware of a small feeling inside his chest right where his heart was. He felt something, just could not remember anything about a connection. "I, I don't know-"

"_Yes Yuuri, the connection. Remember the connection." _The Maou spoke up just then. As soon as he spoke, Yuuri's head flooded with information as he remembered everything from going to Gwendal's office to passing out to spending time with his Maou-self learning more about himself and his abilities to leaving that plane and waking up to where he was now. His eyes widened a bit because all the information came at such a rush that it made Yuuri dizzy and started to lose his balance sitting up.

Murata caught Yuuri and held him by the shoulder. "Whoa there Shibuya, don't go back fainting on us again, you just got here. Are you okay?"

"Shall I heal him, Your Highness?" Gisela asked.

"No, I'm alright." Yuuri answered, having recollected himself.

"_It seems you remember everything alright. It took a bit longer than I thought it would for you to remember since you left." _The Maou observed. 'Yeah, I'm alright.' Yuuri answered back in his mind.

"Heika, did you remember something?" Conrad asked.

"_Remember what we discussed Yuuri?" _The Maou questioned, gaining another 'yeah' from Yuuri.

"Uh, no, sorry. My memory still seems blank." Yuuri hesitantly replied to Conrad. Murata narrowed his eyes slightly. Yuuri didn't give his usual 'You're-the-one-who-named-me' retort when Conrad called him by his title. He had a feeling something wasn't right. He looked Yuuri directly in his pitch-black eyes. "Are you sure Shibuya?"

"Yes." Yuuri answered, although not returning the Great Sage's look.

Murata knew right then that Yuuri was lying. Even so he decided not to push it for now, even with the uneasy feeling he had.

"Anyway," Yuuri piped up, "I think I should go find Wolfram, it's pretty late and he should be in his bed." Yuuri swung his legs over the bed without a second thought.

"Wa-wait. Heika! I must insist that you stay in bed, your body hasn't fully recovered yet!" Gisela watched as Yuuri slowly stood up, wavering slightly. "Heika-"

"It's Yuuri Gisela, and I'll be fine. I've been in bed too long, and I've got to go to the bathroom anyway."

Gisela did not like having a patient walking about in such post-coma condition. Conrad read the look on her face that quickly went from head doctor to drill sergeant. "Don't worry Gisela, I'll accompany him. I won't let him yield to anything unfortunate."

Still not persuaded, she looked towards Murata for back-up. "Your Highness, certainly you do not approve of this do you?" Murata merely shrugged.

"I'd rather not become involved. However," he looked over at Conrad and Yuuri, "when it comes to Shibuya, Sir Weller in my opinion is the best escort one could ask for, with his skill and speed, nothing grave should happen."

Yuuri smiled and Conrad nodded in agreement, usual soft smile in place.

Seeing that she was apparently outnumbered 3-1, Gisela decided to be a bit more lenient for once.

"Okay, fine." She pointed a finger at Yuuri. "But only on the condition that after finding Wolfram, you come _straight_ back here. And you," she turned to Conrad "have to make sure that he follows that. Got it?"

Both Yuuri and Conrad nodded.

"Good. I'll be waiting here just in case." Gisela made her way to a chair in the room. "I'm done."

Yuuri beamed one of his Yuuri-like smiles at Gisela, who turned her head to hide her own smile at seeing Yuuri happy. Murata said nothing else as he watched Yuuri, expression unreadable.

"Be right back!" Yuuri said as he walked, or somewhat wobbled, towards the bathroom. Conrad was right at his side.

* * *

Now familiar to the spot on the roof where messages were sent and received in the dead of night, the intruder once again awaited further instructions.

Being a spy within Blood Pledge Castle proved to be quite a task. They had to stay undercover at all times, whether it be remaining in an isolated location or staying in costume and pretending to be a newbie, not showing their face to any one person more than a few seconds.

They were resigned to the task of overseeing the activities of the castle and making sure every event and useful detail was reported to their lord and everyone else. Even though the distance between the homeland and Blood Pledge Castle was a few days travel, messages usually arrived within a day due to the specially trained birds they used, along with a magical ornament placed inside their feathers.

The intruder had sent word of the Sage's plan to their Master earlier in the night, after they overheard him talking about it during dinner. Every detail was recorded and sent, and with it being useful information, it was sure that new orders would arrive soon within the night.

After about 10 more minutes, prediction came true as the intruder spotted one of their birds hovering in the sky. During training, it was taught to never land but always wait for a signal to approach. The intruder snapped their fingers in a quick gesture that the bird recognized, and it immediately came forth.

Unlatching the letter from the bird and giving it a treat in return, the intruder hurriedly open the letter to read new orders. It said:

_You have been doing good work reporting, and this is a crucial time that has come upon us. If you have not been detected and your reports are accurate, as I'm sure they are, then I have no doubts that what the Sage predicted will come true. When it happens and the demon king awakes, send in the message and move on to the next plan. This is a vital mission and failure is not an option. You can do it, as planned. I know that as one of my most loyal, you will make sure things go accordingly and transitions into the next phase are smooth and just._

_-I'm counting on you._

"My lord believes in me, as I will make sure things shall not go astray."

The intruder turned the letter over and scribbled a quick letter of thanks and commitment on the back before attaching it back to the bird and sending it off. They stood and watched it fly off, staring as it disappeared from the light of the moon into the night sky. Then they turned around and went back into the castle, smiling of anticipation.

With permission to move, the night was now about to be an interesting one.

* * *

Finally being able to walk again with more balance and less wobbling, Yuuri and Conrad made their way through the hallways after leaving the bathroom. Yuuri didn't realize not doing anything but lying in bed would have such a great effect on his body, and then too his leaving from inside himself earlier than planned.

At first he had had trouble walking, as Gisela had said, but he got back used to it with only a small limp. His body still felt somewhat sore even after Gisela's healing, but it was bearable. Yuuri also brush his teeth, as he felt his mouth clammy and unkept. He would of taken a bath too, but he hadn't the time nor was he really up to it.

Before going to find Wolfram, Yuuri headed straight towards Greta's bedroom. Wolfram was very dear to him, but Greta was important also and he was aching to see her. As soon as he made the suggestion, Conrad shifted gears and headed to Greta's room alongside Yuuri, happy to do whatever the boy wanted.

"She has been really strong Heika, even after learning of what happened."

"It's Yuuri Conrad, you keep forgetting that."

"Yes, Yuuri."

"And I wouldn't expect any less from Greta. She's my daughter after all. I've always told her to be strong, no matter what. I told her that if something were to ever happen to me, then not to blame herself and stay strong. Wolfram is better anyway at this, and I would never want her to be sad. I've told her that one of my greatest joys is having a daughter like her and seeing her smile. Without that smile, I wouldn't be able to smile, so she has to be strong in order to keep her smile." Yuuri smiled himself, thinking of his many talks with Greta. He had realized that as much trouble as he seemed to get in, he wanted her to always know how much he loved her.

Conrad looked down at Yuuri, smiling softly but beaming on the inside at how much his godson loved and respected his daughter as a parent. It made him proud to see Yuuri growing up and doing things and taking care of people in his own kind-hearted way.

"You've always made me proud Yuuri. This world would be nothing without you." They reached Greta's door, the guards alert and standing on either side of the door on duty. As soon as they saw Yuuri, they perked up even more, happy to see their Maou up and about.

Stopping in front of Greta's door, Conrad placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. He looked at Yuuri as a father would look at his son, with pride clearly evident in his eyes. Yuuri was more than happy that he made Conrad proud, even if he wasn't exactly sure of what he did to make him proud. But behind Conrad's soft approving eyes, Yuuri thought he saw a bit of sadness behind them also.

"Conrad, is everything alright?" Yuuri asked.

"Y-Yes, of course Yuuri. Let's go in." He hesitated for a fraction of a second, to which only those with close observational skills would have noticed. Unfortunately it flew right over Yuuri's head.

Yuuri nodded, and gave the guards a friendly greeting before he slowly and quietly opened the door and entered.

Greta was sleeping away on her bed, along with some tossing and turning. She was sweating and kept mumbling something incoherent, turning to her side. Yuuri silently tip-toed over to the edge of the bed, Conrad right behind him.

Yuuri glanced at her and immediately realized something was off. "What's wrong with her?" he whispered to Conrad.

Conrad placed his head on her forehead. "She doesn't appear to be feverish. Nightmares perhaps?"

"Nightmares huh?" Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed gently and pulled the blanket down off her shoulder some to provide a bit of cooling relief. Then he placed his hand on her back between her shoulder blades, then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Trying his best, he managed to summon a small green light in his hand, a healing that was meant more to relax than to heal. He felt a feeling in a particular part of his chest, a disapproving warning through _danketsu _not to overexert himself_._

Ignoring it, Yuuri started whispering in Greta's ear softly, telling her he was there and that everything was going to be alright and whatever else that would ease her.

Watching the affectionate display, Conrad couldn't help but house the wish, however fleeting it was, to at least be able to heal so he could help Yuuri.

With the warmth on her back and sweet words in her ear, Greta started to calm down. She stopped sweating and moving as frantically. She still mumbled, but it was softer and sounded less like she was struggling in her dream. One word that Yuuri understood as he started slowly pulling away from Greta, was his name, "…Yuuri…"

Yuuri stood up, smiling as his daughter seemed to sleep more soundly than when he had first entered. As part of his happiness, he would do anything for her. "Alright Conrad, let's go find Wolfram before Gisela starts searching the halls for us." Conrad agreed.

Silently making their way out of the room, they gave the guards a quick goodbye before going on down the hall. They got a ways down one hall towards the guest bedrooms when Yuuri just started talking.

"I'm glad that I have Greta. I'm glad that I have Greta and Wolf." Conrad didn't say anything, but was curious as to where this was going. Yuuri speaking on whatever came to mind wasn't anything new, but the way he spoke was different. Conrad was listening, although Yuuri didn't say anything for a few more moments.

"I'm glad I have my family over here. You, Greta, Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata, Gisela, Lady Celi, Anissina, Hube, and everyone. I'm really grateful for what I have. I don't think I would trade any of you for anything." Yuuri had a distant look in his eyes.

Conrad waited some more, but when Yuuri didn't say anything else, he decided to speak up. "Is there something on your mind Yuuri?"

"Hm? Me? No I'm fine." Yuuri replied. Conrad got the feeling there was more to it than that, but decided not to push it. They had already reached the hallways with the guest rooms, but in following Yuuri, they had moved past many of them. "Where are we going by the way? Aren't we supposed to be checking the rooms for Wolfram?"

"Yeah, but I think I know which one he's in." Yuuri just kept walking, Conrad following behind curiously.

Hallway after hallway they turned until Yuuri turned to one hallway that was short and at the end, there were two guards posted on either side of a scorched door. Conrad remembered what the guards from earlier that night had told him. "The report from earlier said Wolfram had burned a door. How did you-" Yuuri smiled at Conrad.

"I just had a feeling. I guess it connected me with this room."

Conrad was stuck somewhere between awe-struck and curious and suspicious as to how Yuuri knew exactly which room to go to when he couldn't have any hint whatsoever.

"Come on." Yuuri's words floated to him as the double black was already walking to the door.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Heika is awake!"

"I know! This is great!"

"Maybe things will start picking up around here."

Two guards now had something interesting to talk about as they were at their stations outside of their assigned room. After finding out about Yuuri's recovery, they were excited for him and speculated on what the outcome would be once the rest of the castle and the kingdom found out tomorrow morning.

"Maybe there will be a party? Or a honorary banquet?"

"Maybe even a whole day off for the guards?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment before chuckling to themselves. "I don't even know why you would say that." One of them said.

"True, Sir von Voltaire would never allow such a thing. Hey, do you remember the guy from before? The lazy one who always had an excuse not to do something?"

"Yeah I think so, he claimed to be allergic to any and every little thing?"

The other guard nodded. "Yeah that's him. How about I heard that he tried pulling another one of his excuses again the other day, claiming to have gotten sick and was to be bedridden according to Lady Gisela's orders, but this time he got caught flirting with one of the maids."

Eyes widened. "No way! What happened?"

"Well I believe Doria, if that's her name, the green-haired one, was refusing his attempts the whole time, but he kept going after her. Well, Lady Anissina overheard them and went on one of her woman's rights rants. Then she found out he had pretended to be sick in order to get out of doing work. So then she decided that since he wasn't doing any work and seemed to be perfectly healthy, he could _help_ her in her lab with some experiments. By the time he was able to leave off from that duty, which was 3 days later, he was doing handstands and was obsessed with Sir von Christ for about 2 days."

The two men laughed some more. "I bet he'll never try that one again."

"Yeah me too."

Amidst their talking, the two guards never noticed the shady figure approaching them until he was right in front of them. "Hey! Who are you! Identify yourself!"

"He's an intruder, get him! AARRCCGH!"

Before he could do anything, the intruder slit the guard's throat, dropping him instantly. Making sure to make this quick, they turned around and kicked the other one in his stomach to throw him off balance, before sending a sword through his chest.

The two guards now dead, the intruder made their way into the room to retrieve their target.

* * *

Yuuri and Conrad entered the bedroom and immediately noticed Wolfram's sleeping form on the bed.

Yuuri didn't know how he would react to seeing Wolfram again, after everything he realized. With memories back, and feelings that never left, Yuuri understood how important Wolfram was to him and what he meant to him. The only thing is when he made all the realizations, he was when he was floating through some clouds. Now, seeing Wolfram in person slightly overwhelmed Yuuri with a reality check. A confrontation with everything he claimed.

Conrad noticed Yuuri's hesitation, and decided to let things play out for themselves. He moved quietly to the wall alongside the bed without a word. After all the strange little things he'd noticed from Yuuri tonight, he learned that observation was his best alley at the moment.

Conrad's movement pulled Yuuri from his thoughts. He stood there for a few seconds more, staring at Wolfram's beautiful sleeping face. _"You need not be afraid anymore Yuuri. You and Wolfram have been connected and there is no need to falter. Give in to your heart. Feel what you want and things will be okay."_ The Maou felt Yuuri's dilemma and encouraged him. 'Yeah, you're right.' Yuuri told him.

Yuuri moved to the bed to gently lie down beside Wolfram.

Wolfram was on his side, so Yuuri turned so they were face-to-face on the bed. Lightly he started shaking Wolfram awake. "Wolf…Wolf…Wolfram…"

The blond stirred some and mumbled something that Yuuri couldn't quite understand. So he tried again. This time Wolfram sluggishly blinked his eyes open, a dazed and sleepy look evident in his emerald gems. When he seemed to focus a bit more, he started making out Yuuri's face in front of him.

"Hey Wolf."

As soon as Yuuri said something, Wolfram seem to fully awaken and shot straight up. "Y-Yuuri?"

Yuuri sat up beside Wolfram, although a lot more slowly. "Hey. Miss me much?"

Wolfram was stunned for all of 5 seconds before his emotion and instinct overcame him. He threw his arms around Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Wolfram. I'm still kind of sore haha." Yuuri smiled, happy to see and feel the relief coming from the other boy. Wolfram held onto Yuuri for at least a full minute before he realized what he was doing. He pulled off and tried to recompose himself. "I-I mean, Yuuri? How-"

Yuuri put his fingers on Wolfram's lips. "We'll talk later Wolf. It's late, and I wanted to find you to bring you back to bed. We'll talk about everything later." Wolfram hesitated before nodding slightly. He looked around to realize that he wasn't in their room, before remembering everything that happened at dinner. He noticed Conrad against the wall.

Yuuri got off the bed before turning and offering his hand to Wolfram. "C'mon Wolf."

Wolfram thought that maybe he was still dreaming, because Yuuri would never have done that, or allowed him to act like he did. He pinched his arm, wondering if he would really feel it. Seeing the gesture, Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, which confused Wolfram.

"Yes you're awake Wolf. And no, you're not dreaming." Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and pulled him off the bed to him. He looked Wolfram directly in his eyes. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll talk later."

Wolfram still wasn't completely convinced that he wasn't dreaming, but decided dream or not he liked it. Conrad smiled at the scene before him. Hearing Yuuri tell Wolfram that they'd talk tomorrow, he figured that whatever had gotten into Yuuri tonight, he could also let the subject drop and talk about it tomorrow.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and took his hand in his. A faint blush crept upon Wolfram's cheeks, thinking that he must still definitely be dreaming.

They were about to head towards the door when they heard unusual noises coming from the other side. Then a painful shout could be heard as another noise that sounded like swords clashing rang, before everything was quiet.

"Yuuri! Get Back" Conrad shouted as he drew his sword and stood between the door and the boys.

The door opened slowly to reveal a man, dressed as a ninja would with all black attire, his face covered except for his eyes, and sword in hand. He was about a foot taller than Conrad, and a bit broader. Behind him Conrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram could see the bodies of the two guards lying on the ground, their blood leaking on the ground and on the man's sword and outfit.

Yuuri stared horrified, as Wolfram was stunned for only a second before going into soldier and bodyguard mode. Pretty sure that he wasn't dreaming anymore, he let go of Yuuri's hand threw Yuuri behind him. He grabbed his sword stood poised and ready, cursing the intruder. They now formed a line, with the man at the door, Conrad facing him in the middle of the room, Wolfram behind him, and Yuuri behind both of them.

"Ah, there you are, Your Majesty. You are a very troublesome Maou." The intruder said in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Wolfram.

"Quiet down and go back to sleep, as I have no time to play with you. It would be very beneficial if you would just come with me, Yuuri Heika. We have something to discuss."

"What did you say? Yuuri's not going anywhere with the likes of you!" barked Wolfram.

"Calm down Wolfram." Conrad said. His stood between the boys with his sword drawn. He studied the man in front of him, and could tell he wasn't just another assassin. He appeared to be standing before them with his sword down and attitude cocky, but Conrad noticed how the way he grip his sword allowed him to be ready for a quick strike, or a quick defense and counterstrike. His taunting was a way to draw them into range.

"How did you get in here? Did you kill all the guards in your path?" Conrad coolly asked.

"I did whatever was necessary. Your guards are so incompetent I didn't have to kill any of them, even if I did."

"Then why did you?" Yuuri spoke up.

"Because, dear Maou, achieving my goal is my top priority; which involves you coming with me for a bit, unless you want me to harm one of these precious people in here." The man chuckled. Yuuri was more than disgusted with the man's tone.

"Enough. You will surrender yourself or you will be killed on the spot." Conrad ordered, shifting into his ready stance. His once soft brown eyes changed into one of those who had killed many and seen many die. Whoever this was, they were after Yuuri, and Conrad knew he would be dead with his spirit departed far away before he would let anyone lay a hand on him.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Lion of Lutenburg." The man got into a stance posed for a fight, as Conrad knew he would. "Wolfram, stay with Yuuri." He got an affirmative 'yes' from behind him.

"Well, it seems I haven't a choice, but what the hell, this is your funeral." And with that, the ninja-like man crossed the room and charged at Conrad in the blink of an eye.

As skilled as he was, even Conrad was impressed with the man's speed, especially being taller and kind of stocky. Conrad had to stay on his toes and not make a mistake otherwise it would be over for him, as the man seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Yuuri and Wolfram watched the fight between Conrad and this ninja, entranced and appalled at the same time. Wolfram watched the movements of the two. "Whoever this is, he is not an ordinary man. Conrad is as skilled as they come, yet he's having some difficulty defeating him."

Hearing Wolfram's comment, Yuuri started to worry. "Is he going to be alright by himself?"

Wolfram turned his head slightly so he could see Yuuri, who had concern written all over his face. "Are you doubting him? He is Conrad Weller, the most skilled warrior anywhere. He's fighting to protect you, Yuuri, and you're doubting him?"

Yuuri shook his head no. "Of course not! I trust Conrad completely, and I can't help but worry. Besides he's wants to protect you too!"

"I am a trained soldier, I can handle myself. He doesn't need to protect me. And also this is a one-on-one fight, no need for my interference. However fast this person may be, Conrad will always have the upper hand because he has more skill."

Then Wolfram glanced behind him at Yuuri again. "Besides, I'm here for you." Yuuri didn't say anything else but was reimbursed with a new feeling of faith in his family.

Conrad dueled with the man, forcing himself to keep going even though his arms and wrist were feeling the sting from this man's sheer striking force. Fortunately, Conrad seemed to have more agility and maneuvering skill even though the other one was faster.

Conrad lunged at him, clashing their swords once more. When he backed off, Conrad was ready when the man was about to strike at him, but he hesitated for a split second. Seizing the opportunity, Conrad deflected the sword from the man, knocking it into the air and away. Conrad held his sword to the ninja's throat. "It's over." he said.

Oddly, the man started laughing obnoxiously. "Hahaha! It is true what they say. You are as skilled as they come! You caught my hesitation and used it to win. Congrats, Sir Weller."

Conrad narrowed his eyes at the man. "Talk, what were you doing here? Who sent you?"

The man looked back at Conrad with steely, cool, murderous hazel eyes. "I would love to stay and chat, but it is really time for His Majesty to come with me."

Conrad lifted his sword closer to the man's throat. "And if I refuse to let him go?"

"I don't think you have a choice." came another voice from the door.

Yuuri and Wolfram eye's traveled away from Conrad and the man over to the door. What they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives...

* * *

Alright let's see… Yuuri woke up, he has a secret between him and the Maou right off the back, then he's ready to love Wolfram, then gets told by some crazy ninja to leave with him, Conrad's determined not to let anything happen, Wolfram isn't sure what to think as he hasn't even been awake long, then it's a ConradxNinja fight, then after Conrad wins, the ninja has an ace up his sleeve appearing at the door which scars Yuuri and Wolfram when they see it…

Wow this is something. Now that we have the beginning background out of the way, it's time to get more in-depth in the story with the action and confusion and romance and confrontations. The rating will go up soon, either the next chapter or the one after. It's going to be kewel!

Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this or any previous chapters, as I keep going back to try to find them but seem to always miss some.

Anyway we'll see what happens next time! As always, suggestions welcomed. Read and Review!

~Kriter~


	9. Enter: Demon Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. I only own the appreciation for the blessings I am given throughout life, no matter how many times I screw up.**

**Chapter 9 – Enter: Demon Red**

Conrad narrowed his eyes at the man. "Talk, what were you doing here? Who sent you?"

The man looked back at Conrad with steely, cool, murderous hazel eyes. "I would love to stay and chat, but it is really time for His Majesty to come with me."

Conrad lifted his sword closer to the man's throat. "And if I refuse to let him go?"

"I don't think you have a choice." came another voice from the door.

Yuuri and Wolfram eyes traveled away from Conrad and the man over to the door. What they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Wolfram's breathing stopped momentarily as he was transfixed by the figures in the doorway. One a man dressed the same as the loudmouth ninja Conrad fought, except smaller. The other person was a hostage held at the throat by a long, bloody sword, eyes filled with terror.

Greta.

"Gr-Greta…"The shock nearly making him lose control of his senses, Wolfram almost dropped his sword as his entire body felt numb. His stomach churned and the shock temporarily made him forget about everything else.

Conrad had his back to the door and was not able to fully turn and look for himself because of the chance the big man would get free as soon as he was distracted. Things could get even worse if that happened. But in listening, he thought he heard Wolfram say Greta was at the door, but he didn't want to believe it.

Needing to see it for himself and analyze the situation, Conrad maneuvered his sword so he could see a reflection from the door off the blade without taking it away from the big man's throat. He only glanced at the reflection for a second, but that second proved all too real and too disturbing for him.

Watching the moves Conrad made and noticing the spark of emotion in Conrad's eye, the big man laughed once again. "Ha ha! I see that even the strongest warriors are weak against personal and emotional attachments!" He looked in the direction of the door, evil gleaming hazel eyes showed total enjoyment of the situation. "What took you so long? I was thinking you got yourself killed and I was going to have all the fun to myself!"

The other man gave a cold glare in his comrade's direction, a seemingly disgusted look in what seemed to be the most hardened, remorseless, lethal, pale grey eyes ever. He was a lot shorter than his comrade, maybe only two inches at best taller than Wolfram, but his entire aura sent chills throughout the room. Stained on his outfit and sword was blood, and since he had Greta and the bigger man had killed the guards outside the room they were in, it was clear how he'd gotten past the guards to get to Greta.

"It seems I should have waited a bit more for you to get killed." His voice was light, but carried a heavy seriousness to it, a great contrast to his deep voice and obnoxious sounding partner.

"I could of handled this myself ya know. Me and Sir Weller here were just having alil fun that's all."

The smaller man rested his eyes on Conrad. He grew quiet for a second. "I have no time to waste here. You have already wasted enough time with. Do yourself a favor and die." Turning his cold eyes past Conrad to the boys, he raised and pressed his sword to Greta's neck, pressing enough so that it drew a bit of blood that trickled down his sword down to the hilt. Greta whimpered against the dangerous steel that threatened to kill her.

The sight made Wolfram gasp slightly as he came out of his shock. Instantly he was pissed and was already trying to come up with a way to rescue Greta and kill this kidnapper in the most slow, agonizingly painful, and cruelest way imaginable.

Conrad could hear Greta and saw in the reflection how the man held the sword to Greta's neck. Conrad hid it externally, but was concerned on the inside. Within past hostage experience, a kidnapper would usually just hold the sword around the neck as a means of communicating he's a threat, usually not even planning to kill the hostage as then it would be pointless and a waste of effort without getting whatever ransom they demanded, except for those who kill to kill. But the fact that this guy already drew blood sends a clear signal to Conrad that if they were to make a wrong or unwanted move, then things could go from bad to worse pretty quickly.

The shorter man looked directly at Yuuri who stood silently a few steps behind Wolfram.

"Yuuri Heika, as you can clearly see I have infiltrated your castle, killed your guards and kidnapped your daughter in the easiest manner. I have no qualms about who lives or dies, but if you do and you care about this girl staying alive, you will come with me willingly. Do not try me, as you are outmatched. If necessary I will kill her and anyone else here who gets in the way of the mission, including Sir Weller and the blond Bielefeld boy there." He didn't so much as blink throughout his demand.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Snapped Wolfram. Just standing there not having done anything yet was pissing off Wolfram. He saw his daughter sitting there terrified, was directly insulted, AND they had the nerve to command Yuuri, the Demon King and his other half, to move and obey like a slave. Absolutely NO ONE gets away with messing with his daughter, his pride, his love, or his life, and he would make sure these guys didn't get away with it either.

Conrad heard the tone Wolfram used and could practically imagine what was about to happen. If he allowed Wolfram to attack, the man could kill Greta and Wolfram and get Yuuri without him being fast enough to be able to protect them all. The tone the guy Conrad held his sword used to talk to his partner, it made Conrad feel as though this smaller ninja was more dangerous than he let on, just like this big guy and his speed.

If he tried to stop Wolfram, the man he was holding back would be free and then strike at them in which for the two of them it could mean it would be virtually over for them. Conrad already caught the ninja gazing over towards his sword a few times already, probably calculating the distance he was from it and other options he had. Conrad knew he wasn't quick enough to kill this man and reach the door without the other man reacting in time, which could mean him rushing in like that would get him and Greta killed, possibly along with the boys.

Feeling strained and wishing something miraculous would happen, Conrad tried desperately to think of a plan that wouldn't get anyone killed.

"Did you not here me?" Wolfram shouted. "Let go of my daughter this instant and I will assure you your death comes quickly!"

Grey eyes never left Yuuri's so far soundless figure. "I was not addressing you, arrogant one. Please remain calm and stay where you are for your own benefit. If you decide to act foolish I will have no choice but to dispose of you."

"DISPOSE of me?" Wolfram gritted his teeth and clutched his sword tightly in his hands. All he could think about was getting the man's hands off of Greta and ripping him into pieces. He started losing control of rational thought through his anger and the insults of the smaller one.

"Stay calm Wolfram, you're letting him get to you. Don't do anything rash that'll get you killed." Conrad said, hoping to diffuse Wolfram some.

"Ha! You can't stop that brat from acting stupid! He followed after a King that never wanted him for years, getting tossed around the whole time! If that's not stupid, then I don't know what is!" The big man laughed, mocking Wolfram's past. Conrad's attention whipped back to the big ninja as he raised is sword closer and pressed into his neck, trying to get him to shut up, but it was too late.

*Snap*

Hearing the words, Wolfram went from a defense position into an attack position instantly. Sword ready by his side to strike at the bigger man, he was about to move when the other one caught his attention.

The smaller one looked at Wolfram with chilling, taunting eyes. "For once, I agree with you. The concubine obviously gets blinded by his emotions and has learned to do nothing but waste time and effort as a useless tool."

Feet moving before he could even thought about it, Wolfram sprinted straight at the smaller masked figure, eyes full of rage and mind focused on finishing him off.

Figuring that Wolfram would attack if drawn in by petty insults, the small one wrapped his left arm around Greta's neck and squatted behind her as he drew his sword back behind him & held it back, waiting and timing Wolfram's dash towards him with a fatal slice to the throat.

Seeing as he had no choice but to act, Conrad gave a hard, uncharacteristic swift kick to the big man's groin before moving to try to stop Wolfram from running straight into what was surely a trap. He didn't have enough time to slice the big ninja's throat and stop his little brother. But Wolfram was too fast for Conrad as he tried to grab him. Wolfram had sprinted right past Conrad and was already upon the ninja that held his daughter captive. It was too late and Conrad wasn't fast enough to cross the distance to reach them. He could only watch what happened as his calm demeanor broke and a horrified expression crossed his face.

Like a madman, Wolfram left his spot and crossed the room with no intention of holding back. He intended to end this swiftly and strike with one blow. Seeing the smaller man use Greta as a shield only infuriated him more.

Wolfram saw a spot to strike that wouldn't harm Greta and blinded by rage and with all the strength he could muster, Wolfram gave a powerful thrust of his sword.

The ninja narrowed his eyes in cruel, expected, anticipation.

He moved within the last split second of Wolfram's strike.

Already pushed by his own momentum and unable to change or do anything else, Wolfram flew forward as the ninja moved Greta's head directly in the path of Wolfram's sword while at the same time swinging his sword across him towards Wolfram's neck, the cold hardened steel meeting delicate flesh.

To Conrad it was a blur, for as soon as he saw Wolfram speed past him, he knew he was too late. Wolfram was right within range and as soon as the timing was right the ninja swung his sword and moved Greta into danger at the same time. It was with unbelievable speed, nearly as fast as a blink of the eye. But right before it happened, Conrad's eyes could not see through the silent droplets that had manifested in the corner of his eyes.

Conrad was speechless when he saw the ninja's sword hit Wolfram's neck. To say he was shocked would not justify he sudden feeling he had, the one of failure as a big brother.

His entire body was numb and his mind couldn't seem to process anything. As soon as Conrad saw the glint of the sword move and Wolfram not dodge, his entire cool, calm, facial façade disappeared to express his real emotions of panic and fear and anger. Anger at the fact that even though he's pretty much labeled as the best swordsman and soldier you could find in any land, he was unable to stop one person from harming his little brother and niece. Time seemed to move in slow motion for him.

"W-What is this?" he heard from the smaller ninja.

Staring at the figures in the doorway, Conrad wiped his eyes and looked again to find that time was not in slow motion, but that the ninja, Wolfram, and Greta were completely still, immobile.

Wolfram couldn't move, his entire body had suddenly frozen in mid-action. He had just been sure that he was about to be killed because of his rashness a second ago. Trying to attack this man, especially when he held Greta hostage and used her as a shield was an especially stupid move as finally realized. The man moved right at the last second and was about to allow Wolfram to get Greta while at the same time delivering the strike that would have ended his life. However it doesn't explain how or why they all became paralyzed as soon as the end of the blade touched him.

Greta's eyes closed as soon as she saw the sword that swiftly came upon her. She was almost absolutely sure she was dead, but after a few moments realized that wasn't the case. Carefully, she slowly opened her eyes to have her vision filled with Wolfram's sword not even an inch away from between her eyes. A scream caught in her throat, she tried to back away, only to find she, too, was also immobilized.

Her capturer was in the same state of confusion as the rest. He was caught holding up Greta with one hand and pressing into Wolfram's neck with his sword with the other. He was caught off-guard by some unknown force, but apparently one that isn't usual as the looks on the faces of Greta, Wolfram, and Conrad seemed surprised. However…

Analyzing the situation, the ninja looked around the room and found his answer in the back.

The big man Conrad had kicked to the ground had gotten up and collected his sword while Conrad was distracted. He was about to give Conrad some retribution for the underhanded kick while his partner disposed of the other two when he found himself also staring in curiosity as to what happened. Following his partner's gaze, he turned and found the source of the mystery.

"Ahh… I see, you did something didn't you? Didn't you?"

Silence.

"Answer me boy!"

He moved towards Yuuri's silent figure. Conrad looked behind him to find Yuuri with a hand held up in the direction of the doorway, his head was held low with bangs in front of his face and Conrad couldn't make out his eyes, but his hair had grown longer like it did whenever the Maou appeared, yet there was no glowing blue aura surrounding him. Yuuri was kneeling and the movement of his shoulders and chest showed he was nearly out of breath.

The big man approached Yuuri, waiting impatiently for an answer. When he didn't get one, he got evem more irritated. "Not going to say anything huh? Fine. I'll just bring you along then so we can get this shit over with. But first…" Conrad could practically hear the smile in the big man's voice as he balled his hand into a fist and tried to deliver a blow to the side of Yuuri's face.

Right before it hit him, Yuuri held up his other hand, and the ninja froze in place. "What the hell? Now I can't move!"

Yuuri was visibly panting now, and he slowly stood up. His bangs moved enough for Conrad to see his eyes, and Conrad would never forget them.

Struggling to stay in control, Yuuri made one slightly shaky step at a time towards the door. He had one hand held up to suppress and control the three bodies at the door, and he had his other hand held up to keep the large ninja at bay. Everybody except Conrad was held frozen for the moment. He was already sore and felt pretty weak after waking up from his coma-like state, and his powers weren't that much better. Right now using them to this extent felt like someone has stuck a sword into his shoulder and was slowly sliding it down the length of his arm, which already felt as though it was on fire even when he healed Greta back in her room. He was honestly in no condition to use his powers.

But Yuuri pressed on, ignoring the chants behind him from the giant oaf and the disapproving feel from his connection _Danketsu_ and made his to stand beside Wolfram. He felt as though he had been running a marathon while having his arms pulled nearly to the point that they're disconnected from the rest of him.

"…Yuuri…" Wolfram had nearly forgotten about Yuuri's Maou form, which was what he was expecting to see when Yuuri stepped beside him, and it almost was despite the fact he had no glowing power surrounding him, and his eyes weren't cat-like, they were round just like usual, but his pupils had changed from their exotically gently pitch-blackness. His eyes showed of anger, not just anger from an irritation, but the anger that fuels vengeance and hatred, in which his eye color changed into a deep red…_blood red._

Yuri's look was one that surprised Wolfram and even scared him slightly, not for anything that would harm him, but out of concern for Yuuri. This was definitely something he was not used to seeing.

Yuuri could see the surprise echoed in Wolfram's emeralds, he could even _feel_ the anxiety coming from him and their connection. It was the first time Yuuri felt what Wolfram felt while awake, and he hated that it turned out like this.

But having expected the reaction already and aware that he was running out of time, he quickly turned his attention to Greta, who looked equally shocked and alarmed. Yuuri closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again and with a wave of one of his fingers, Greta was free. She could move and had control of her own body again.

"Greta," Yuuri didn't have his deep Maou voice, but his voice had a certain edge to it, like he was waiting for a certain moment to unleash a hidden terror. "Run, go and get help. Find a guard and get Gwendal or Gunter, or get Murata and Gisela, they're in my room. Do NOT stop until you find somebody, and stay with them. I love you and will be damned if I allow something to happen to you while I'm alive."

"_Barely" _The Maou added sarcastically. Yuuri ignored it.

After he had opened his eyes again, one of his eyes had returned to normal while the other was still red. Greta looked at her father, still scared out of her mind that she was literally almost an inch away from death by her other father, and transfixed by Yuuri's bloodlust appearence.

Wolfram and the small ninja watch and noticed the change. When one of Yuuri's eyes went back to normal, they were able to move some. They could wiggle their hands and limbs. The big ninja felt it too and could move a bit. Wolfram felt himself moving forward in the slightest, and felt the sword that was at his neck put more pressure on.

Seeing that she wasn't moving, Yuuri tried again. "Greta!"

He startled the girl. "Go! Get away now! I don't have much time left. Run, run now!"

Greta snapped back from her gaze and nodded her head. She wiggled free from the grip the man had on her and hugged Yuuri. "I'll be right back with help!" She gave a quick kiss on Wolfram's cheek and ran out the door down the hall.

Now that she was gone, Yuuri turned back towards Wolfram. "Hold on Wolf." He whispered.

Yuuri closed his eyes again and then opened them again a few moments later. He waved his finger and Wolfram felt himself lunge forward at full speed from when he was sprinting. The sword that would have killed him didn't have enough force behind it and ended up only giving him a scratch instead.

Wolfram ended up going through the door before he caught himself and turned around as Yuuri's other red eye faded back to black. Wolfram was about to go over to him when Yuuri stopped him.

"Wolfram move back!" Yuuri jumped backwards onto the floor, dodging just in time as the small ninja was released from the frozen hold and finished his swing that would of ended Wolfram's life, or Yuuri's had he not moved.

The ninja caught himself and moved back so that he was just outside of the doorway and out of range of anything else that he would at least be able to see coming at him.

Wolfram moved over to Yuuri and knelt on the floor beside him, wanting to know what was going on with him and if he was alright.

Conrad had watched the scene, trying to come up with an explanation himself, but to no avail. This was a phenomenon that was out his league. Shaking his head and regain his soldier senses, he decided that there was no time to try to analyze what happened and to just be thankful that it did. Seeing the small ninja moving of his own free will, he looked to see if the other one was also mobile again.

"Ugh, glad to be free from that shit." Conrad had his answer.

The big ninja said as stretched. Stretching and holding his sword in a neutral position, he stared down Yuuri. "He got us pretty good on that one huh? You were just about to kill the blond one too. And I woulda gotten a good hit in too on Weller, and everything woulda been even easier from there. Damn that was some timing." He cracked his neck.

The smaller man didn't comment on his partner's remarks. He watched and carefully observed Yuuri, noting every little movement the double black made.

He had been briefed before initiating the mission to watch out for the Maou mode, which consisted with the features of suddenly longer hair, cat-like eyes, a powerful aura surrounding him, and water manipulation. However, this boy seemed to be exhausted from overexerting himself, his aura did not appear, and even though his hair grew longer his eyes remained round with infuriated red pupils, a feature that he was unprepared for.

Yuuri sat on the floor, panting and sweating from the strain of using his powers. He was focused on the ninja standing in front of him. They were locked in a determined glare. Every muscle in Yuuri's body ached and screamed of rest. Wolfram was right beside him, holding him up.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? What was that just now?" Yuuri answered Wolfram without taking his eyes from the steely grey ones.

"It was something new I learned."

"Something new?" Wolfram didn't remember Yuuri ever doing any kind of training for something like that. Otherwise, he would have been right there observing every detail to make sure it wouldn't strain him like it seemed to be doing now.

"Yea, but never mind that. Are you okay? You nearly got yourself killed, not to mention Greta." Wolfram winced internally, but knew he deserved it. However the bluntness and the stubborn vibe he was getting from Yuuri made Wolfram feel strangely uneasy and made him wonder if he was really alright. "Yuuri, I'm sorry about that. I-"

"Save our talk for later and help me up." Yuuri said. Wolfram didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and complied.

Yuuri struggled to his feet and to get his bearings. The room became deathly quiet, even the oaf was quiet. He was watching and observing what was happening, also not wanting to get caught off guard once again.

Noting the intense gazes and the serious looks the ninja's had, Conrad moved to stand behind Yuuri, his sword ready to defend any attack from either ninja. He was back in his element and ready for a fight.

The big ninja moved and stopped a few steps away from the trio. "Well, the girl got away. Does that change plans any?" he asked.

Now the small ninja stood blocking the doorway, a few feet in front of him in a huddle were a swaying Yuuri with Wolfram beside him and Conrad behind him facing the bigger ninja in defense mode. The big ninja merely stood there waiting for an answer instead of making any broad remarks. The smaller one stood without saying anything for a bit.

Finally he decided. "Even though it was a nuisance, holding the girl was only a precaution against the Maou's power. However it seems he is too weak at the moment to maintain a full form, my guess is after recovering from master's poision he quickly overextered himself with whatever paralysis technique he just displayed. Things shall still move accordingly."

Yuuri stood staring down at the ninja who almost killed his fiancé and got his daughter killed.

The ninja was still a threat to them, and he already knew part of the reason he felt so tired. To say Yuuri was pissed would be an understatement, but to act without thinking like he usually did would end up causing more trouble. One of them was skilled enough to almost take out Wolfram and Greta at the same time. The other gave Conrad a run for his money by himself. Both of them at once could be overwhelming, not to mention the chance they could still go after Greta even though it seemed unlikely.

"_So now you want to try to think rationally? Are you satisfied now?" _The Maou asked from deep within Yuuri, sarcasm evident in his tone.

'Shut up.' Yuuri retorted.

"_If you would of let me have full control just then, I could have disposed of these guys already."_

'But then we wouldn't have any strength left to stay conscious. You warned me right before I stopped them that if I let you do it then I would probably slip back into a coma, and that we don't know how many more of these guys are here. He did say he got in easily, so there's the risk more of them could be waiting.'

"_But I also warn you that allowing you to use your powers without me helping, and especially a technique that I don't like and new and not fully under your control, could nearly drain you and you would barely be able to stay conscious."_

'But you said I would barely be conscious, not going into a coma. Look, I'm protecting my family no matter the risk, and you know exactly what I'm about to do next.'

"_Given the situation, are you sure it's a good idea? Do you not trust in Conrad and Wolfram? They could protect you while you're vulnerable."_

The tension in the room had picked up severely. Conrad tried to think of a way out of their situation, while staying alert for any threating movement from either ninja. Wolfram was internally angry the ninja, and with himself. He didn't know what was going to happen next, he just knew he had to be more focused and not allow himself to succumb to anymore tricks.

Standing around Yuuri within their own thoughts, Conrad and Wolfram suddenly felt a small whoosh of energy emit from Yuuri.

'Did you not just hear me? I said that **I, **will handle this. In order to save everyone, there sometimes has to be a sacrifice. Wolfram and Greta almost were that sacrifice if I did not interfere. There is no way I would let something like that happen again, but in order for everyone to stay, someone must go. I have to figure out the rest.'

The Maou grew quiet for a few moments, absorbing Yuuri's words.

"_I understand Yuuri. I shall be here as full support in whatever way."_

Wolfram slid his eyes in Yuuri's direction, as he just stopped shaking and swaying. Yuuri stood completely composed although his expression still looked worn. "Alright" he said, mainly to himself.

"What did you say Yuuri?" Wolfram asked?

Yuuri walked over to the smaller man and stood beside him. Conrad noticed the movement and turned around. Yuuri looked at Conrad and Wolfram directly.

"Conrad, Wolfram," His pitch black eyes were serious and his tone was firm, as if in command mode.

"Drop your swords and move to the corner."

* * *

A shorter chapter, but a bigger suspense builder.

Thanks for reading! Did Yuuri actually grow some balls? Seems like someone did some changing. So now we'll have to wait and see what happens next. Who are these ninja's really, what's up with Yuuri, and who makes a sacrifice. Will it be worth it? Will anyone get hurt? Will the next chapter come within the week? Who knows! _Dramatic music playing_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one also.

As always, suggestions welcomed, read & review, & until next time!

~Kriter~


	10. Maou Restrained

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the appreciation I have for my readers and their support. =)**

**Determination Chapter 10 – Maou Restrained**

"Alright" Yuuri said, mainly to himself.

"What did you say Yuuri?" Wolfram asked?

Yuuri walked over to the smaller man and stood beside him. Conrad noticed the movement and turned around. Yuuri looked at Conrad and Wolfram directly.

"Conrad, Wolfram," His pitch black eyes were serious and his tone was firm, as if in command mode.

"Drop your swords and move to the corner."

* * *

"What?"

Wolfram was more than slightly taken aback. Yuuri, _his _Yuuri, just told him to basically surrender.

"Yuuri, what the hell?" Wolfram was confused.

"Do it." The double black king ordered. As tired as everyone knew he had to be, Yuuri's stance never wavered and he held a firm look, the stubborn one that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Conrad shifted his concentration from protection mode to trying to see if Yuuri was serious. He couldn't ignore what he just heard. He stared directly in Yuuri's black orbs, which reflected back at him with confidence and an expectation of obedience.

Since they were in the bedroom, Conrad picked up that something was off with Yuuri, that he had been acting strangely, but this was a whole new development.

"What? Giving up already? Aw that's no fun." The loud mouth ninja behind them was slightly disappointed, expecting more of a fight. Now it appears the Demon King was giving up without the slightest struggle.

The smaller ninja that Yuuri stood beside watched Yuuri wearily, he had been caught off guard earlier with one of the powers from the Maou. However, he figured that if the Maou planned to do something, making his men stand down wouldn't be necessary.

He didn't say anything, just observed Yuuri silently and waited to see what happened. If Yuuri did anything then he'd knock him out right then.

Wolfram was in more disbelief than anybody. "Yuuri, you can't be serious."

"I am."

Wolfram wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew this wasn't right. Yuuri's not suppose to turn on him like this.

"No."

"Drop your sword Wolfram. Give up." Yuuri repeated. Conrad looked at Yuuri long and hard. He was torn between what to do. If he did as Yuuri asked, then there was a pretty good chance something would happen to Yuuri once he dropped his guard. Yet if didn't and decided to fight against the two intruders anyway, he got the feeling things would also turn out badly.

"I refuse." Wolfram stated. He gripped his sword tightly.

"I don't know what's going on with you Yuuri, but I'm not surrendering to these people nor am I just going to let you give up that easily." Wolfram got in his attack stance. "I'll fight and die before I give up! He had Greta Yuuri, remember? The bastard has to pay!"

Yuuri could see the fire in Wolfram's eyes and could feel the sincerity of his words. Yuuri admired that about Wolfram, how fierce and loyal he could be, yet still he was stubborn as ever, which Yuuri didn't need at the moment. He needed Wolfram to see that he was leaving with the ninjas of his own will, just so nothing would happen to him.

"Wolfram please, I need you to stay here. Drop your sword."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

By now Conrad had partially figured out what to do. He knew Yuuri would never go against them without cause, as he was also guilty of that when ordered by Shinou to leave Yuuri's side. During that time, Yuuri believed in him when no one else did and for whatever reason, still trusted him. Those thoughts of then helped Conrad make up his mind.

So like Yuuri did, Conrad would trust Yuuri now. Wolfram certainly wasn't going to cave easily, but he knew something needed to happen before things got a little too edgy. The loud mouth ninja was clearly impatient, and although he didn't show it Conrad was pretty sure his partner was too.

"Wolfram." Conrad called. The blond was valiantly refusing to give up, ready to make a second attempt at the ninja in front on him. "What Conrad? Surely you believe we can take these guys, right?"

Wolfram heard no answer, and when he turned at towards his brother, he saw Conrad's usual soft expression turn serious, before Wolfram saw and heard Conrad's sword hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Yep, it's over now." The big ninja commented.

Wolfram's face clearly showed of shock. "What are you-"

"Wolfram, these men are not ordinary intruders. They entered undetected and were able to kill our guards with ease. One is pretty fast and strong, and I had to watch myself and fully concentrate on him just to defend properly. The other was able to get capture Greta, your daughter, and bring her to this room with ease, also nearly killing her and you in a simple move that was because of a rash decision. Although not as strong as the big one, I'm willing to bet he's much faster and more calculating in his fights. If you were to attack him, you would be dead before you could swing your sword anywhere close to him. Drop the sword."

Wolfram couldn't believe his ears. His was blood beginning to boil. "What? Are you serious? We have to try!"

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

Wolfram was baffled. This wasn't right. It went against every part of his inner soldier instinct to surrender without trying, or to even surrender at all. But in truth he knew Conrad was right, he didn't even have time to react when his throat was nearly sliced open. The big ninja walked over to Wolfram, tired of watching everybody debate about shit. He towered over the blond, staring him down. "So what's it gonna be little man?"

Wolfram hand was visibly trembling as he struggled within himself. He wanted to fight, it was a part of him, but he already went down that road.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Wolfram opened his hand and dropped his sword. Once the clang of the sword hitting the floor came, Wolfram was visibly shaking, seething with the anger that he was trying hard to contain, his pride suffering from a wound that would not heal unless he fought back. But for Yuuri and pretty much his own good, Wolfram silently walked over to a corner of the room. Conrad followed a step behind, knowing how much giving in had to affect his baby brother.

Internally breathing a sigh of relief and thanking Conrad, Yuuri pressed forward while things were moving. He turned towards the small ninja and glared directly into his cold, merciless eyes. "If you or anyone else so much as touches a hair on my friends, my family, my daughter, or my fiancé, I will personally hunt each and every one of you down myself and make sure you suffer a fate worse than death." Yuuri had no reason to hold back his dislike and personal thoughts from the ninja. He was dead serious and promised to remain true to his word if his demand was not carried out.

The smaller ninja showed no reaction, his eyes showing not the slightest emotion. He simply turned towards the door, his back turned towards Yuuri. "They'll be fine as long as you don't try anything, which would be wise."

Yuuri didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes in contempt for the man. He took one last look at Wolfram. He held a defeated look, mixed with a look of vengeance. Yuuri understood maybe more than anyone else how hard it was to give up when all you want to do is fight and protect those closest to you.

Seeing Wolfram as such hurt Yuuri, and the double black turned away. "Come." The pale eyed ninja said simply as he walked through the door.

Yuuri followed behind, satisfied that somehow he had managed to save his daughter and stop Conrad and Wolfram from getting hurt. Now that that was done, he had no idea what he was going to do next. He really was tired and was already pushing himself when he used one of his new Maou powers, one he didn't even master yet. Add the physical and emotional stress and Yuuri was worn for the night, but kept pushing anyway.

"Finally. Oh well Weller. Seems we'll have our fight some other time. I guess I'll get serious then…hehe." The big ninja said, laughing as he followed after his partner and Yuuri. Conrad didn't respond, but just watched as he exited the room.

Now walking between the ninjas without really knowing what was going to happen next, Yuuri's mind drifted back towards Wolfram. The Maou told him that he did good and at least Wolfram was okay, but Yuuri still didn't feel any better. He took Wolfram's pride as a proud fiancé and soldier and stepped on it. Only a couple of words ran through his mind at the moment, before Yuuri felt a small, momentary warmth in his chest. When it went away, Yuuri then focused on what was happening and finding way out of his predicament.

* * *

In the room, Wolfram was debating still on whether or not to grab his sword and charge after Yuuri when he suddenly got a warmth in that same spot in his chest for what was maybe only a second or two.

Even though it didn't last long, Wolfram could definitely tell it was Yuuri. It seemed sad, but sure. In his head, Wolfram felt as though he could hear a few simple words:

_I love you. I'm sorry._

* * *

With one in front of him and one behind him, Yuuri contemplated his next move as he walked between the ninja's. Neither one had said anything yet, and they kept walking calmly as if nothing unusual was happening like kidnapping the Demon King and they were simply taking a stroll throughout the castle.

"_Don't do anything rash Yuuri. They seem to have kept to their word about not trying anything so far." _The Maou warned.

'I know. But something seems off, where are-"

Yuuri didn't get to finish his question as he suddenly tripped on something pretty big. Being that it was in the middle of the night and the castle hallways weren't lit completely, it was hard to see and easy to miss something if you weren't paying attention.

Both ninjas stopped and looked at Yuuri as he glanced down to see what he tripped on. As soon as he saw it, his expression instantly became a horrified one. Lying on the floor was one of the castle guards, dead in his own pool of blood due to a stab wound.

Having been in Shin Makoku for awhile longer and having grown up some, he was able to handle some things better, however some things he still would rather prevent from happening or seeing. Instantly Yuuri felt himself get mad. He looked at the small ninja.

"You! You killed him didn't you? Why? Why did you have to kill him?"

The small ninja said nothing, simply turning and continued walking. The other one gave Yuuri a hard push from behind. "What does it matter? He's dead so who cares."

He pushed Yuuri hard again to get him to keep walking. Even though Yuuri wanted nothing more than to just giving these two a piece of his mind, his body couldn't take it at the moment and he had to keep moving. He started walking again, angry at the fact someone had already died. Died just because someone wanted to get to him, the Maou.

"_It's a harsh reality Yuuri. No one is ever truly safe in the world." _The Maou answered.

'I know.'

"_Time for justice will come, but now is not the time. Just follow and survive so his death shall not have been in vain."_

'Do you think anyone else got hurt?'

"_Have you seen any other guards since we've been walking?"_

Yuuri hadn't, which answered his question.

Yuuri was sickened at the though of his men getting killed off. They were only doing their jobs, and they died, probably without a real chance to defend their selves judging by how fast these two moved. Innocent men, some with wives and kids, losing their lives just so some sadistic mercenaries could get to him.

Yuuri clenched his fist, feeling himself getting even angrier. In a situation like this back when he first arrived, Yuuri would have lost control due to his emotions and let his Maou-self take over, but having practiced controlling his powers over the years and in his crash course with the Maou during his coma, he learned how to handle better. Suddenly, the small ninja in front of him stopped. Without turning around he spoke to Yuuri.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Yuuri Heika. You have already proven your powers fatigued, and attacking us may not be the best option for you at the moment."

Yuuri knew he was right, but he was still upset.

"You killed them!" He said through gritted teeth.

No answer.

"Why did you have to kill them to get to me? And what are you going to do with me? Why are you hurting my people and threatening my family? Who are you?"

Still silence.

"Answer me!"

Yuuri heard a sigh behind him. "Look kid-"

Then the smaller one turned around to stare directly in Yuuri eyes, his face close to Yuuri's. His tone hostile.

"My name is Sai, and his is Kane. We are part of an elite group with specialties. Your men were killed because it was necessary in order to make sure there were no unexpected hitches. We are under orders to bring you to my lord's castle whose identity will be revealed to you once we arrive. We are to bring you by force if necessary using whatever means necessary. It is because you posses what is most precious. We are only not to kill you and one other person who I can't say at this moment."

'Hm? What is most precious? Not kill me and someone else? What's going on here…' Yuuri pondered.

"Tell me, Demon King Yuuri," The small ninja now revealed as Sai said, "Now that I've answered you, does it increase your chances of escape any?"

Damn, Sai got him. But at least Yuuri now knew something.

Seeing that he got to him, Sai was temporarily satisfied. "Thought so." He turned and continued walking.

"Hey. Hey!" The big ninja, now known as Kane, called out towards Sai. "Hey, why'd you go any say all that for?"

Sai kept walking without another word. Kane rubbed his head. "That kid pisses me off sometimes, never know what he's gonna do. Oh well, lets get this over with. Move it boy." He pushed Yuuri again, nearly knocking the double black over.

Yuuri grimaced, his body feeling the effects of the night. He would have said something to Kane about pushing him, but decided to keep walking for now. They were a hallway away from the courtyard, and he figured things couldn't get much worse if he just went with whatever happened.

* * *

Murata stood outside in front of the castle gate, staring at the gorgeous full moon and stars above him that illuminated the night. Along with the moonlight, torches on the castle wall were lit all around the courtyard to provide a comforting lighted setting, but the night would be anything but comforting. Murata worried about the outcome of the night.

He stood with Gwendal and Gunter on either side of him, awaiting word on any news of their intruding visitors. Scouting in the shadows was Yozak, in case he saw something that everybody else missed. Along with Gwendal's personal guard, soldiers were lined up outside along the castle walls, all ready and poised and on the alert. Kohi flew overhead scouting the area for any unusual figures or Yuuri. There were archers on the castle wall, bow and arrow in hand just in case. Gisela, Greta, and Anissina waited up there with them.

Some soldiers, along with Conrad's and Wolfram's personal guard, patrolled the castle looking for Conrad, Wolfram, and Yuuri.

With a cool breeze blowing against him, Murata was calm on the outside, remaining poised as he should for those who looked on to him as the Great Sage. But inside he was filled with anxiety.

Earlier, he had been in Yuuri's bedroom along with Gisela, waiting for Yuuri and Conrad to return from their walk. He was getting a vibe from Yuuri, as if he was hiding something or something would happen, before they left out the room. He decided he was just being paranoid since Yuuri just woke up and was still felling effects of the long induced coma, and he'd check into it if he still felt something in the morning. Still. Murata couldn't fully shake the feeling, which has proven in the past to be a sort of indicator.

Yuuri and Conrad had been gone for awhile and Murata was having a conversation with Gisela about why he thought long hair was attractive on women when he got a certain feeling in his chest. It was the same as when Yuuri would do one of his transformations. It made him stop in mid-sentence and glance at the door of the room.

"Hm, is something wrong?" Gisela had asked.

Murata thought. "Yuuri and Conrad have been gone for quite sometime." Gisela nodded after a second. "Yes, they sure enough have."

"Perhaps we should go and retrieve our wandering Maou?" Murata suggested.

"Well, it is past time for him to rest."

They went out of the room and wandered into the hallway. They had not been out for more than ten minutes before they heard their names being called. Turning around, they saw a crying Greta dashing towards them. She hugged Murata and looked to be panic-stricken.

"Greta? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Once she saw Murata, Greta was glad she made it to them like Yuuri said, and started talking too fast for them to keep up.

"Whoa, slow down Greta. Now, what happened?" Gisela asked patiently.

"Its, its Yuuri! He's in trouble! Conrad and Wolfram too!"

From there, Greta had Gisela and Murata's full attention as red flags went off in his head and Greta gave them a fast paced version of what happened. Murata took it all in and instantly made a plan in his head, maybe with flaws, but nevertheless something at least.

He told Gisela to wake up her father and inform him of the situation, then have some troops assemble outside along the perimeter of the castle walls and kohi flying about to report anything, hoping to stop or if nothing else at least slow down the progress of the intruders by cutting off any escape routes. He told her to be careful because judging by the sound of things there's probably more two and they're probably skilled, dangerous, and still in the castle. Gislea nodded and she took off.

Murata then grabbed Greta's hand and took off in the direction of Gwendal's room. Not having time for pleasantries, Murata told the two personal guards to gather Conrad's and Wolfram's squad and search for Wolfram, Conrad, and Yuuri. Then he barged in waking up a disgruntled Gwendal who held an uncharacteristically cute teddy bear snuggled comfortingly under his arm. Once he heard what was going on, Gwendal threw the teddy bear to the floor, pulled on a jacket and boots, and along with Murata followed Greta to the room she, Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, and the other 2 ninjas were just in.

However once they arrived, no one was present, although it was noted by Gwendal and Murata that the guards were slain.

Without a lead, they all ran outside through a hidden shortcut to meet with the others.

* * *

The breeze blew softly against Gwendal's wrinkled face. Waking up in the middle of the night to hear that his niece had been kidnapped and nearly slain along with his baby brother but was saved by their awaken but now missing Maou was not his ideal of a pleasant way to get up.

Now on edge, he could do nothing but wait and trust the Great Sage's plan to wait until the intruders tried to escape. By the way the Sage had mobilized the men, he doubt that whoever entered had already made it off castle grounds.

The waiting game was not something Gwendal enjoyed, but could play when necessary. He'd rather be in the castle actively looking for the Maou with the other soldiers instead of doing nothing, yet he could understand that with the great size of the castle he could be looking for hours and still not find anyone.

The soldiers themselves had all been informed of the main part of the situation, that Yuuri had been kidnapped within the castle possibly along with Wolfram and Conrad and that there was a chance they kidnappers haven't escaped yet. The soldiers all loved and respected Yuuri, Conrad, and Wolfram and upon hearing the news they were all ready to fight to protect their king and higher-ups without question. However, the atmosphere in the air was turning into a tense and anxious one as they followed orders and tried waiting patiently for any sort of news or an appearance from the intruders.

Murata had his arms crossed, tapping his fingers hoping something good would come out of tonight. He knew he had a bad feeling about something happening, and this only served to prove him right.

* * *

Walking swiftly and confidently, Sai moved until he turned a corner and saw the entrance to the courtyard on the other end of the hallway. From there he could see people gathered in front of the castle gates. He stopped.

Sai was hoping that they would have made it out of the castle before anyone would have noticed and done something about them being there, yet it seemed that was no longer possible.

Yuuri nearly ran into Sai due to his abrupt halt. "Why are we stopping now?" Yuuri asked.

"Wow, they sure move fast. I didn't even notice anyone moving about." Yuuri heard Kane behind him. Confused, Yuuri peered around Sai to see what they were talking about.

He looked and was able to make out the unique figures of Murata, Gwendal, and Gunter in front of the gate. And by them, were a lot more soldiers and they all stood waiting as if expecting Yuuri, Kane, and Sai.

"How did do you think they found out?" Kane asked.

"The Sage." Sai answered. He knew the Sage was the only one capable of assembling a retrieval party as such. How he knew anything or what he knew, Sai couldn't say for sure, but then again the Sage was full of insight, and was not to be underestimated.

Yuuri said nor did nothing, but secretly cheered on the inside. Nearly depleted of power and exhausted to the point where all his focus was strained towards remaining calm and conscious, he was out of ideas at the moment. The farthest he had gotten was to just cooperate so Wolfram and Conrad wouldn't get hurt. And using anymore power would put a near unbearable strain on his body at the moment and would leave him weak and pretty much useless afterwards, which more or less probably wouldn't be good.

Kane scratched his head, much like Yuuri did when looking for an excuse. "Well, I guess we turn around and head out a different way since we're short on time, right?"

"Wrong." Came another deep voice.

Not recognizing the voice, Yuuri turned around to find not one, not two, but five more ninja appearing from out of the shadows behind them. The ranged in different sizes and shapes. Even so, the biggest and the smallest ones were the ones who abducted Yuuri, Kane with his height and build and Sai with his short, slim figure.

Kane turned and faced the ninja that had spoken. He gave him a quick, hateful glance over. "Wrong, what do you mean wrong?"

"Are you dumb as well as deaf?" The speaking ninja sneered. "I said 'wrong', which means we can't do that, which means something came up, which means we need a new plan. Why is it I need to break it down for you when everyone else understands with a simple word if that?"

Kane narrowed is eyes. "Watch it smartass, I'll cut those smart lips right from that stupid looking face of yours if you keep talking." His eyes boring into the ninja's that spoke. Yuuri felt as though the tension was thick enough to choke him. Judging by the way this ninja talked to Kane and the way Sai talked to him earlier, either Kane was not a favorite within the group or the entire group was just cold towards each other.

"Enough." Sai demanded.

Immediately, the other six straightened up. The stare down ended, more or less, and all attention went towards Sai. "What's hindered our escape."

"Well commander…" this time a different ninja spoke, one of the taller ones that Yuuri noticed had long blond hair hanging from behind his mask. "It seems that the entire castle is surrounded. The soldiers extend from here in the front all the way around to the rear then back to the front again, and it seems they pulled every available man as their numbers are great enough that we'll have to fight through instead of a simple kill-and-go."

'Wait, commander?' Yuuri turned back and stared at Sai, the shortest one, maybe just a inch taller than Wolfram and a inch shorter than Yuuri. 'He's the commander?'

"_Seems fitting. He has the mannerisms and the presence of one, along with the dangerous aura that surrounds him."_ The Maou stated within Yuuri.

"At any rate sir, it will be a small battle for us to leave with the Maou. Not saying that it'd be a problem, just bothersome. The main heads are out in front of us. Only common soldiers remain in the back, which would save us the trouble of dealing with the more troublesome ones outside."

"What are you suggesting Lyel? Could you actually be suggesting that we, the deadliest seven, could not handle those weaklings outside?" The ninja that had argued with Kane asked.

"No, I'm simply stating that it would be more beneficial to exit out the rear, as the more powerful ones are out here in the front. While I myself do enjoy a good fight, I am just thinking of the mission at the moment." Lyel replied.

"We shall continue forward." Sai cut in. "No matter what direction, if the numbers are as you say then the commotion will attract attention from everyone else and we would have wasted time moving in a different direction for nothing. And I am in no mood to stay within this castle any longer."

And with that, Sai grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder and ushered him forward. Seeing as he had no choice, Yuuri complied. With his decision, Kane, Lyel, and the other four unknown ninjas followed their commander and hostage out to face everyone from the castle.

* * *

Murata was starting to believe in his doubts about his course of action and was trying to come up with a plan B, when he spotted a group entering the courtyard from the main hallway. At the head of the group he saw Yuuri. He couldn't make out the other people behind him, except for their matching attire.

Along with Murata everybody else spotted the group of eight moving bravely and boldly into the middle of the courtyard. Gwendal snapped his fingers and instantly all of the soldiers surrounded the ninjas and their king.

Yuuri felt his heart leap at the sigh, mostly because he was just surprised at the sight. He was amazed at the sheer number of soldiers, they nearly filled the giant courtyard. Even though he wanted to go with the ninjas peacefully so no one would get hurt on his behalf, he couldn't help but feel glad that apparently no one listened, probably meaning his hot headed fiancé. Speaking of which, Yuuri didn't see Wolfram nor Conrad among the crowd. He would have thought that they would have met up with the others by now. Only Murata, Gwendal, and Gunter were facing them.

The ninjas only stopped a couple of feet away from Murata and looked around at the soldiers surrounding them indifferently, as if the soldiers were only a tourist attraction for them to pass by.

The ninja that argued with the long blond haired Lyel a few moments ago whistled. "Whew, sure are a lot of them. I'd love to see the look on each and every one of their faces as I cut them down."

"So barbic. All you can think about is slaughtering people like a beast, when clearly there is an art and grace to it." This came from one of the ninja's Yuuri hadn't heard yet.

"Watch it pretty boy, wouldn't wanna get you all dirty while I'm doing a job that requires getting dirty." The boastful ninja replied mockingly.

"Don't be jealous just because my skill has more grace and tact and is more beautiful than anything your feeble mind could ever fathom." Pretty boy ninja retorted.

"What did you say?"

"Knock it off you two. This is not the time or place for that." Now a female voice intervened. Yuuri turned around towards the ninja, and in glancing around the chest area, he could see that it was in fact a female, but in her outfit she's hardly recognizable. He'd never known there was a female fatal among group had she not spoken.

"Shut it wetch. Nobody asked for your input."

In a flash the female grabbed her sword. "What did you call me?" Her tone more than threatening.

Gunter observed the behavior of the group. Out of his normal loud, dramatic, Yuuri-obsessed character, he was quiet, observational, and into a battlefield tactical mode. He noticed which ninjas he seemed to get the most threatening vibe from. Within his battle experience, he could tell they were all dangerous in their own right, but he got the most lethal vibe from the shortest one. "Not one of them seem the slightest bit unsure of their situation." He said out loud.

Murata nodded. "Indeed. I had thought that maybe there were more than this, but if only seven then they must be truly capable. At any rate, at least we know Shibuya is fine. However I don't know anything about Sir Weller or von Bielefeld."

Gwendal watched as part of the ninja group seem to bicker and act completely oblivious to the fact that they were surrounded by nearly a hundred soldiers along with him, Gunter, and the Great Sage for kidnapping their Maou, a crime that had a punishment that justified execution. He felt as though their lack of seriousness for the situation disrespected him even more than entering his castle in the first place.

His fist clenched and his jaw tightened as another wrinkle appeared on his forehead. He stared down the group.

"Is that a threat then?" The so-called barbaric ninja accused. The pretty boy ninja laughed.

The female ninja shook her head. "No, it's a promise. Watch your tone, or I'll cut off your permanent sword and shove it down your throat to shut you up."

The barbaric ninja took his sword out and swung it in the blink of an eye, but was blocked by another ninja, the only one not to have said anything yet.

"Move it Yama! I'll teach her a lesson in etiquette the hard way."

Yama said nothing.

"Adrian. Heather. Brookstone. Enough." Sai commanded. The three shut up as Sai glared at those in front of them. He hated hindrances. "Let us pass." He demanded.

Feeling he was the one being addressed, Murata smiled and answered. "Sorry, we would, but it seems that you have our King hostage at the moment. I really don't want the blame to be placed on me for letting you go by and getting your way. What do you say you let him go?"

"No." came Sai's simple answer.

"Aw come on. It would really be less of a hassle if you just returned him to us."

No answer.

Already impatient and feeling disrespected, Gwendal grabbed his sword and began to draw it, but in a flash, Sai drew his sword and had it at Yuuri's neck before Gwendal fully got his sword from its sheath.

Gwendal, Murata, and Gunter, as well as the rest of the soldiers were slightly taken aback by the speed Sai displayed. As much as he hated it, Gwendal couldn't risk the chance that Yuuri would get killed. He slid his sword back into its sheath with trembling fingers, barely able to contain his rage.

"Let us pass." The demand came again.

Murata had stopped smiling and was trying to think of what to do.

He couldn't let them pass with Yuuri, it was nearly out of the question. However if he didn't then they could bring kill Yuuri right then and there. He doubt that they came all this way just to kill Yuuri in front of them, yet he couldn't take that chance. For all he knew at the moment they could just be planning to kill him in the forest later in a place no one would find him.

"We can't let them harm Heika." Gunter stated.

"I know." Murata said.

"However if we attack, they could kill him before we even got the chance to do anything." Gwendal stated.

"I know."

"It's on you Great Sage."

With all the pressure, Murata was hoping that maybe Shinou would decide to make an appearance out of nowhere and take care of this, but he knew better than that. One thing's for sure, they couldn't allow Yuuri to be hurt, as Murata could tell he was already past his limit. At the moment, he only saw one choice.

Even though it was more or less what he wanted in order for no one else to get hurt, Yuuri felt his heart drop when he saw Murata move out of the way to the side. "Here's your path." He heard Murata say.

"Hmph. Not so much as a small attempt. Weaklings." Yuuri heard who he assumed was Brookstone mutter.

Even though it was the logical choice for the situation they were in, Gunter hated himself as he and Gwendal moved out of the way and ordered for the gate to be opened leading into the town.

Sai prodded Yuuri in the back with his sword, urging him to move forward. Dejectedly, Yuuri slowly began to walk towards the gate. He looked around to everyone giving him looks from hopelessness to confusion to shock. They couldn't understand what the ninjas had done to their King as to why he didn't use his powers to break free and why the Great Sage decided to let the seven intruders leave with their Maou when they clearly outnumbered them.

The ninjas began moving towards the gate, more or less content that things went smoothly.

Suddenly there was a cry from above them.

"YUUUURRRIII!"

Everyone, including the ninjas, looked up to see Wolfram, Conrad, and a few of their personal men riding the Kohi and coming in fast towards Sai and his ninjas.

"YUUURRRIIII!" Wolfram yelled. Seeing Wolfram put a smile on Yuuri's face before he even realized it. Never had he thought he'd be so relieved to hear his name from his favorite blond.

At the same time, while everyone's attention was momentarily on the rescue party in the air, a certain orange-haired soldier seized the opportunity.

While each ninja had their head turned and their guards dropped for a few fleeting seconds, Yozak quickly sprinted from behind one of the soldiers that surrounded Sai's group, snatched up the double black and kept running. "Thank you!" He shouted behind him.

In the split-second it took for the ninjas to understand just what happened, Conrad, Wolfram, and their men dropped from the Kohi and with swords drawn landed on the ninjas. Wolfram came down on Lyel and clashed swords while Conrad came down on Brookstone. The others landed and distracted the ninja's long enough for Yozak to gain some distance.

It was all timed perfectly.

Everything was happening too fast for Yuuri at the moment. At one point he was looking at Wolfram swarming down on him on Kohi, and the next thing he had the wind knocked out of him as he felt himself get tackled and carried.

"Yozak…" He managed to get out.

"At your service Heika." Yozak smiled and thought it couldn't have gone off better.

"…behind you." Yuuri struggled to say.

Before Yozak could confidently make it to the safety of being back behind the soldiers, he looked behind him and barely just managed to dodge an attack from Kane, the biggest one.

He drew his sword and one handedly attempted to block another fast oncoming strike. The clash of the swords and from Kane's brute strength sent what felt like shockwaves down Yozak's arm and throughout out his body, bringing him to his knees and momentarily stunning and paralyzing him, making him unable to move from the next attack.

Right when Yozak thought it was over as Kane's sworn swung down on him, another sword came to stop the death blow nearly two inches from the top of Yozak's head.

Gunter had rushed over as soon as he saw the Kane break away from the group in order to fight off the ninja and give Yozak some leverage. He was standing beside Kane with his sword underneath Kane's, trying to hold back the attack. Yuuri felt dizzy to the point he thought he might be sick, being swung around like a doll.

"Yozak! Go! Take Heika to a safe place. I'll deal with him!" Gunter ordered.

Yozak nodded and forced the numbness away from his legs so he could carry Yuuri and run. "Be careful, he's fast and extremely strong." He warned Gunter.

Gunter knocked Kane out of the way and turned to face him, his back to Yozak. "I'll be fine. Go!"

Yozak needed no more incentive as he took off behind the soldiers, Yuuri over his shoulder.

Witnessing Yozak make it behind the safety of their troops, Gwendal drew his sword and ordered the attack on the ninjas. Battle cries let out that could be heard over the farthest part of Shin Makoku as the troops charged. Gwendal charged into the action also as he needed to relieve some pent up stress.

With everyone attacking, Wolfram parried and dodged Lyel's next attack, then took off into the crowd of incoming soldiers. He lost the ninja in the swarm then made his way over towards Yuuri and Yozak, who ran to meet with the Sage.

Just when Yuuri thought nothing would stop moving and he'd never catch his breath, he felt himself still and lying down. When his dizziness went away and he could see straight, he looked up at Murata and Yozak who looked down smiling on him.

"Ah Shibuya, glad you made it to us."

"Are you okay Heika?"

Yuuri sat up slowly. His ears rang from the cries of the men his head was pounding and he was tempted to give in to the desire to just faint and rest for awhile, but he heard one voice that stood out.

"YUURI!"

The next thing he knew, Yuuri felt himself being smothered by the weight of Wolfram on top of him, straddling and hugging him.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? What did they do to you? Say something wimp!"

Somewhere along the way Wolfram went from hugging Yuuri to shaking him and asking him a bunch of questions and demanding answers.

"Ah, I believe he needs a moment to get himself together Wolfram." Yozak interjected.

Wolfram stopped shaking Yuuri and stared him dead in his eyes as Yuuri struggled to see straight again after being shaken back into dizziness.

"I'm glad you came back for me." Yuuri finally said after a few moments.

Wolfram blushed slightly before responding. "Of course I came for you! I'd come for you a thousand times over! Yuuri what were you thinking, trying to make me stand down? Don't you ever pull that stunt again! Do you hear me?"

Now back in his senses, Yuuri lost all sense of everything else going on around him momentarily as he gazed into those deep emerald eyes he loved so much, something he would never get tired of looking into. He gave a half smile.

"Yes, I hear you Wolfram." That was all he said.

Instantly, both boys felt that comforting warmth in their chest that reminded them of the other, their connection heightening what they felt at the moment and making them blush brightly, feeling the relief they both had from knowing that the other was alright. Neither one needed to say anything.

Yozak and Murata both looked at each other with a slick grin plastered on their face for a second or two before becoming serious again. Murata intentionally coughed loud enough to gain the attention of the boys.

"Shibuya, Wolfram, as much as I'd like to stay and watch you two in your moment, this isn't necessary the time or place for it."

Yuuri and Wolfram both embarrassed, they got up off the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Since he's okay, I'm going to go check in on the fight." Yozak said to Murata's nod.

With Yozak running off into the crowd, Murata, Yuuri and Wolfram looked ahead to see how everyone was doing.

Things definitely could have been better.

In only a few minutes, the ninjas had obviously proven themselves capable of fighting and skilled beyond the common soldier as the men of Blood Pledge Castle were getting laid out and killed.

It was a crowded battle as soldiers were trying to get a hit in from any and every angle only to either have someone else get in their way or have their attacked blocked and becoming hurt themselves. The archers were not authorized to help yet because of the high risk of killing more of their comrades than hitting the ninjas.

Gwendal recognized this, having to stay on his toes to avoid getting sliced between men. He saw Gunter struggling with the biggest one and Conrad fighting with another one. The other ones were simply enjoying annihilating his troops, his men dropping faster than he could count and crying out from the blades cutting and piercing through them. It was not a pretty scene.

Seeing where this was going and not wanting to lose anymore men in the slaughter, he called for the troops to pull back and for Conrad and Gunter to join where he was standing. After a few moments the troops pulled back to the wall and everyone had more room to fight their opponent.

Apparently Conrad and Gunter either didn't hear him or couldn't get away from their fight to join him.

"Come on! Attack me already! All you've been doing is running away, and that's no fun. I fought you because I thought you were strong. I see that was mistake! Yah!" Adrian attacked.

Gwendal could barely dodge most of the attacks coming from the flamboyant sounding ninja facing him. He couldn't understand how they could all be so fast. Whoever they are, these guys were definitely trained for tactical or direct assassination, no doubt about it.

CLASH! Gunter blocked another strike and swerved to try and strike from behind in a quick flash step, but again the ninja was too quick and move out of the way only to bounce back and lunge back at Gunter, who jumped to the side and rolled away, quickly getting back up into his stance. Finally gaining some room to move, it still wasn't any easier to fight.

Sweat ran free from his forehead and his breaths were harsh and tired. Even though he was one of the best swordsman in Shin Makoku, Gunter knew this man was definitely giving him a run for his money. He heard Gwendal call him to try and gather a quick plan, but he couldn't escape this guy to make it over to him, and this battle was definitely taking its toll on him. The man was too strong to block every attack, so Gunter mainly had to use his own speed and reflexes to move out of the way. It was working for now, but how long could he keep it up?

Conrad kept his eyes trained on his opponent. The red eyes he saw looking at him contained an unquenchable bloodlust and pure excitement from the battle. Conrad watched and studied every subtle move made and refused to make even the smallest misstep, for even the ninja he was facing now was fast and strong like the other one from back in the room.

Brookstone was beaming, having the opportunity to fight Conrad Weller, the famed and skillful swordsman of Shin Makoku. And apparently his reputation did this man justice, as he proved to be able to adapt in battle quite capably. But the man was slow, yet he made up for it with skill and observation. He watched every move and predicted his patterns in order to block his strikes accordingly. Oh yes, Brookstone was definitely enjoying toying with Conrad.

Gwendal was grateful that once the troops started pulling back, the other ninja didn't continue after them, however another dangerous situation soon arose.

Sai honestly didn't care how many came after him, he'd just cut them down again and again until they learned how pathetic they really were.

Once he saw them retreat, he scanned the courtyard for Yuuri. Somehow they managed to create a plan a grab Yuuri right from under him, right when it appeared they were about to leave. It was his mistake that Yuuri slipped away and it was time to correct that.

"Senka!" he yelled, summoning his ninjas.

At once, all six of his ninjas pulled back from their battles and reported back to Sai. Kane stood beside Sai while the other five formed a wall in front of them. Brookstone, the boastful battle-loving one in the middle, the flamboyant Adrian and the deadly Heather on either side of him, with the logical Lyel and the calm, quiet Yama taking the ends.

Taking the opportunity while present, Conrad and Gunter ran to join Gwendal in the middle of the courtyard along with Yozak , facing the group. Although out of breath for the moment, Gwendal was far from down and out. Not know what was going to happen next, he called to the soldiers.

"Surround Heika! Protect the Maou and the Great Sage!"

The soldiers moved instantly, now very aware of the skills their opponents possessed and on guard. Murata, Yuuri, and Wolfram were surrounded by their men, all with weapons ready and poised. Gwendal kept his guard while trying to catch his breath, Conrad and Gunter doing the same.

"So… any ideas commander?" Yozak asked. Conrad shook his head. "They are all exceptionally skilled and seem to be able to fight without flaw."

"And they're also pretty strong despite their appearances." Gunter commented.

Gwendal nodded. "Which is why I had the troops pull back, they aren't skilled enough to take them down. Gunter, do you know anything about them?"

"No. I tried finding any identifying mark on their clothes. They're as blank as fresh paper."

Yozak shook his head with a sarcastic smile. "So we're fighting against a group of seven fast, strong, agile ninjas whom we haven't the slightest clue where they're from or anything else about them except for the fact that they want His Majesty."

Conrad nodded, noting Yozak's tone.

"Well, I guess we just fight hard and protect the kiddo for as long as we can without getting ourselves killed in at least a five-on-four huh?"

"It seems so." Gunter said solemnly.

Conrad thought for a minute. Even though they were able to defend, no way were they able to defend and attack effectively, especially while in a mismatched fight.

He looked at Yozak, then at Gunter and Gwendal. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

Yozak noticed this. "Something you want to share?"

"It might not be much, but I think I have an idea."

* * *

Murata, Yuuri, and Wolfram watched the stare down of the ninjas and their small group. Neither one made a move. It reminded Yuuri of the old cowboy westerns he remembered on T.V at home.

"This doesn't look good." The Sage said, mainly to himself.

Wolfram turned Yuuri and Murata. "I'm going." It caught Yuuri off guard. He didn't think about Wolfram fighting. "But Wolf its-"

"No." Murata said flatly.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed slightly at the two. "What do you mean no?"

"It's too much of a risk to allow you to go."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Murata stared directly in Wolfram's eyes. "It's too much of a risk. For one, all four of the men out there have more military, fighting, and instinctual battle strategy experience than you. And like in the room, you let your pride get in the way of your rational thinking due to petty taunts which could prove fatal. Also, even if they tried, Sir Weller and Sir von Voltaire would not be able to ignore the fact that you are their baby brother and would be too concerned about your safety to concentrate fully."

Wolfram was flustered. "How dare you-"

"Think von Bielefeld," Murata now had a warning, scolding tone, "if you were to go out there, would you act accordingly to how the fight plays out, or would you rush the one that attacked you because of the incident in the room."

Wolfram thought about it and said nothing. However much he hated to admit it, he knew he would have rushed right in and attacked the small ninja that nearly killed him once already.

Seeing the look in Wolfram's eyes that said he got the point, Murata turned back to peering between the soldiers at the showdown in the center of the courtyard. "Besides," he said, "with all of them out there, who else is left to protect Shibuya?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, who suddenly felt the urge to look away like a shy schoolgirl. But Yuuri fought the urge.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and instantly he felt warm, that same comforting warm from earlier. Wolfram's mouth opened slightly. "I do need you Wolfram. I'll always need you. I don't want you to go and get hurt."

And with that, Wolfram decided that for once the Sage was right, and he was right by Yuuri side to protect him, right where he needed to be. If they were in a lighter situation at the moment, Wolfram would have said what he had been truly wanting to say for the longest time, but too afraid to say for fear of rejection. But under the circumstances, he settled for a nod with a soft smile and a few words. "I'll stay Yuuri."

Murata could feel the intimacy the boys radiated at the moment.

Before they turned their attention back to the problem at hand, Yuuri and Wolfram gazed at each other for a few long seconds. To themselves they each made a silent vow to do whatever it took to protect the other, for they were the most precious thing to each other.

And with that, they had a new determination set on their faces as they braced themselves for whatever happened next.

* * *

Sai stood quietly, seemingly contemplating something as he observed everyone's behavior.

Opposing Sai and his group were another little group. Conrad stood poised and ready along with Gunter, Gwendal,a few other soldiers, and another man that he detested greatly… Yozak Gurrier. To Sai, it was no surprise that Yozak was the one coordinated with Conrad in order to rescue the Maou.

Ignoring that fact, Sai looked past them and scanned along the soldiers, spotting Yuuri way in the back of the crowd, nearly pushed up against the gate. It was time to make a move.

"I am in no mood for interruptions. We should have been on our way already." He stated.

Even though they didn't say anything, Sai had been with his group long enough to be able to know what each thought and how they reacted without even having to see their faces. He received a silent affirmative from the ninjas.

Yozak gripped his sword even tighter. "It looks like they ready to make a move." He said.

"Stay on your guard." Gunter warned.

Yozak smiled. "Don't think we have a choice."

Ready to get a move on, Sai looked at his ninjas. "You know what to do."

No answer.

"Go!"

Instantly the five ninjas that made the wall, Yama, Adrian, Brookstone, Heather, and Lyel, all sped forward towards Conrad, Yozak, Gunter, and Gwendal, and Gwendal's personal guard.

"Now!"

Gunter, Conrad, and Yozak all sprinted forward ready to clash head on with the group. Right before they met nearly a foot away from each other, Gwendal and his men chanted the necessary words and used their earth elemental powers to create a cage cell made of solid dirt and stone surrounding each individual approaching ninja.

The only one who wasn't caught in the trap was Yama, who felt the tremor coming and dodged right out of the way as cage came up. Gwendal clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Damn, missed one."

Yama bolted forward and met head on to clash swords with Gunter, who was already prepared for duel. Conrad and Yozak had bolted past to meet with Sai and Kane.

"Sorry sir, thought I had him!" one of Gwendal's men announced.

"Never mind that, Gunter's handling it. Let's finish this." Gwendal shot back. The trapped ninjas didn't seem to be very concerned about getting caught; they just stood there as if waiting to see what's next.

This time the dirt underneath each cage started to dissolve away, making the cage sink into the ground.

The ninja's and the cages sank into the ground until the top of the cage was level with the ground. Then a small opening was left in the center of the cage ceiling.

"Now!" Gwendal shouted behind him.

Right then, member's from Wolfram's guard did their chant and hurled small blazing hot fireballs of exceeding temperature through the air and precisely into the small opening of each cage, before the guard snapped their fingers and made the fireballs explode within the cage in a blazing hot explosion of fury. Gwendal felt the heat from 15ft. away where he was standing.

Satisfied when he didn't see anyone come up after a minute, Gwendal sent his men to charge at Yama and assist Gunter while he sprinted towards Conrad's and Yozak's battle with Kane and Sai.

Kane was basically dancing his way around Yozak. He would strike and let Yozak recover from the impact before striking again. Right now the orange-haired warrior had little cuts all over him. His breathing was harsh and his arms were beginning to feel like jelly from the force of clashing swords. He wasn't going to give up, but he was definitely struggling to keep up.

CLANG! CLASH! Another deflection against Kane and his sword. Yozak dodged, ducked from another strike fast strike, but wasn't able to dodge the left hook that connected and was sure to create a nice black-eye over the next few days. It knocked him back onto the ground hard.

Kane tower over him. "Well, I would like to stay and play, but the kid says we've already done enough of that so…" Kane raised his sword, and right before he was about to decapitate Yozak, he saw the glint of Gwendal's sword coming towards his head, and dodged out of the way just in time.

Yozak thought it was a lucky night for him as he was saved from this same ninja twice. Gwendal was a lot stronger and along with Yozak, they would be able to give Kane some competition, for awhile at least.

Meanwhile, Sai and Conrad clashed swords ferociously, both swinging with tact and precision. Sai was definitely faster than Conrad, but Conrad made up for it with his gut and battle instincts and agility, moving around fluidly. However, every time he would attempt to strike, it was like Sai knew exactly what he was going to do before he did anything.

Conrad parried another attack, then rushed in for a counter, only to be blocked and cross swords with Sai. They broke apart and stood facing each other. "After all this time, your moves that made you famous are still the same." Sai stated.

Conrad was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sai didn't answer him, but instead looked past him towards Yuuri. "Time to leave. Senka!" He shouted.

The ground beneath the soldiers and Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata began to tremble. Then right in the middle of the crowd, the four ninjas that were supposedly burnt alive jumped from beneath the ground and pushed back everyone that surrounded them. Beside dirt, they didn't have the slightest markings on them.

The soldiers that surrounded Yuuri had been knocked away, and now they had a clear path to Yuuri and were far enough away from Conrad and the others for them to intercept.

Conrad dropped his guard long enough to turn around and realize how much danger they were in right now. "Yuuri!" he shouted, but he instantly had to turn back around to fight off Sai, who kept attacking him long enough to keep him busy. Kane fought Gwendal and Yozak also and refused to let them help. Gunter couldn't get away either was the closet, but even with the help of Gwendal's men Yama still held him hard pressed. It was as if Sai, Kane, and Yama turned on a switch that allowed them to move with dangerous demon-like speed.

Brookstone was closest to Yuuri, only about 8ft away, and was about to advance on him before a blond Mazoku with a sword came swinging at him.

Determined not to lose, Wolfram fought with every ounce of strength and agility within him. Brookstone was slightly caught off guard by the sudden attack, but recovered quickly. He pushed Wolfram back and was beginning to give Wolfram more trouble than could handle.

Recovering from the sudden impact, soldiers got up and rushed upon the attackers, only to have Lyel and Adrian fight them off and knock them back.

"Definitely not good." Murata said.

Yuuri knew this was trouble, and he saw the trouble Wolfram was in at the moment. The ninja he was fighting was too fast for him to keep up and it seemed Wolfram was starting to struggle.

In a quick rush of adrenaline, Yuuri grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier and charged. Murata tried to grab him but missed. "Wait! No Shibuya!"

Wolfram jumped out of the way from another attack but had his sword knocked away in an attempt to block the next one. Brookstone grinned at his chance and swung at Wolfram. It would have been a direct and fatal hit had he been able to complete it, but instead he ended up getting knocked to the ground.

Gathering whatever strength he had, Yuuri had tackled the ninja to the ground. It was a good burst of energy, but it didn't last nearly long enough. After the hit, Yuuri was on the ground, trying to get up but his body not complying. The Maou inside of him was trying to tell him something, warning him, but Yuuri ignored it trying to get back up.

Suddenly he felt weight on his back pushing him back down onto the ground. Heather stepped on the double black and held him down.

"Get off him dammit!" Wolfram shouted. He headed straight for Heather when Brookstone blocked his path, grinning evilly behind his mask, red eyes shining of excitement and bloodlust. "Time to end this!"

Yuuri turned up to see Wolfram unarmed and Brookstone holding his sword.

The next thing he knew was a sharp pain going throughout his body and an ear-splitting screech of agony as the pool of blood collected on the ground…

* * *

Chapter 10 is complete, thanks for reading! My first big action chapter and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it whenever I got the chance. Already working on the next one.

Read and review! Next chapter to come soon! Suggestions welcomed. Til next time!

~Kriter~

P.S As a correction from one of my last chapter notes, it will be the next chapter where the rating goes up to M. My apologies to anyone that was thrown off.


	11. Maou Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. I only own the 1$ I have left that wasn't used on overpriced gas, and it's going to the dollar menu. Oh wait, tax…**

**A/N* Decided to make the story rated M now. Just so you know.**

**Chapter 11 – Maou's Mirrors**

Murata leaned against the castle walls by the front gate, one was foot placed against the wall and a hand on his chin. He looked onwards at the situation that pledged the castle. The fight between the invading ninjas and Shin Makoku men was becoming a weary one. The battle had quieted some, like in the eye of a storm. One wave of battle already passed, and now a space of calmness preserved until another wave began. Murata was at odds about what course of action to suggest, for nothing seemed too grand of an option right now.

Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak, and the soldiers were all more than battle weary. Among the fighting a few minutes ago, arrows were sent flying in order to provide a quick escape relief for the soldiers as they were getting themselves killed by the ninjas more than capturing them. Despite the ally causalities, it was a reasonable call as everyone had pulled back to regroup while the ninjas had simply sliced any oncoming arrow aimed toward them as if it was measly child's play. Afterwards, the ninjas merely huddled back up and stared down the army of men in mock defiance.

They didn't seem the least bit tired.

Murata tried coming up with some sort of plan, any kind of strategy that would be beneficial to them, but to no avail. The ninjas were remarkable skilled and agile in which the only soldiers who faired best against them right now, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, and Yozak, were already given out of stamina. Also Yuuri and Wolfram were apparently down for now, after what had happened...

Murata turned his head towards the spot in the courtyard where his trump card, and at this rate, their only card, was and hoped he would come back soon and put a stop to this because, as wise as he was, even the Great Sage did not have all the answers.

The once friendly courtyard was starting to turn into a bloodbath in one night.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't see.

His world was pitch-black. He couldn't see what was happening around him. He couldn't see Murata or Wolfram or the soldiers or the ninjas that invaded. Everything was dark around him except for a single yellow spotlight from an unknown source shining down on him.

He couldn't hear anything anymore. The cries of the men fighting the ninjas were gone, the shouts and rants of 'protect the Maou' were no more, and the scream that sounded so despairingly painful to his ears had disappeared. Everything disappeared.

It was like the time the Shoshu had taken over Shinou, and Yuuri was trapped inside himself.

The pain that had shot throughout his body was gone. Physically he felt numb, and he felt light. There was no pain, there was no hurt, no real happiness or joy, no euphoric feelings nor any real feeling whatsoever. It was as if he was standing in a desert neutral zone.

All he knew was the light, which was actually peaceful to say the least, cutting him off from the rest of the world into a state of mental, physical, and emotion ease. He didn't know what this place was, but it was as if it invited him, begged him to stay there. To not go back to where trouble brewed and lives were in danger, to stay where he could be completely at rest forever. Yuuri could accept this place and the idyllic light for what it was and stayed. It seemed friendly, warm, and beckoning.

But he knew, and felt, that something was wrong.

Yuuri had no idea what happened, or how he even got there, to this world of blissful blackness, bathing in its soothing light. He wasn't even sure what the last thing he remembered was.

As soon as he tried to remember what happened but couldn't, Yuuri was more than sure that something was definitely wrong. His neutral state of emotion began to dissolve to one of loneliness, sadness, confusion, and above all, anger. As if far away in the distance, he heard a voice saying something to him, but he couldn't make out the words. The light that shined on him grew stronger, encouraging him to ignore and forget the feelings that suddenly appeared.

Yuuri started to relax, doing as the light suggested until he heard the voice again, although he still couldn't make out the words. It was louder and definitely feminine. Hearing the voice brought the feelings Yuuri experienced back and they were stronger also.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this, or what was going on. Why couldn't Yuuri just let the light coax him back into peacefulness like it wanted? And like he wanted? It would make things seem so much better, as if all he had to do was forget everything and everyone and all of his problems would just go away. The only thing was it just felt so wrong to follow it right now, like it was too early to follow the light.

Now Yuuri heard the voice again, but this time he understood a couple of words, as if someone were whispering them to him:

"…Go Back…"

Go Back? Yuuri didn't want to go back. To go back would be to face the responsibilities of being the Maou, to have to take on the responsibility for the fate of the country once again. He had had reservations about being the Demon King before, but even though he had accepted it, it had proven to be much more challenging of a task than he thought. When he first entered this world at 15, it was brand new filled with different ideals and fantasies, along with harsh realities. And now, even at 18, there are things that still confuse and frighten him, and not all of them were life-threatening.

The light told him this was his chance to be free. He wouldn't be plagued by the stress of having to make difficult decisions anymore, burdened with the choices and idealistic sacrifices it took to try and keep the country from going to war. He didn't believe he was the right one to be the Demon King anyway, there were plenty of people that could do a better job than him. Gwendal was good at politics and stuff, Gunter knew all about the land and its rules, Wolfram was loyal, & even Conrad was friendlier and a much better swordsman than he'd ever be. Whatever this light was, it told him that all he had to do was let go of everything, and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"…No…Yuuri… Must Return…"

The voice was louder and clearer this time, and sounded so familiar. For some reason, every time it spoke, it made Yuuri's emotions heighten and the influence of the light weaken.

His fist clenched and teeth gritted, his anger had increased to the point Yuuri felt like he was seething, yet he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was so mad, yet sad at the same time. The light that bathed him was dimming due to the increasing volume of the voice, its shine disbanding in the darkness. As the light grew weaker, so did his chance of becoming free and following the light. He started to feel so lonely, as if no one could reach him.

As if no one was there for him.

As if no one could be there for him.

Yuuri balled up with his arms around his legs as the light faded away completely, his strong emotions going to the point of even bringing tears to his eyes.

Yuuri could barely see himself in the blackness. He was cold, nearly freezing, and still so confused. He knew he was angry because he was sad about something, and the cool blackness that engulfed him did nothing to comfort him, making Yuuri feel lonely to the point of being scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his life. He felt tears slide their way down his cheeks furiously as he was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions that surged through him.

Yuuri shuddered as there was nothing around him but layered darkness.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The touch sent a shock throughout Yuuri that surprisingly calmed him. His flow of tears stopped as he was able to calm down, feeling a presence behind him that comforted him, warming him and taking the chill away. He heard the voice again, no longer a whisper and now easily recognizable.

"Be Brave Yuuri. Have faith in yourself. Not just for you, but for everyone that supports you too. You are strong. You can't let everyone down, they would be sad without you. There are still important things you must do."

Immediately Yuuri stood and turned around to face Susanna Julia von Wincott's ghostly figure, or rather himself from a previous life.

"But, how can I-" Yuuri started, but was shushed by Julia's pale finger's on his lips. He wanted to ask Julia what was going on, ask her to help him understand what was happening, but her touch was so angelic that it made Yuuri comply without question.

She smiled softly at him. "You'll know what to do. At times should you find yourself astray, doubtful, or with a lack of inspiration, look into the mirrors that show you for yourself. Do not worry, you will know what mirrors I speak of soon. Place trust, devotion, love, and your life into those mirrors and the heart they possess. If you do, then clarity shall always befall you. But you must first save those mirrors Yuuri, for if you don't, you shall lose that most precious to you forever."

Mirrors? That most precious? Yuuri was more than confused, but Julia smiled again and removed her fingers from Yuuri's lips and comfortingly hugged him. A light sensation began to churn and spread throughout his body, a blue Maou glow emitted from him.

Yuuri felt heavier and was starting to be able to hear another voice. The strength of his emotions was still strong, though he still had no idea why they were. But even so, Yuuri knew he was leaving this dark place, whatever it was, and returning to reality.

Julia pulled away and started to fade away right before him. "Remember my words Yuuri. Follow your heart and believe in yourself. Only you can make things right, the right way…" Her voice faded away even though her lips moved, and she had said something else, but Yuuri couldn't make out what it was.

Everything around Yuuri became a bright haze of Maou blue. Yuuri wanted to say something to Julia, but in a flash, the blackness along with Julia and her soft, tender smile was gone.

* * *

Conrad once again found himself standing beside his friends and family in a showdown against the seemingly inhumane intruders, glaring them down from his position a couple of yards away. While Yuuri's powers would be a great and wonderfully handy asset to have at the moment, Yuuri and Wolfram were out of it, leaving the fight up to him and the soldiers. The Sage had not shouted anything, meaning as far as he knew, there was no plan but to keep fighting.

This pause in the battle, with one side glaring at the other, was building his anxiety.

"We cannot keep this up forever." Gunter huffed from Conrad's far left. The once perfectly groomed man was exhausted with frazzled hair, cuts, and tired limbs.

"We have no choice. Unless anyone comes up with a plan, or these guys decide to be uncharacteristically nice and decide to leave after slaughtering us like sheep, then it's all we can do for now." Yozak said. He wasn't in much better condition. Being the weaker one out of him, Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal, he struggled the most to keep up. He had bruises throughout his body from where he'd hit the ground hard and kept moving to avoid strikes and where he'd been hit by random swings.

"Gwendal? Conrad? If either of you can snap out of it and help think of something, then now would be the time to do so while we have time." Gunter stated. All four had their swords ready in a defense stance prepared for any attack, eyes trained on the ninjas watching for any movement, which has been next to none so far. Gwendal and Conrad said nothing.

They acted as if they didn't even hear Gunter, both in their own minds at the moment. The attack from underground on Yuuri and Wolfram by the ninjas had gotten to them. Easily the ninjas were able to slip an attack on their Maou and their baby brother. If Yuuri hadn't done what he did, then things could have taken an even worse turn, however, nothing is certain. Try as they might to keep emotions aside from the fight, some things can't be hidden. Their desire to end this fight was clearly evident, and frustration only grew higher every time a man was killed or they took a careless hit from one of the ninjas.

As a military man and strategist, Gwendal had looked for any possible weakness that would be helpful during the fight. However he didn't find anything that would be useful enough for them to use. In all honestly he couldn't, he was too busy defending himself. He had numerous cuts and bruises that would remind him of this night and definitely take time to heal should he survive.

"I learned that of all of them, the biggest one is the slowest one, which usually is nothing new except for the fact he's too is fast and we can barely keep up with him." Yozak said.

Gunter nodded. "Agreed. Although it was difficult with all the fast paced movement, I could at least tell that each one of them have their own various style of fighting. To not be able to pinpoint exactly how they fight is indeed bothersome, but I-"

"Have you noticed that the smallest one is the only one not to have charged into battle yet? Any reason you think as to why that is? We know nothing of him, except for that he is their leader." Yozak interrupted.

Gunter shook his head. "I don't know, but to be the leader of this squad, he must have some formidable skills."

"True, but if we were able to get the upper hand on him, then as their leader-"

"We can finally make them surrender and answer to us." Gwendal finished. His tone held the unmistakable lingering of hatred and disgust. It didn't go unnoticed.

Gunter started to worry slightly. "It's highly risky. And Gwendal, Conrad, we can't afford to lose you two out here, don't let your hatred of them lead you to any rash decisions."

Gwendal scoffed. "I am a trained soldier, and that is the last thing I would do. I say do it."

Conrad stared ahead and said nothing.

"But how are we going to get past the other six?" Yozak asked.

Gwendal thought for a moment. "We'll have mine and Wolfram's men following behind us. They'll be expecting the same trick again, but a timed head on collision combined with their magic would serve as a good distraction to allow us to slip through to confront him.

"Are you sure about this Gwendal? There's a huge chance this will get us killed." Gunter warned.

"Do you have a different idea?"

Gunter couldn't think of anything. "Okay then." Gwendal said.

Yozak glanced towards Conrad. "What do you think of all of this?"

Conrad hadn't said anything. He was on high alert. While everyone else was coming up with a plan, Conrad noticed something seemingly odd about the group.

"Commander?"

"I've been staring and watching their every movement, and listening for any words said, and something's wrong. Look." Conrad said.

Not understanding what he was talking about, Gunter, Gwendal, and Yozak did as he said, but didn't notice it yet. "I'm not seeing anything." Gwendal said.

"Me neither." Yozak shook his head, confused.

"Look hard. Watch the one on the far left, and compare him to the other ones, and then compare this behavior to what we saw earlier."

Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak squinted and marked every detail about the ninjas, who at first glance appeared to just be standing silently, staring right back at them. Of course, Gunter noticed first.

"Wait, you're right." Gunter nodded.

Even from their distance apart, he could tell that the ninja on the far left, who was Yama, chest rose and fell in small breathing patterns. The other six seemed to remain perfectly still, and quiet, which was strange because of how much they argued. There was hardly a time where one of them wasn't saying something earlier except for when they attacked…

Yozak and Gwendal noticed too right away.

"Shit! You're right, they're decoys." Yozak said, agitated.

Gwendal looked around cautiously. "Stay sharp everyone! Their fakes!" He yelled at the men. They heeded the warning and also started looking around.

Hearing that he'd been found out, Yama decided that it was time. He snapped his fingers and released his hold on the decoys standing beside him. The others six ninjas, or statues rather, dissolved right away into dirt and stone, and he was now the only real ninja present. Yama held his hands in front of him in a prayer gesture.

"Ugh. Where are they? When did they move?" Gunter muttered mostly to himself. Yozak gripped his sword tighter. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Yama was completely still for a moment, before balling his hands into fist and punching an impressive hole into the ground.

Right away and nearly simultaneously, the ninja Kane popped out of the ground from below directly in front of Gunter, only a few inches away. "Miss me much?" Kane said.

Not allowing for anytime for reaction, Kane delivered one of the mightiest uppercut punches he could muster to the jaw of a much surprised Gunter, sending the man reeling into the air about 15ft and landing with a bone cracking thud on the ground, unconscious.

"GUNTER!" Gwendal yelled. But before he could take a step, Yama punched the ground again sending up another ninja, this time Adrian, popping up in front of Gwendal, catching him off guard.

"Hey sourpuss." Adrian wasted no time before knocking Gwendal's sword away and roundhouse kicking Gwendal in the ribs.

Gwendal thought that he really understood pain, in the physical sense, from before in his years as a soldier on the front lines. However, a stab wound or slice or cut or bruise or anything else he's ever taken could never compare to the astronomical fiery sensation that was sent throughout his body that was bringing tears to his usual harsh sapphire eyes. As soon as he was kicked, Gwendal dropped backwards to the ground, screaming as loud as he could in agony and not being able to hold back because of the painful hit. It was automatic that at least four of his ribs were broken from that one kick. To even inhale a breath was a challenge.

Needless to say, Gwendal was down.

Yama punched the ground with both hands and up came Lyel in front of Yozak and Heather in front of Conrad, however, the two soldiers were ready for it and dodged backwards before either of the ninjas could do any damage.

Heather charged at Conrad, who was able to deflect her strike and counter it with one of his own. Heather jumped to the side and attempted to strike again, only to be blocked by Conrad. Heather was fast, but it seemed her swordsmanship wasn't quite on par with Conrad's just yet. It was a bit different for his orange-haired friend.

Yozak, already tired from battle, swerved and dived from swings directed at him. Even though all the ninjas were all fast and different, Yozak still figured that all of them swung their sword the same way, it was that thinking that kept him alive this far.

Unfortunately, that line of thinking didn't work for long. Yozak jumped back to put some distance between him and the ninja, and Lyel immediately charged when Yozak's feet touched the ground. Lyel thrusted his sword forward and Yozak jumped back again, but Lyel then planted his sword into the ground and used his forward momentum to lift himself using his sword as a base and give Yozak a swift hard-hitting kick to the face, knocking the man onto the ground. Before Yozak could recover, Lyel ran and kneeled beside him and gripped Yozak's neck tight with one hand, choking the soldier.

"Yozak!" Conrad shouted, but then turned to where he heard the last two ninjas pop up. With two last hits, Yama punched the ground and launched out Sai, right in front of Murata and Brookstone right beside where Murata's trump card was, in the middle of the crowd of soldiers. They didn't dare try anything. "Kane, Adrian, Brookstone, kill anyone that tries something." Sai yelled. He took out his sword in a flash and held it at Murata's neck to where he felt the cool edge of the blade against his skin. Sai looked in Conrad's direction. "Give up or he and your orange-haired friend dies." He yelled.

Conrad was definitely in one of the last situations he ever wanted to be. Gunter was knocked out, Gwendal was injured badly, Yozak was caught and the Great Sage fatally held hostage. He could attempt something, but he doubt he'd get farther than two steps before this ninja, the one who knocked out Gunter, and the one who put down Gwendal would get him, plus he ordered them to kill any soldier that moved.

Conrad lowered his head slightly as he jumped back from Heather, and dropped his sword. Heather walked over to him and kicked the sword away, then ordered him to sit beside Yozak, who could breathe now that Lyel let go of his neck. Yozak and Conrad sat on the ground with swords pointed at them.

Satisfied, Sai turned back towards Murata.

"Now, release to us the Demon King."

* * *

Yuuri's eyes shot open and he inhaled a large, sharp breathe, as if he had just come up for air after drowning in the ocean.

"Wait, Julia!"

But Julia was gone from sight. Yet Yuuri still felt angry, sad, lonely, and now even more so, confused, just as he did in the dark world.

He was lying on the ground on his back somewhere, dirt rubbing into his hair. When his eyes adjusted to the bright blue that nearly blinded him, Yuuri saw that he was trapped in what seemed to be a coffin-sized barrier, just maybe big enough for two small people. Even though he wasn't sure how he was doing it right then, Yuuri knew that the barrier came from his powers and it was protecting him, but it was so strong and thick that he couldn't see past it.

Yuuri was so caught off guard by the barrier that he didn't immediately noticed the person lying beside him.

"…Yuuri…" he heard, it was a very tired voice.

Yuuri turned his head left and saw Wolfram's eyes staring right back at him. For a moment, Yuuri was able to forget how he was feeling as he was glad to see the blond, smiling like he always did when first seeing Wolfram, but something seemed off. The way Wolfram's voice seemed so sad, and his emerald eyes held something that wasn't quite right. It seemed like Wolfram's eyes seemed tired also, and defeated, barely holding on.

"Wolf, what's going on?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram half-smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Yuuri was still confused. He reached for Wolfram's hand. "Wolf, why are you-" Then he felt it, the cold touch of his fiancé's hand.

Immediately Yuuri was worried, because as a fire demon Wolfram's skin was never this naturally cool, unless in excessively cold temperature, and Yuuri didn't even feel the slightest chill in the air.

"Wolfram, you're cold, and you're never this cold without a reason….Wolf?" All the emotions Yuuri had felt before were temporarily forgotten as the only thing Yuuri could concentrate on was Wolfram. Yuuri tried to sit up, but the size of the barrier wouldn't allow it and he banged his head. It was a tight fit in there, barely enough room for the two of them.

Yuuri snuggled up to Wolfram's side and started to wrap his hands around the boy, when he felt his answer to his questions on the left side of Wolfram's stomach, right were a large, blooded, deep stab wound was. Yuuri pulled his trembling fingers back in disbelief, staring at the blood stained on his fingers. Wolfram grimaced at the sight. "I'm sorry Yuuri."

Yuuri's horrified eyes went to Wolfram, then back to his fingers.

"_I'm sorry Yuuri, his wounds are too deep for even me to heal."_ He heard the Maou say. In hearing the Maou's voice, just like in the bedroom, everything came rushing back to him in a moment's notice.

Heather had held Yuuri down on the ground in the courtyard by standing on him, disabling any sudden movement from the double black. Yuuri had looked up to see Brookstone with his sword raised against an unarmed Wolfram. "Noo! Run Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted.

In a panic, Yuuri struggled to get free, but had started doing so in vain. Brookstone, evil eyes gleaming against the torch lights, swung at Wolfram, but the blond dodged out of the way at the last split-second and came sprinting at Heather. "Get off him!"

Wolfram bodied Heather to the ground, her light, petite figure not standing up against his momentum, then kneeled and extended his hand to help Yuuri up.

"Yuuri! We got to g-AAAHHH!-" In a swift motion but with a slick, sickening sound that Yuuri will never forget, a sword pierced Wolfram through the stomach, spraying blood on Yuuri's face as the tip of the sword was only a few inches from his nose. Wolfram dropped onto the ground on his side.

Yuuri lied on the ground, eyes as wide and as horrified as possible. Behind Wolfram was Brookstone with a menacing glare to his eyes and fulfillment to his smirk, proud that his aim still remained true after throwing his sword into Wolfram like a spear. "That'll teach ya to turn ya back on me." He sneered.

At first time seemed to stand still to Yuuri, but when the sight of Wolfram's blood pooling on the ground registered, the Demon King lost control of himself as he let out a long scream of anguish that caught the attention of everyone on the courtyard as he released a mighty push of power that hurled everyone back except Wolfram that was within thirty feet. With his body strained and fatigued, the sudden use of excess power only sent shockwaves of pain throughout Yuuri's body that only intensified his hurt.

Afterwards, Yuuri's mind went blank and the next thing he knew, he was under what seemed to be a spotlight in a world blanketed with darkness that called Julia to talk with him.

Now he's under some barrier he didn't even remember creating with Wolfram whose slowly dying of a fatal wound.

"_Yuuri," _the Maou said, _"After releasing power, your presence seemed to disappear, to a point which even I could not reach you. It was then that I took over from your subconscious and held us in this barrier. Even though healing Wolfram wasn't possible, our power still allowed for us to at least ease some of his pain. It just isn't enough to save him."_

The anger, the sadness, the loneliness, the confusion, the fright, it was all because of what happened, and Yuuri didn't really need or care about an explanation as to where he disappeared to and why his emotions seemed overly-dramatic, all he knew was that Wolfram was dying. That alone could make anyone go crazy.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand tightly and sobbed against the blonds' shoulder. Right now he was happy that at least it was just him and Wolfram.

Yuuri's anger built up the more he sobbed, tears violently running away from his eyes. Forgetting the pain, Wolfram rolled onto his right side to place an arm around Yuuri, rubbing a small spot on Yuuri's back. This was definitely not how he pictured the end of his life to turn out, but nothing was predictable. He was dying, he knew that, but he decided that he needed to be strong for Yuuri.

"Ssh Yuuri, it's going to be alright. Everything's going to-"

"No it won't! Wolfram! Why didn't you just leave me?" Yuuri was sounding near-hysterical. Try as he did to think of a solution, to think of something he could do, anything he could do, nothing was coming to him.

Losing Wolfram like this was like discovering that his father, brother, and mother were brutally murdered trying to protect him from some random serial killer, and that his daughter was alive but dying fast unless he didn't something, in which he couldn't because he was chained and his powers had been stripped from him, leaving him to only watch her suffer slowly. A desperately tragic situation in which the same helpless concept applied to now.

Julia had said to believe in himself and follow his heart, but Yuuri couldn't think of anything to do at the moment, no matter how much his heart lead him to Wolfram and he believed he could do something.

She had said something about following some mirrors to find his answers whenever he was in trouble. Well, now was as good of a time as any to use them, but Julia never said what or where they were. Maybe he just wasn't listening hard enough? 'Damn!' Yuuri mentally cursed himself, not being able to completely function at the moment. 'Where the hell are those damn mirrors?'

Seeing Yuuri in such distress, Wolfram tried to shush him again and talk him down. "Ssshh… it's not your fault Yuuri. And you know I couldn't leave you, I told you I'd always be there… to the end."

Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand and wrapped his arms around Wolfram, holding him tight, making the soldier wince abit more, but choose to bare with it and not really complain. Yuuri looked back at Wolfram, his eyes red from crying. "I can't lose you Wolf, I can't. I just can't! I need you, Wolfram." It was all too real to Yuuri, as much as he wished he was just in a nightmare of some sort, the feel of holding Wolfram and the great pain he was feeling told him this was nothing but reality.

Wolfram could hardly miss all the anguish coming from Yuuri, and it was only enhanced through their bonding connection. It was that same connection that pretty much kept Wolfram from falling apart completely after Yuuri's episode in Gwendal's office. All he wanted then was for Yuuri to tell him everything was going to be alright, and that everything would go back to normal, if not even better.

True Wolfram thought he was leaving his king and his love prematurely, but if his sacrifice meant Yuuri's survival, he was happy to die in the line of duty as a soldier, as a father, and still, as a fiancé. He needed to tell Yuuri the words that he wanted to hear when he was like this back then. However, it seemed no easy task.

Wolfram stroked Yuuri's back in small gestures. "Yuuri, you're a wonderful Maou. You don't need me to hold you back all the time. You're going to-"

"Holding me back?" Yuuri's eye's opened wide in shock.

"Wolfram, you have never held me back, except for the times I needed it. You have always been there for me, and you have always been my rock, and you're still going to be. You just…just…you just have to get better is all. I can still heal you I think…"

"Yuuri, you've already tried healing me, Yuuri…" Yuuri ignored him as he held his hand out and tried in vain to heal the spot Wolfram was wounded in. A faint green light appeared that had no apparent affect.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri ignored him again as he still persistently tried to heal Wolfram. 'Come on dammit!' He thought.

"YUURI!"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand and held it, then placed Yuuri's hand on his chest. "It's okay Yuuri. I'm okay with it."

"But I'm not!" Yuuri wailed, his grief-stricken face and heartfelt words making Wolfram lose his cool.

"I'M NOT OKAY WITH IT WOLF! I WILL NEVER BE OKAY WITH YOU DYING! NOT YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Yuuri cupped Wolfram's stunned face and gazed as deep as he could into emerald eyes.

"I'd rather die myself than lose you. Remember Wolfram? If you fall, then we'd fall together, because I love you Wolfram. I love you more than anything on this planet or earth or the next over. Even though it took my stupid ass forever to admit it, I've always loved you. You and only you. I don't just love you, I'm **in** love with you. You belong with me, and I belong to you. And I'd give up everything to be with you. See? I'm not freakin okay with you dying! And it's all because I fell in love with you and your eyes that never judged me for being anyone other…than….me….." Yuuri's rambling voice trailed off and he looked away.

Wolfram's mouth hung open. The words that his ears always wanted to hear finally came, and it only took him dying on the ground for it to happen.

Regardless, he was truly happy that they finally came. Wolfram finally broke and let the tears he was trying to hold back escape. To have died a few moments ago while in a strong mental state of mind would have sufficed, but now it was too much. Yuuri loved him, he really, really loved him. Yuuri said that he was in love and that they _belonged_ together. It was all too much, and while he was fine a few minutes ago, Wolfram couldn't help but silently curse whoever was responsible for taking him away from Yuuri's love, the love he had so desperately craved. Now Wolfram knew he really would like to live, to live beside Yuuri as he grew more and more into the greatest king Shin Makoku ever had. Yuuri looked at him and never judged Wolfram by his status or labels or reputation, but as a person, and Wolfram had loved him since, and now will continue to do so into the next life.

Yuuri couldn't make himself say anymore. The boy he'd given his soul to, literally, was dying in his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri looked back directly into Wolfram's eyes, and saw it.

He finally saw what the mirrors were that Julia was talking about.

Wolfram's eyes that only saw Yuuri for Yuuri and how great he was, that love him unconditionally, and provided unanimous support for whatever decision was made, were the mirrors that Julia told Yuuri to devote himself to. The reflection of himself that he saw in Wolfram's eyes was one that loved the boy in front of him.

"Not yet." Yuuri whispered, mainly to himself. His brain wasn't sure what was about to happen, but instinct and gut feeling took control. "It's not over yet."

He wasn't sure how, but Yuuri automatically knew what to do then, as if Wolfram's eyes implanted some instinct knowledge into him when he looked into them just then. He leaned to Wolfram ear, closed his eyes and whispered. "Wolfram, please, don't give up on me, on us, and die just yet. Please, fight for me. We're not through yet."

When Yuuri pulled back, Wolfram was confused, but noticed Yuuri started glowing green, along with the barrier, and when Yuuri opened his eyes again, they were an emerald color that nearly matched his. It was a dark contrast that stood out against Yuuri's dark, exotic features. Wolfram wasn't sure what was going to happen be he trusted Yuuri no matter what, and since this would be the 2nd time Yuuri changed eye colors, Wolfram paid close attention.

A tingling feeling stirred within Wolfram, as well as Yuuri, for the connection that bonded the two more than most was being put to work. Something had just told Yuuri that because he was willing to give up anything for Wolfram, and since his soul was a part of Wolfram, then the blond could not die yet.

"I love you Wolfram, and I give my life for yours." Yuuri said.

Then Yuuri leaned in and kissed Wolfram, a gentle touch that soon turned into a firm lock, once Wolfram recovered from the initial shock of being kissed. He closed his eyes and relished in the feel of the kiss, the feel of Yuuri's lips against. It brought pleasure that seemed to completely wash out his pain from the wound.

Wolfram couldn't take much more and needed air. He tried to pull back, but he couldn't. He tried again, and it was as if his lips were literally stuck to Yuuri's. He opened his eyes to see Yuuri's closed ones still kissing him. Wolfram couldn't breathe, he was feeling as though all of his breath and energy was being sucked right out of him. He began feeling very sleepy, fatigued to the point of nearly passing out, like being drugged. His eyes began to feel like dead weights. The pain he was feeling from the wound began to fizzle away also.

Wolfram felt Yuuri pull back from their kiss, his lips feeling air. Through Wolfram's dazed eyes he saw Yuuri staring down smiling softly at him. The overwhelming urge to close his eyes was winning against Wolfram's will.

Right before Wolfram's eyes shut and he caved to the persistent urge to sleep, he saw and heard Yuuri's lips move, saying something, but he just couldn't understand what.

* * *

"Give us Yuuri Heika." Sai demanded again of the Sage, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

Even though there was a sword pressing into his neck at his was probably tempting death, Murata kept his cool and attempted to stay off the topic of Yuuri. It was hard trying to keep his composure though, a sword against the neck would definitely build any man's anxiety.

"Tell me, am I right in assuming that the little underground trick you just did and the one from before, was because of the ninja all the way over there, the one that kept punching the ground? Can all of you control earth elements or is it just him?" Sai didn't say anything. Murata didn't really expect him to.

Murata grinned. "I see, so anyway I've learned that at least three of your names are Kane, Adrian, and Brookstone. Won't you tell me yours? I mean, you're the leader, your name has to be the most important."

Still Sai didn't say anything. His cold grey eyes showed of annoyance. Murata simply switched topics again and asked questions to stall for time. Yuuri had been in his barrier this whole time after sending everyone flying, and Murata could only pray that he would come out soon, as in now.

"Sooo," Murata rambled on, "tell me about yourself. I see you're not much of the talking type, but judging from the feel I get from you, I'd say you're pretty young. All of these other ninjas here are pretty fast and skilled and strong, especially the biggest one. He knocked a full grown man nearly 15th into the air! A pretty amazing feet I'd say, and as their leader you're probably stronger than that, you can probably knock a man about 30 or 40 or maybe even 50ft into the air if you wanted to, that'll shatter any record, I mean, not that you have to try it on me or anything, hehe, I'm just a little ol Sage, not worth much anything, but if you knock that big guy that knocked my guy that probably couldn't knock any guy in the air, I bet-"

"Enough." Sai interrupted. Murata shut up immediately.

"I am no fool Sage, I know your tricks."

Murata shrugged, still smiling. "Tricks? I have no tricks, I am no magician you see. My sincerest apologies."

"You play dumb, stalling for time for that coward of a Maou who hides himself inside a barrier. We have easily taken down your commanders, your common men are no match for us, and I have you here by a sword. Do you really think it wise to pester me with annoying questions instead of giving me what I want?" Sai got real close to Murata's face to allow him to see the seriousness in his eyes as he pressed the sword slightly hard into Murata's skin.

Murata's smile disappeared and he gulped. He stopped talking momentarily, debating on what to do. He couldn't hold off this guy from doing anything much longer, otherwise he'd be joining Shinou after about 4,000 and some years. Suddenly he got a flicker of feeling in his chest, the flicker that let him know that it was his connection with Yuuri. For him to have felt something, Murata figured finally it was time. He kept his tone serious and looked at Sai with a straight face.

"Yes, you're right, my apologies. I know you've been wanting for me to say how much I like your clothes. I know you saw me looking at you as soon as you came into the courtyard…"

Sai grabbed Murata by his collar and yanked him up into the air with one arm. Murata found it a bit difficult to breathe in this position. "Relax, it was only a joke!"

"Ridicules," Sai muttered. "Brookstone! Start already." he called.

"Yeah I got you." Brookstone said. He turned towards the spot on the ground that was the little light blue force field. He lifted his sword and swung down on it hard. Brookstone didn't even make a scratch, but the barrier did turn green.

"I-ugh-wouldn't do that if I (choke) were you." Murata said as he struggled to get free. Sai ignored him and held him up high as far as his arm could reach, which only had Murata about a foot off the ground.

Conrad watched as Brookstone banged on the barrier again. He only hoped that something terrible wouldn't happen because of it, although he couldn't shake the feeling he had. Yozak knew Conrad well enough to know the worried look the brown-haired soldier had when he saw it. "Yeah, you're not the only one." Yozak said. Gwendal was a couple of feet away, holding his sides and trying not to pass out from pain.

Brookstone banged on the barrier once again and it did nothing. "I'm getting tired of this shit." He mumbled. The fact that the barrier didn't even crack yet was making him mad. He couldn't even see through to what was happening inside. "Does he think he can make a mockery of me with this stupid little bit of protection he calls a shield? I'll break this, and then I'll break him!" He lifted the heavy sword once again. "You can't make a fool out of me! Not Brookstone, one of the deadly seven Senka! YAH!" Brookstone brought down his sword one last time with all his might onto the barrier. The force of the impact knocked back every surrounding soldier within a few feet.

It became quiet all around. Murata even stopped struggling for a few minutes to observe if anything happened.

The barrier cracked, and began cracking all over. Brookstone pulled his sword back, a triumphant smile plaster wide across his face. "See I told ya! Can't nobody stand up to the Senka, me especially!" The barrier cracked and cracked until it finally shattered and little emerald pieces of it fell to the ground before disappearing.

On the ground was Yuuri and Wolfram. Wolfram was unconscious, suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness after his kiss with Yuuri. Yuuri was laying there propped on one elbow with a sad half-smile towards Wolfram. Yuuri looked up to see the soldiers and Brookstone staring back down at him expectantly. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the ninja. He turned back towards Wolfram and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "I have to go now, but I promise I won't stay gone." He whispered softly.

Yuuri stood up, somewhat grimacing, and focused on the ninja in front of him. "You were the one that speared Wolfram." He stated. His eyes were sharp and his tone had turned disturbing deadly.

Brookstone held his sword up. "So I was," he sneered, "what'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

Yuuri said nothing, and lowered his lead. Brookstone couldn't see Yuuri's eyes because of the dark shadows along his face and his black bangs that seemed to get slightly longer. "Aw, not gonna say anything are we?" Brookstone started to feel a few drops of water coming down on his head before it started raining heavily and thundering. The torches around the castle were put out by the water so a lot of the light was gone, but the sudden lightening flashes made brighter sparks of light to fill the courtyard more than the torches ever did.

"Eh? What all of this?" Brookstone was looking around.

Yuuri had put aside his anger while he was with Wolfram after he understood about the mirrors, but that didn't mean it wouldn't resurface. When he looked up again, Brookstone immediately noticed Yuuri's eyes had gone completely black, as black as oil. No pupils could be found in those dark, deathly eyes of his. Just seeing the ninja arose his anger to a point where it and his powers were terribly frightening yet under controlled at the moment, but the longer they were unleashed the harder it was to say how much longer they will still be in control.

"_Yuuri, you must be careful. If you let rage take over, then we both may be lost behind our powers forever."_ The Maou warned. Yuuri ignored him and spoke to Brookstone.

"It's people like you that make it hard for me to keep my promises as Maou, to always protect and serve and help my people. People like you who cause pain and suffering to those around them, regardless of how important they are to someone else. But will I promise this to you," Yuuri paused, his adrenaline and anger building, "by the time I am finished, you, _**WILL **_know pain."

Ignorant of how powerful a pissed off Yuuri really was, Brookstone readied his sword in challenge. "Show me what you got."

Yuuri nodded. "As you wish…."

* * *

Aw yeah, Yuuri pissed off with Maou powers ready to take on the above average ninjas. But wait, isn't his powers still limited due to fatigue? Or did something happen to remedy that? What happened to Wolfram in the barrier? What did Yuuri do to him? Why are these mirrors so damn important? Why are Yuuri's eyes charcoal black and seem to change colors every other chapter? Will he be able to put a stop to the ninja while he's himself and not kill them, or will he become consumed by his powers and his rage and unleashed his might in a display of dominate and lethal power? Why do I always leave it at a cliffy?

All these questions and more answered in the next chapter! Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and thank you everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter to come soon, read and review, suggestions always welcomed.

Til next time! ~Kriter~


	12. Maou Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. I only own the sympathy I have to anyone harmed or still feeling the effects from the recent hurricane, and to the families who have suffered from the tragedy of 9/11.**

**Chapter 12 – Maou Unleashed**

"It's people like you that make it hard for me to keep my promises as Maou, to always protect and serve and help my people. People like you who cause pain and suffering to those around them, regardless of how important they are to someone else. But I will promise this to you," Yuuri paused, his adrenaline and anger building, "by the time I am finished, you, _**WILL, **_know pain."

Ignorant of how powerful a pissed off Yuuri really was, Brookstone readied his sword in challenge. "Show me what you got."

Yuuri nodded. "As you wish…."

* * *

Yuuri stepped in front of Wolfram's unconscious body. Brookstone was ready for any attack that would have been thrown at him. A sinister grin on his face, he couldn't help but tremble with excitement from the anticipation of another fight, a fight that actually included him against the Demon King himself.

So when Yuuri turned around and picked Wolfram up from the ground and held him bridal style instead of charging at him, Brookstone couldn't help but stare in disbelief. "Hey! What's the big idea? I thought you were going to come at me!"

Yuuri ignored him and said nothing in response. Brookstone began to get irritated.

"What kind of shit it this? He's dead already ain't he? C'mon! Let's fight! I'll kill you too so you can be with the little whore in the other world if you want! Why don't you-" Brookstone didn't get to finish his sentence or even think about what happened next before a stream of water came flying at him. Not able to dodge, Brookstone closed his eyes, preparing for the feel of impact. Instead he felt the ground move and a pillar of dirt launching him into the air, causing him to narrowly avoid the oncoming attack.

Barely escaping injury, Brookstone looked behind him to see Yama with his hands clapped together, having hastily rescued Brookstone from an attack that would have surely killed him at such speed.

Yuuri said nothing as he turned his back to Brookstone once the ninja landed back on the ground, and then began walking to the front gate, cuddling Wolfram in his arms. The blond's face rested peacefully against Yuuri's shoulder.

* * *

"Brookstone!" Sai called out. He had stopped interrogating Murata and left him alone to regroup with everyone else in the middle of the courtyard. He realized now they had a survival situation on their hands. Brookstone made his way to the group, moving somewhat dejectedly. He looked at Yama. "I could have handled it on my own ya know."

Heather smacked him upside his head. "Idiot. He just saved you, as if you're worth saving." Brookstone glared at her. "Watch it wrench. I could-"

"Brookstone, count your blessings that your life was spared. Your arrogance and foolishness would have surely gotten you killed." Sai said.

"But let me go at him again, he's just a kid! He can't beat me when I'm on guard. He couldn't even get away from us in the castle!"

"Again," Sai interjected, "your ignorance proves fatal. He is a lot stronger than he appears. The only reason he did not attempt anything before while hostage was out of concern for his people. Now that you've injured his fiancé, it's highly likely that he'll come after us full force. Now we have to either kill him, or retreat, should the opportunity arise."

"Kill him? I thought we couldn't?"

"Remember the details of the mission we were given. He is not the main priority of our ultimate goal. We must survive if we plan to complete our lord's wishes."

"Oh yeah…"

"So in other words, shut the hell up, follow orders, and be happy your ghastly self is still alive." Adrian agreed. Brookstone said nothing, remaining in quiet contempt, although his expression clearly showed he yearned to finish arguing his piece.

"Commander, if I may ask, if retreating is an option, why not now, is this not an opportunity?" Heather asked.

"After what has happened, and the state anger and resentment the Maou is currently in, do you really think he'll just let us leave as we please?" Lyel answered for him.

She didn't have to think about the answer.

* * *

At the front gate, Yuuri held Wolfram in his arms with his chin resting on the blonds' forehead. His eyes rested back into those recognizable by his friends. The thunder and lightening had declined slightly and the heavy downpour of rain had eased into a steady rhythm. Murata ran to meet up with them. "Bout time Shibuya, although a couple of minutes wouldn't have been so bad either." His face turned serious. "I know you, and I know what you're about to do. Don't do it Shibuya, let them leave."

Yuuri looked at him with a dark, blank expression. "Come on, they won't mess with us now. Just let them be." Yuuri still said nothing.

Murata sighed and looked at Wolfram. "Is he alright?" Yuuri nodded. Just then Conrad and Yozak came up to them. Behind them were soldiers holding up an injured and cursing Gwendal, and soldiers carrying Gunter's unconscious form.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? What's going on with you?" Conrad saw Wolfram's body. Instantly he thought the worse. "Oh no, Wolfram's not… is he?"

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram a bit tighter and shook his head. "He'll be fine." He said in a low voice.

Panting, Gwendal sat down and leaned against the gate. "What happened?"

Yuuri turned to Conrad, squeezing Wolfram in his arms. "I need you to take him Conrad." Conrad didn't understand what was going on, but did so anyway, noticing Yuuri's obvious grimace when he extended his arms, as did Murata. The reason why became very apparent once Wolfram was in Conrad's arms. Murata looked back at the blond, then at Yuuri.

He narrowed his eyes. "Shibuya, care to explain why you have a large stab wound in the same exact spot I witnessed von Bielefeld stabbed in, whereas his wound seems to have disappeared and, as I recall, a sword never touched you?" All eyes were on Yuuri and his injury.

Yuuri stared blankly at the spot on Wolfram where the wound once was. "I traded places with him, in a sense. His wound was too deep to heal, so I took the wound and borrowed some energy from him using the connection we have, but in exchange he had to take some of my fatigue, which is why he's so tired. Even though I couldn't heal it completely, I managed to stop the bleeding, for now at least."

"Shibuya, that's crazy. If the wound was too deep to heal for Wolfram, and you can't heal it on yourself, what makes you think you'll survive it?"

"I don't."

Yozak was confused. "Wait what? What do you mean, you don't? Kid, are you trying to say you basically took a fatal wound, willingly, with no guarantee of survival, and judging from the look of you, not even a guarantee of a few more hours?"

Yuuri nodded.

"_And_ he's planning on going out there to fight all seven of them at once." Murata added.

"Are you insane? They'll kill you before you bleed out! Ugh!" Gwendal grunted, more from the absurdity of Yuuri's idea than from his injury, although both played a factor. Conrad's eyes widened. "Yuuri, are you even able to fight at full strength with that wound?"

"No."

"Kid, I'm all for doing the heroic, noble, kingly thing or whatever, but you're pushing this kinda far." Yozak said. "And the soldiers aren't even able to lay a hand on them. But still, you're going to need help. It'll be pushing it but I can still go for a while, and Conrad-"

"I'm doing this alone." Yuuri said.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why are you so damn stupid?" (Grunt)

"Shibuya, I know you've grown since we've first returned to Shin Makoku, and you're somewhat stronger, but tell me, do you even realize what you're death, as the Maou, would do to the people of this land, to this world, to us…," he put a slight pause, "to Wolfram…"

Instantly there was a sharp crackle of lightening _very close _to the castle. The steady rhythm of rain increased dramatically. Yuuri backed away so he could look at Murata, Yozak, Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram at the same time.

"Don't, **talk, **to me, about my death. **Do not, **talk, to me, about my death affecting the people. Do _any_ of you understand what it's like to have to be the King, and to have people die just so someone can get to you? Do you? Do you know what it's like to have you friends and family constantly in harm's way just so someone can use you?"

Gwendal got another wrinkle on his forehead. "It's part of being a soldier! We make sacrifices because we can't put the Maou in harm's way! Put your stupid pride aside and accept help! Yuuri you're the Maou, we're-"

"Shut up! Don't 'Yuuri you're the Maou' me! It's because I'm the Maou that it's my fault for everyone getting hurt! Look around you! These men out here are injured and dead, dead! Just because of me. Look at Gunter right now and tell me if you think he wants to take a beating like this everyday just to protect me just because I'm the Maou. Look at yourself Gwendal! Look at Greta, and tell me if it's okay for my 13 year old daughter, a child, your niece, to be taken hostage and nearly killed in the name of protecting the Maou! Screw that! And if that's not enough, look at Wolfram! Look at him!" Even though it was easily missed in the mist of the rain, Yuuri's tears raced down the sides of his face due to his frustration and sadness. He took a deep breath.

"The only reason I agreed to become Maou, was to prevent things like this. So that one day we will all be able to get along without causing conflict that results in casualties like this. I've sworn to protect anyone and everyone by any means necessary, that includes you guys, Anissina, Gisela, Lady Cecile, Greta, the people here, the people of the land, and the people that look up to me, and most of all, Wolfram."

"Yuuri,-"

"I'm sorry if you don't agree, but right now, I don't care. This is not just some random option up for debate. Right now, none of you are capable of fighting, except for maybe Conrad. And Conrad, since you're the only one who can fight, I need you to stay and protect everyone else just in case something happens and they head towards everyone. It's easier for me to fight knowing you're here to protect them and I can fight without distractions or worrying about anyone getting hurt. I want to do this, this is something I have to, **need**, to do." Yuuri stood firm and held his position, making it clear there was no room for any other objections regardless if anyone had them or not. Yuuri was still tired, and he was wounded, and his power wasn't at his max, but his will was as strong as ever. His friends protected him all this time, and he was hell bent on doing the same. In his black eyes, nothing else could be found but a strong, set determination.

"Very well then." Conrad said after a long pause. Yozak shook his head and sighed. "Well, I guess it's not like we can stop him anyway. Kid is too stubborn, but in truth my body's aching and I'm straining to move. I guess he makes a valid point."

"For once." Gwendal added.

"Be careful Shibuya." Yuuri nodded. "Take care and watch after Wolfram for me. Move away from here if you can. No causalities." Yozak heard and began ordering the soldiers to move away from the courtyard, carrying fallen comrades with them.

"It's best if we get out of this rain. Let's move into the castle." Murata suggested. Everyone agreed and began helping each other up to make the transition.

Yuuri gave everyone one last glance and Wolfram one longing stare before turning his attention towards the group standing and waiting farther away in the courtyard. He began his walk towards the ninjas, ready to fight this battle alone.

And win.

* * *

"It seems as if the Demon King finally approaches." Lyel observed.

"Does everyone remember what I have said?" Sai asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Commander."

"Gotcha."

"Good. Do not stray from that line of thought and do not act upon irrational impulse. Most likely you will die."

Yuuri walked until he was only about 20ft. away from the ninjas. All seven were present and armed and ready. He looked around and saw that the soldiers heeded Yozak's word and have mostly moved into the castle. Some straddled the corners of the castle walls and others pressed against it. Either way there was a lot of distance between him and everyone else. It was a good thing it was a big courtyard.

Yuuri took a deep breath as his heart was pounding unbelievably fast. _'Yuuri, caution is of upmost vital importance. Our power is only at about a half. It is dangerous to let loose and charge into the dark without a light. There is the chance of overexerting yourself and that could prove fatal.'_

'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' Yuuri said sarcastically. He took another deep breath. Sai was staring him down.

"Yuuri Heika, are you sure you want to go through with this? You appear to have suffered a rather serious injury. It would be suicide to take on all seven of us, in which we would have no choice but to kill you."

"I cannot forgive what you've done here," and he glanced at Brookstone, clenching his fist, "and who you've wronged." Yuuri reached his hand into the air. "Morgif!" he called.

From inside the castle, inside the treasure room, the Demon King's sword heard its calling. As if it was nothing, he burst from his holder and through the castle ceiling, then shot downward, aiming straight for Yuuri's hand.

"OoOo." The sword moaned as it landed in Yuuri's hand.

'_Be careful.'_ The Maou warned again. Yuuri was concentrating on his opponents. His expression was stern and intense as he tried to remember every little thing from his sword training.

Sai watched the sword go to Yuuri. "I thought as much. Alright, you all know what to do."

The ninjas formed up in an arrow-like formation. Adrian and Heather stood side-by-side in the front, with Brookstone, Sai, and Kane in the middle, and Lyel behind them, and Yama behind him, bringing up the rear. All except Yama had their swords drawn and were ready to attack.

Yuuri didn't budge, not impressed in the least. He momentarily closed his eyes, using his power to create a thick armor of water from the rain to protect him. Morgif moaned and whined with excitement and anticipation. Yuuri held the sword up to him, looking at the old face on the sword. "Morgif, I need you now, please don't let me down." The sword moaned again, literally trembling in Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri clasped the handle tight and lowered the sword back to his side, once again using his powers in order to upgrade Morgif's blade, making it so a small twister of water surrounded it, spinning fast enough to almost make the blade disappear. Clenching his left hand, a giant, signature water dragon formed behind Yuuri, bearing it's fangs in intimidating fashion. Yuuri was ready.

"Oh, this looks it might be some fun after all." Kane commented. Lyel gripped his sword tighter. "Just don't underestimate him."

For only a few moments, it seemed Yuuri's and Sai's eyes met. It seemed as if there was no one else there except for them, like an intense stare-down with tension so thick it could suffocate a dragon. Neither one said a word, the sky cackling with lightening and roaring with thunder once again, and the rain came down as if they were standing directly under a waterfall, drenching them but not affecting their concentration in the least. Sai's eyes seemed to home in on Yuuri's now once again all black one's. One particular bolt of lightening struck in the courtyard awfully close to the ninjas, making the spectator's ears ring.

"Let's finish this." Sai gave the signal.

The ninjas charged at unbelievable speed, the same speed that was used to overthrow Yuuri's friends, but this time, Yuuri used his powers to help control his body and launch himself at an even faster and unnatural rate than them, going right through the middle of their formation. From an observer's point of view, both sides seemed to move in a blur.

This was a surprise to the ninjas, but they were on guard and dodged the oncoming attack, but only barely. In avoiding Yuuri, Brookstone failed to notice the water dragon aiming straight for him until the last second. He turned and upon seeing it, swung his sword instead of dodging again, yet, the dragon is made of water, so Brookstone's sword went right through it. The dragon clamped his mouth down hard, an even if Brookstone couldn't hurt it, it definitely could hurt him. Its mouth was almost as big as Sai. The dragon's teeth landed in Brookstone's right arm and leg, crushing them with its tremendous force, then carried him up high into the air, nearly even with the top of the castle. Yuuri rocket launched himself up there to meet and get right in Brookstone's pained face as he was crying out in distress. The sound of the thunder around them at this altitude was nearly unbearable.

"AAGGHH! You stupid brat! Let me go! AAghh!"

"This is where I keep my promise. **This,** is for Wolfram." Yuuri held Morgif in both hands like a baseball bat and pulled it behind him. The dragon let go of Brookstone and Yuuri swung the sword as hard as he could, connecting around the same spot on Brookstone that was injured on Wolfram. A sickening bone-crushing sound could be heard from the blow of the Maou's power and then a small whistle as Brookstone flew to the ground and crash landed, beaten, broken, and unconscious. One down, six to go.

Yuuri glided back down to the ground at a steady rate where the other six ninjas waited. Not wasting any time or allowing any break in the battle, Yuuri pointed Morgif forward and the giant water dragon went flying head-first towards them, making the ninjas jump out of the way.

As soon as Yuuri touched the ground, Lyel and Heather sprinted forward, making Yuuri launch himself backwards until a dirt pillar conjured by Yama came up behind him and blocked his path, then one on either side, trapping him. Lyel and Heather were still coming in fast. With nowhere else to go, Yuuri held Morgif out and shot a powerful stream of water towards them, sending them reeling.

'_Above you!'_

Yuuri looked up just in time to see Sai diving in with sword in hand. Yuuri leapt forward just in time, narrowly avoiding the decapitating strike. He ended up tripping and landing on his injured side, grunting in pain and holding his injury, trying to catch his breath. "Over here cutie!"

Yuuri quickly turned his head left and immediately right there was Adrian, sword above his head. "Got you!" Yuuri closed his eyes and right before the sword connected with Yuuri's neck, the water dragon appeared and saved him, grabbing and biting Adrian hard, taking him high into the air and then spiraling downwards into the ground hard, making Adrian headbutt the mud and stone, then lay in it.

Another one down, but before he could think to move, the ground underneath Yuuri shook and shot up, launching him into the air where Kane was waiting. Seeing the opportunity, Kane kicked him hard in the side, making Yuuri yell in agony and sending him flying downwards towards Lyel, who was ready and waiting to deliver the final strike with his sword. In too much pain and moving too fast to dodge, Yuuri strengthened his water armor at the last second.

Lyel waited, and right when it was time to cut Yuuri down, he swung his sword as swift and precise as he could, but against the Yuuri's hardened water armor and his momentum, Lyel's sword recoiled and went flying as Yuuri crashed into the ninja and the ground hard, even creating a crater in the ground.

Neither one of them moved.

* * *

Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak sat out of the way and out of the rain in the hallway nearest the courtyard where they could see everything. No one said anything as they watched their Maou fight with all he had against the ninjas that had seemed to easily overpower each one of them.

Murata stood up to stretched the stressed muscles in his body. He knew with every bone in his body this was bad. For one, Yuuri wasn't the most skilled with a sword. Two, it's seven on one, or at least was until Yuuri took some of them out. Three, Yuuri doesn't have the ability to use his full potential. Four, he was wounded since the start of the fight, and he's taking some heavy risk with every move he makes. He could go on and on about all the reasons he knew this was a bad idea, and he had a feeling it still was going to get worse. Still, worrying about it didn't help matters or change anything. He chose to observe and note anything that seemed important, and support Yuuri.

Conrad and Yozak watched in silence, their mindset similar to that of Murata. However, no matter how worried they were, they couldn't help but be somewhat impressed by the effort made by Yuuri, and even if his swordplay was lacking, his improved skill in power control and agility and more than improved speed made up for it. They thought the water dragon was a nice touch too.

"Well, I gotta say, you taught the kid some nice moves commander." Yozak said. Still a spy, he never let the true extent of how he felt about anything be revealed. As usual he chose instead to use humor to hide behind.

Conrad said nothing. He was struggling with himself on the inside as to whether or not he should run out and aid Yuuri. He could understand everyone else not doing anything, they were all either too injured or incapable of fighting at the moment, but he was fine, the ninjas never even touched him, just made him dodge a lot. Come to think of it, it was as if they were toying with him instead of taking him seriously…

Murata noticed Conrad's look. "Calm down, we all want to help, but remember, Shibuya is the Maou, and even in his condition he fairs a far better chance than any of us do." Murata said. Conrad took a deep breath and tried to relax, unclenching muscles that he didn't even know were flexed. He could feel the tension throughout his body from trying not to enter the fight.

"Agh, this is NOT what I had planned today." Gwendal grunted. Though in no less pain, he seemed to cope better as his body seemed to numb, softening the effects for now. Yozak turned to him. "I don't think any of us expected a predicament like this. Are you going to be alright? That guy got you pretty good back there..." Gwendal straightened up against the wall, somewhat awkwardly. "I'll be fine, this is nothing new or something I can't handle."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked over towards the voice, seeing Anissina, Cecile, Greta, and most thankfully, Gisela, coming towards them. Immediately Cecile, Greta, and Gisela went to the limp Wolfram in Conrad's arms, while Anissina went to look Gwendal over.

"Ah Gwendal, always have to play the noble soldier, don't we?" She shook her head with a sad smile, her sky blue eyes shining of concern. It was obvious Gwendal's midsection was damaged by the way he was acting, so she ran her hands along his arms and legs, checking for other signals of damaged areas. Gwendal shook his head. "No, the headfirst hero is your one of a kind Maou, out there fighting right now by himself instead of having help."

Anissina put her fingers on Gwendal's lips. "Ssh. You know very well if the situation was reversed, and you had the power while he was sitting here with broken bones, you would go out and do the same thing." Gwendal grunted and turned his head back towards the fight, watching Yuuri dodge and duck from different attacks. Anissina smiled sadly, continuing her search.

Cecile's eyes grew as she looked at the state everyone was in. "Oh Wolfie! Oh my poor Gwendal! Conrad, Yozak, Gunter…is everyone alright?" she asked in dramatic fashion. Gisela kneeled and swiped her hand, green and glowing, over Wolfram. "Yes, we're alive for the most part." Conrad replied.

"Wolfram seems fine, just exhausted." Gisela announced. She laid her hand on his forehead just to give one last small boost of health, before doing the same to Conrad. "I'm fine Gisela, just some dirt really." Gisela nodded before heading to Yozak. Greta took Wolfram's hand, sadness evident in her round autumn eyes. She then looked out to where Yuuri was fighting. She was glad that one father was alright, but still, she had another father to worry about, out there fighting alone to protect all of them. Greta looked back at Wolfram and just for a second she thought she saw his eyelids flutter just the slightest bit.

Gisela checked Yozak to make sure he wasn't mortally wounded or anything, and was about to proceed to Gwendal, when she suddenly stopped in mid-step. Murata noticed her sudden hesitation out of the corner of his eye. "Hm? What's wrong Gisela?" He followed her eyes down to where against the wall just a few feet away from Gwendal sat Gunter, still knocked out.

"Father!" Gisela swiftly strode to where the man rested against the wall. She put a hand on him and started checking him. She gently placed a hand on his chin. "I saw what happened to him too, I hoped that this is the only place harmed." Gunter's jaw hung limply, was swollen, and was somewhat more loose than it was supposed to, suggesting that it's dislocated. Although painful even with her hands, she could pop it back into place, but she'd have to wait until he woke back up. Besides that and the normal minor cuts and bruises, he seemed to be fine.

Letting him be, Gisela switched over to who needed her help most of all and most of her attention. She knelt beside Gwendal and Anissina, who was stroking Gwendal's arm softly in a more reassuring gesture than anything else.

"Lay back, flat on your back."

Gwendal did as she instructed, slowly and cautiously readjusting so he could stretch out on the ground without too much strain. All the movement reminded him very clearly that his body was not as numb as he thought, the pain proving it was still there. Gisela laid both hands over Gwendal's chest and ribs, going straight to work in repairing broken bones and tissue.

Cecile sat down against the wall with her knees up. Her dress and hair were ruined thanks to the rain and mud, but none of it mattered to her. "Give him here Conrad."

Conrad complied, gently shifting Wolfram so that he was lying on his mother instead. Cecile cuddle him against her bosom, holding him close with a hand stroking and caressing his blond, drenched, matted hair. Greta sat beside them, taking whatever comfort she could beside her resting father and grandmother.

No one said anything more for a few moments, everyone either occupied with someone or something els,e or lost in their own thoughts, but that was soon remedied. Everyone looked up as they heard a loud scream of pain in a voice all too familiar. Eyes scattered about looking for Yuuri as Kane had sent him flying, straight towards Lyel who was waiting.

"Shibuya!"

"Heika!"

"Yuuri!"

No one could see anything clearly through the rain and darkness, with only the lightening as the sole source of light. Everything was quiet.

"Yuuri!" Greta yelled. Nothing but her own echo in the hallway replied to her.

Conrad jumped up with sword in hand, and was ready to dash off towards where Yuuri landed. "No! Stop! You don't know what happened, you could make things worse for Shibuya!" Murata yelled. Conrad was already out from the hallway and a few steps ahead in the rain by the time Murata said something. He stopped, heart pounding and contemplating whether or not to go. Seemingly without reason the rain suddenly stopped, along with the spontaneous thunder and lightening. It was too dark for Conrad to make anything out clearly, but he could see someone was moving in the small crater, but it was only one and he couldn't tell who.

Was Yuuri alright?

* * *

The hit he took just then was one he really wouldn't like to have to repeat again.

Coming back into consciousness, Yuuri rolled over, struggling to open his eyes and get up. The force of Kane's kick combined with the impact of the crash into Lyel left him dazed, hurt, and partially confused. He was losing power and his armor was gone due to the lost. His wound in his side was now bleeding profoundly and he was coughing up blood. His left arm was dislocated and there was a prominent gash on his head, also bleeding.

On the ground next to him was Lyel, knocked out from the hit. Regardless of how he felt, Yuuri crashed full force into Lyel without the ninja having any protection, so Yuuri wouldn't even be surprised if he was actually dead. Yuuri probably would be too if he didn't make his armor stronger at the last second. Morgif was moaning on the ground next to him, wanting to help protect Yuuri. The stormy-like whether had ceased, the clouds shifted with part of the moon showing. Still, it was dark and he was barely able to make anything out.

'_Yuuri, this has gone too far. You are critically injured and will die if you keep sustaining injuries like this.' _The Maou said.

'Shut up.' Yuuri replied. He managed to move and got onto his knees, his body aching.

'You know, now would be a great time to pop out since you're supposedly the all-powerful Maou and all...'

'_Yuuri, __**you are**__ the Maou. I am only here to make sure you are not absorbed by the power you contain, until you can one day control the full force and nature of it.'_

'Yeah, not the answer I was looking for…'

Yuuri coughed violently, blood shooting from his mouth. He looked up and saw shadow figures moving towards him. Judging by their height, he assumed it was Sai, Kane, Yama, and Heather approaching him, appearing to walk swiftly and cautiously. Yuuri pushed himself back onto wobbling legs. His breathing grew heavier and his vision was starting to blur. Yuuri looked around and noticed the water dragon was also gone, probably also due to Yuuri using up too much power. He picked up Morgif, still able to at least keep the twister of water that surrounded the sword alive for now, but for how long?

'If you're here because I can't control all of our power yet, then that means there's still some in reserve that's not being used right?'

'_Yes, however, the power I contain is being held back because of your current state.'_

Sai and the remaining ninjas were closing in.

'Don't you think that it's more important that I can get some help now in my current state, before my current state is dead?'

'_Yuuri, it's too dangerous. Physically you have a chance, but it's low. To not be overthrown by it, is an even lower chance.'_

'Ugh, what are you talking about?'

'_First, you have to be able to contain it, because if you can't, it will literally destroy your body from the inside out, providing a death by evaporation into nothingness. That's the physical part. Secondly, our power is pure, meaning it has to be controlled by a pure heart once it is contained. If you're heart is not pure, meaning free from any anger, vengeance, self-doubt, or any other negative motive or emotion, then our power will tap into that, and you will be ruled by those negative motives and emotions until you bring yourself to your ultimate downfall. The worst part is you may not even realize how you've changed.'_

Yuuri noticed the shadowy figures of the ninja getting closer. 'Well, I can't take them on for long in my condition, and if I'm going to protect everyone then I have no other choice. Let's do it.'

'_You aren't fully ready, it's too great of a risk.'_ Yuuri was getting very irritated. 'If I'm not ready now, then I probably won't have a chance to be ready later! How are you going to claim to be me if I want to do this and you're stopping me?'

'_I am you, as you are me. I am that, that helps keep your heart pure.'_

Unlike everyone else, Sai and his ninjas had no problem adjusting to the darkness, it was actually an advantage for them. As ninjas, they've had many missions under the cover of darkness.

Sai could clearly see that Yuuri was hurt. The Maou didn't move without grimacing, and he was clearly fatigued after that last hit. He was only holding his sword and glaring him and his group down. "What should we do?" Heather asked. Sai pointed forward with his sword.

"He's through. Finish him."

Understanding, Heather and Kane sped forward towards Yuuri and Yama kicked the ground.

Yuuri noticed the ninjas speeding towards him and before he could think about moving, his legs were trapped in a muddy cast, immobilizing him.

"Shit! You know, this is the dying part I was talking about!" Yuuri pointed Morgif in front of him and sent another powerful stream of water towards the advancing Heather and Kane, making them swerve and avoid the hit, but this time Sai was right behind them, and using a wall of mud created by Yama as a shield, he pushed right through Yuuri's attack until Yuuri's arm went limp. He couldn't even hold onto Morgif any longer, dropping the sword on the ground. The mud wall disappeared and Sai rushed forward with his sword in front of him aimed directly at Yuuri's chest.

Conrad couldn't take anymore. He could only see shadows and shady figures in the dark, but the burst of water that came from one of them helped him realize that one was Yuuri. But the other shadows were coming in fast on him, and Conrad saw and heard the clang of the sword Yuuri was holding hit the ground. Without the slightest hesitation in putting his life on the line, he sprinted forward until he got close enough to see Yuuri was trapped, and Sai with his sword was upon him.

"Noo! Yuuri!" Conrad yelled as he pushed his legs as fast as they would go to intercept the fatal blow.

Coughing up more blood, out of juice, losing focus from bleeding out of his wound and his gash, and not able to get away, Yuuri pleaded in those last moments before he was killed to be allowed to use energy was left, pleaded to use the power to save his friends, his family, his people…and his fiancé. He needed this power, needed it to protect those he loved most, just as he said he would.

Sai was coming in fast, only a few steps away from Yuuri.

'_As you wish.' _The Maou finally gave in. A familiar light-blue light echoed from Yuuri. _'This is my goodbye, Yuuri.'_

'Wait, goodbye?'

The moment had come, Yuuri was directly in front of Sai as he lunged forward, only having to thrust his sword in front of him another few inches to pierce Yuuri, killing the Demon King once and for all…

"YUURI!" Conrad yelled. He was too far away.

"AGGH!"

Yuuri eyes bulged as Sai's sword went into him. He looked down and the last thing he saw before he vision became too blurry was his own blood trailing down Sai's sword, dripping onto the ground…

* * *

Whew, took me a while to get this one out. I ended up get caught up in schoolwork and lost where I was going with the story for awhile. All the all, I still came back to it.

So to everyone still following the story, thanks for reading this chapter. I tried to pack it with more action, and make it a bit more gory, it seemed to fit. What do you think? I'm hoping you really like it, since this is the 12th chapter, and, dum dum duum, my favorite number just happens to be 12.

So thanks to everyone who reviewed last chap. I'm getting the next one out A.S.A.P. As always, suggestions welcomed. Til next time!

~Kriter~


	13. Yuuri Renewed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. I only own the anticipation I have for Halloween and Halloween parties! It's one of the best times of the year and I can't wait lol.**

**Chapter 13- Yuuri Renewed**

The moment had come, Yuuri was directly in front of Sai as he lunged forward, only having to thrust his sword in front of him another few inches to pierce Yuuri, killing the Demon King once and for all…

"YUURI!" Conrad yelled. He was too far away.

"AGGH!"

Yuuri eyes bulged as Sai's sword went into him. He looked down and the last thing he saw before he vision became too blurry was his own blood trailing down Sai's sword, dripping onto the ground…

* * *

It was hard to see.

It was harder to breathe.

And it was even harder for Yuuri to accept that he failed in his mission to protect everyone.

"SHIBUYA!" Murata yelled, effectively drawing any and everyone's attention towards the battle. Greta couldn't see through the dark well, but after staring and adjusting her eyes, she could clearly make out who it was that had a sword in their chest. Her mind went blank, not able to comprehend anything. She heard a loud noise, somebody screaming, and it wasn't until she felt her throat burn that she realized she was the one screaming out for her Daddy, tears leaking from her eyes rapidly.

Around her, although not audibly, Gisela, Gwendal, Anissina, Cecile, Murata, and Yozak all shared her shock and pain.

Sai pulled his sword from Yuuri in one swift, not-to-gentle motion. As soon as it was out completely, Yuuri fell.

Conrad felt his voice caught in his throat at the sight of Yuuri collapsing on the ground. Sai whipped his sword to one side, making Yuuri's blood jump from it before Sai slid it back into its sheath in one smooth motion. He turned his back to Yuuri and started to walk away without a word.

Sai had taken no more than two steps before he turned on the dime and drew his sword back out, blocking the incoming attack from a pissed off, grief stricken Conrad.

The expression Sai saw from Conrad surprised him for a few brief moments. The usual soft, peaceful brown eyes that Conrad held were no longer there, as the hardened, merciless, unforgiving eyes of a murderer had replaced them. The look Sai received was one every enemy who faced Conrad during the war so many years ago received before they were killed by the Lion of Luttenburg.

Sai pushed of Conrad's sword and backed away, trying to create distance. However Conrad's primal and battlefield instincts took over as he closed in on Sai before the ninja recovered, speeding forward at a pace that nearly matched his own. Conrad gripped his sword tightly and sliced his sword upward in a maneuver meant to kill.

In the hallway, Yozak felt a terrible chill run up his spine. He didn't know why that was, but for some reason he became really worried about Conrad…

Sai barely dodged the attack and parried the next one with a hard kick to Conrad's side. Conrad ignored the pain and caught the ninja's foot, maneuvering so that he fell on his opposite side, and using that momentum while still holding Sai's foot, twisted Sai's ankle to bring Sai down with him. Conrad effortlessly rolled to his feet and in a flash without a second thought, struck his sword out, aiming directly between Sai's eyes. The sight of Yuuri in his condition made Conrad snap, sending his mind back to darker times where all he felt he was, was an assassin. Sai was so caught off guard by the sudden change in Conrad that he couldn't compensate in time, Conrad's sword coming directly towards him.

The only thing that stopped Conrad from impaling the ninja was Kane suddenly appearing and knocking Conrad's sword away. The feel of his wrist being snapped as the sword flew from his hand brought the soldier back to the present. He was so intent and focused on exterminating his objective that he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Whew kid, seems like I got to ya just in time. I've never seen ya that off before." Kane commented.

Sai didn't give a reply, but stood up and stared Conrad directly in the eyes, trying to see what was just there. What he saw just then, Sai decided he would have to ask _**him**_if this was what Conrad was like back then.

Coming back to his senses, Conrad calmed back down, but only slightly, just enough not to let his emotions overrun his actions and allow him to act so recklessly again. Bloody rage still filled his veins just from being within a perimeter of Sai, his bones rattling with the need for vengeance.

Sai recognized this, but now had his guard up against any surprise attacks or sudden abilities from Conrad. Heather and Yama appeared at his side then. All four ninjas had Conrad surrounded.

But before anything could be said or done, a loud powerful gush of wind appeared from nowhere. The force of it was so strong Conrad was about to be blown away, he had no idea where it came from. Seeing the ninjas fighting to get their bearings and struggle to talk over the loud whistle of the wind, he could guess they were just as surprised as he was.

"Argh, what is this?" Heather shouted.

"Ugh, it's coming from…" Kane's voice was drowned out by the sudden force.

Now there was an even louder whistle and stronger gust, and no one could fight it any longer. Conrad, Sai, Kane, Heather, and Yama were all blown away a few long yards.

Murata and everyone else retreated deeper in the hallway to avoid the harshest portion of the wind, however the loud whistle of the sudden gust didn't help their ears as it as intensified by the echo of the hallway.

"What's going on? What is all this?" Gwendal yelled.

"Ugh, I don't know, but I hope it's something good!" Yozak yelled back.

Murata knew what it was as soon as it started, thanks to his connection. "It's Shibuya!" he shouted.

In the center of all this wind was Yuuri, still lying on the ground, although not for long. Like a jolt of electricity, the sudden rush of power and energy being released shocked Yuuri to the point that his body was shaking in spasms. It shook and shuddered involuntarily, and he started to glow that familiar light blue light that grew brighter and brighter until it became a blinding white sphere that completely engulfed him. Conrad couldn't see anything because the light was so distorting.

It was so powerful that even Sai and his ninjas, Murata, Yozak, Cecile and everyone else including the soldiers and spectators in the castle and along various parts of the wall had to turn their heads.

Murata, being the only other one connected to Yuuri besides Wolfram, felt the massive power shift within Yuuri, the overwhelming power struggle that was taking place. Just the sheer magnitude of how much power was transitioning around it was astonishing, but because Murata's primary connection was through to Yuuri's power, the portion of it Murata was able to feel caused him to start shaking and convulse.

Gripping his chest tightly, Murata dropped to the ground, feeling the rush that Yuuri felt, but his body was not able to handle even just the small portion he felt. It was causing his own body to spasm and made it nearly impossible to breathe, making him feel as though he was suffocating under the weight of it all.

"Sage!" Yozak called, shielding his eyes from the light to not be blinded indefinitely by its great intensity.

Yuuri's powerhouse of light altogether lasted merely only a minute or two, before it dimmed down as suddenly as it appeared. As soon as it did, Murata was able to gain control of his own body once again, coughing up blood and trying to regulate his breathing once more. Yozak made his way over to him. "Sage, you okay?" Murata raised a hand to stop Yozak while collected himself, then slowly raised himself up onto his knees, mostly overwhelmed and weary with all the intensity he abruptly experienced.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I suspect Shibuya is too, seeing as neither one of us died right then."

Murata stood up and took a few wobbly steps towards where Yuuri was, leaning against the wall. "So, you've past the first phase Shibuya, you've contained the power. Great. Now comes the real test, for whose in control? Do you control the power, or will you be controlled." Murata erupted into a coughing fit, then calmed back down. "I sternly hope for the first…"

* * *

Conrad picked himself up from the spot on the ground that he landed hard on. He could see now, the blinding light subsiding a few minutes ago. "Yuuri!" he absently called.

With Yuuri on his mind, Conrad spun his head around to find out what happened, only to see that his godson was in spectacular condition.

Floating a foot off the ground encased in trademark light blue power with his arms confidently crossed in front of him was Yuuri, a whole new Yuuri. Not the innocent boy that once walked the halls of the castles, nor the Maou-mode Yuuri that only appeared when he was hell-bent on punishment. This Yuuri was completely different, yet a combination of the two.

The power glistening from Yuuri was brighter and more intense than usual, but with an aura of confidence that commanded obedience. His hair was longer in the fact that it draped just past the collar of his shirt. Even his eyes were somewhat of a mystery, not cat-like slits nor innocent round orbs, but settling with an in-the-middle combination that seemed rather odd but for Yuuri seemed to fit just right.

The real mystery was what was behind his eyes. A variety of traits could be found, small traces of the gentle side of boy-Yuuri, along with traces of the vengeful, justice seeking Maou-Yuuri, along with…something else, something that seemed to take over now that wasn't evident in Yuuri before, yet at the same time something seemed to be lacking, or rather, replaced.

His cuts and bruises had gone; even his gash and his inherited wound from Wolfram had disappeared. The stab to his chest was no more, appearing to never have existed. It seemed as if Yuuri was in peak condition.

Yuuri floated in the air silently, allowing his newfound power to settle. It was a whole new feeling, different. He felt different in every physical, emotional, and mental aspect. He felt smarter, surer of himself, more confident. The sensation was absolutely astounding. He felt as if no one could touch him, above where he was previously. As one from earth would say, he felt on top of the world. Still, for some strange reason, he felt as if there was one key piece missing, a crucial element not where it was suppose to be…

Nevertheless, this power, it invigorated him, made him feel as if he was reborn into a new era.

Sai looked onto Yuuri, noticing the differences. He was only slightly irritated, having been so close to ending the Demon King's life, and skipping ahead to a new phase in his lord's plan. However, this proved to put him and the group into a whole new predicament. Yuuri had tapped into the rest of his power, which, Sai wouldn't hesitate to guess, would probably prove limitless.

"Yuuri…" Conrad stared, impressed and transfixed by the boy's transformation. He approached Yuuri's floating figure, a soft smile in place, and small tears in his eyes for his godson's survival. "Yuuri, this is amazing. You've certainly grown now."

Yuuri smirked. "Yes, it certainly is marvelous, isn't it?" Even Yuuri's voice seemed to deepen a notch. "But I've done more than grow, Conrad. I've been reborn." Yuuri held his hand out and lazily lifted a finger. Morgif, who was laying on the ground somewhere, was encased in blue light as he floated over to Yuuri's hand. Conrad was slightly confused, Yuuri was acting strangely.

From farther observances, Murata was starting to have a real bad feeling. "Something _really_ isn't settling with me."

Yama, Heather, and Kane assembled beside Sai. Kane whistled. "Wow, kid's gotten stronger, alil too much stronger if you ask me. This ain't lookin too good if you ask me."

"Commander, what do you want to do?" Heather asked. Sai said nothing. He stepped forward, drawing his sword stealthily.

"Yuuri, are you sure you're alright?" Conrad asked. Instantly, Yuuri's smirk was replaced by an expression of great displeasure. "Conrad, do you dare question me?"

"What?" Ok, now Conrad _officially_ knew that something was wrong. Yuuri never spoke that way.

"Yuuri's what's gotten into you, you-"

"Silence! Your impertinence shall not be tolerated. How dare you question your king? You should be happy you've done well, for I shall turn the other cheek for now. However, another insolent word **will** see you punished."

Murata clenched his chest, a sudden dark feeling felt through his connection proving his warning instincts right. Physically, Yuuri seemed fine, but on the inside, Yuuri's power was overthrowing his will. If this keeps up, the Yuuri they know will be gone forever.

It was starting to turn into a real dangerous situation, for everyone.

"Conrad!" he shouted, "Shibuya's power is taking over, he tapped into it too soon. If he doesn't get a grip on things now, then we'll lose him forever, along with an outta control Maou on the rampage!" Audible gasp came from behind Murata. "Is that true, will Yuuri be gone?" Greta asked.

"If he can't fight back and get things under control, then I'm afraid so."

Yuuri looked over towards where Murata was. "The Sage knows not what he is talking about. I am fine. I feel invincible, powerful, and in control. Nothing is wrong, everything is absolute."

Conrad didn't know what to do. "Yuuri, this isn't you, you're acting strangely out of character, almost inconsiderate, and you're better than that-"

Yuuri turned fully towards Conrad, becoming _**very **_irritated. "I am growing tired of your snide comments. You and your spineless, powerless tongue dare say that I am not me? That I am better than this? What sort of ridicule is this? Look at me! Look at me Conrad! This is me, and I've never felt better! Perhaps it is your jealously and vexation of not being the Demon King that keeps you from speaking with respect like you ought."

"Run Conrad!" Murata yelled. He could feel what was going to happen next.

"As king, it is my duty to make sure my servants know how to respectfully speak to those above them. But since you can't seem to get that part right, then allow me to help transition you to a position where you are most useful, in the other world."

Yuuri pulled his fingers back and before Conrad could turn or dodge, Yuuri waved them forward, sending Morgif flying at Conrad's head. The poor soldier was so caught off guard by Yuuri he didn't stand a chance.

Right before it could slice through however, Conrad felt himself being tackled to the ground, the weight of another body coming down on him hard from behind. "You!" Conrad heard Yuuri say, "How dare you interfere with my actions?"

Conrad thought that maybe Yozak saved him, or maybe Gisela healed Gwendal and he rushed over, or as a long shot maybe even the Sage dashed in. But as he looked up towards the group, Gwendal, Murata, and Yozak were all back in the hallway, even though Yozak looked like he was on his way over.

The body got off of him and stood. When Conrad looked back, he was surprised to find that it was no one but one of the ninjas that had been trying to kill them, whom he almost killed, the leader himself, Sai.

Conrad jumped up and backed away as Sai and Yuuri faced each other. In an instant, three others appeared at Sai's side, opposing Yuuri and blocking him from confronting Conrad.

"You four, do you realize that interference with the Maou conducts capital punishment upon you?"

Sai looked at Yuuri with cool, calm eyes. He said nothing, nor did any of the other ninjas.

"Does your silence suggest you comprehend accurately, or that you lack the intelligence to even begin to understand anything?" Still, Sai gave no response to Yuuri, but instead turn his head slightly back to see Conrad. "You should leave now. It's dangerous to remain here."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "How boorish of you to ignore me, look at me while I'm speaking to you."

Conrad was confused. When he thought about it, his godson Yuuri, who he's sworn to protect, just tried to kill him but he was saved by his enemy, the leader nonetheless, even after trying to kill him, because he thought the leader had killed Yuuri.

"Why did you-"

"Do not think that I will interfere twice to spare you of your life. Leave, or stay at your own risk." Sai turned his attention back to Yuuri.

"It's your choice."

Conrad was perplexed to what to do. He heard the Sage calling for him behind him, and since he didn't know what was going on, he figured it was best to just fall back for now.

Yuuri watched as Conrad carefully backed away towards where the group waited for him by the gate. He turned his eyes back to Sai. "You, although you say nothing, you have no fear in holding your vulgar tongue in your actions. Your eyes lack any signs of respect for authority. Why is that?"

Sai's eyes never waivered. "Although I hate many things in the world, one thing that I hate most are those with so much power that they are blind to the fact that they're consumed by it, allowing arrogance and ignorance to rule."

"You accuse me of abusing my power?"

No answer.

"Do the rest of you feel the same?" he asked of Yama, Heather, and Kane. Loyal to Sai, they also said nothing. The look in their eyes said it all.

"Very well then. At this moment, you have sealed your fate, and your execution is imminent."

Right when Yuuri was about to swing his finger and make Morgif strike once again, the ninjas anticipated it, moving within a flash of a second to back away. Sai took out his sword and stepped in front of the group, with Yama right behind him and the other two on either side.

Yama stomped the ground and created stone chains that rose up from under Yuuri and entrapped each of his limbs, then twisted his foot so that each chain coiled so tight it would actually crush the limb of any ordinary man. Yuuri did nothing but allowed himself to be captured. Sai, Kane, and Heather rushed forward while the chains were tightening and struck at the non-moving Yuuri from their respective side, a combo attack that would leave an enemy slice and diced.

Their swords connected with Yuuri, and stopped. Yuuri started laughing, slowly at first, before gaining volume. "Hehehe… you really think that's going to work on me again? Hahahahaha…"

With one mighty expulsion of power, Yuuri blew away the ninjas and the chains as if they were nothing more than pieces of paper in the wind. "Hahahaha, did you really think you had me? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Yuuri laughed hysterically before suddenly calming down. "You fools really don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Allow me to demonstrate!" Yuuri lifted his hand and at first a twister formed, before it became a whirlpool of almost of equal size as he, and another water dragon, but this time bigger and more menacing looking with more teeth, came flying out towards the group.

"Move!" Sai ordered, jumping out of the way just at the dragon dived at him. It had quick reflexes as it quickly turned without a moments notice and went after Yama. Not able to outrun it, Yama stepped hard into the ground and used his element to propel himself along the dirt at a much faster speed. Yuuri laughed. "Do you really think you can outrun me?"

While at first the dragon was falling behind, another boost from Yuuri and it increased its speed dramatically. Yama kicked it into gear, pushing himself as fast as he could move around the courtyard to avoid the dragon.

Seeing him as distracted, Kane circled around until he was behind Yuuri, and ran as fast as he could to strike the power-obsessed king down. Yuuri sense it coming, and while still holding an arm up to control the dragon, he turned and faced the oncoming ninja, flashing his eyes a deep blood red, like in the bedroom.

Sai saw an opportunity and silently but swiftly crept underneath the dragon's body leading back to Yuuri's body, planning a strike from below. When he was in position, and he saw that he was still unnoticed, Sai took his sword and with a mighty thrust aimed to run it though the Maou's jaw to the top of his head. Unfortunately for him, his strike was blocked, and Yuuri hadn't moved. Kane had a deep, glowing blood red aura surrounding his body and sword, and he had his sword held out blocking the path.

Kane knocked Sai back from Yuuri and ran straight for him, slicing and striking towards his commander. "Sorry kid, I can't help it, he, he did something." Sai dodged and dodged, not initially wanting to kill his right hand man. He looked at Yuuri, and noticed that eyes were red. Add that to the fact Kane would never truly oppose him, and how Yuuri looked when Sai himself was being controlled against his will in the bedroom, and he knew exactly what happened. However, it didn't call for the evil-like aura Kane had, but Sai figured it was just an added upgrade because of Yuuri's transformation.

Heather, noticing the predicament everyone else was in, knew she was the last one and decided the Maou was concentrating on too many things at once to be able to stop her.

She ran headfirst towards Yuuri, gaining speed and wanting to make sure she struck hard enough to pierce and kill. She approached and swung, only to find herself blocked also by Morgif, also being controlled by Yuuri.

Yuuri smirked. "Foolish girl." She jumped back and the sword came after her, attacking and leaving her with nothing to do but defend.

If the rush of power from before wasn't enough, this partial display of power made Yuuri feel even more invincible. Whatever he felt was missing earlier, was forgotten and no longer mattered. He wasn't sure how he lived life before, or who he even was before, but now, he was a whole new Yuuri, allowing his powers to flow freely.

* * *

Murata stood looking on, pushing his glasses up with much worry. "This is exactly as I feared." He said. Conrad joined him as well as Yozak. "Commander, are you alright?" Conrad nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"We all saw what happened. What's up with kiddo?"

"I don't know Yozak, at first he seemed like Yuuri, our Yuuri, just…stronger I guess. But when he talked, and when he looked at me with those eyes, they weren't his. Whoever this is claims to still be Yuuri, but he's just an imposter. Yuuri, our Yuuri, would never intentionally attack me." Conrad's usual soft brown eyes seemed fairly heavy and saddened, as though a weight was placed in them along with a burden that would not disappear, and none of this was missed by Yozak. It seemed Yuuri's eyes weren't the only ones doing a lot of transforming tonight.

Murata shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this really _**is **_Shibuya."

"What?" Conrad and Yozak said, nearly simultaneously. "What do you mean?"

Murata sighed. "In desperation to win during the fight, Shibuya tapped into his hidden power, breaking a barrier that was not meant to be broken until he was ready later on. I would say he bet Shibuya wouldn't tap into his power until he was much older, but then again I can never keep up with how he thinks or how he plans things."

Yozak was lost. "Wait I'm confused, 'he'? Who is he?"

"Shinou."

"Shinou?"

"Yes, Shinou. See, Shinou was the one who originally delivered Shibuya's powers to him through Julia's soul long ago, when Conrad made the trip to earth. But what I suspect is, Shinou didn't want to chance Shibuya going overboard and be consumed by his powers, so he made a somewhat barrier, or gateway to make sure Shibuya grew into his powers instead. That was the purpose of what Shibuya called 'The Maou' inside him, to help him regulate his powers and grow into them easily. He was the gateway. However, since Shibuya broke through the gateway apparently too soon, his powers have consumed his free will, and I suspect 'The Maou' is gone now."

"Huh?"

"For example, when Shinou was controlled by the Shoshu, even though it really was him, Shinou wasn't himself in the sense of he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Same thing here. Shibuya's powers have overtaken him and Shibuya's true self is probably lost in there somewhere and searching for a way back to the surface."

Conrad thought about the information recieved. "So in a way, it's like jumping on and trying to tame a wild horse without proper training, with Yuuri jumping on and his powers being the horse."

Yozak wasn't sure if this was another one of Conrad's lame attempt at a joke, or if was really being serious. He still wasn't getting it."

"Well, yes, using that analogy. Without the training, and without the determination to keep trying, one will just keep getting thrown back down and the horse shall stay wild." Murata replied.

"I'm still lost." Said Yozak.

"That's fine, just know that right now Shibuya's powers have overtaken him and our favorite Demon King isn't in control of himself right now."

"I see… is there anyway to bring him back?" Conrad asked.

Murata stayed quiet for a few long seconds. "None that I'm aware of that we can do. I'm afraid that without the determination to fight on his own, Shibuya will just keep getting thrown back down."

"But Heika is pretty stubborn, he'll win out this one. Right?" Yozak looked from Murata to Conrad, grim looks plastered to their faces. Neither said a word. They continued to watch what was going on in the courtyard. Everything was much easier to see thanks to the bright light blue light emitting from Yuuri.

A familiar voice not heard in awhile spoke from behind them. "Fine, that just means we'll have to make him determined."

Conrad, Murata, and Yozak turned around, shocked at who was behind them.

* * *

Right now Yuuri controlled the battle with ease, showing off his might in a display of bold cockiness. He had one arm controlling a gigantic water dragon that toyed and played with Yama, who was already struggling to push and keep up his current pace. He had his other hand controlling Morgif, making the sword moan and fight against Heather, who was out of a plan and starting to get near her limit. Then he also controlled Kane with another power, one that allowed him to control people's bodies through their blood, in which he used to make Kane fight against his own leader.

Yuuri laughed hysterically. "Do you not see my power? Do you not tremble in your threads when opposing my might, now that you've witnessed my strength? Hahahahaha! What say you now?"

Yama, Heather, Kane nor Sai gave any response to the crazed Demon King. They all fought and moved within their own part of the battle.

Not hearing anything, Yuuri was not pleased.

"Don't you understand my power? Don't you appreciate the volume of power I command?"

When Yuuri still didn't hear anything, his anger only increased. Nothing seemed right, he felt as though something was off ever since he gained all of his power, and it was pissing him off to not know what the hell it was! On top of that, these ingrates have the nerve to rebel against him, and that served to only make him madder.

"FINE! If that's how you want to play it!" The sky boomed with thunder even louder than before and lightening even sharper and brighter than before came about. First he went after Yama, pissed to the point of no mercy.

Yuuri made the dragon grab Yama despite his best efforts to get away. Instead of going into the air and doing something as before, Yuuri made the dragon bite with tremendous pressure, compressing Yama to the point that the majority of his bones snapped and were crushed like toothpicks, along with some internal organs rupturing. The dragon then tossed Yama away in the air to land somewhere else like unwanted trash, before disappearing. Yuuri moved on.

Next was Kane and Sai. Yuuri focused more on Sai's movements and made Kane match them. Soon Sai was not even able to defend himself as well. A quick strike from Kane's right made Sai block with his sword, but Kane dropped down quickly and drop-kicked the ninja onto the ground on his back, before quickly getting back up and coming down with his foot, along with a generous amount of amplified force courtesy of Yuuri, hard onto Sai's stomach, making the ninja yell in pain. Kane fought hard against his possessor, but to no avail. Yuuri then made Kane hold his sword up high, and strike down. Sai moved just in time to avoid decapitation, however, the back of his mask was slashed, making it loose and more harmful than beneficial. Sai stood and back away, one hand on the area he had been hit, and the other taking of the dark mask, only to reveal a boy, a young boy who looked no more than the age of 19 or 20 with cool grey eyes and blackish hair, panting and breathing hard.

Heather, seeing out of the corner of her eye the condition Sai was in, blocked another attempted strike from Morgif, then tried to make a quick dash for Sai's position.

Rule number one on the battlefield was to never turn your back to the enemy. Morgif reminded her of that as he flew through the air behind her, and made a clean piercing all the way through her right leg. Crying in pain, Heather dropped and rolled, unable to move.

Kane launched at Sai again, making the boy jump to the side and hold his sword up in a weak defense, only to have it knock away by Kane. Heather, determined to fight, grabbed a few ninja stars from her side and tossed them at Yuuri. Yuuri merely used his powers to let the stars bounce off him. He turned towards Heather.

"You're are so bothersome." Yuuri folded his arms and watched as he made Kane cross to Heather and sit on her, then drive his sword through her arm into the ground. "Aaaaaggghhhh!" she cried.

Morgif floated over to where Sai's battered, unarmed body was. Heather was on the ground, fighting and fidgeting to get up and help Sai, but Kane was heavy sitting on her. Yuuri had an evil smirk wide across his face.

Sai couldn't think of anything to do, his body was becoming nonresponsive to him. Morgif raised high in the air. Heather finally lost it, crying hysterically. "Noo! Run! Get away Sai!" Sai couldn't make himself move fast enough.

"Have fun in the other world." Yuuri said.

Sai couldn't do anything, except accept the fact this was his end, as he stared with defiant grace at the blade of the Demon King, the last thing he'd ever see. The sword swished down.

"YUURI!"

Morgif stopped just a few centimeters away from Sai's forehead. "Who addresses me so informally, interrupting me while I'm busy?" With great annoyance, Yuuri turned around to face the source of the noise behind. When Yuuri saw who it was, he was actually stunned for a few moments.

There was Wolfram, looking very drained and as if he needed a few weeks of sleep. His skin was partially pale and his hair was ruffed and messed up, his clothes dirty, yet he had an expression so determined and bold that that particular expression would not fit on anyone else as perfectly as it did on Wolfram's right then.

Yuuri quickly recomposed himself. "Oh, Wolfram, I see you've awakened." Yuuri floated over towards the blond casually, still keeping Kane and Morgif right where they were. Wolfram glared at him. Yuuri noticed the look, and was immediately confused by it.

"Wolfram, why do you glare at me in such a way?"

Wolfram didn't say anything. He just glared into Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri was beginning to get irritated. "Wolfram, what is it that ails you? Clearly you are fatigued and are barely able to stand, they should not have let you rise yet. Come." However strange it was, for some reason Yuuri felt bad now that he was only within a few feet of Wolfram. Yuuri reached to take Wolfram's hand, but Wolfram smacked it away as if it were death's hand itself.

Now Yuuri was mad. "Wolfram von Bielefeld! What is the meaning of this?"

Wolfram glared even harder. "What they said is true. You really aren't my Yuuri." He said, in what sounded like more than an accusatory tone.

"What do you mean, I am Yuuri. Why do you people seem to be disillusioned to that fact?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I know Yuuri. I don't know you. First of all, _my _Yuuri would recognize my voice at any given time. Secondly, he would never use such terminology, it's too sophisticated for him. Third, he'd never talk down to anyone regardless of their status. And fourth, my Yuuri would never, **ever,** go this far in harming another, meaning killing someone would be an absurdity if you really, were, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "Look you little blond brat, however true that you are my fiancé, currently, I am your Maou first and foremost, and I'll be damned if you twist your tongue in such a manner ever again." He grabbed Wolfram's hair and pulled hard, bringing pain to the already tired prince.

Wolfram grunted in pain, his fist clenched in anger at first, before he made himself calm back down. He looked at Yuuri. Whoever this was in front of him held Yuuri's looks, Yuuri's body, and Yuuri's powers, but what he doesn't have nor ever will have is Yuuri himself, at least, as far as Wolfram was concerned, not while he was still around. His emerald eyes softened and he looked into the Demon King's eyes, hoping to see through to his Yuuri inside.

"Yuuri, this isn't you. I know this isn't you. Yuuri, you have to fight, you have to come back, you have to come back to me, to Greta, to everyone. We need you here, I need you. I-I," Wolfram words choked momentarily, "I love you, and if you allow yourself to be taken over by your own damn powers, instead of fighting to come back to me, then, you deserve your fate. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you."

For the briefest of seconds, Yuuri didn't say anything nor move, as if he were frozen, and Wolfram thought in that short second he saw Yuuri's eyes shift in just the slightest bit.

But then the short period was over and the Demon king came back to his senses. He didn't know what happened to him right then, but for some reason he felt as though he blanked out. He still had blond hair in his hands, and threw Wolfram to the ground.

Yuuri heard Wolfram land with a thud, but he decided that he had more important matters to tend to. Sai was able to catch his breath slightly, but was still in no condition to do anything. Kane was still being controlled and Heather was still pinned down. "Do not interrupt or speak such nonsense prince, or you shall be reprimanded. I have more pressing things to do with my time." Yuuri moved Morgif into the air again, intending to complete slaying Sai this time.

Ignoring how he felt, Wolfram picked himself and pushed Yuuri, making him lose concentration for a few moments. Wolfram had to distract him from killing someone. "Yuuri you have to fight! I know you, and I know that no matter what, under whatever circumstance, you would never kill anyone! To kill someone would haunt you for the rest of your life! Fight back Yuuri!"

Pissed off, Yuuri turned around with a fierce scowl written on his face. He grabbed Wolfram by the neck and hoisted him up into the air, and glared directly into his eyes. "You! You are the most bothersome creature ever!" Wolfram couldn't even say anything else because he was suffocating.

"Wolfram!" Cecile screamed from the hallway.

"Damn it, I knew I needed to go with him!" Conrad was about to dash over to his little brother's aid when Murata grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. "I have to go save him, I don't care if it's dangerous!"

"No." Murata said firmly. "I agreed to let him go only for this reason." They decided that Yuuri needed to try to fight harder to come back, and in doing that, he needed some motivation, a.k.a Wolfram.

"Shibuya needs to fight back, and, unfortunately morbid to say, it'll take this to bring him back, if he even makes it." Worried, Conrad stayed, but if something didn't change within a moment's notice, he was ready to disobey orders for Wolfram's and his Yuuri's sake.

Yozak placed a reassuring hand on Conrad's shoulder. Conrad looked back into sky blue eyes that showed nothing but concern. Yozak nodded and squeezed gently on Conrad's tension filled shoulder. Conrad nodded back and turned back to the courtyard.

Yuuri held Wolfram up with the intention of finishing off the blond. He stared directly into emerald eyes. "You, I will not tolerate your treason-like insolence. I shall be generous, since you are currently my fiancé, and provide you with the relief of ending it all right here, quickly."

Wolfram was struggling to breathe, Yuuri's hand felt like it was crushing his windpipe. He was beginning to feel light-headed and his vision started to blur, which was not good. Being faced with death, with the knowledge that Yuuri still needed him, the ideal actually scared him. He was a soldier, of course he was ready to die, but still he was scared to die without knowing Yuuri was okay. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter.

"Out of the mercy I possess, I'll just crush your throat and finalize it now." Yuuri tightened his hand, crushing and snapping the boy's neck…or so he thought.

He tried tightening his hand again, and it didn't listen. Instead, it slowly started relaxing itself, loosening the grip he had and the blond.

"…Wolf…" he heard himself say.

Ok, Yuuri was confused. He didn't know why he said that, he certainly didn't mean to, it was a useless nickname as far as he was concerned.

Ignoring it, Yuuri tried again, trying to grip harder this time, and his hand was back to normal, but for only a few brief seconds before his hand seemed to disobey again and relax itself, not stopping until Wolfram was able to wiggle free, falling to his knees coughing and gasping for breath.

Something about Wolfram triggered something inside Yuuri. He suddenly felt very conflicted, wanting to get rid of the pest, yet at the same time not allowing himself to even touch Wolfram. "Ugh! What is happening to me?"

On the ground, after gaining some air, Wolfram began snickering softly, before it grew into just outright laughter.

"What do you deem comedic, do you know about this? I demand you to tell me!"

Wolfram laughed some more. "Ahahaha, isn't it obvious? _**My **_Yuuri is coming back, he came back to save me. You, whoever you are, will disappear."

Yuuri was more than aggravated. "How many times do I have to tell you people that I **am **Yuuri! There is no other!"

Wolfram grinned. "Yes, you're right. There is, no other." He stood up and cupped the Demon King's face. Yuuri tried to pull away, but he found that his body was frozen. Wolfram locked his eyes with Yuuri's red ones, since he was still controlling Kane. Wolfram took Yuuri's hand that was stuck in the air from attempting to choke him and placed it on his chest, right where his connection was. "Tell me, do you feel that?"

Yuuri's eyes narrowed even more. "Yes you have a very warm spot right here on your chest. What is your point?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri's hand on his chest. "Do you even know why it's so warm in this particular spot?" Yuuri huffed. "What does it matter?"

Wolfram shook his head slowly before staring back into Yuuri's eyes. "It's sad. If you really were my Yuuri, then you would know why this spot on my chest is so important. If you really were my Yuuri, you would have a warm spot on your chest exactly where mine is."

Wolfram placed his hand on Yuuri's chest, and felt nothing. "You have nothing there. The only thing there is coldness and emptiness." Yuuri didn't show it, but he was actually caught off guard by Wolfram's statement.

Since he got stronger, he had been feeling like something was missing, and it happened to feel like it was right where Wolfram was talking about. This round-a-bout explanation he felt like he was receiving infuriated him. Nothing was making sense, he was the Demon king! End of discussion. He was absolute in power, yet no one seems to show him any proper respect and they all defy him.

Well he'd had it, enough was enough. Since no one seemed to listen to him, he'd show them all how powerful he was. This ends now!

"You, I don't know what you've done, but I have grown weary of these wordplay games. No more!" Drunk with anger, Yuuri struggled to move his body of his own free will, gathering up a great sum of power to try to break free. He felt paralyzed from the neck down. His red eyes faded back to black as Yuuri let go of his control on Morgif and Kane to concentrate regaining movement.

* * *

Right before Sai's eyes, the sword that nearly killed him dropped to the ground and moaned. His neck was still intact, he was not dead, and it was only luck that he was spared.

Kane, absent-mindedly scratching an itch on his leg, realized he was actually in control of his body. He jumped off of Heather and slowly but swiftly removed the sword that pierced her limb. She was hurt, stabbed and bleeding out, and barely conscious. Kane looked over and saw Sai in not-much-better condition. Yama was down, and so were the other 3 ninjas of the squad. He looked towards the reason for it all, and saw Yuuri was distracted, not paying him or anyone else any attention.

Carefully, he picked up Heather and slung her over his shoulder before making his way to Sai. He knelt down. "Hey kid, you okay?"

Sai was breathing hard. "I'm fine." The ninja was still holding onto his stomach and couldn't stand up straight.

Kane shook his head. "No, you're not. Listen, don't die on me yet, we need to get out of here while we can."

"The others-"

"The others are down, I'm not sure if they're dead or not, but we can come back for them."

"But we can't-"

"They're tough, and they are part of the Senka, the elite ninjas, _your_ elite ninjas. They knew what they were signing up for when we started this group. They can survive until we come back, it's rumored the Maou doesn't like executions anyway." Sai still did not look too sure.

Kane huffed. "Would you rather stay here and risk getting captured and possibly dying, or live by retreating until we can come back to rescue them?"

Sai didn't say anything. He looked into Kane's eyes, then at Heather slung over his shoulder. He looked towards Yuuri and saw that he was indeed distracted from them. In his condition, Sai was of no health to fight. It there was ever anytime to retreat, then it was now.

"Fine, let's go." He finally said.

Kane nodded. "Good, can you move?"

"I'm fine." He looked at Heather one more time. "Leave her."

"What?"

Sai ripped off his sleeve and proceeded to tie it around Heather's wound in her arm. Then he ripped off his other sleeve and tied it around her leg that Morgif pierced through. "That should help subside and clot up the bleeding. We are not medically trained, which is what she needs, and Yama is down, so no rough fixes either. If we take her with us then all she'll do it bleed again until she dies. Here, even if captive, she'll at least receive medical attention."

By now Heather was unconscious and unaware of her surroundings. "Are you sure about this? There's always the risk that they may leave 'em all to die." Kane said.

Sai looked over towards Yuuri, struggling against himself. "No, if the Maou manages to get his powers under control, then they'll be alright, if nothing else, I can believe in that. Besides, we're not going far." Kane stared at Sai, this boy who had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Then let's go." Kane decided. He laid Heather down gently and stood up. He and Sai took off they started making their way towards a deserted part of the wall farthest from Yuuri and his crew to make their escape.

* * *

Yuuri struggled even harder to gain control of himself. It was as if someone had an immovable clamp on him and refused to turn him loose. Every inch he struggled to move was refuted. He was beyond pissed.

"This is an outrage! Why can't I move?" The more power he added, the more he felt trapped. Wolfram grinned in devilish delight. "That's right, fight Yuuri. Fight to come back." Yuuri's eyes flashed, and he stopped struggling. Wolfram's grin disappeared, noting the sudden change. "What is it?"

"Oh, I understand now. Then, right then, I felt it. This, contradiction, it isn't due to any mixed emotions. **That **is what you're talking about." Wolfram had a lost expression on his face.

Yuuri finally understood why he didn't feel complete. With his power and all, something still had not felt right. He looked back into Wolfram's eyes, and for a few moments lost himself once again. His black eyes shifted slightly once again for a brief instant. It seemed every time he gazed into those precious emeralds, those admittedly beautiful shining gems that were Wolfram's eyes, he felt the contradiction even more.

"…I'm…coming…Wolf…" The words slipped out from between Yuuri's lips in a quiet, humble whisper.

"Yuuri? Yuuri?" Wolfram didn't doubt it. His Yuuri was definitely fighting to come home, and gaining ground. "That's it! Don't let your powers control you, control them Yuuri!"

Yuuri closed his eyes and became still, seeming not even breathing. Wolfram heard a low rumbling in the sky. Yuuri began to emit a brighter blue glow.

"If you thought you saw the extent of my powers before, they you haven't seen anything yet…"

Realizing something was about to happen, mainly because of the glowing, Wolfram backed away, watching intensely. Yuuri oddly floated high into the air calmly and quietly. A hand on Wolfram's shoulder made him turn around. Murata, Conrad, and Yozak were right there also staring up at Yuuri.

"Good job Wolfram. You've put some sense back into the kid, now he's just got to use it right?" Yozak asked. Murata sighed. "I hope. I have a feeling this next part is going to define who Shibuya is."

Wolfram didn't understand. "Why do you say that?"

Murata pointed at Yuuri, now nearly a few feet above the castle. "Watch."

Once he was at an high enough altitude where he was alone, Yuuri stopped rising and stayed where he was. His eyes shot open, a cool, steely glaze in them.

"Something clearly opposes my feelings along with my actions. With this, even though I've grown stronger, I've also grown weaker. These contradictions overrule my intentions, and thus, my problem. Those eyes, those emerald eyes, showed me who I really was. I refuse to return to that weak state I was in before."

A sudden voice in his head interrupted his rambling. _'I was in control before and I wasn't weak. I was doing just fine.'_

Yuuri heard the voice and smirked. "Oh, so you choose to finally verbalize. As I recall, you nearly died while in control."

'_Yes, but I am ready to make up for that. Give me my body back!'_

"Why? Explain to me the wisdom of that action. Right now I'm, even we if you wish to look at it that way, are stronger than ever before! Nothing can get in the way!"

'_Even so, using power to control others is not acceptable. Killing is not acceptable!'_

"You weak minded fool. Everyone dies eventually. You want peace, you preach of peace? Why not let me bring it about? I can do it, I can unite this entire world under one rule, then there will be no more wars, no more fighting over territory, isn't that what you want?"

'_Yes, but not in the way you're talking about. We shouldn't have to force people to get along, everyone is different. Nothing is solved by violence, violence only brings more violence. Just think about how many people could get hurt when you do things by force!'_

"There have to be sacrifices in order to bring about the greater good. If you just let me rule this land-"

'_No! You just want to satisfy your greed by conquering the world, but claim to do it in the name of peace. I won't allow it. You can't have my body!'_

"Be silent! I would have not even noticed your tongue if it wasn't for the blond brat-"

'_Shut up! I will NEVER allow you to touch Wolfram EVER again!'_

Right then the contradicting feeling inside Yuuri grew into an unbelievable unbearable feeling. Yuuri fought against it, but it was proving to be a challenge. Meanwhile maintaining control of his power while in this inner battle was proving to be a challenge.

'_Give, it, back!'_

"Never!"

Lighting cackled once again and thunder roared as a rainstorm hailed upon the land far and wide. Down below, the ground started to shake as Wolfram, Murata, Conrad, Yozak, and everyone else struggled to keep their bearing, Wolfram becoming nauseous due to all the movement.

Murata was bouncing along the ground, trying to keep his glasses on his face. "Shibuya, you better come out of this one alright!"

The air around Yuuri's body was tense as an inner war was taking place. Then there was another blinding light, close to a solar flare that was blinding to everyone even as high as Yuuri was. Everyone turned their head downwards away from the light as it filled the night sky like a hundred bolts of lightening. Murata feared for a moment about going through the seizure-like episode again, just like earlier when Yuuri did this, but nothing seemed to have happened.

Finally the ground stopped moving, the thunder stopped roaring, the lightening stopped cackling, and everything seemed to return to normal. Wolfram got over his bout of queasiness and looked towards the sky.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" he called. Conrad got up and brushed himself and looked behind him. "Yuuri…"

Wolfram turned around and finally saw Yuuri standing with his eyes closed, a self-satisfied smile in place, and a blue light still surrounding him. He hadn't changed, at least physically, and Wolfram was wondering, even after all that, which Yuuri won.

Slowly, in almost dramatic fashion, Yuuri opened his eyes, revealing the same kind eyes that everyone were accustom too. Murata stood and saw this, and hoped with every fiber in his being that his eyes weren't deceiving him. He could tell that Yuuri still held all of his power, but he couldn't tell who was in control now. "Please Shibuya, tell me that's really you…"

Cecile, Greta, Gisela, and Gwendal accompanied by Anissina approached the group, along with random soldiers, surrounding the Maou.

Greta ran up to the boy, hugging him tight. "Yuuri… are you okay?"

Yuuri's smirk turned into a soft smile as the blue light faded and he tenderly laid a hand on Greta's head. "Hi Greta."

Immediately sighs of relief were heard all around as everyone now knew their Yuuri had returned. "Everyone, please make sure that anyone and everyone hurt is given medical attention right away!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Heika!"

Men started scattering about, moving to others inside the castle. Gisela smiled at Yuuri, only somewhat surprised at how the first thing he wanted to do was make sure everyone else was okay. She then took off, presumably to take command of the medical team.

"What about the enemy sir?"

"Execute them immediately." Gwendal ordered. Heads turned in his direction, most somewhat shocked to hear the statement, although they felt that it was coming.

Yuuri's head swiveled in his direction. "No." His smile waivered slightly. "Give them aid also, then take them to the prison cells."

Gwendal looked as if he wanted to protest more, probably to argue that this was their best chance to make sure they were all finished off, but Anissina subtly poked him in the ribs to shut him up. Gwendal took the hint.

"As you wish Heika."

Yuuri nodded, then bent down and hugged Greta back, allowing her to take comfort in him. She couldn't have been any happier that everything was alright.

Soon soft chatter, then talking and some chuckles could be heard from the soldiers as tension slowly disappeared from the air. Most were just relieved that the nightmare was over, and that they had their king back.

Wolfram watched Yuuri, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to run over and hug the double black and squeeze him senseless, but for some reason he held back. Yuuri looked up right then, and ended up meeting Wolfram's stare head on.

Yuuri was about to say something about Wolfram just standing there, but right at that moment a wave of fatigue crashed down on Yuuri as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. The last thing Yuuri heard were people calling his name and someone yelling wimp…

* * *

Yuuri eyes fluttered open gently. His vision was blurred but after a moment it focused enough for him to realize he was lying on a bed. He sat up slowly and looked around to see it was his room, and he was in his bed. He looked at himself to find that he was in his pajamas. Seeing through the balcony to the sky, he saw the stars out in peaceful shimmers along with an almost full moon.

"Yuuri are, (yawn), are you okay?"

Yuuri looked to his left to see Wolfram sitting up beside him sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What's wrong?"

Happy to see the blond alive and well with no more than a few minor scratches, Yuuri couldn't help but launched himself at Wolfram.

Wolfram, not expecting any of this, was utterly surprised by Yuuri's attack and being crushed by Yuuri's sudden hug. That definitely woke him up, at least for now. "Yuuri, what's going on, are you okay? They said-oof"

"I'm so happy you're okay Wolf." Yuuri said, although his words were muffled because of him burying his head in Wolfram's shoulder.

"Yuuri I, ow! Ok, Yuuri, I'm still sore."

Yuuri back off immediately, giving some space between them and looking down at the bed, a blush evident on his cheeks. Wolfram straightened his pink nightgown. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"I'm sorry Wolf, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Its just, I was worried about you. I, I mean…" Yuuri's voice trailed off as he looked at his hand, flashbacks of it choking Wolfram coming to mind.

"Worried about me? I'm fine." Wolfram tenderly closed the distance between him and Yuuri on the bed and placed his hand on top of the double black's. Yuuri snatched his hand away and made more distance between him and a now hurt Wolfram. "Yuuri-"

"I don't deserve to even be near you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuuri stared at his hand, his expression and tone becoming morbid. "Because of me, you were almost killed, more than once. And I, I," Yuuri swallowed, clenching his trembling fist, "I almost killed you Wolf. I almost-"

"No Yuuri, that wasn't you. That was someone, something else, that wasn't you." Wolfram said, understanding what was going through Yuuri's mind now.

"But it was me! I was too weak to stop him from nearly killing Conrad, I couldn't stop him from almost killing the ninjas, and, and, and you almost died Wolfram!" Wolfram slid back over to Yuuri.

Yuuri tried to pull away, but Wolfram held his arms around him, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder as a way to show nothing way wrong between him and Yuuri.

"No Yuuri, you didn't kill anyone, in fact the first thing you did was order everyone to help anyone who was hurt, even the enemy. They are all in stable condition. We brought them to the prison cells earlier today and we'll interrogate them tomorrow, you've been out of it for almost a whole day. All the soldiers that were able to recover have, thanks to Gisela and her team, including Gunter. And I'm not dead Yuuri. You saved me, twice. Once after I was stabbed, and twice from when, whoever it was, was trying to strangle me. Both times you stepped in and saved me Yuuri."

"But-"

"Yuuri, don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But Wolfram, I-"

Wolfram let go of Yuuri and slid back to the middle of the bed and lied down. "Yuuri, this isn't the time for that. We can talk about it tomorrow." Yuuri looked ashamed and hurt, feeling like he did something wrong.

Wolfram's eyes casted downward as he looked from Yuuri to the pillow, his own emotions getting the better of him, despite his refutes and holding them back. "Please Yuuri, not now okay? You, you stupid wimp. You have no idea how much you had me worried." He looked at Yuuri and then the space beside him. "Please, can you just lay with me, at least just this time Yuuri?"

Realizing that Wolfram had his own feelings about what happened, Yuuri moved without a word, lying next Wolfram face to face. They laid in silence for awhile, each lost in their thoughts about the other. Before long, Wolfram felt Yuuri's hand tenderly touch on top of his.

Wolfram accepted the hand and clasped them together. As this happened, the connection they shared embodied them with a sensation that relaxed the both of them, seemingly easing the boys to a state of unique tranquility that allowed them to feel what the other was feeling. A small smile found its way on both of their faces.

As he looked into Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri's smile faded as he felt he needed to say something. Wolfram felt it coming, and was ready.

"Wolfram, when we were lying in the barrier together, and it was just you and me, I want you to know every word I said then was true. I can't lose you Wolf. Even when I lost myself, like a friend once told me, I can see into you and your eyes, and you always remind me of me and bring me back, to who I really am. I don't think I would even been able to make it back without you." Yuuri paused as he thought briefly on his conversation with Julia as she spoke about a pair of precious mirrors.

"I know Yuuri, I-I feel the same way." Wolfram said.

"Wolfram,"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"Can I, can I try something?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

Wolfram's eyebrow arched slightly, wondering Yuuri had in mind, but he trusted Yuuri endlessly. "Yes Yuuri."

Yuuri bit his bottom lip, before letting go of Wolfram's hand and gently cupping Wolfram's face. He was nervous, but just looking into Wolfram's eyes calmed him, and before he knew it, he was kissing Wolfram.

It was gentle and cautious. When Yuuri pulled away, Wolfram looked at him with another smile. "Well, you didn't have to ask if you could kiss me. We did that already remember?"

Yuuri blushed, remembering that he had kissed Wolfram in order to swap wounds. "Yeah, but that was to help save you. This one is different."

"Oh really, and how is that?"

"This is was because I wanted too, and I still want too."

Wolfram said nothing else as he closed his eyes and kissed Yuuri. This was a moment that he'd never forget. He understood perfectly what Yuuri was saying, that this was their first real, pure kiss without being under any other circumstance. To say that Wolfram was elated would be an understatement, as he was finally getting the affection that he'd been craving and deprived of for so long, without even pushing for it. If he were to die, then right now he'd had died a smile on his face that wouldn't fade away.

Yuuri accepted the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying it. It started off like the last one, gentle and subtle, before Yuuri's body started moving without him even knowing it. His hands left Wolfram's face and wrapped around the boy's waist, bringing them waist to waist. Wolfram rolled and placed one leg between Yuuri's as their kiss escalated from subtle and gentle to firm and direct. Yuuri parted his mouth slightly, and Wolfram slipped his tongue in.

It was weird to Yuuri at first, but he quickly found himself liking it before his own tongue was dancing with Wolfram's. They continued kissing for a few moments, before breaking away for air. Small smiles turned to big grins as Wolfram wrapped his arms under and around Yuuri's chest, resting his head on the double-black's shoulder.

Yuuri grabbed the covers and readjusted them so that they were comfortable to the two boys as they laid wrapped in each other arms. They laid in complete, comfortable silence, basking in each other's warmth, fulfilling the craving they both had to just be close to each other.

In the last few moments during occasional butterfly kisses before soft snoring took control of the room, only nine more barely audible important words were exchanged.

"I love you Yuuri."

"I love you too Wolfram."

They slept wrapped in each other arms, just enjoying the start of what they've finally had, a two-way relationship. And it's a good thing, because they'll need it in the upcoming days…

* * *

Alright! Chapter 13 is done. Thanks to everyone who read! Considering my updating pace, I believe I got this one out relatively fast lol.

Wolfram and Yuuri have finally taken their first steps towards a relationship. Next time, the aftermath of the battle! Who did what, who sent who, who's going to do what, and who needs to stop who. So, thank you everyone that read and reviewed! You guys are what makes the story go in whatever direction it does, and my best advice givers, and as always, suggestions welcomed! I also realize that some parts of this chapter could be confusing, so just email me with questions or post them up in the review if you have any.

**P.S** I've gotten this same question a decent amount of times and no, my other story 'There's Anger In Love' is not getting put off. I'm still working on it, but with my schedule it's always a challenge trying to balance. That said…

'Til next time!'

~Kriter~


	14. Revelations

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own my **_**BRAND NEW LAPTOP!**_** Had needed a new one for the longest time, and thank parents and Black Friday sales that I got it.**

***Also, the corny pick-up of the day: **_**If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.**_

****Also Also… **_**TODAY'S MY B-DAY! ;-)**_

**Chapter 14 – Revelations**

A brand new day full of casual wonder arose with the sun over Shin Makoku. Friendly Kohi flew about the air, followed by squawks of "Bad Luck" coming from the flocks of birds that recycled that same saying daily. It had been nearly a week since the Demon King had found himself struggling in battle in the castle courtyard.

People of the town were just as lively as any other day, with business owners competitively shouting out their goods in attempts to sale the most products, men and women shopping for their homes or casually strolling about the town, and children playing in the fields happily without even the slightest care in the world except for the occasionally argument over who was 'it' in the classic game of tag. One would think that the people didn't even know about the failed kidnapping attempt, however word spreads fast and the people had known by the following morning. Of course rumors tended to skew things slightly, claiming that some sort of troll beast was present, or that the ninjas were beyond supernatural, or even that the Maou had sacrificed his lecherous lover to gain more power to fight off monsters. Nevertheless, those rumored days have passed.

Back in the castle, people busied and scurried about, seeing to whatever errands that needed their attention. Their moods had seemed to return to normal considering the small time between the then and the present.

Conrad and Yozak were both battle weary. They both decided that allowing their cuts and bruises to heal and their soreness to disappear would be best. They relaxed in Conrad's room, where Greta and Cecile also hung out as of late, just to get away and relax.

Gwendal buried himself in his office, determined to not let his still healing injuries get the best of him. However, he tended to overdo it and at Gisela's demand, was being watched over by someone she deemed trustworthy, to which Anissina had volunteered for the job, much to Gwendal's dismay.

Gunter, as usual, resumed research on whatever he deemed important. He had recovered mostly, but there was still a faint bruise blemishing his face and he became light-headed at times to which there was concern of him passing out at an unfavorable time, possibly leading to him getting hurt somehow. He was being looked after by Gisela, who was busy still catering to those that remain injured from the battle, including the ninjas that remained, at the Demon King's request. Much to her surprise, considering the brutal Maou beating each one of them had taken, they were all alive with only Brookstone close to critical condition.

The ninjas received care from behind the bars of the prison cells. Murata had been in to see and talk to them several times, but found they weren't ready to be confronted just yet. That didn't bother Murata however, he was just happy that this episode had come to a close, even though he knew the show was far from over.

With all the regular activity and all the happiness for some downtime, none were more content at the moment than the two figures leaning over the railing of their bedroom's balcony, quietly observing the view they received, overlooking Shin Makoku and the people walking in the courtyard towards whatever direction.

A soft smile plastered on his face, Yuuri looked up to watch the Kohi flying around in the sky, marveling at how peaceful everything seemed right then and at how calm he felt at that moment. Absent-mindedly, he squeezed the hand that his hand had been resting on, receiving a gentle squeeze in return.

Yuuri turned his attention away from the Kohi to his right towards Wolfram, becoming transfixed by the boy who also had a gentle smile in place. Emerald eyes were casted down at the horses below as they were being let out by the stablemen for a routine free-roam exercise.

Wolfram became lost in thought, admiring the beauty of the horses as they trotted around, allowing their strong leg muscles and beautiful manes to be displayed as a gentle breeze blew. Wolfram spotted Yuuri's horse, Ao, as he proudly made his way around the other horses; eventually making his way over to Wolfram's all white one. It seemed like the two were best of friends as they stayed together and trotted over to graze food together.

Seeing the two horses reminded Wolfram of all of his and Yuuri's travels together, all the trotting they did and all of the trouble it got them into. A particular memory flashed through Wolfram's mind, when Yuuri first arrived at the castle and during his first parade though the town, Yuuri's horse was startled and sped full throttle towards the castle, which lead to Yuuri effortlessly being thrown off the horse onto his bum.

Wolfram's smile broadened slightly at the memory, and he was about to say something about it to Yuuri, when he turned and found the double-black gazing at him instead.

Wolfram became slightly self-conscious after a few more moments of Yuuri staring at him and he turned away, a red blush forming on his cheeks. "What are you looking at wimp?"

The sudden sound of Wolfram's voice abruptly broke Yuuri from his trance. "I..oh, sorry Wolf. I was just thinking about some things." Wolfram turned back to Yuuri.

"That's fine, just don't stare like that. Some people consider it rude."

Yuuri grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, some people do. Other people see it as a compliment."

Wolfram averted his eyes back towards the horses, trying to will the blush he knew was there away from his cheeks. "Hmph, whatever. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. I just like how peaceful everything seems to be."

Wolfram nodded slightly. "Appearances are deceiving. We still don't know much about the intruders, and there hasn't been any word on where their leader is or the big guy, even though we put out a search for them. Plus we're not sure what's going on with you and your powers, or what's going to happen next time there's a fight with you involved." He sighed.

Yuuri turned back to the Kohi in the sky, waving at it after it had spotted him and waved.

"Yeah, but right now, at this moment, everything is perfect."

Wolfram gave Yuuri a skeptical glance and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how can you be so sure about that?"

"Because all of my family and friends are okay, our daughter is alive and well, and I'm right here in the castle where I need, right here with you." Yuuri gave Wolfram's hand a quick squeeze.

"Oh…" Was all Wolfram could say. His face blushed even harder than before, still not quite used to Yuuri's now bold acceptance of their relationship. Ever since Yuuri first awoke that night after passing out, he had been making sure, as he had told Wolfram, to not let anything get in the way of demonstrating how he really felt towards the blond and protecting him and Greta as much as he could. So far Yuuri's stuck to that declaration and even though Wolfram's not sure if he has or if he ever will admit it, he was loving every second of it.

"I can feel that you know…" Yuuri said, without look at Wolfram.

"Using our connection is cheating, just so you know." Wolfram said.

"How? It's a two-way thing."

"So? And now that I know what it means, did I ever tell you that _Je t'aime _is a really clichéd name for our connection?"

"But you like it. So don't fight it." Yuuri countered.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Ugh, whatever Yuuri." The next thing Wolfram knew was an arm around his waist and Yuuri's lips pressed against his, but before Wolfram could even acknowledge it or start to enjoy it, Yuuri pulled back and grinned at Wolfram. "Don't whatever me."

"Whatever, _wimp_. And you shouldn't do things like that. It's public indecency."

"So? We're on _our_ balcony, in _our _castle."

"Ah Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed, shaking his head. Yuuri was still grinning, wanting to enjoy this moment of private banter he shared with Wolfram.

Sensing Yuuri's want, Wolfram smiled slyly and gazed deep into Yuuri's dark gentle eyes, before closing his own and leaning in. Yuuri closed his eyes and kissed back, letting all attention move towards Wolfram and all background sounds slip away. He parted his mouth some and allowed Wolfram to move in, allowing the prince's sweet taste to consume him. Wolfram's hands found their way behind Yuuri's neck and pulled the double black towards him, craving for more.

The connection they both shared increased as their passion increased, allowing for some helpless moans and groans to escape from within them as they grinded their bodies together to be as close to each other as possible…

"So? When's the wedding date again?" Came a loud voice from behind the boys.

Instantly Yuuri's and Wolfram's eyes flew open as they broke apart, feeling a crimson blush flare up their cheeks and a urgent need to readjust a painfully hardened lower part of their body. Yuuri's mind was racing while at the same time Wolfram struggled to keep from incinerating Murata's grinning face.

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" Murata asked innocently.

"Tell me Sage, how does the sound of a live cremation appeal to you?" Wolfram snarled. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand in an effort to calm the prince.

"Murata, you really have to stop doing that." Yuuri said, able to get his breath back, though not able to hide his embarrassment at being caught.

Murata chuckled. "Sorry Shibuya, but you two need to learn how to answer after someone knocks. I knocked about three different times before I started to think the room was empty. I was about to leave until one of the guards told me you were definitely in here, and when I opened the door and saw you two devouring each other, hehe, I just couldn't resist."

"Then try harder next time." Wolfram grumbled with an angry glare towards the double-black Sage.

Murata smiled back and scratched the back of his head. "Relax, it's not like it was something I wouldn't be expecting, at least not anymore…hehe." He turned to Yuuri. "So how are you holding up Shibuya?"

"Well…fine I guess." Yuuri shrugged.

"That's good. No unexpected fluxes in your power or anything? No return from 'The Maou'?"

"No, I think he's truly gone. I told you that Conrad, Wolfram and I went out to the fields the other day to test out some of my power, and I didn't feel any different than usual. I was in complete control, even with all my new power. Even my new techniques that the Maou had taught me feel normal."

"Excellent. You even look like your old self again, instead of that other you."

"Just as he should." Wolfram commented.

Yuuri looked at his hands, wondering if they will ever turn against him again. "Well, I feel the same either way. Still can't remember _every_ detail while I was processed, but still just regular 'ol Yuuri."

"Good. Honestly Shibuya, you were kinda scary before going overboard anyway, with the whole red-eyed and dark-eyed possession thing. Who'd guess your powers could do so much? Nevertheless, it's good that you're better because I have some news for you."

"Really? What?" Both Wolfram and Yuuri looked at Murata with piqued interest.

"A report just came in that a boy was spotted, and he matched the description of the leader of the ninjas almost perfectly. A traveling merchandiser just happened to see him, and the boy was with some other huge man. Sound familiar?"

"Sai and Kane." Yuuri mumbled.

"Correct. It seems as though they've almost finished their break and I'm pretty sure we'll see then again very soon, so that's why we need you to be in good condition, considering we have no idea what may happen."

Wolfram huffed. "It's safe to say that the first thing he'll do is try to break his friends out. We should increase security around the cells and around Yuuri, although it's still possible that those two would leave their friends behind again and go straight after Yuuri."

"True, but what good would increasing security do? We've already witnessed how easily they are able to take down the men, and right now we are down on numbers because of the last attack." Murata rubbed his chin.

Wolfram glared at Murata. "So? It is our job to defend the Maou, and if adding more security to watch over Yuuri is what it takes, then-"

"No Wolf. Murata's right." Yuuri cut in.

Wolfram turned to Yuuri, his expression stern. "Yuuri, do you seriously think that letting you, the main target, walk around without any other protection is a sane idea? If they charge at you with a surprise attack, then how will you have time to defend it? And they've already seen your power, they might even have a counter-strategy by now, there could be even more of them for all we know!"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure they're only seven, I remember hearing them say so when I was captured. And after all the people that have already been hurt, I'm not putting more people's lives in danger by making them try to protect me, a supposed king that can't even protect himself…or his own family…" Yuuri's eyes drifted towards the floor as he thought about the dead men he remembered seeing in the hallway, and the times he almost lost Wolfram and Conrad and Greta.

Both Murata and Wolfram felt Yuuri's remorse without even using their connections to him, and it was plain to see in Yuuri's suddenly depressing eyes. Finally Wolfram sighed. "Fine Yuuri." Wolfram turned away and started walking to the door. Yuuri looked up and called after him.

"Wolf-"

"I'm going down to see how the men's training is going." He replied. Wolfram then shut the door behind him as he left the room.

Yuuri knew he had done something wrong, but Murata spoke you before Yuuri could overthink on it. "Relax Shibuya, he's just really concerned about you."

"Yeah, but-"

Murata held up his hand to cut Yuuri off. "You're so preoccupied with how you almost lost him that you forget to try to see things from his point of view. In Sir Bielefeld's, ahem, Wolfram's eyes, you went to recklessly play hero against seven of the most dangerous opponents that we've faced thus far, and nearly lost, multiple times. Of course Wolfram wasn't conscious for most of it until the latter half after you went crazy, but he demanded to know the entire story after you passed out in the courtyard, to which he was furious that you would risk your life like that without so much as a single acceptance of help. This is not including the time that we had no idea what had happened to you when you nearly died in Gwendal's office after reading the letter from whomever."

Yuuri looked away, trying to understand what Murata was saying. "I've, never thought of it that way before…"

Murata nodded. "I know, but that's just naturally you, trying to do whatever you feel is right to protect everyone and nearly getting killed in the process."

"Thanks for putting it like that."

Murata smiled. "You're welcome. But remember Shibuya, everyone here loves and supports you, myself included, but probably none more so than Wolfram, and I know you feel the same way about him. So do us all a favor, and try to remember that your actions don't just affect you, but all of us too, okay?"

Yuuri nodded.

Murata sighed before moving to lean against the balcony railing beside Yuuri. He observed the scenery with a peaceful look on his face as another gentle breeze fluttered through. "The ninja's have been healing fast and should be able to handle a full interrogation by tomorrow, according to Gisela."

Neither said anything for a few moments, Murata stared off at nothing in particular.

"You know Shibuya, most of this peacefulness is due to you, and it'll only continue only if you're here. We can't afford to lose you, regardless of your need to go save everyone."

Yuuri smiled sadly, feeling somewhat modest but thankful due to Murata's words. He too turned to overlook the castle grounds.

"Thank you, Murata, for being such a good friend. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you." He said honestly.

Murata brushed the comment off. "No need to thank me. It's what I'm here for. Sometimes you and your fiancé tend to forget to say what you're really feeling. It's a good thing you two have your connection."

"Yeah…but don't we have one too? How come I can always feel what Wolfram is thinking and feeling, whether I want to at the moment or not, but I can't even feel if you're hungry?"

"Because the connection we share is one that is a bond of trust, friendship, and an advisor. It's not built on the same foundation that yours and Wolfram's is built on. Even though you're not able to with me, I actually can feel what you feel and can analyze your power's activity, but that's just because it's my role and I'm able to control my end better. However, you and Wolfram have a bond built on more than that. You two have love, devotion, trust, faith, and so much more, to the point your connection with him is more whole than the one with me, which is a little unfair if you ask me because I knew you first, but it's fine all the same."

Yuuri scratched his head, a confused expression plaguing his face. "Umm… I'm kinda lost…"

Murata chuckled. "Hehe, in other words Yuuri, the love you two have for each other makes your connection stronger and I doubt you'll even get close to its full strength, at least until the honeymoon…"

"W, wait, what are you talking about Murata? What do you mean 'the honeymoon'?" Yuuri stammered. Murata laughed.

"Nothing Shibuya. You'll find out soon enough."

Yuuri threw Murata a dirty look, but didn't say anything else for a few more moments as he went back to watching the kohi. Then he turned back to Murata.

"How is it that you know so much about everything?" Yuuri asked. Murata stood all the way up and casually stretched his arms and back and shoulders.

"I'm the one and only Great Sage Shibuya. It's what I do."

* * *

As the day dragged on, Yuuri found himself in his office once again completing paperwork. He signed his name over and over again in the same boring routine he had become accustomed to, although it seemed like there were more and more papers every time.

He still wasn't sure how he ended up getting caught by Gwendal to do paperwork right after lunch, considering it was only Greta, Cecile, Conrad, Murata, and Yozak eating with him. When he had went outside to look for Wolfram, he found him drilling and supervising soldier's training, just like he said he was going to do. When Yuuri asked about lunch, Wolfram said he wasn't in the mood and was busy trying to knock combat sense into the obviously overworked men. Yuuri tried to argue for the men's sake, but was instantly snapped at by Wolfram, who claimed the soldiers needed to know how to push forward when things got rough.

Yuuri shook his head at the thought as he signed another paper asking for permission to start some tailor business. He rested his elbows on his desk and glanced around at his crowded office. It seemed as though everyone, with the exception of Cecile, Wolfram, and Gisela, decided to join him in the room.

Sitting at a small desk to his right was Gwendal, also looking over different papers and making sure that Yuuri actually did some work. It seemed like with every couple of papers another wrinkle on Gwendal's forehead appeared, then disappeared, then appeared again, as if confused as to whether or not it should stay or leave. Sitting in two chairs behind Gwendal were Anissina, still caring over Gwendal to make sure he didn't overdo himself, and Greta, who was getting hints and tips from Anissina as she practiced sowing together another stuffed animal, this time appearing to be a dolphin.

Ahead of Yuuri, leaning against the wall by the door, were Conrad and Yozak. Yuuri couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it seemed like it was an easy-going conversation as both men held smiles on their faces and Yuuri could hear them chuckle every now and then.

And finally, sitting at a table to Yuuri's left was Gunter and Murata, hovering over books and discussing various topics from the history of different countries to symbols and signatures of different cultures. Yuuri could also see, from among different books openly sprawled on their table, some books referring to potions and poisons. Yuuri assumed they had also been talking about the poison that he recently had a bout with.

All the activity in the room kept Yuuri stimulated enough so that he felt like he wouldn't go to sleep, but it still had him staring at the door ahead of him, wondering how fast he needed to run for no one to see him escape. As he'd often thought, paperwork was not his forte.

Just when Yuuri was about to decide to try his fastest dash and see how far he'd get, Gwendal suddenly slammed both his fist on his desk, then clenched his bandaged side because of the force he used. The entire room's attention was focused on him as everyone became quiet with curiosity.

"Gwendal what's wrong? Are you alright?" Gunter asked.

"_**How **_is anyone supposed to get any work done around here with all of this noise?" Gwendal said through clenched teeth.

Immediately everyone returned back to whatever they were doing, understanding that Gwendal was just being himself.

Gwendal looked around the room in as another wrinkle popped up on his forehead from apparently being ignored. He slammed his hand down again. "I _said, __**how **_is anyone-AGH!"

Not expecting interference, Gwendal ended up clenching his side again from sudden movement and rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Anissina hit him. He turned around to find the scientist glaring at him. "What is your-"

"Why don't you just take a break if you can't focus? Stop interrupting everyone just for your benefit. It's a good thing that we can all sit and relax and chat like this." Anissina cut him off.

Gwendal just turned back around, closed his eyes, and rested his head in his hands, a defeated sigh escaping from him. Then he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes again to find his niece holding her nearly finished dolphin in front of him.

"See Gwendal? I'm almost done, but could you help me on the last part?" Greta asked. Gwendal looked from the cute doll to Greta's sweet autumn eyes and couldn't resist. He took the doll from the girl and began to sew with a needle he always kept in his pocket. A few seconds later, he heard Yuuri and Anissina laughing. "Big bad Gwendal, conquered by a cute doll and sweet child." He heard her say.

Gwendal ignored it and continued sewing as he heard everyone else laughing too.

A soft knock came from the door. "Come in!" Yuuri replied. In came the three maids, Doria, Sangria, and Lasagna, followed by another maid that Yuuri hadn't remembered seeing before. All of them held trays with tea and snacks on them. "We thought that everyone could use some tea and sweets!" exclaimed Doria.

Before Gwendal could find his voice to protest that he needed to work, he was overruled by Murata who graciously accepted the offer, in which the maids started passing out the trays.

The maid Yuuri didn't recognize timidly approached him and placed a tray on his desk. "Thank you." Yuuri said. "You're very welcome Yuuri Heika." she curtsied.

"No please, call me Yuuri." Yuuri offered. The girl smiled at him. Suddenly Murata jumped up from his seat. "Wow! This tea sure is strong ladies, but it's superb!" The maids giggled. Sangria stepped forward beside the new girl. "Everyone, allow me to introduce our new member to the group, Janine Cottwin, your chef for the tea and for the sweets."

Everyone gave a polite hello as Janine blushed slightly. "Hello everyone." She said quietly.

Lasagna approached Janine and placed an arm around her. "Oh, please don't be fooled by her shyness. She may be timid in public, but she's fierce in the kitchen. We found her the other day while in the market and she didn't have a place to stay, so we offered to give her some food, and when this man recommended her cooking skills to us, we had to see them. Apparently, Janine here is one of the best chef's we've ever had."

"Well welcome aboard Janine, it's a pleasure to have you with us. These cakes are delectable. " Gunter said as he took another bite of the treat.

"Yes! Welcome! It's always good to see another talented woman being able to use her skills to her liking!" Anissina pronounced. Gwendal rubbed his forehead.

"Thank you all so very much, I'm glad you like it." She was a beautiful girl, with seemingly silky jet black hair almost as long as Gwendal's and bangs that hung teasingly in front of her. Smooth soft skin and soft rounded features made her appearance seem to be as docile as a baby deer. She was just a bit taller than Yuuri and she wore a purple maid outfit that matched her dark purple eyes that seemed to shine and be as deep as the deepest ocean.

She turned towards Yuuri; her eyes penetrating his. "Do you like it Heika?"

Yuuri already had a mouthful of cake in his mouth. Slightly embarrassed that he was caught without being able to say anything, he nodded and swallowed his food. "It's great! And please, call me Yuuri."

Janine giggled as Yuuri sipped on his tea, which seemed to blend a strong sweetness seamlessly with how hot it was, not letting his mouth burn and mixing the taste of cake in his mouth perfectly.

"I'm glad you like it, Yuuri." Janine said, smiling at him. Yuuri grinned back.

Just when he was about to reply, Yuuri felt himself suddenly freeze up. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he could barely breathe, all he could see was Janine's smiling face. He didn't know what happened.

Before he could panic, he suddenly gained control of himself again. He moved his arms and wiggled his fingers; he touched his face with his hands to make sure it was real. When he looked around the room, everyone was staring at him. He looked up and Janine was staring at him too with concern, making him feel self-conscious.

"Are you alright Yuuri? You started talking then just stopped." Conrad asked.

"Are you okay Yuuri?" Janine asked, she leaned forward and placed her hand on Yuuri's forehead, but brought herself really close to Yuuri in the process, making him blush for some unknown reason. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, deciding to shrug off whatever just happened.

Janine lingered for a few seconds more before pulling back, another smile forming on her face. She gave a small bow. "Very well then. I'm very happy you enjoyed the treats." Janine collected his tray and the other maids followed example to take back the dishes.

Murata moved to sit on Yuuri's desk and look at him directly. "Are you sure you're okay Shibuya?" he asked. He started to also move his hand to Yuuri's forehead, but Yuuri waved it away. "Yeah yeah I'm fine Murata." Everyone else gave up their trays and went back to whatever they were doing.

Doria, Sangria, and Lasanga bowed and exited the room. Right when Janine was about to do the same, Wolfram entered the room, almost bumping into the girl by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir von Bielefeld." She hurriedly apologized.

Wolfram shook his head. "No, don't apologize, it's my fault miss…err…"

Janine politely bowed. "Janine Cottwin. I'm new here, and it is my pleasure to meet you, Sir von Bielefeld." Wolfram nodded formally.

"The pleasure is mine." he replied. From there, Wolfram turned and started towards Gwendal's desk.

Yuuri caught himself as he realized he was staring after Janine during her and Wolfram's exchange. As Wolfram walked toward Gwendal, Janine disappeared through the door quickly, but not before turning and giving Yuuri one last smile and glance to which Yuuri could have sworn she winked at him, but he wasn't sure.

Yuuri felt eyes on him and saw that Murata was still staring at him thoughtfully, before the Sage finally got up and rejoined Gunter at the table.

Yuuri shook his head and rubbed his face, trying to clear his mind. He could hear Wolfram discussing something concerning equipment with Gwendal, before the blond turned and left out the room again without even a word to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he even saw Conrad sneaking glances at him.

Yuuri sighed, trying to figure out what was happening…

* * *

"I'm (yawn) so tired for some reason." Yuuri muttered to himself as he walked down the long corridors of the castle.

"Maybe you're still not feeling well? Or you could have eaten too much?" asked Greta. She grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him forward to make him hurry up. The two decided to take a stroll together after dinner, agreeing that night-walks are calming for the body. Yuuri was slowing around and Greta decided it would be best to just take him to bed.

"Maybe you should go to bed early?" Greta suggested?

Yuuri shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine, just alil tired is all. I like having time to spend together."

"I do too, but it's okay Yuuri. I know you're sleepy." She was already pulling him towards his hallway. Yuuri yawned again. "Well…okay."

They made their way through the hallways, Greta half pulling Yuuri, until they reached his bedroom. The guards opened the door for them and Greta pulled Yuuri inside, finding Wolfram as he was pulling out his pink nightgown.

Wolfram found it odd that Greta was dragging her father behind her. "Yuuri? Is he okay Greta?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's just sleepy."

"I'm not (yawn) sleepy. I'm just tired." Yuuri protested. Greta sat him down on the bed. "That's the same thing Yuuri."

Wolfram shook his head. "Thank you Greta. What did you do today?" he asked as he sat beside Yuuri. Greta shrugged. "Nothing much, I made some more animals with Anissina and Gwendal, and played with Gunter, but that's about it." She yawned, almost in sync with Yuuri this time. "I think I'll go to bed too, Yuuri made me sleepy."

She hugged Wolfram and Yuuri, then placed a small kiss on their foreheads before turning towards the door. "Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight Greta."

"G'Night."

As the door closed behind her, Wolfram looked beside him to Yuuri, who was already lying back on the bed on his way to dreamland. 'Not sleepy huh?' Wolfram thought to himself.

Wolfram got up and went to the closet to take off his clothes and slip on his nightgown. He could hear soft snoring coming from the bed. Then he found a pair of Yuuri's pajamas and took them with him, placing them on the bed and taking off Yuuri's socks and shoes.

After Wolfram had just gotten the second shoe off, he head small mumbling coming from Yuuri, although he couldn't make out what the double-black was saying. Wolfram ignored it continued.

By the time Wolfram had gotten those off and had unbuckled Yuuri's shirt, Yuuri was mumbling more audibly, but words were still jumbled. Wolfram slid his arms under Yuuri and sat him up enough so that he could take the shirt off the boy and put the other one on. Right after he managed to get Yuuri's shirt off, the sleeping boy's head rolled forward and leaned against Wolfram's shoulder, to which Yuuri moved and wrapped his arms around the blond and snuggled against him. Wolfram heard Yuuri mumbling again, but this time was able to make out a few words.

"…mmhm Wolfram…stay with me…"

Wolfram stopped moving momentarily, wondering what kind of dream Yuuri could have been having. After another moment or two, he could hear soft snoring coming from Yuuri again.

Putting the shirt on Yuuri, Wolfram leaned him gently back against the bed, then stared at his pants. He couldn't help but remember before when he tried to put Yuuri clothes on him and the double-black woke up in a panic, thinking Wolfram was trying to molest him in his sleep. However, he did change Yuuri plenty of times while the boy was in his coma, refusing to let anyone one else get so close to what he felt like was his, but that felt different. Now, he could be doing it and Yuuri could wake up once again getting the wrong idea. But wait, wasn't their relationship different now?

As Wolfram debated on what to do, he heard Yuuri mumble again, this time more clearly. "Wolfram, are you mad at me?"

Wolfram couldn't decide if Yuuri was talking in his sleep or if he was partially conscious. He decided to answer anyway.

"No Yuuri, I'm not mad at you."

"That's good." Yuuri replied after a few silent awkward moments. Then he turned over and sleepily made his way to the pillows, pulling the cover over him.

"Wait, Yuuri, what about your pants? Wouldn't these be more comfortable?" Wolfram held up the pajama bottoms.

"…Oh…" Yuuri mumbled. Wolfram watched Yuuri move under the covers for a minute, before Yuuri pulled the covers back and threw his pants on the floor. Wolfram heard the king sigh with happiness and a smile. "That's better. Come to bed Wolf."

Wolfram looked at the bed, then the pants on the floor, and shook his head slowly. "Yuuri, you really are a wimpy king." Yuuri didn't reply.

Wolfram threw the pajama bottoms towards the end of the bed, then climbed in on Yuuri's left side. He raised his hand and waved it, making all of the candles in the room flicker out. Wolfram laid quietly on his side with his back to Yuuri, waiting to drift off to sleep also. As he did, he let random thoughts roam through his mind concerning him and Yuuri. He was concerned if he and Yuuri really were going to have a real workable relationship like Yuuri said, or if it was going to be another false fantasy created by his mind.

Soon Wolfram felt movement and there was an arm wrapping around him. Yuuri had been fidgeting until he felt Wolfram in the bed, spooning up behind him to make himself feel more reassured.

A soft kiss on the back of Wolfram's neck told him everything was going to be alright and to stop letting those moments of doubt before he went to sleep bother him. A warm spot found its way into his chest, and Wolfram also felt one on his back from Yuuri's chest, reminding him that their connection was ever present.

With he nor Yuuri not having any pants on, the smoothness of their legs rubbing together became a calming ecstasy as well as the feel of Yuuri surrounding him, holding him out of love and need.

With all these sensations, Wolfram closed his eyes and became enveloped in it until he too found himself in the land of dreams…

* * *

Wolfram felt himself being roughly shaken awake. At first he wanted to ignore it because he was in the middle of a good dream involving him, Yuuri, and some sweets, but the persistent person, whoever it was, refused to let him sleep.

Noticing that Yuuri was no longer snuggled against his back, his slowly open his eyes to find the double black fully dressed and urging him to wake up. Wolfram quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes, finding that it was still dark with a half moon out, and that Murata, Conrad, and Greta were also in the room with him. "(yawn)…Yuuri… what's going on? It's late."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and slid off the bed, pulling a surprised Wolfram with him. Yuuri threw a pair of pajama bottoms to Wolfram. "C'mon Wolf. There's been another report. The ninjas have escaped."

The news instantly energized Wolfram, making him become fully alert and demanding the status of the situation. "Wait what? Tell me what's going on." He commanded as he quickly slipped on Yuuri's pants, his boots and a t-shirt.

"I told you. The ninjas escaped. No one knows where they are right now."

"Apparently one of the guards on routine night-watch went by the prison cells to find their doors open and the soldiers guarding them alive, but unconscious." Murata explained. "We're making sure that everyone who was a target before is kept safe this time, namely you, Yuuri, and Greta."

"Gwendal already mobilized different squads and soldiers to hunt them down. They couldn't have gotten far, maybe not even off the castle grounds yet." Conrad said.

Wolfram hastily put on his other boots before grabbing his sword and charging towards the door. Yuuri called after him "Wait! Wolfram! We don't even know where to go yet!"

Wolfram turned back to face Yuuri. "I am a trained solider and the leader of some of these men, no time for this now Yuuri. You and Greta stay with Conrad while I go assist Gwendal." Then he turned back around. But before Yuuri could begin to protest some more or before Wolfram could take another step, Dakoskos came bursting into the room, stumbling and almost clashing into Wolfram.

"Dakoskos! What is it? Why aren't you out helping with the men?" demanded Wolfram.

The soldier straightened up completely and gave a clumsy salute, actually hitting his bald head too hard and hurting himself in the process. "Ow! I mean, I'm sorry, I mean, my apologizes mister superiors sir, or sirs, sir Von Bielefeld sir, and sir Weller sir, oh and Heika sir your royalness si-"

"Dakokos!" Wolfram warned impatiently.

"Oh yes sir! The leader of the infiltrating ninjas has been located in the courtyard and refuses to speak to anyone beside Heika or Sir Weller sir! He's resisting arrest, but is not harming any of the men so far sir! Sir, we believe-oof!"

"Move it!" Wolfram said as he pushed the poor man out of his way and ran to the courtyard, followed by Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, and Greta.

Dakoskos lied on the floor with his head spinning. "All the work I do for this castle… and none of it is appreciated…" he whined.

In the courtyard, a feeling of déjà vu passed over many of the soldiers, including Gwendal, as they surrounded the ninja with swords drawn and arrows pulled back. Gwendal, feeling as though his wound remembered how it he felt on a night like this not long ago, was sweating from anticipation of any movement and trying to hold himself together long enough to analyze the situation.

Sai stood in the middle of the courtyard by himself with arms folded and sword holstered. He had a new ninja outfit on similar to the one that he wore before, but was lighter in color and he didn't hide behind a mask. He showed his true face to everyone, allowing anyone to look directly into his grey, almost pale, defiant eyes. He stood impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I told you, I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to see the Maou. Or even Conrad Weller." he shouted.

"That is not an option! Where are the rest of your men? Did you help them escape? How do we know they're not waiting to ambush us at a moment's notice?" Gwendal shouted back.

Sai huffed impatiently, tired of repeating himself. "I've already said that they will not be an issue. They have orders from me not to interfere or harm anyone. You noticed that you're soldiers guarding them were not killed, correct? You shall have no qualms in arresting me only if it is agreed that I shall speak to either the Demon King or the soldier."

As if right on cue, Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad, Murata, and Greta appeared beside Gwendal. Upon seeing them, Sai's eyebrow raised slightly, acknowledging the fact that he was finally getting somewhere. "Heika Yuuri and Sir Weller, I request an audience with the two of you."

Wolfram spoke up before either one of the double-blacks could. "How dare you have the nerve to show up back here after your actions, you tried to kill Yuuri!"

"I agree that my past actions are not reputable, but I assure you that my intentions this time are ones of verbal means, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram gripped his sword tightly, not allowing himself to trust Sai's words due his skill and attempted murder against Yuuri.

Yuuri came up behind Wolfram and laid a hand on the blond's shoulder. He looked out at Sai with mixed feelings.

"Sai, you're the group that tried to kidnap me, killed some of my men, hurt my friends and family, and you yourself almost caused the death of my fiancé and daughter. It's hard to forgive someone after all of that, or trusting them…"

As everyone looked at the boy, Sai said nothing for a few minutes. Then he drew his sword out.

Instantly every soldier readied their weapon, Wolfram stepped directly in front of Yuuri along with some others, and Conrad went straight to the front of everyone with his sword in hand and stance ready to fight. Sai made sure that his movements were slow and deliberate, as he never stayed his eyes away from Yuuri's.

Then he tossed his sword far to his left onto the ground at some soldier's feet, totally disarming himself.

Nearly everyone was confused. The only ones that never dropped their guard were Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, and surprisingly Gunter and Yozak, who hid in the shadows.

Sai stared fearlessly at the group in front of him. "I'm not asking you to trust me nor forgive me, Yuuri Heika. My actions of the past were deliberate and any apologies I could say now could not make up for the things I have done. All I ask for is an audience with you."

All was quiet after Sai finished, until Yuuri could see Wolfram visibly shaking, before he heard the young demon prince actually growl. "That bastard can't possibly expect us to let him take even one step towards you."

Although understanding of Wolfram's feelings, Yuuri turned and faced Murata. "What do you think?"

Murata rested his chin in his hand, thinking hard. "It's difficult to judge Shibuya. It's obvious that trusting him would be careless, and things could be a trap. However, he does seem different. If he really had any intention of attacking anyone, his skills alone could have easily gotten him by anyone to go after whoever he wanted."

"Who cares? We're not letting him get anywhere near Yuuri!" Wolfram stated matter-of-factly. Yuuri looked between Murata and Wolfram, then at all of the people surrounding him.

"Fine." He said. Wolfram immediately whipped around to face him. "Yuuri! What are you talking about? No! I refuse to let you anywhere near him."

"Wolf, I know. I know you don't like it-"

"No! Apparently you don't understand! Apparently you don't understand how it feels when you're me, to have to see you…ugh!" Wolfram turned back around, barely able to contain himself. He knew the situation did not call for a personal argument between him and Yuuri.

"I shall remain detained in the cell overnight while you rest, if that makes thing more acceptable." Sai offered.

'Overnight?' Murata thought. He found the phrasing somewhat odd. 'If he turns himself in, does he really think anyone would let him leave so easily?'

Yuuri stared at Wolfram, still not comprehending what Wolfram meant or what he was about to say. The last thing he meant to do was upset the blond. Before he thought about saying anything else, Murata's words from their conversation earlier in the day floated back to him: _So do us all a favor, and try to remember that your actions don't just affect you, but all of us too, okay?_

It was then that Yuuri realized what Wolfram meant. He finally understood.

"So what's it going to be Yuuri?" Murata asked, although his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

Yuuri looked at Murata and nodded, before stepping by Wolfram and up beside Conrad in the front. "He wants to talk to both of us Conrad. What do you-"

"Whatever you say goes Yuuri." The soldier said, trusting whatever judgment Yuuri made.

Yuuri nodded. He turned back to face the ninja.

"Sai, we accept your offer. Please allow my friends to rest and we can have our discussion in the morning. But for precaution, you have to stay in the cell as promised."

"Agreed." Sai nodded. From there, the surrounding soldiers picked up his sword and shackled his arms and began moving him towards the prison cells. Yuuri turned back to approach the disbelieving Wolfram.

"Wimp…are you insane? Do you realize what you've done?"

Yuuri said nothing but instead hugged Wolfram close to him. He whispered in the blond's ear. "I'm sorry Wolf, I really do understand now. I promise to stop being so selfish. I don't want to make you worry."

Wolfram did nothing and was silent for a few seconds, before accepting the hug. "Idiot, I always worry about you. You keep putting yourself out there to get yourself killed."

"I know Wolf...I know..."

The boys glanced around to see that everyone was already moving back into the castle. Gwendal was stationing people at different post, using every strategy that he could think of in order to prepare for whatever happened next, still grumbling about the incompetence of his king the entire time he was doing it. Conrad, Murata, and Greta approached the boys with smile, but concern evident on their faces. Sai had already been taken inside.

"You sure can be reckless Shibuya." Murata said. Greta yawned and rubbed her eyes. Conrad placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he'll give us any trouble tonight. Although I don't trust him, I also believe isn't here to fight, at least not right now."

"I can understand wanting to speak to Yuuri, but why does he want to speak to you too Conrad?" Wolfram asked. The brown-haired soldier shrugged.

Murata yawned. "At any rate, I still say he could have attacked us by now if he really wanted to unless he was still critically injured. But judging by the look of him, I doubt that's the case. For now, let's try resting, it's always better to have a conversation with a fresh mind."

Mummers of agreement went around as everyone started making their way into the castle. Yuuri told Greta that he'd feel much better if she'd sleep with them tonight, to which Wolfram agreed. After Sai's past actions and his incredibly bold display tonight, none of them could really guess what was on his mind. They'd just have to wait and find out in the morning…

* * *

Alright! Thanks everyone who took the time to read my chapter. I once again apologize for the long wait, but things happen. I passed all of my finals! That's a huge relief for me and a burden off my shoulders. I finished last Friday and decided to have this chapter up by today since it was my b-day and I hadn't had time for a chapter in a long while.

Also, I got my new laptop! No more writing hazards, no more saving hazards everything should be fine from now on. I'm on break until sometime in January, which is good news for you because that means more time for more effort into my stories!

Thanks again for reading! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, I feel I'm out of practice. Suggestions welcomed. 'Til next time!

~Kriter~


	15. Forthcomings

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, but I do hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Chapter 15 – Forthcomings **

Stalking the hallways of Blood Pledge castle, using the ever present dark shadows to their advantage, an all too familiar intruder stealthily made their way to the lower parts of the castle where there was nothing but the art gallery, the treasure room, the overall basement, and the dungeons.

Careful to avoid contact with anyone, they used shortcuts and hid behind corners and in vacant rooms whenever night patrolmen approached, continuing this same routine to travel lower and lower until reaching the halls of the dungeons. After a few more turns they reached their destination. From around a corner, they carefully observed the four soldiers guarding a certain occupied cell, along with the prisoner himself. The soldier were murmuring amongst themselves, making idle nighttime chat. There wasn't much movement within the cell from what they could see. Only the candle on the wall in front of the cell was lit, creating an appropriately eerie setting.

Sai sat on the hard cell bunk with his hands shackled, leaning against the wall within his cell, keeping to himself and patiently waiting for the night to pass. The Maou and Conrad Weller had taken him up on his offer to rest for the night and talk in the morning, although as he sat thinking about it, he thought that he should have requested that the Sage be present as well even though he had the feeling the Sage would be there anyway.

Sai glanced up after he thought he sensed a certain nearby presence. After a few more seconds Sai relaxed once again, recognizing the presence as someone he already knew annoyingly well. Sai wasn't sure why they were here, but it seemed to irk him every time they were around. It was then that one of the soldiers guarding him thought they saw a large shadow move across the corridor in the distance. He yelled out, but no one answered. Out of curiosity and suspicion, he and one other soldier went to survey the area while two more remained behind to watch over Sai.

Sai casually observed a spider crawling on the wall opposite of him as he heard shouting from the soldiers that just left. The two that were guarding him left to assist the other two and he heard their footsteps running blindly until the sound faded completely.

Now alone with nothing besides the spider and the shadows from the candle that danced on the dungeon wall, Sai closed his eyes and readjusted his wrists so that the tight shackles would not dig into his skin. After about another 2 minutes, only one set of footprints made their way back to Sai's chamber, but Sai could tell it was exactly who it was by the time between each footprint sound and the pace at which they walked. They stopped right in front of the lock on the bars and after a series of random clinging noises, Sai heard the bars slide, giving his chance to be free. "Stupid, had to get yourself lock up," he heard the familiar voice reprimand. "C'mon. Now's your chance, grab the Maou and go."

Sai didn't move or reply.

"C'mon! Get a move on." The voice said impatiently.

"I've never said anything about needing assistance. Why are you here?" Sai asked in a flat tone.

"Because apparently you lost your mind and forgot about what you're supposed to be doing. I don't see how offering to throw yourself in prison fits in with capturing the Maou and returning him back to our Lord."

Sai opened his eyes slowly, before turning to giving the intruder apathetic gaze. "I know what I'm doing. Close the door, return the keys, and get lost."

Laughing, the intruder folded their arms and stared down Sai. "Hahaha, look at you, trying to give orders. Remember who's in charge punk, remember whose _always _been in charge. Just because you have your little ninja play-friends sucking your little dick whenever you want doesn't mean you can starting acting like tough shit."

"You should leave before the guards return. I know you haven't killed them, you don't reek of blood like you did during our last attack."

"Hehe, I can't help it if I get alittle carried away… it was so much fun killing them I couldn't stop myself. But not this time. I pickpocketed their keys and left them hopelessly chasing shadows in the dark. They're probably still chasing shadows right now, but not for long, which is why you need to come out now without making a scene and complete your assignment. Remember, you're nothing but small fry, _easily_ replaceable."

Sai turned away, once again finding the spider as it started making a web high up in the corner. "True, I am small, but remember that every small thing has its own purpose and defense. Any spider can fit into the palm of my hand, but spiders are equipped with venom, venom deadly enough to easily kill me, the one so much more bigger than it, in a mere 10 seconds."

The intruder smirked, before spitting on the floor inside Sai's cell. "Why even bother wasting time holding the spider and lifting it up, when it's so much more appropriate for it to remain where it is and know its role, or be slowly and painfully crushed to death by the heel of its superior."

"While maybe enough for some, senseless brute force is not enough to crush every spider, for there are some not blessed with the gift of venom but with speed and agility, able to avoid death's heel, and then there are those blessed with venom, speed, and agility, able to avoid that heel and strike back." Sai turned to the intruder. "Those can be some of the smallest, yet deadliest."

"Whatever, in the end, they're all just pest," the intruder sneered. "So last chance, will you cooperate and fulfill your role, or will you stubbornly refuse for whatever reason to which I'll have to report you. I'm pretty sure that **he **doesn't know about this. Easy punishments are such a thing of the past nowadays. It's all about blood, gore, and slow but absolute suffering."

Sai looked toward the door with a look of pity for his guest, before defiantly lying on his bunk, stretching out and facing the wall. "Petty persuasions will get you nowhere, you were raised better than that. You can tell **him **whatever you want, I'm not planning on straying from my assignment, but I'm doing this of my own will. He does not own me."

"Insolence!" Sai heard the cell door slam shut, along with the intruder locking it back and dropping the keys on the floor. "Fine, do as you please for now, and don't count on me to bail you out when you're about to get crushed, young spider." Footsteps were heard leaving from the door and after a few moments, everything was silent once again.

Sai turned around and watched the shadows dance along the wall some more. He heard multiple footsteps coming towards him and mummers between the soldiers as they returned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the same black spider crawling along the ceiling between its cracks until it left out the cell between the bars and made its way down the hall.

Sai closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts, thinking of the people that needed him and were waiting for him.

"I'm not planning on staying long either…"

* * *

He tried to look around, to understand his surroundings, but everything seemed to be slow and blurred. He could hear people screaming and multiple clashes of steel, indicating a battle taking place, but his hearing seemed distorted and his head throbbed. He felt sicker than he'd ever been, so sick that he was too weak to fight against the ropes he found were suffocating his wrist and ankles. The noises he heard were loud, but it appeared quiet wherever he was at. It was nearly completely dark expect for an orange light shining in through a small high window directly above him. The orange light, the noises he heard, and the sudden overwhelming smell of smoke and burnt remains told him that some bloodbath was taking place near him.

Yuuri Shibuya found himself in another dire situation in which his life was jeopardized. He didn't know where he was, the darkness of the room he was in gave no indication of his location. Leaning against a wall tied up and disoriented, he tried to see out the only window in the room, but as soon as he moved, he was hit with a sudden dizzy sensation that made him feel as though he'd puke if he didn't become still again.

"You shouldn't move too much, Demon King" Yuuri head a voice say. It sounded raspy yet somewhat familiar, but he was too discombobulated to place it. He wasn't sure where in the dark room the voice came from.

"He's starting to wake up. Should we knock him back out?" another voice asked, this one female. Yuuri was sure he knew the voice, but every time he tried to think of whom it was, his head would start throbbing, providing pain in abundance.

"No, look at him. He's too weak to do anything." someone else answered. There seemed to be a multitude of voices. As Yuuri listened, above the screams and shouts he heard from outside, he guessed that there were maybe somewhere around five people in the room with him.

"Poor, poor, pathetic kid. The Great Demon King of Shin Makoku, reduced to this state. It's hilarious."

"Looking at him, you'd never guess he was so powerful. If he could use his powers right now, we might actually be in trouble."

"Let him be, he's not a threat right now. Stay focused. They'll be coming for him any second now. We need to do our job and hold them off."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Puny brat. He looks like he's about to die."

Yuuri listened, wondering who were the people in the room with him and who was suppose to be coming for him. With his head throbbing and his strength slipping away by the second, Yuuri's eyes closed slowly as he started fading away from the world…

Suddenly, from among the noises from outside, Yuuri heard a voice that he did recognize. Outside, sounding very close to where he was, Yuuri head Gwendal's and Yozak's voice. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he knew it was them. Yuuri heard a few more voices join in Gwendal's and Yozak's conversation, one of which sounded like Conrad. Somewhere in Yuuri's mind, he knew he needed to contact them. He tried to yell, he tried to scream, he tried to say anything, but his voice failed him so that not even a whisper was heard.

Yuuri started to think that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, that maybe he was only hearing things that he wanted to hear. The voices Yuuri thought of as Gwendal's, Yozak's and Conrad's started moving away from him.

It was after Yuuri barely heard them anymore that he abruptly recognized a voice unmistakable. The sound of Wolfram's voice traveled to Yuuri's ears, making the young king become more active in a desperate attempt to reach his friends as they seemed to be moving farther and farther away from him.

As sick as he felt, Yuuri pushed past the soreness of his muscles and the awkward dizzy sensations he felt rising within him, trying his best to get up and at least see out of the window. He summoned all the strength he had into one attempt, one shot at shouting for help, but still, he could not even hear a slight whisper escape from his lips. It was then that Yuuri felt something hard slam full force against his head, sending him crashing into the nearby wall and collapsing on the floor.

"That outta teach you to stay down." someone said. Yuuri's vision went partially red as the blood from the spot where the large stone hit him ran over his left eye, also irritating the eye without him being able to do something about it. Without any strength and without his powers or any other help, Yuuri lied on the floor defeated and dazed.

"You could have killed him. He's very fragile at the moment."

"Nah, I know what I'm doing. I threw as light as I could. It's not my fault if he's too weak to be able to stand a little hit like that. He should-"

The sound of someone approaching caught everyone's attention, causing them to ready themselves instantly.

"Yuuri! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Yuuri immediately recognized Wolfram as the soldier wasted no time in busting down a door and charging at the people in the room with all his might. Wolfram ducked and dodged, moving in and out of strikes as he fought off whoever it was stopping him. Yuuri tried to keep up with the movement as it happened so fast, but his head began to hurt even more and everything was blurred with a red color tint. After a few more blurred clashes, Yuuri saw his fiancé get kicked from behind and his sword knocked away. "Finish him!" someone said.

Yuuri saw a sword raised above Wolfram, defenseless and held down by some other figure who grabbed from behind. Yuuri tried to struggle, tried to move, tried to use any of his power, but al in vain. As much as he felt himself scream, Yuuri never heard a sound as he watched the sword descend upon Wolfram's neck with wide terrified eyes…

* * *

Someone was shaking him, shouting at him, but he couldn't tell who it was, at least not before he felt a hard slap on his cheek. Yuuri's eyes flew open to the sight of Wolfram staring at him with more than a small amount of concern.

Breathing like he had just ran a marathon, Yuuri wildly looked around him to find that he was in his bedroom with all of the candles lit. Wolfram was straddling him and holding him up by the collar on his shirt while two guards were by the door with swords in hand.

"Yuuri! Are you okay now?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri felt sluggish, and it took him a full minute to recognize that Wolfram had asked him a question and another minute to process it. After he did he nodded slowly, providing Wolfram with slight comfort. Wolfram nodded to the guards that everything was okay. Signaling that they understood, they backed out of the room slowly and closed the door behind them to resume their post. Wolfram let go of Yuuri's collar and got off him, allowing the panicked boy to sit up fully and regain himself.

Yuuri placed his hand to his forehead; feeling for the non-existent gash he felt was there. After finding nothing but the tender area on his cheek where Wolfram slapped him, he reminded himself that he was still in Blood Pledge Castle surrounded by nothing but support and not bound and trapped in some creepy room with kidnappers. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that he only had a nightmare, even if the experience felt too real for comfort. "Yuuri, what happened?" he heard Wolfram say.

Yuuri turned to the blond, happier than he'd ever been to see that Wolfram's head was still attached to his body. He was about to say something about it, but for some reason felt like he couldn't.

"Just-just a nightmare Wolf…"

Wolfram held Yuuri's chin and turned the double-black towards him. "Just a nightmare my ass. You look ill, your eyes are bloodshot from crying, and you were calling for me like you were dying." He said as he wiped a few lingering tears from Yuuri's cheeks, making the double-black grimace slightly when he touched the stung one. "Sorry about hitting you, but if you would have woken up I wouldn't of had to. Tell me what happened Yuuri."

Yuuri but his bottom lip, finding that he did not want to have to admit what he saw. He chose to observe the sheets instead.

"Yuuri?"

"It's nothing Wolfram." Yuuri said.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Something is obviously bothering you and I want to know what. I shouldn't have to demand that you tell me like this."

"I…can't…"

Wolfram could see in Yuuri's raven eyes that he was holding something important back, but apparently he wasn't going to find out what it was at the moment. "Fine Yuuri…" Wolfram huffed. He flicked off the candles and impatiently got back under the covers, closing his eyes and turning his back to Yuuri. "If it's nothing then go back to sleep."

"Wolfram please, don't be like that. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just…well…" Yuuri sighed dejectedly when Wolfram wasn't saying anything. Yuuri stared at the boy for a few minutes, before turning to look out towards the stars in the night sky. It seemed like every time something weird happened, he had to be right in the middle of it.

Knowing how quickly Wolfram was able to fall asleep, Yuuri thought it would be best if he did the same. Assuming Wolfram was already asleep, Yuuri moved carefully back under the covers in order to not wake the blond. Resting his head softly on the pillow, he laid quietly waiting to drift off to sleep again.

After another 10 minutes, Yuuri's eyes had finally closed, allowing him to rest but not for long as the same nightmare replayed over and over, the ending scene in particular. Relieving the experience of watching Wolfram die repeatedly made it so Yuuri could not stay sleep, each time waking up to make sure his fiancé was still sleep beside him. He finally gave up after about another hour of trying to go to asleep. Mostly out of a developing habit, Yuuri slid over in the bed until he was directly behind Wolfram, draping an arm around the boy and hugging him close, choosing to lay awake in silence instead.

Unknown to Yuuri Wolfram had been awake the entire time, not able to sleep due Yuuri's constant fidgeting and worrying over the king. He laid awake also with eyelids halfway open, ready in case Yuuri had another massive panic attack. When Yuuri scooted closer and placed an arm around him, Wolfram unconsciously leaned back into Yuuri only marginally, allowing their closeness to be comforting though neither really knew the other was awake.

* * *

The following morning filled members of Blood Pledge Castle with anticipated tension. No one knew what was going to happen during the interrogation with the ninja leader Sai. As skilled as he was, most found his behavior the previous night odd and most believed there was a hidden agenda. While it was naturally understood why Yuuri's presence was requested, there were questions and rumors spreading around the castle about Sai's request to have Conrad present as well. Some even went as far to suspect Conrad was deceiving everyone as he has done once before in his temporary allegiance to Big Shimron, even if the soldier was cleared after Shinou's confession.

Sai actually had not slept the entire night, choosing to not let his guard down in case one of the castle soldiers wanted a piece of improvised revenge against him. He was ordered early in the morning to be transported to the interrogation room, where he was seated at the far end of a long table to await everyone's appearance. The soldiers around him all held mistrust and animosity towards the ninja, making it easy for him to sense some of their murderous desires. It didn't bother him, but he wanted to be ready in case someone did act on their desires.

Wolfram had awaken to find that he was alone in the room, something that was unusual as of late since he would usually beat Yuuri getting up. Rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn, he decided to not dwell on it. But before he could climb out of the bed, Yuuri entered already fully dressed with the exception of his shoes. The two made eye contact briefly before Yuuri hurriedly gathered his shoes and left the room without a single word. Wolfram couldn't say that he wasn't expecting some similar action after last night, but he couldn't really say it didn't hurt either. After pondering about Yuuri's issues for a few minutes, Wolfram climbed out the bed and gathered his things to get ready for the day.

Wolfram walked the corridors of the castle heading towards the dining area. He figured everyone would already be there with all the excitement surrounding the awaited interrogation. As he approached he could hear the voices of Conrad, Yuuri, Cecile, Gwendal, Anissina, the Sage, and Greta as they talked. H came to an abrupt stop just before entering the room when he heard the discussion topic direct towards Yuuri. Out of curiosity, he remained hidden and listened to what was being said.

"Why Yuuri, you haven't touched your food at all. That's not like you. Are you feeling well?" Wolfram heard his mother say.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm fine." Yuuri answered.

"You seem pale, did you not sleep well?" Gunter asked. "Maybe Shibuya and von Bielefeld had a lover's quarrel." Murata amusingly suggested, raising a few curious eyebrows around the table. Wolfram had to stop himself from entering and telling the Sage to mind his own business.

"No, no, nothing like that. I…I slept fine…" Wolfram heard Yuuri deny.

'_No good liar.'_ Wolfram thought to himself.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "Really? If that's the case, I find it odd that the soldiers told me that you woke up in the middle of the night screaming and shouting about something." he flatly pointed out.

There was a pause. Wolfram could almost imagine the face Yuuri made as he was caught. The awkward silence and the feeling he was getting told Wolfram that Yuuri really didn't want to discuss whatever had happened. He chose that moment to go into the room, figuring that if Yuuri really wanted to talk then it might as well be him he talked to, not his nosy family.

"Well?" Gwendal demanded impatiently. Heads turned as they heard Wolfram enter. Cecile looked worried. "There you are Wolfie. Do you know what's wrong with Yuuri? He hasn't eaten and Gwen-Gwen says he had a nightmare last night." Gwendal grimaced slightly at hearing his mother's pet name for him.

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri, who quickly looked away when he saw Wolfram looking at him. "No mother, nothing happened last night. Yuuri and I got in the bed and went to sleep without a problem as always." He said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you slept through it. Gwen-"

"Nothing happened mother." Wolfram restated firmly. Another awkward silence filled the room as Yuuri felt heavy eyes on him, to which he ruefully looked down at his untouched plate. Everyone then knew that either something happened or someone was lying. Murata glanced between Wolfram and Yuuri and pushed his glasses back up, the light in the room casting over his glasses in a way that no one could really tell what he was thinking.

"Fine then," Gwendal cleared the silence. "We should move on. As of right now, we have the ninja in custody waiting in the interrogation room. We should start making our way there now, and by we, I mean Conrad, Heika, the Sage and myself. Summon Yozak as well, in case he finds value due to his travels in any information that we might miss or think irrelevant. Wolfram stay here." Wolfram immediately began the protest that Gwendal already knew was coming.

"What? But brother why do I-"

"You, above anyone else, pose the highest risk of attacking when provoked due to your pride. I can't have you wasting time threatening our only source of information thus far. So stay here."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it."

"I have to go too! I-"

"He can come." Yuuri said quietly. Gwendal slowly turned towards him, not sure if he really sure if he heard what he thought he just heard. "What did you say? Did you not hear what I just said? Do you really want to allow your fiancé to be that close to someone who has already put your family in mortal danger?" Yuuri didn't reply, but Gwendal already knew the double-black wouldn't change his mind.

"Damn kids." he resigned. He got up and left towards the interrogation room with another wrinkle on his forehead. Greta looked around at everyone and at her fathers, even she was noticing that something was wrong between them. She chose not to say anything about it and instead asked why Gwendal seemed more upset than usual. Anissina smiled at her, explaining that Gwendal was fine and that his grumpiness was just a signal that his wounds were healed and he was returning to his old self.

Murata wiped his glasses with his shirt and stood up. "I believe it's best if we also make our way to the interrogation room. No sense in keeping our guest waiting." He stood and left, followed by Conrad and Wolfram. Yuuri followed behind shortly after reassuring Greta and everyone else once more that he was fine.

Yuuri trudged down the halls, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him until he reached the hallway with room where everyone was, but found Conrad waiting by the door patiently. When the soldier saw him coming, he motioned for Yuuri to follow him. They walked until Conrad suddenly stopped only a few feet away from the room. The soldier turned to him with a smile, but concern shining through his soft brown eyes. Yuuri could already guess what Conrad was worried about.

"Conrad I'm fine, we should get back to-"

"Yuuri, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I just want to make sure you're truly okay. I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something."

Yuuri started to protest more, but for some reason felt that it was futile at the moment. He leaned against the wall and placed his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor as if it held some secret he needed to know. "Yuuri, is something going on between you and Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri shook his head.

"That's good. But I-"

"Nothing's wrong really. I had a nightmare last night and I admit it scared the hell out of me. But it's still nothing to worry about, even if it felt like I was really there…and Wolfram…" his voice trailed off.

Conrad nodded, acknowledging that he was getting somewhere. "Do you want to talk about it?" After a moment, Yuuri weakly shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, it's just Wolfram…I can't look at him right now..."

"Why is that?"

Yuuri placed one foot against the wall, shifting in place as he spoke. "It's…it's just hard. I see him and I see something else. I, ugh, I don't know how to explain it. I just don't want to lose him is all."

"Why would you think you're losing him?"

"I'm not sure who I am anymore, or what I'm becoming. I've nearly lost him twice, well…three times…all within the past week…" Yuuri pulled his right hand out of his pocket and stared at it. "One of those times, I almost killed him…"

Conrad placed his hand in Yuuri's, distracting the boy from his wandering darkening thoughts. He realized then that even though everyone was past Yuuri's transformation from when his powers took control, Yuuri himself still had emotional scars. "You have to remember that it was not you Yuuri, it was someone else. You, me, Wolfram, and everyone else here knows that you would never intentionally hurt-"

Yuuri snatched his hand away and gave Conrad an accusing look. "How can you say that? Everyone keeps saying that it wasn't me, but then who was it? No one invaded my body and I was helpless in stopping my own power from nearly killing you too. I'm the one responsible for all the damage done while I was out of control, just like I'm responsible for everyone who died trying to protect some kid playing king. You would be dead too if Sai didn't save you! I couldn't stop myself from hurting you, just like I couldn't stop them from killing Wolfram!"

Conrad recoiled slightly from Yuuri's words, before the last part caught his attention. "What do you mean, 'killing Wolfram'?"

Yuuri turned away, not saying anything.

"Yuuri?"

The double-black still said nothing, ignoring the new ill feeling he felt in his chest. He calmed himself to not let his emotions go overboard, but he didn't want to deal with how he was feeling at the moment.

Conrad sighed, figuring he reached as far as he was getting for now. "Okay, I won't push anymore. You-"

"Let's go talk to Sai." Yuuri said, turning and striding towards the interrogation room. There was a look in his eyes that Conrad didn't recognize ad it bothered him also, but since he was getting left he had no choice but to follow behind and ponder on it later.

* * *

Gwendal, Wolfram, Yozak, Murata, and Sai waited for Conrad and Yuuri to arrive inside the interrogation room. No one said anything as a tense uncomfortable silence filled the area. Gwendal stood beside Sai as a precaution with Yozak leaning against the wall. Wolfram stood beside Yuuri's chair with is arms folded, refusing to look at the ninja for now. There were no windows and the candles on the walls on dimly lit the room, creating an unnerving atmosphere that did nothing to help the thick tension in the room disappear.

They didn't have to wait too long before the door opened and Yuuri and Conrad entered the room. It became obvious to everyone that the uncharacteristically serious look on Yuuri's face was a big contrast to the somewhat timid one he had earlier. He made his way to his chair without a single word or glance at Wolfram. Yozak was able to sense the disappointment that surrounded Conrad as soon as he saw him. Soft brown eyes that were usually so charming and kind were now clouded with worry. Even the way Conrad moved, Yozak noticed, was very hesitant, something else that was very unusual.

With everyone present, Gwendal cleared his throat and looked dangerously at Sai with steely sapphire eyes. "We're here at your request, and needless to say should I see slightest suspicious movement from you, I will not hesitate to cut you down."

"There are actually more people than I cared to have present at the moment." Sai said as he gave Gwendal an annoyed glance. Gwendal took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden swordplay he felt his hand lusting for.

Sai turned his attention towards Yuuri. "Yuuri Heika, I've already broken into your castle once before, murdered numerous men that belong to you, kidnapped your daughter and attempted to kill your family, and you. Even with your best security in this room with you, I could easily overpower each and every single one of them, kill the Sage and your fiancé, capture you, and take you to a place so unimaginable that death would be your only saving grace. What makes you believe that I would not hesitate to succeed from my past failures this very moment?"

All eyes moved to Yuuri, in their own way wondering the same thing. Yuuri thought about it, wondering himself why he believed it. In one aspect Sai was absolutely right, and Gwendal had enough evidence against him to sentence the death penalty twice over. However, one only fact about Sai remained above all else in Yuuri's mind. It convinced him of his answer, which seemed vaguely puzzling.

"Because you stopped me from making a lifetime regret and if you acted now, it wouldn't make sense."

Murata stepped forward. "And because had you really had any intention of capturing Shibuya or even killing any one of us, your skill allowed plenty of opportunities for you to do so. You even offered yourself for capture and allowed for everyone to rest until now. " Murata observed.

"What stops you from thinking that I was waiting for this very moment."

"You asked for Shibuya to be here and you asked for Sir Weller who is renowned for his sword skill, which would make for the hardest scenario in capturing Shibuya, a decision we both know you're too smart to make."

"Perhaps I aim to eliminate him and Yuuri Heika?" Sai countered.

"I doubt it, not after saving him from Shibuya while his power was in flux. That, and the fact that you specifically requested for him makes me doubt very little that Sir Weller doesn't serve some purpose in whatever plans you have, or whoever you serve. Am I mistaken?"

Sai shook his head "I'd expect nothing less from the notorious Great Sage of Shin Makoku."

"Call me Ken." Murata gave a brief smirk. "I assume you know about the poison that was introduced to Shibuya through a letter awhile back. Would you mind telling us exactly what your goal is?"

Instead of answering Murata's question, Sai looked in Conrad's direction. "Conrad Weller, as said you are known as the most skilled swordsman of Shin Makoku, praised as the Lion of Luttenburg. Could you tell me what that experience was to you?" Yuuri visibly flinched at the mention of Conrad's other name. He thought back to when he traveled back through time and saw Conrad ride off to fight.

"It was something that needed to be done." Conrad answered flatly. He immediately grew wary of the situation, but played along.

"I see. What did you think of the soldiers that followed you out to battle? Of those that were too cowardly or too weak to follow you to battle?"

"We were all equal and family. They were all my brothers in arms, and I respect each sacrifice or decision they made."

"If you were put in the same situation, would you make the same choice once again knowing the outcome, or would you refuse to take action, allowing yourself to be believed to have sided with the humans?"

Conrad narrowed his eyes, becoming even more wary of Sai. "I made a choice back then, and I still stand by it now."

Yozak couldn't take anymore. As a spy he knew how critical it was to keep his cool at all times, but Sai addressing that battle and directly addressing his commander about it proves to hit a sore spot. He glared at Sai. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Sai shot Yozak a deadly look, an easily recognizable spark of hatred in the usual steely pale eyes. In the moment the two had brief eye contact, the look Sai gave him made Yozak feel like he would be attacked at any moment. The spy had to remind himself mentally that Sai didn't even have a sword, although there was always the chance that fact could prove useless.

Sai turned to Yuuri next, who wore a hard distracted expression and still hadn't spoken since Sai last asked him a question. After observing Yuuri's current behavior, he decided to continue.

"Yuuri Heika, with all of your power, you could easily overthrow any neighboring kingdom. Instead, you opt to seek peace with anyone and everyone, branding you as the weakest Demon King even with all of your power. Why is this?"

Wolfram folded his arms, becoming more irritated at Sai by the moment. Just Sai's monotone voice agitated his nerves. Everyone was answering his questions like he was the one in charge of interrogating them, instead of the other way around. He even had the nerve to try and call Yuuri weak even after all of his accomplishments. He decided it was his turn to speak up. "You call him the weakest, but you don't even know him. Yuuri doesn't have to resort to force to get people to follow him. He's strong enough to be able to win over anyone, a feat that only the Original King even came close too. Of course it's only people like you that don't understand that."

"I do not recall asking for your opinion. Please mind your place and allow the Maou to speak for himself."

Wolfram's temper started to rise. "You arrogant asshole, just who do you think you are? You, the prisoner, have no right to talk to me like that. And what I say is the truth. Yuuri has never allowed anyone to be harmed before, regardless of whether or not they were the enemy. He's too kind of a person for something like that and it's useless to say otherwise. It's something you should be grateful for, otherwise you'd be executed by now." Wolfram glared at Sai, his hand now readily resting on the hilt of his sword.

"You say that I make the mistake of misjudging Yuuri Heika without knowing him, but Wolfram von Bielefeld, don't you think you're just as guilty of making the same mistake about me? You have no idea about who I am, what I know, or even what I know about you. You forget that fact that I also allowed myself to be capture, not by force." Sai didn't even spare a glance in at Wolfram as he talked. The blank expression he wore pissed off Wolfram and made his hands tremble as his emerald eyes were seething with anger.

"Enough!" Gwendal barked. Also becoming irritated with yet another wrinkle becoming prominent on his forehead, drew his sword and held it at Sai's neck. "I've had enough of you aimlessly asking these meaningless questions. You came to us asking for an audience with the Maou and allowed yourself to be interrogated. Time to start talking."

Sai didn't even blink. "Do you really think a mere threat to kill me will suffice in interrogation me? Every day I live poses a risk of death for me and a method such as this is not worth it. You are not worthy of any knowledge I may have. You may still try to kill me if you wish, however I still have more important things to do than die by your hand."

Gwendal pressed his sword harder into Sai's neck to the point that if he even pressed slightly harder it would draw blood. "You may be right, but I'd still like to challenge that theory. If nothing else, I need a way to relieve some stress."

"Only cowards fall prey to the ways of intimidation."

"Only idiots refuse to cooperate when their life is on the line." Gwendal shot back.

"Gwendal. Knock it off." Yuuri commanded. Gwendal shot him a sharp look, but pulled his sword back, slowly.

"I want everyone except Murata and Conrad to leave." Yuuri announced. It earned him more than a few perplexed looks. Yuuri glared at Sai, but said it once again. "Please leave us alone with him."

"Yuuri, we can't leave you or the Sage alone with him, he's not to be trusted." Yozak explained.

"We'll be fine. He's not out to kill me, at least not right now."

"Yuuri you can't be serious. This guy is the last person I'd even think about leaving you around." Wolfram stated. He tried to get Yuuri to look at him, but the double-black refused, instead keeping his attention to trained on Sai. "Please, just leave for now."

Wolfram didn't like it and refused to leave. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by Gwendal, who'd had more than his stress level could handle for the day. "Fine, but you _will _report to me what happened as soon as you're finished here." And with that, Gwendal stomped out of the room, follow by Yozak with one last concerned glance towards Conrad. Outnumbered and outranked, Wolfram also stamped out without a word, not trying in the least to hide his frustration.

"Whew, I was getting kinda of scared of Gwendal for a moment…" Murata said after the door had shut behind Wolfram.

"You asked why I rather use peace instead of violence, it's because I'm afraid." Yuuri admitted.

"I'm afraid of what could happen if I ever hurt anyone. When you hurt someone, it's undeniable that someone who cares for the person you hurt will want revenge. If they take revenge, then someone else will take revenge on them. It starts a cycle that's hard to stop, and even if it eventually comes to a stop, many people will get unnecessarily hurt in the process. I don't want to be responsible for starting something so tragic."

Sai held his blank expression. "Why did you send out your bodyguards? By doing so, you've recklessly decreased the amount of protection you have, which is a dangerous risk."

"They all want to protect me, and they're always doing whatever they can to do it. But even if they couldn't see it because of how they felt about you, even I could see that you were toying with them, which is something I _don't _appreciate. I want to protect them just as much as they protect me."

"I too was wondering about that." Murata interrupted. He pushed his glass back up as he sat down on the table. "Pushing buttons to see how everyone would react. If I'd had to guess, I'd say you were testing us. Why is that?" he asked.

Sai gave a faint nod. "I wished to see what trait prevails in each of you."

Murata smirked. "Gwendal's impatience, Wolfram's pride, and Yozak's loyalty; you decided to play on that to throw them off balance?"

"Yes. You are one that I'd never expect to fall for such antics, but I wanted to also gauge how the Demon King and Sir Weller would respond. One must act accordingly with different situations, to not allow their personal differences to interfere with their objective. That is a critical rule in being a ninja."

"And I assume by your change of tone that we passed your test." Murata observed.

"Sai, please tell us what you know. Although rescuing your friends is understandable, surely you did not make such a bold request to speak to us just to get inside our heads?" Conrad said.

Sai turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri Heika, when we fought, you fought to protect what's precious to you, however, your determination not to kill ended up nearly killing you instead. You only survived by the chance your powers awakened and took control and acted without hesitation. If we were to fight again now, even with all of your power, I could still kill you by myself if you tried to win without killing me."

"Sai, is there something you're not telling us?" Murata asked.

Yuuri was looking at Sai, and only for a brief moment when there was a pause, Yuuri thought he saw sadness in Sai's eyes, before it was replaced once again by the usual steely gaze.

"Sir Weller, if I tried killing Yuuri Heika right now-"

"I would do any and everything in my power to cut you down without hesitation." Conrad finished for Sai, not leaving any room for the boy to think otherwise. Conrad walked to stand beside Yuuri and gripped his sword as both a precaution and sign of his seriousness.

"I see. Yuuri Heika, with you power and your determination not to kill you are undoubtedly the weakest person in this room, excluding the Sage."

"Hey! I can beat Shibuya… in a game of checkers or something." Murata added.

Sai ignored him. "Tell me this, if there was a threat approaching with the intention of eliminating your fiancé, your daughter, your friends, your family, your people, everyone that you loved or even thought of caring about right before your very eyes and they could not be stopped without killing them, would you do it? To save everyone?"

Yuuri's glare never wavered. "I'm not a murderer. I'd find a way."

Silence filled the room as Yuuri and Sai stared each other down. Sai could see Yuuri's determination in his eyes and feel it in his words. "Fine, then I have a request of you, Yuuri Heika, and also of you too, Sage and Sir Weller." Sai made dramatic eye contact with each of them. "Soon there will be a day when war has taken over and Yuuri Heika and I shall see each other in battle. That day will decide the fate of this world, a day that will involve a new power unlike we've ever seen. This power will be strong enough to obliterate the land within a mere minute." Murata eyes narrowed as Conrad's and Yuuri's widened.

"I, Sai, make the request as the leader of the Seven Senka ninjas that Yuuri Heika not be allowed to enter that battle. Otherwise, I will not hesitate in executing him myself…"

* * *

Conrad, Murata, and Yuuri leaned against the corridor wall as they watched soldiers escort Sai back to the dungeons. After Sai and the three soldiers disappeared from sight Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder.

Conrad looked at Yuuri with what he tried to make into a reassuring smile, but for some reason felt like it was having the opposite effect. "I should go and give Gwendal a report."

"Good idea, and good luck," Murata said. "I'm sure he's probably tearing some holes into the walls by now."

"That sounds like him. He never did like to wait." Conrad agreed. "Yuuri, why don't you take a break and go relax for awhile. You seemed very depressed recently." Murata nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. It always seems weird whenever Shibuya becomes serious."

Yuuri shrugged.

"What if we go down to the baseball field and play for awhile after I talk with Gwendal?" Conrad suggested.

Yuuri shook his head. "Normally I would, but right now I don't have the energy for it. I think I'll just walk around for awhile." Yuuri tuned and started sulking down the hall, leaving a concerned Murata and Conrad behind him.

As he walked, Yuuri's mind flooded with everything that seemed to bother him. His nightmare, his identity, the future of Shin Makoku, Sai, his responsibilities and relationships, it all seemed to overload his mind and weigh him down. He already knew he pissed Wolfram off, Gwendal's not happy with him, which will make handling his paperwork harder, he was harsh to Conrad when he was only trying to help, and Greta and just about everyone else was worried about him. He has people that he doesn't even know about trying to kill him, and to top everything off, if what Sai said was true then the entire fate of the planet rested on his strength and willpower in some vague bloody future horrific battle that's not very distant.

Making his way outside once again towards the gardens, Yuuri rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ease the headache he felt coming. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air, or maybe afternoon air, he wasn't sure what time it was. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Reaching the familiar bench he had been walking towards, he sat on the grass and leaned against the end of the bench. As he stared at the multitude of flowers planted by Cecile, he couldn't help but yawn, remembering that he had been up all night due to his nightmare. Yuuri almost couldn't believe that one bad dream could have shaken him up so much, but the fact is it felt real, almost like he'd lived it before. He'd even waken up feeling the same way he did at the end of the dream, when Wolfram died.

He hated that dream, but for some reason he couldn't deny that deep down he knew something similar to it would eventually happen, his intuition constantly pestered him about it. Yuuri sighed, but reminded himself that no matter what, nothing's going to happen if he didn't get his shit together and stop being so depressing, as Conrad had said.

Without looking, Yuuri reached over and picked a nearby flower. Cecile had three flowers named after her sons. Yuuri figured that the best way to start being productive was to make amends. Whichever flower he picked first, that's who he decided he'd talk with first. He would either pull a _'Beautiful Wolfram'_, a _'Secret Gwendal'_, or a '_Conrad stands upon the earth'_.

When Yuuri looked at the flower in his hand, Yuuri smiled at the irony. He had picked the flower Cecile named after him, called _'Filled with Yuri's Naiveté'_. He wondered if it was a sign that he needed to talk things out with himself more first before trying to talk to anyone else. In his mind, Yuuri could hear Murata saying something along the lines of 'It's impossible to truly make amends with someone else when you haven't even done it with yourself.'

Once again without looking, Yuuri picked another flower from a different spot than where he got the first one, but this time tucked it securely behind his ear. He decided that after he became at least somewhat clear on what he needed to do about himself, he'd talk to that person next. If it turned out to be his flower again, then he'd just chat with Greta instead.

After making sure the flower was snug, Yuuri stretched out on the grass against the bench some more, trying in vain to make himself comfortable. Yawning again, Yuuri twirled his flower in his lap and closed his eyes, trying to meditate and figure out exactly what his issues were…

* * *

Yuuri's eyes flew open as he sat up and grasped his chest, breathing heavily and frantically looking around. He realized he was still outside on the grass in the gardens. No one had him tied up as a hostage or had thrown a stone at him.

"Another nightmare Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked behind him to see Wolfram sitting on the grass and staring at him with a blank expression. Yuuri understood then that he had fallen asleep and had that his dream, and from the way he was laying he had apparently been asleep on Wolfram's lap. Yuuri turned back around when he got uncomfortable with Wolfram staring at him. He heard an aggravated sigh behind him and a mummer that sounded something like "There you go again."

Yuuri wasn't sure what to say, so he chose to ignore the comment. "How long have you been out here?" he asked instead.

"Not too long. It's probably been a half hour now." Wolfram answered. Yuuri could tell by Wolfram's tone that the blond wasn't happy about something. "What's wrong Wolf?"

"You really have to ask that?" Wolfram answered flatly.

"No…" Yuuri said as he thought back on the day's events. The boys sat in reflective silence, each to his own thoughts. Yuuri maneuvered so that he was leaning against the bench again, but grimaced as his shoulders and back bothered him while he tried to get comfortable.

"If you weren't so tensed up from hiding everything, you'd probably be able to relax more." Wolfram commented.

Yuuri was sure what to say. He knew Wolfram was mad, but still the blond stuck around. "Wolf, how mad are you at me?" He asked as he tried maneuvering once again.

"Pissed the hell off, at least earlier I was. I waited in Gwendal's office after you made us leave, knowing someone would come tell us what happened. Conrad showed up and explained everything, and when I asked where you were he told me you went for a walk."

Yuuri noticed then as Wolfram talked that he was twiddling the flower Yuuri was holding before he fell asleep. He reached up and gentle touched behind his ear, making sure the other flower was still there. "So… you're not mad at me anymore?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

Wolfram humphed. "Wimp, of course I'm still mad, just not as mad as I was earlier. I had a feeling you were out here and when I saw you I had every intention of burning how I was really feeling into you, but you and your damned cuteness stopped me. You were already asleep and didn't even hear me coming. Fortunately for you I didn't have the heart right then to wake you knowing you didn't get enough sleep anyway, so I decided to just stay with you until you woke up. You kept fidgeting so I laid you in my lap and you seemed to calm down for awhile until you woke up panicking just then."

"Oh…" Yuuri looked at the ground, absent-mindedly picking a few strands of grass. He wasn't sure what else to say, the ache in his back becoming numb. Wolfram was staring at the flower he was twirling in his hands.

"I'm mad because you broke your promise." Wolfram said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"I know you don't know why I'm mad, so I'm telling you. You broke your promise to me. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me to watch you put yourself in danger, but you deliberately did the opposite." Yuuri had a confused look on his face.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" Wolfram observed. After a spare moment, Yuuri shook his head truthfully.

"After Sai was taken to the cells last night, you promised me that you wouldn't put yourself in danger anymore. However you made me, Gwendal, and Yozak leave the meeting, allowing a bigger risk of Sai doing something to you. As skilled as Conrad is, Sai still could have put up enough of a fight to get his hands on you. You don't have to try explaining the reason, Conrad has informed me why already." Wolfram said without looking at him. Yuuri closed his mouth, wondering if he really was that predictable.

Wolfram continued. "As much as I hate it, you probably did the right thing. I hate that ninja, and I would have probably attacked him before I knew what I was doing. He's already proven before that he could have killed me, and if I'm honest, then I'm probably still no match for him even while he's disarmed." Yuuri noticed Wolfram clenching the flower in his hand, his tone changing towards one of resentment.

"I hate him and I hate the fact that you always have to be in danger all the time, even with this supposed war that's coming you're right in the middle of it. I'm mad at you because you're the only one with so many chances to die, and if you leave me I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you Yuuri, but somehow you always seem to find a chance that I will…and I guess that's why I'm here now. No matter how mad I am, I can't leave you alone."

As Yuuri absorbed Wolfram's feelings, it finally hit him. Wolfram was just as afraid of losing him, as he was of losing Wolfram. He suddenly felt even more guilty, ashamed that he had been hiding his problems when Wolfram was here explaining all of his.

Wolfram stopped twirling the flower. "I know some people may think I'm weak because of how obsessed over you I am, but I don't care. I'm not ashamed to fight for you and over you. Wimp you better be listening, don't get used to confessions like this."

For some reason that made Yuuri laughed. He felt like he hadn't laughed in ages. Wolfram shot him an angry glare. "What's so funny?"

Yuuri calmed down and smiled. "Just the way things turn out. Isn't it funny how a stumbling, baseball loving idiot like me could end up as a king, with the cutest daughter ever, the best friends and family one could ever ask for, and a fiancé that's more than I could ever wish for, and it's all on a different planet than I was born on."

Wolfram became confused as he thought about it. "I'm missing the humor. And you're more of a wimp than an idiot."

"Yeah, you're right. Wolf, I really am sorry about the way I've been acting. You deserve better than what I've been doing. You have every right to be mad at me. You've reminded me that I have no reason to hide anything from you, the one person I trust more than anyone. I even share my soul with you, literally. I have no idea what it is that you see in me, but I'm glad that you're here. And I'll always need you by my side, not watching from somewhere else except for when it gets dangerous because I don't want to lose you either."

"I'm starting to think you're an idiot and a wimp. Don't you realize that when it gets dangerous then that's when you need me the most?" Wolfram said.

"Yep. But that's when I do everything I can to make sure you don't get hurt." Yuuri retorted.

For the first time that day, the two made eye contact without any sort of awkwardness between them. Instinctively, they moved toward each other, closing their eyes and allowing their lips to meet, a reassuring sign for them both that they still had each other. They kissed briefly before drawing back to gaze at each other. Their moment was interrupted by another unexpected yawn coming from the exhausted king.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly to which Wolfram shook his head with a half-smile. "You should get some more rest. Do you want to lay back down?" Yuuri nodded. The boys moved so that Wolfram rested more against the bench and Yuuri laid his head back on Wolfram's lap, closing his eyes and relaxing.

They stayed that way, spending time comfortably with each other. They both could remember back to a time when Yuuri laying on Wolfram in private wasn't even imaginable, let alone in public. "Are you okay Wolf?" Yuuri asked, wondering if he was squishing the prince.

Wolfram nodded, letting his fingers play in Yuuri's hair and fondling the flower in it. "I'm fine. The flower is a nice touch by the way. Why do you have it behind your ear anyway?" Yuuri then explained about the flowers.

"I see. So you don't even know which one you have back here?" Wolfram asked, sounding amused. Yuuri shook his head. Wolfram picked the flower and held it in front of Yuuri. "Open your eyes Yuuri."

Yuuri opened his eyes, and right in front of him was the golden 'Beautiful Wolfram'. Yuuri laughed quietly as Wolfram placed it back behind Yuuri's ear, before placing Yuuri's blue flower behind his own ear.

"That seems right." Yuuri said to himself.

As the minutes passed by, Yuuri's smile disappeared and Wolfram noticed as Yuuri started turning more serious. "Yuuri, even like this I know there are still some things that are bothering you."

Yuuri's thoughts started to travel back to his dream. "The reason I didn't tell you or really anyone else much about my dream is because I'm scared of them." Yuuri thought to himself that there seemed to be a lot of unknown things he was scared of lately.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"When I have it, it feels so real, like I'm really there. It's the same dream over and over and it's because I keep having it and because it feels so real that I'm scared that it'll come true, which is the last thing I'd ever want…"

Wolfram softened his expression and tenderly brushed through the troubled king's hair some more. "Yuuri, tell me what happened."

Yuuri nodded. And after taking a deep breath, he began telling Wolfram everything about his dream and about Wolfram's death…

* * *

Thanks for reading my loyal readers!

Congrats on making it through another year! 2011 is coming to a close and we will be taking a new step towards 2012. This year has definitely held some memorable moments for me and I'm sure the same goes for some of you. The only thing I hate is that I always get sick at the end of the year like I am now. Sucks but I'll live.

Well, it's official that Sai is hiding something huge. Yuuri's stress level is becoming like Gwendal's, and something is going to happen in the future that will shape the rest of the world. Kewel.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and for those celebrating Kwanzaa, happy 4th day of Kwanzaa! As always, reviews and suggestions welcomed. Until next time!

~Kriter~


End file.
